Give Us Hope to Our Hearts
by lostangel565
Summary: Kokoro Mikomi was saved 10 years ago by purebloods, Kazuya and Ryuusuke and has been living with them since. Now all three of them are enroll into Cross Academy where unexpected things happen with torn emotions. Full summary inside!It gets better later on
1. Welcome to Cross Academy

Hiya! I'm new to this site so I'm not sure how things work here so I'm going to try my best to get this site figured out! My first fan fiction is based on **Vampire Knight** so I hope you enjoy reading it! The pairing will be undecided YET but romance will be throughout the chapter from unexpected people.

**Summary**: Kokoro Mikomi is a shy girl that happens to know more than meets the eye. Her life has been surrounded by vampires and her best friends happen to be purebloods. Mikomi has been saved by Hirotsugu Kazuya and Hirotsugu Ryuusuke, both cousins, 10 years ago and has been very close since then. Now all three of them enroll into Cross Academy and meet friends, enemies, and challenges. Find out Mikomi's tragic past as she experiences new happiness, troubles, hopes, and tears with Hirotsugu Kazuya and Hirotsugu Ryuusuke.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vampire Knight. The three characters I made are just part of my imagination with random names I found and some part of the plot/past may seem unfamiliar with you because I made that up too. Other than those minor details, I, once again, do NOT own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Welcome to Cross Academy**

I looked around excitedly as I saw trees passing by the limo I was currently sitting on. It's been a while since I left the house and being outside has giving me to look at the surroundings.

Kazuya-sama's parent enrolled the three of us into Cross Academy, where the Headmaster happens to be very close with Hirotsugu-sama, Kazuya-sama's father. He believes that the idea of human and vampires living together is a great idea and in doing so, he trust us in Headmasters' care.

"Kazuya-sama! Ryuusuke-sama! Look we're almost there! I could see the gate!" I exclaimed excitedly as we approach the steel gate in our limo.

Kazuya-sama glanced from his spot next to me and out to the window. He began to put the book he read throughout the car trip back into his bag and smiled softly. His golden brown eyes held warmth in them as he saw my happy expression and ran his fingers through his neat, midnight black hair.

Ryuusuke-sama, who just awoken recently, yawned and looked out the window too. His sleepy silver eyes widen and you could surely see the twinkle in them as he gazes out the window. His black hair with reddish tint in them was messy from his little nap but all he did was shook his hair and it fell back into place naturally.

The car stopped in front of the gate and I open the door, not waiting for the butler to open it for me. I ran out the car and embrace the sunlight as I saw the gate open slowly. Ryuusuke-sama also ran out, his childish personality awaken once again as he jump through the place. Only Kazuya-sama was calm but I knew deep down, he was excited about the school too.

"Francisco, please take care of our luggage while Ryuu, Mikomi and I go notify the Headmaster." Kazuya-sama said to our butler/driver and started walking towards Ryuusuke-sama and I.

"Hai(yes) Kazuya-sama." Francisco bowed respectfully and began towing the bags out the trunk.

Ryuusuke-sama ran inside the campus once the gate fully open and dragged me along with him.

"Come on Mikomi-chan! Let's go explore!" Ryuusuke-sama exclaimed happily and started dragging me into a random direction.

"Ryuu you do know we have to go to Headmaster Cross (or Kuroso) once we arrive. If we do not, Headmaster will be concern and knowing you, you will probably cause some trouble." Kazuya-sama stated.

"I know that Kazuyaaaaa! That's where I was planning to go first!" Ryuusuke-sama said with his trademark grin.

"Oh really? Then how come you're going the wrong way?"

I giggled at Ryuusuke-sama's shocked expression and took my hand back from his hold. Instead, I grabbed Ryuusuke-sama's hand and lead him to Kazuya-sama.

"Lead the way Kazuya-sama!" I said as I looked up at him with a smile.

* * *

Narrator POV

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Zerooooooo! We have new students arriving today! Two new Night Class students and one Day Class Student! Isn't that wonderful?!" the Headmaster said happily as he prance around the room.

Kuroso Yuki smiled at his adoptive father's behavior and nodded her head. Zero merely frown at the news, no sign of happiness could be seen through him.

"When will they arrive Headmaster?" Yuki asked in her pleasant voice, thoughts of how the new students will be like.

"Very soon!" her adoptive father replied, his smile never leaving his face.

"Their father also supports my idea and wants to contribute to it by sending his son, nephew, and a girl close to them to our school! Isn't it wonderful?! A human and two vampires living together for so long without any troubles! One step closer to our goals!" the headmaster said excitedly.

"Ugh. Why do we need more bloodsuckers in this school? It'll only cause problems and no matter what, their lust for blood can never be controlled." Zero stated with a heated glare on his face.

"Zero… I know you still hate vampires but you got to understand! One day, vampires and humans will live with together peacefully!" Yuki tried to reason with her childhood friend but no matter what, Zero wouldn't change his mind.

Zero was about to protest again but a knock interrupted him.

"Oh! That must be them!" Headmaster said, ignoring the little argument that just occurred with his daughter and son. "Come in!"

The door opened and in came two boys and one girl. The girl has a pleasant smile on her face as her gray eyes with slight greenish tint in them sparkled with excitement and her multi-color brown hair shined through the sunlight coming from the window. The hyperactive boy on her left was grinning happily. Even though he's a vampire, the sun's radiation did not affect him for he was a top pureblood. The other boy was to the girl's right, he has a small smile on his face but everyone could tell he isn't as hyper as the other two besides him but still is happy.

* * *

Normal POV

Kazuya-sama, Ryuusuke-sama, and I enter the room. I was excited about going to school. I wasn't allowed to go out of the Hirotsugu resident and this was the first time for me going to school.

I looked in the room and saw three other people there. The oldest one looked like the Headmaster according to me. He has tan-ish hair pulled back into a low ponytail while his orange eyes were behind glasses.

A girl about the same age as me, 15, turned to look at us. She gave us a huge grin when we walked into the room and her aura was very welcoming. She has amber eyes and short, brown hair. She's very pretty if you ask me.

The other person in the room was a guy. He has his arms cross and was clearly glaring at Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama. He has snowy white hair with maroon eyes. The scowl on his face scared me a bit and my smiled dropped a little.

"You must be the new students! Hirotsugu-san has told me much about you three! Welcome to Cross Academy!" the middle-age man said happily in a fatherly way. I couldn't help but smile at his welcoming tone.

"I am the Headmaster of this academy! This is my daughter Yuki and my son Kiryuu Zero! They're both adopted though but I treat them as if they're my own children!" he continued, the smile never leaving his face.

"Nice to meet you Headmaster Cross-sama, Yuki-san, Zero-san. I am Kokoro Mikomi." I said and bowed to them all.

"I am Hirotsugu Kazuya. A pleasure to meet you." Kazuya-sama said with a small nod.

"Hi! Hirotsugu Ryuusuke here! You could call me Ryuu though! Nice to meet cha too!" Ryuusuke-sama said and waved in his care-free style.

The Headmaster clapped excitedly while his daughter Yuki bowed back too. Zero has his arms crossed, his glare never faltered.

"In this academy, we divide the students from the Night Class to the Day Class. The Night Class, as I'm sure you heard of, is full of vampires. The Day Class is just regular students. We separate the lessons and dorms from each other. I believe Kazuya-san and Ryuusuke-san are going to be in the Night Class, therefore, going to the Moon Dorm. Mikomi-san you will be in the Day Class in the Sun Dorm." Cross-sama explained.

Before he could continue, Ryuusuke-sama made an outburst.

"WAIT! YOU MEAN MIKOMI-CHAN CAN'T BE WITH US?!" he yelled, shock and anger clearly visible from his face.

"Ryuu…" Kazuya warned quietly.

"I'm sorry to say but no she can't. It is against school rules for Day Class students to be with Night Class students." Cross-sama said; a serious expression on his face instead of his joyful one.

"But there has to be a way! I don't want to be separated from Mikomi-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ryuusuke-sama said and latches onto my small form.

I blushed slightly and patted his arm awkwardly. Even though the rules seem reasonable, I do have to protest too. I've been with these two for so long, it'll be so weird being separated from them…

"Please Headmaster Cross-sama. Is there a way for me to stay with them?" I asked pleadingly, my voice begging for him to accept.

"Well…" he began.

"Headmaster-sama, I'm sure we could discuss about this. We've been together for so long, it seems a bit... _unfair_ if you just separate use like this." Kazuya-sama tried to reason.

"Why would two vampires be with a defenseless human girl? Are you waiting to suck her dry?" the cold voice of Zero asked.

Immediately, all heads are turned to the silent silver head boy. Ryuusuke-sama's grip on my waist tightens and I could feel the cold glare the two boys are giving him. Yuki and Headmaster looked at him sadly with a look of disappointment.

"Zero! Don't say stuff like that!" Yuki exclaimed, slight anger shown in her amber eyes.

Zero glared at her too and Yuki's expression softens, sadness replaces the anger in her eyes.

"It's probably true. Once she thinks she could trust them, they will turn the happiness away and drain her life. That's how all vampires are." Zero stated, still glaring.

I felt slight anger at him. How dare he? He doesn't even know Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama and yet he's thinking lowly of them!

"Gomen nassai if you happen to think vampires are that low but I assure you that Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama aren't like that! They saved me 10 years ago and I owe my life to them! I don't care if they drain me and take my life away, that's the least I could do for all the hospitality and kindness they shown me throughout the years!" I exclaimed, unshed tears shown in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall.

Zero's face looked like he wanted to glare at me but his face somewhat soften. Instead of saying anything, he stormed out the door and slammed it behind him.

Ryuusuke-sama's hold on my waist lesson but he still didn't want to let go. Kazuya-sama petted my head affectionately, trying to reassure me that they will never do that to me. Even if they didn't show their concern, I believe they won't ever betray me.

"Sorry for Zero's action… You see, his family was killed by a pureblood vampire four years ago. Therefore, his hate for vampires stayed and won't show any mercy to any vampires at all." Cross-sama explained, trying to lesson the tension in the room.

Yuki didn't say anything but looked at the door sadly. A slight frown was on her face and it looks like she was lost in thought. I sighed a bit and gave them a weak smile.

"It's alright. No harm was done. I hope he isn't too angry…" I said with concern filled my voice.

"Don't worry about it! But since you three seem so close to each other, Mikomi-san why don't you be a prefect?" Cross-sama suggested.

"A what?" Ryuusuke-sama asked releasing his hold on my waist now.

"A Prefect. The Day Class has known them as the school's disciplinary committee with Yuki and Zero. But the real objective for the job is to keep the Night Class secret unknown. No one in the Day Class is supposed to know they are vampires." Cross-sama explained.

"What will she be doing?" Kazuya-sama asked in a protective tone.

"Oh nothing big. Just keep the girls away from the Night Class when they switch over at evening and dawn!" Cross-sama said, his happiness returning.

"Oh! You also have to stay up at night to make sure none of the Day Class is out wandering the school grounds. It's a tiring job and you get little sleep." Yuki warned, bringing herself back to the conversation.

"Do you want to be a prefect Mikomi-chan?" Ryuusuke-sama asked curiously.

"We need more people for the job and since it's hard to find someone to trust, we hope you accept." Cross-sama said, slightly begging for me to say yes.

"And since you're so close with vampires…" my eyes light up slightly. Is he considering what I think he is? I looked besides me and saw Ryuusuke-sama and Kazuya-sama's expression have hope in them as well.

"You will be able to stay in the Moon Dorm but you do have to go to Day Classes." He finished.

I practically jumped and screamed slightly. I was overjoyed! I don't have to be separated from Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama! Kazuya-sama pulled me into a hug while Ryuusuke-sama twirled me around. Yuki watched the scene happily and smile for our happiness.

I stopped my actions and bowed lowly and repeatedly to Headmaster Cross.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! I won't disappoint you!" I promised truthfully.

Cross-sama waved his hand carelessly and smile. But then his face turned serious.

"Some Night Class students may try to bite you. I do hope you will be careful around them. I do not want you to get hurt. I promised Hirotsugu-san to take care of all three of you." Cross-sama said.

"Rest assure Cross-sama. No one will try to harm Mikomi-san while I'm here." Came a mysterious voice behind us.

We all turned and saw the new comer. A guy dressed formally in a white suit stood before us. Silky brown hair framed his face while his dark amber eyes held no emotion in them.

"Kaname-senpai!" Yuki's face light up with his presence and bowed slightly.

"Hello Yuki." Kaname replied, a small smile form on his lips. I couldn't help but smile, they make a cute couple.

"Ahh, long time no see Kazuya-san, Ryuusuke-san." Kaname greeted as he faced us. He looked at me and smiled as well. "Hello. I'm sorry but are you knew?"

"Kaname! Long time no see too! This is Kokoro Mikomi! Kazuya and I have been taking care of her! Sorry man but hands off of her, okay?" Ryuusuke-sama said playfully.

I blushed and looked down. Ryuusuke-sama laughed at my expression and Kazuya-sama smiled slightly.

"Nice to meet you Kokoro-san. I'm Kuran Kaname. I heard a lot about you through Kazuya and Ryuusuke." Kaname said.

I blushed more and bowed respectfully. Kuran… I heard Kazuya-sama said before that Kuran was a powerful pureblood clan.

"It's nice to meet you too Kuran-sama! You are very well known around the place since you're a pureblood and all. I'm sure you're highly respected. It's an honor to meet you." I said, my face still heated with embarrassment.

"Please, call me Kaname. And thank you for the compliment." He said.

"What brings you here Kaname-senpai?" Yuki asked curiously.

Cross-sama stare at the scene before him and smile pleasantly.

'_Yes… I believe they will get along quite nicely.'_

"Well I heard we have new students in the Night Class. I decided to pay them a visit." Kaname-sama explained.

"Oh yes we do have new students. From now on, Kazuya and Ryuusuke will be in the Night Class while Mikomi will be in the Day Class. But since Mikomi is so close with Kazuya and Ryuusuke, I couldn't separate those three up! Just like you can't take Yuki away from me!" and the Headmaster appear before Yuki and latched onto her waist.

I couldn't help but giggled at the scene before me. Headmaster Cross seems really close to Yuki and the love he gives her is one of a father and a daughter…

The thought sadden me a little but I shook it off. You can't think about your past now Mikomi! Stay strong!

"Headmaster uh I think I should show the new students around." Yuki said a bit awkwardly having a grown man latch unto her.

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Why don't you ever call me Daddy?!" he asked, tears running down his face as he look up at her with big, watery eyes.

The boys, besides Kaname-sama, stare at the scene before them with a weird expression. Kaname-sama either seen this way too much or is normally this emotionless. I stopped pondering about the facts and turn to Yuki once she got Headmaster off.

"Well, shall we go? I need to show you around the school." Yuki said with a sincere smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. Everyone here is so welcoming. Well… everyone except Zero but I shouldn't be the one to judge. I can't wait to meet the Night Class students!

It took an hour till Yuki finish showing us the school. We had gotten our schedule and Francisco has put our bags in our room at the Night Dorm. From what I could see, it was about 4 o'clock P.M. and the classes doesn't switch over till 6. (A/N: I'm not sure exactly WHEN they switch so I'm just going to guess.)

Kaname-sama had said before he would gather the Night Class and explain to them about our arrival. Then he would introduce us to them once Yuki was done with the tour around the academy. Yuki told me that I would have to gather my prefect weapon after escorting the Night Class and with that she left. We began walking towards the Moon Dorm together while Yuki waved good-bye.

"Oh and Mikomi-chan, Kazuya-san, Ryuusuke-san?" Yuki called behind us.

We looked back at her and she smiled happily.

"Welcome to Cross Academy."

* * *

Okay so this was my first story! I hope it didn't suck THAT bad! I'm trying to make the characters like they are in the anime/manga but sometimes it might seem a bit out of character.

The title kinda matches Mikomi's name. Kokoro means 'Heart' in Japanese and Mikomi means 'Hope' in Japanese. And since this is romance, I guess I might make the title a little bit corny. Ha ha.

Well I enjoyed writing this! I would like to hear your thoughts about this and chapter two will be out soon I hope. Bye!


	2. Meeting the Night Class

_Hi! I'm back! Thank you everyone who reviewed my story! You guys encouraged me to write more! This is a picture of how Mikomi looks like so go check it out!_

i218./albums/cc274/lostangel565/windedit.jpg

_But if the pictures won't work for you, type in 'www.' in front of the URL above! And if it STILL doesn't work, I'll send you the link through email or something._

**Disclaimers**: Once again, I do not own Vampire Knight. I just added some stuff in there that might seem unfamiliar with you guys. Either than that, the original work is not by me.

**Meeting the Night Class**

After saying our goodbyes to Yuki, we continue to walk towards our new home.

"So, Mikomi-chan, how do you like the school so far?" Kazuya asked politely. He knew I never been to a school before so he was asking for my opinion.

"It's been so much fun! Yuki-chan is really nice! And the school is soooo big! This is going to be awesome!" I said, my excitement couldn't contain itself any longer.

"Yea but we can't have any classes together! I'm going to miss you Mikomi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ryuusuke-sama whined slightly.

I chuckled a bit and looked up at the crestfallen boy. I patted his shoulder and he looked at me with his big, silver eyes.

"It's ok Ryuusuke-sama! We still have the weekends and were in the same dorm now!" I said, trying to cheer him up.

Ryuusuke-sama pouted a little and patted my head.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop calling me Ryuusuke-sama! Ryuu would be just fine! Remember Mikomi-chan, don't see us as masters, but see us as friends!" Ryuusuke- er I mean, Ryuu-kun said to me.

"Oh uh hai! Yes Ryuusu- um I mean, Ryuu-kun." I said with a smile. Ryuu-kun grinned back and looked at Kazuya-sama.

"I think you should call Kazuya without adding the '–Sama' at the end. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Ryuu-kun suggested.

I looked at Kazuya-sama besides me, asking for permission. He looked down at me and smiled softly. He nodded his head and I smiled back at him.

"Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun…" I said to myself quietly. I smiled to myself, liking the new change.

Soon enough, we were standing in front of the gate leading to the Night Class. I suddenly grew nervous and start biting the corner of my lips, a habit of mine on whenever I grew nervous.

Kazuya-kun saw my discomfort and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. My thoughts on the Night Class stopped as I gaze into his golden brown eyes. I eased up a little and smiled lightly at him in return. Kazuya-kun smiled back and let his hand drop. His hand found mine as he took it gently and held it there.

I blushed lightly but I didn't pull my hand away. For a vampire, their hands are pretty warm compare to humans.

Ryuu-kun knocked on the huge gate loudly, thanks to his vampiric strength, and soon, the gate swung open. His face light up and turned to me. He hooked his arm around my other one and pulled me along, thus making me pull Kazuya-kun along with me.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Ryuu-kun chanted happily as we walked through the gate.

I laughed slightly and held onto both of the guys. They always give me a feeling of protection whenever I'm with them and I'm grateful for it.

We arrived at the HUGE Dorm within a minute and I couldn't help but gasp at the beauty. The Moon Dorm seems like a mansion from the outside and many windows decorate the outside. I couldn't help but remember the Hirotsugu resident, their house was actually BIGGER.

Kazuya-kun knocked on the door politely, unlike Ryuu-kun who banged on it, and we all waited for the door to be open.

The wooden door opened and a boy stood there. Blonde hair and kind green eyes welcome us as a smile was place upon his lips. He opened the door wider and introduced himself.

"You must be the new students! Hi there! I'm Ichijou Takuma, Vice President of the Moon Dorm! Please, come in!" he welcomed in a hyper voice.

I giggled slightly. Usually vampires aren't that hyper but Ryuu-kun and Ichijou-san proved me wrong. I believe those two will get along just fine.

We all walked inside the huge Dorm and inside, we could see the other students as well. Kaname-sama wasn't kidding when he would gather all the students. Some of them look sleepy while others seemed bored.

Once we went in, all eyes turned to us and I shifted a bit. Kazuya-kun squeezed my hand softly, letting me know that nothing bad will happen while Ryuu-kun tightens his hold on my arm slightly.

"Everyone, these are the new students." Ichijou-san introduced, his smile still plastered on his kind face.

It was quiet for a while so Ryuu-kun decided to break the tension. He put on his trademark grin and started to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone! The names Hirotsugu Ryuusuke! But you could call me Ryuu!" he said energetically.

Some Night Class members loosen slightly and some smiled back. Kazuya-kun was the second person to introduce himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am Hirotsugu Kazuya." He said in his usual kind voice.

Some people seem to be shocked. Their eyes widen slightly and some people who were sitting down stood up and bowed. I looked at the confused and turn to Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun. Their action didn't faze them, as if they're use to it.

"Ah Hirotsugu-samas! It's an honor to meet purebloods like you! Please excuse our rudeness from a while back!" Ichijou-san apologized from beside us.

I guess purebloods are really a big deal.

"Please, it's ok. I actually appreciate it if everyone treats us normally. No need for the formalities, calling us by our name is fine." Kazuya-kun reassured with a smile on his face.

Everyone stood up from bowing and soon, their eyes meet mine. I blush slightly from the sudden attention and looked down. Ryuu-kun nudged me slightly as if telling me to introduce myself. I looked up timidly and put on a smile.

"Hello everyone, I am Kokoro Mikomi. It's an honor to meet you all." I said and bowed to all the vampires before me, which happens to be 6.

They all look confused at my appearance, probably because a _human_ was going to be living with them.

"Oh? A human?" a guy with short, messy blonde hair said as mischief dance through his aquamarine, teal eyes.

I blushed slightly and looked back down. I was scared on how they would react to a human like me living with them.

"Is there a problem with that Aidou?" came the strict voice from the stairs in front of us.

We all looked at the elegant stairs and there stood Kaname-sama with a girl beside him. She has short, blue hair with matching blue eyes. A sharp look was on her face as he looked at the blonde addressed as 'Aidou'.

"K-k-Kaname-sama! Nope not a problem at all!" he answered timidly. I must admit Kaname-sama's cold gaze could make everyone around him nervous and frighten of his presence.

"Welcome to the Moon Dorm Kazuya, Ryuusuke, Mikomi-san. I apologize for the behavior of Aidou. We deeply welcome you to the Moon Dorm Mikomi-san." Kaname-sama bowed slightly and I grew slightly nervous.

"No, no! It's alright! It must be something new for a human to stay here! I should be the one apologizing! I am truly sorry for the trouble!" I said and bowed lowly at everyone. I had release the hold of the two boys besides me and my hands clutch to each other in front of me.

I heard feet shuffling and a shadow loomed over me. I looked up timidly and saw the kind gaze Ichijou-san has given me. He smiled at me and patted my head. He straightened me up and widens his smile.

"You are no trouble at all Kokoro-san! It's surprising yes, but with your personality I'm sure everyone here can adjust to it!" he said happily.

I smiled at them all and bowed once again. Sometimes… I wonder how someone like me deserves such kindness from everyone. But one thing I know is that I will make sure I won't cause too much trouble for everyone here.

"Ah well I haven't personally introduced myself! I am Hanabusa Aidou but you could call me 'Idol'!" Hanabusa-san said happily, his childish personality showing.

A guy with wild orange hair and matching eyes came up to him and hit his head softly. Hanabusa-san winces slightly and glared at the boy but his attention wasn't on him.

"Sorry for my cousins' reckless behavior. I am Akatsuki Kain. Nice to meet you all." Akatsuki-san said and bowed slightly. I bowed back; returning the gesture as both of the cousins stepped back, letting other people introduce themselves.

"I am Souen Ruka. It's very nice to meet purebloods like you Kazuya-sama, Ryuusuke-sama." A very pretty girl with waist length tan hair and amber eyes said. She bowed before us and walked back to the couch.

"Senri Shiki. Pleasure to meet you." A boy with chestnut brown hair bowed before us and when he looked up, his steel blue eyes meet mine.

I blushed slightly and bowed back in return, hiding my heated face. I watched as he walked away slowly and a girl with orangish blonde hair came towards us. Her ocean blue eyes were dull and no emotion on her face.

"Hello. I am Touya Rima. Nice to meet you." She stated softly and bowed. I, once again, bowed back and watched as she walked away and towards Senri-san.

The remaining vampire walks towards us along with Kaname-sama. She stopped before me and bowed to all three of us.

"I am Seiren. I will do whatever it takes to protect the two precious purebloods and make sure Kokoro-san will not get hurt." She promised.

I bowed back also and listen as Kaname-sama speaks.

"Seiren is kind of our unofficial body guard so no need to worry when she's around. She's very dedicated and I assure you no one will be hurt." Kaname-sama said kindly and I smiled.

"Well now that we know everyone, we will give you a tour around the Dorm. I'm sure you want to know your rooms." Kaname-sama said once again.

My eyes sparkled slightly. Knowing this big dorm, I'm sure the room will be gorgeous too!

"Kazuya, Ryuusuke, you two will be roommates for now. Since you guys are still new to this place and are close with each other I'm sure there won't be a problem." Kaname-sama continued.

Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun didn't object but nodded their head to show they understand. Kaname-sama then turned to me and smiled softly.

"Mikomi-san, I'm sorry but we need to clean out some of the rooms for now. For the time being, please stay with Rima-san and Ruka-san. Your stuff has been moved to the room and Rima-san and Ruka-san will escort you there." Kaname said.

"Please! Don't apologize! Thank you for the hospitality and I promise I won't cause too much trouble!" I said and bowed once again.

Kaname-sama nodded his head and his attention turned to the other Night Class students.

"Mikomi-san will be the new prefect so I hope none of you will cause trouble for her. And if I find any of you try to drink Mikomi-san's blood, I assure you the punishment won't be minor. And judging the fact that Kazuya and Ryuu is here, I'm sure they won't let any of you off lightly." Kaname-sama warned.

I blushed once again and looked down. I was afraid of the vampire's reaction. Everyone has gone through a lot of trouble so I hope they won't start hating me.

"Well. Kazuya-san, Ryuu-san, let's go show you your rooms!" Ichijou-san suddenly said and started to walk upstairs.

Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun looked at me hesitantly and I smiled at them, telling them to go on. I waved bye softly and turn my attention to Touya-san who just started to walk towards me.

"Kokoro-san, please come with us. Our room is this way." She stated kindly and started walking away with Souen-san.

I hurried over to them and followed silently. From behind me, I could hear Kaname-sama telling the other to do as they wish and that class will be starting in an hour and a half.

The walk was silent and kind of empty now that Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun isn't with me. It's been a while since they left my side but I try to shook it off. I'm sure both of them are having a good time now.

"Kokoro-san, is there any special bond you share with Kazuya-san and Ryuusuke-san?" Souen-san said suddenly.

"Huh? I mean, excuse me?" I asked confused. I have been lost in thought I was kinda shocked when she asked me that suddenly.

"How are two purebloods so close to a human girl? Willing to do whatever it takes to protect her… What bond do you have with them?" Souen-san continued. Her voice was soft yet slight sadness could be detected.

"I…" I was lost in thought. It's not like I never ask this to myself before, but… I still don't know the answer myself.

"I don't know…" I answered truthfully.

I had stopped walking suddenly and both of the beautiful vampires notice my sudden stop and turned around. My head was hung and my colorful brown hair covered my face. The two vampires looked at each other confused and turn their gaze back at me.

"I always wonder why they saved me 10 years ago… They given me a home, they showed me kindness… They never judged me and always protect me from the outside world… Kazuya-kuns' father hired a private tutor for me… Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun both spend time with me everyday. They never tried to bite me… They were always by my side… I didn't understand what I had done to deserve such kindness from them… All I know is that I owe my life to them." I said softly.

I felt water running down my cheeks. Unknowingly, I reached up and touch my cheek. It was tears, **my **tears. I hurriedly wiped the tears away, not wanting to show that I was crying. I don't want them to think I was emotional or something.

I suddenly felt arms around me. I gasp as I looked up into ocean blue eyes. Touya-san was hugging me.

"Touya…san…" I whispered softly.

"It's ok to cry Mikomi-san. You're only human. I believe Kazuya-san and Ryuu-san show kindness to you because you are special. Purebloods like them won't give a second glance at anyone but you changed them. Don't waste your time wondering why they have saved you, cherish all the good memories they have given you." She said with a ghost of a smile.

I was shocked but let my eyes close. I smiled softly too and let the tears run freely.

"Arigatou…" I whispered softly and hugged her back. I think this is the start of a wonderful friendship.

* * *

Narrator POV

Behind a wall stood 6 Night Class boys, shadows cover their bodies making them unseen by the three girls. Hirotsugu Ryuusuke has a soft smile on his face of the younger girl before him. Hirotsugu Kazuya refrained himself from walking out and hug the crying girl.

Ichijou Takuma also smiled at the scene before him and watches the two Hirotsugu cousins. Even if he also wants to comfort the sad girl, he knows he should let her create a bond with the other female members in the Night Class.

Senri Shiki watch with mild interest on why his modeling partner decided to show such affection towards a human she has meet for merely 30 minutes. But even if he ponders on that fact, he knows he would have done the same thing in his partners' place: hug the crying girl and comfort her as best as he could even if his own actions will confuse him later on.

Hanabusa Aidou leaned against the wall as he also listens in. Even if he thinks having her around is trouble, he couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the little human before him.

Akatsuki Kain watches everyone's expression from his spot, next to Aidou. He has to admit that he felt somewhat sad for her but push the idea out of his mind.

They all watch the girls silently till Ichijou spoke up.

"Well, shall we continue our tour?" he asked softly, watching everyone's expression.

They all turn to him and nod their head. Ichijou smiled pleasantly and walk towards the opposite direction of the girls. Some seem hesitant to leave but left nonetheless.

* * *

Normal POV

I stopped crying and apologize for my behavior. Touya-san shook it off and continues leading me towards her and Souen-sans' room. Souen-san has watch the whole scene without saying anything but apologize for bringing up negative thoughts. I bowed instead and said it was my fault for breaking down.

"And this is our room…" Souen-san said as Touya-san open the door.

I gasp as I looked around the beautifully decorated room. The room was huge too. Two beds were on the either side of the room and many of their items were all over the place. I looked and in a corner of the room was my luggage.

"The stuff in your room will be move to another one. We will take care of the stuff in that room so I'm afraid you have to stay here for a couple of days. Since we only have two beds, I will take the couch instead." Touya-san said generously.

I gasp and turned to her. She didn't look like she mind but guilt welds up in me.

"No! You should not given up your bed for me! I'll take the couch instead! It isn't right for me to just barge in here and take the bed!" I exclaimed shocked.

Touya-san glanced at me and shook her head. She walked towards the couch and sat on it. She shrugged her shoulders and picked up a magazine.

"You're too kind Kokoro-san. But I guess that's how it is. You're name really reflect your personality. You have a big heart and you accept everyone you meet. But please, I insist you should take the bed. It's not polite to leave a guest to sleep on the couch." Touya-san stated boredly.

I signed softly and nodded my head reluctantly. I walked into the room and examine the place. To the right was a bathroom and when I looked inside, it was 1/3 the size of the room but it's still big. I hide my shock and glance at Souen-san. She was currently lying on her bed, deep in thought.

A knock came from the open door and I turn to look at the visitor. It was Hanabusa-san with Akatsuki-san. They stood by the doorway and Akatsuki-san has something tucked between his arms.

"Kokoro-san, your uniform is here. This is a school requirement to wear the uniforms so we could separate the Night Class from the Day Class." Akatsuki-san explained as he handed me the black uniform I saw Yuki wear.

"Ah, hai! Thank you for going through the trouble to get it for me!" I said and bowed to Akatsuki-san and Aidou-san.

"Youuuuuuuuur welcooooome Mikomi-chan!" Aidou said and put an arm around my shoulder.

I blushed and excuse myself to the bathroom, putting my uniform on. It was a black long sleeve with a matching skirt with white lining around them both. I put on the knee length black socks and fix my attire. I looked at the mirror and fix my red bow. I looked at my gray-green eyes and smiled softly.

'_The Night Class is so fun… I wonder how Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun are adjusting to it. Everyone seems so nice... I'm glad I was able to come here.'_

I smiled at that thought and walked out the bathroom, holding the black dress I came here with. I looked out and sure enough Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun were there. Ichijou-san also joined us while Souen-san was currently scolding at Hanabusa-san for looking through her stuff. Touya-san is talking with Senri-san, who just enters recently, about the magazine she's reading while Senri-san looked bored and uninterested. And Akatsuki-san was leaning against a wall, minding his own business.

"Ah Kokoro-san! I see the uniform fits well on you. I hope you enjoyed your time here so far!" Ichijou-san said happily.

I bowed and smiled at him as he walks towards me.

"Yes I have enjoyed my time here Ichijou-san. Thank you for the concern." I said, my smile never leaving my face.

"Call me Takuma. Ichijou is my grandfather." He said. A look of sadness flash through his eyes but just like that, it was gone. Either it actually appeared of it was just a trick of light.

"Ah, ok!"

"Mikomi-chaaaaaan! You don't need to be formal around everyone here! Just call us by our first names, we don't mind!" Hanabusa-san said with a grin.

His personality reminds me of Ryuu-kun and I smiled in return. I nodded my head and glance at the clock. We only have 30 minutes left before it's time to switch classes.

"Mikomi-chan, Mikomi-chan! I gotta show you around this place! Takuma made sure we remember where we are so it's my turn to show u around!" Ryuu-kun said happily and grabbed my hand, starting to drag me out.

"Whoa, Ryuu-kun! Slow down!" I said but laughed anyways.

"Ryuu you can't just come here and steal her away like that! Besides, I want to show her around the place!" Aidou-san argued and went after me.

"Oi Aidou! Don't scold others when you're going to do the same!" Kain-san's voice called out to us.

"Ryuu you know you have a bad sense of directions! You're going to get Mikomi-chan lost if she's with you!" Kazuya-kun warned and I laughed more.

While the guys are arguing, except Shiki-san and Takuma-san, Ruka-san came up to me along with Rima-san, Shiki-san, and Takuma-san.

"Come on Mikomi-chan. I'll show you around. I bet they're going to continue to argue until one of them notice you're gone." Ruka-san said as she looked at the boys with a raised eye brow.

I giggled quietly and nodded my head as all five of us left the room. I began to wonder out loud and turned to the vampires before me.

"How long do you think it will take for them to notice I'm gone?" I asked curiously.

They all turned to me and within a minute, we heard a yell from the room.

"MIKOMI-CHAN IS GONE! MIKOMI-CHANNNNNNNNNNN!" I had to suppress my laughter and felt something warm on my hand.

I looked and saw it was Shiki-san. He held my hand and started to run. I reached behind me and felt another hold on my hand. It was Takuma-san. He grabbed my other hand and was pulled also. Takuma-san grabbed the nearest person next to him and took Rima-san's hand. Rima-san, caught by surprise, took Ruka-san's hand and we all ran from the hallway.

We were all laughing at the guy's surprise expression behind us as our human chain was running around the dorm; with all of them explain different rooms and places as we ran.

"MIKOMI-CHAN HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Aidou-san suddenly yelled, over exaggerating.

"MIKOMI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kazuya-kun yelled. His voice was nervous and alert, unlike his usual calm, soothing one.

"WHERE ARE THE OTHER NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS?!" Kain-san yelled above the noise.

"I KNEW IT! THEY TOOK MIKOMI-CHAN!" Ryuu-kun concluded.

"And this is the living room where we all hang out when there's no school." Takuma-san explained.

I nod my head thankfully and collapse on a nearby couch. Boy was I tired! Vampires really do run fast and sadly I couldn't keep up most of the time.

"MIKOMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN."

"Uh ohhhh." I said and sat up but was pushed back onto the couch once again.

Ryuu-kun had ran down the stairs and tackled me into a hug from the side, thus making me fall back into the couch and him suffocating me. I laughed as he started to scold me like a father would and I looked at him with an innocent smile.

"Mikomi-chan!" I looked up and saw the golden brown eyes of Kazuya-kun. I smiled at him too as he got Ryuu-kun off of me. Then he hugged me tightly as he also scolds me.

"Gomen nassai but Takuma-san, Shiki-san, Rima-san, and Ruka-san wanted to show me around since you guys were kinda busy arguing. I'm sorry if I had worried you Kazuya-kun." I said with an apologetic smile.

I patted his back softly and let him go. He sighed but dismissed the matter.

"What's with all the commotion?" we all froze from our spots and turn to look at the stairs. There stood Kaname-sama once again.

"K-Kaname-sama!" we all exclaimed as we all froze on the spot, well except Ryuu-kun and Kazuya-kun.

"Oh nothing much Kaname. Just showing Mikomi-chan around." Kazuya-kun said with a shrug.

His gaze turns to me and I could feel the back of my hair stand up. I bowed lowly and let the hair hung around my face.

"Gomen nassai! I didn't mean to cause too much commotion! It's all my fault!" I said and didn't dare to move from my spot.

I could feel everyone's gaze on me, thinking why I took the blame for them. I only hung my head and waited to be punish. I heard feet shuffling and I timidly look up. Kaname-sama raised his hand and I shut my eyes tight.

Everyone around me widen their eyes as they saw what happen next. Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun was frozen on their spot but Kazuya-kun was the first one to react. He ran towards me just as Kaname-sama start to lower his hand.

I squeezed my eyes tighter and waited for the pain but that never happen. Instead, I felt someone pat my head and I looked at Kaname-sama with my big, gray-green orbs. He smiled softly and shook his head.

"It's alright Mikomi-san. I was just wondering, no need to be scared." He said in a kind voice.

I nodded my head timidly and looked back down. I was trying to calm my racing heart. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, some not knowing why they had held it in the first place.

"Oi Kaname! Don't scare us like that! I almost thought you were gonna hurt poor Mikomi-chan here!" Ryuu-kun said and swung an arm around my shoulder, just like how Aidou-san has done before.

"Oh? Gomen I didn't know you guys were thinking like that." Kaname-sama said and turned his attention back at me.

"I'm sorry if I had scared you Mikomi-san. Please forgive me." He continued as he did a little bow.

I waved my hands in front of me and shook my head.

"No it's quite alright! No harm was done right?" I said as my face flushed slightly.

"Well I came down to tell you all class will be starting soon. Shall we go?" Kaname-sama said and turns to the other Night Class students.

They nod their head and I looked at them confused. Where was I suppose to go?

"Mikomi-san, you're a prefect know so I believe you will be escorting us out. I hope you won't get hurt by the fan girls." Takuma-san said with his usual kind smile.

I tilted my head to the side and looked at him confused also. What exactly DO I have to do?

"Well let's go!" Aidou-san said and hooks my arm through his and started to drag me out the door.

"Gah! Aidou-san!" I said as he continues to drag me out.

He only grinned back and I looked at the other Night Class students for help. They only chuckle slightly and Ryuu-kun seems to join in the drag feast.

"First night of class, here we come!" Ryuu-kun said happily and we all started walking towards the big gate.

_

* * *

_

Hi! So I guess meeting the Night Class was fun, nye? Well some characters may have seem a bit out of character but I'm trying to show Mikomi is melting every vampire's cold heart!

_And if you haven't notice, I kinda (really) like Shiki but I won't always put romance with him in it, I will also do it to everyone! But no yaoi or yuri pairing! As friends, yes, but other than that, nope!_

_Now I hoped you enjoy reading this chapter! All of you have encouraged me to write more! Hopefully, chapter three will come out soon! Bye!_


	3. First Day, er Night, as a Prefect

_Awwwwwww you guys are so freakin awesome! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! All of you encouraged me to write more! I will start to write in the anime or manga series and follow along the plot soon but that won't happen in probably the next two to three chapters. Thank you once again for being awesome! Here are a couple of people who reviewed my stories and kept me going on for the past couple of days!_

**NaturoPhantom**

**athanasiamikee**

**Mephis85**

**Blue Fire Lily**

**Twilight Dark Angel**

**XdarkmoonX**

_Once again, thank you so much for the reviews along with everyone else that put my stories in their alert or favorite place! Let's get the show on the road, nye?_

**Disclaimers:** _I do not own _**Vampire Knight**_ but I enjoy reading and watching it. I made up the three characters and some part of the past/plot but the rest does not own by me._

**First Day, er Night, as a Prefect**

Ryuu-kun and Aidou-san has dragged me towards the gate of the Moon Dorm. We were all in front of everyone while all the others were in the back of us. I could hear the screaming fan girls on the opposite side of the gate and I grew nervous.

"Awww! Mikomi-chan's nervoussssssssssssss!" Aidou-san teased and my face grew red in embarrassment once again.

"Ehhh?! N-no I'm not! It's just the heat!" I tried to reason.

Sadly, my voice failed me and I only grew more embarrassed in the end. Ryuu-kun laughed at my expression and ruffled my colorful brown hair. I blew a stray strand of hair from my face and pouted at Ryuu-kun and Aidou-san as I escape from their grasp.

"Awww Mikomi-chaaaaan! I was only playingggg! Don't be upset!" Ryuu-kun whined and made sure to drag out many syllables in the process.

I only grin in response and walked backwards. I accidentally collapse into someone's chest and I looked up to meet golden brown eyes. I smile sheepishly and my face heated up once again.

"Ah! Gomen Kazuya-kun! I should watch where I was going!" I apologized and rubbed the back of my head nervously.

Kazuya-kun only chuckled lightly and swung his arm around my shoulder. I sighed and pouted a little. I thought I had escape from being used as an arm rest but I guess my height is useful to all the tall vampires around me.

"Day Class students are supposed to be in their dorms! Please get back!"

I tilt my head to the left and stare at the gate. That voice sounded like Yuki-chan!

"Well looks like Yuki-san need your help Mikomi-chan." Kazuya-kun said and let his arm fall from my shoulders.

"Have fun." He finished and smiled kindly at me.

I gazed up at him and slowly, I found my own smile. I nodded my head and ran ahead.

"I'll see you later everyone! I hope you will enjoy the classes!" I said as I waved behind me.

Everyone smiled, waved, or nod to my statement as they watch my retreating form.

I have gotten to the gate faster than they had so I slipped out of the Moon Dorm property first. The screaming of the girls was loud and I turn around and saw MANY girls being held back by Yuki-chan.

"Yuki-chan!" I exclaimed to the poor girl who was having difficulties on holding the excited girls back.

"Ah! Mikomi-chan!" Yuki-chan replied and looked over her shoulder. She gave me and weak smile and turn to yell at the screaming girls.

"Please return back to your dorms! Everyone is prohibited from entering the Moon Dorm!" she said in a strict voice.

I decided to help her out and blocked some nearby girls who tried to get past Yuki-chan.

"I believe you are not allowed to be here. Please return back to the Sun Dorm." I said in a soft voice.

The girls only gave me a glare and turn their attention to me.

"Who do you think you are?!" someone from the crowd screamed out to me from the back.

I only bowed in response and spoke in a loud, clear voice.

"I am Kokoro Mikomi. It's a pleasure to meet you all. I am the new Day Class student and Disciplinary Committee student. Now, please go back to your dorms before you all will get in trouble." I explained.

"No way!"

"Nothing will get our way to see the Night Class!"

"I waited all day just for them!"

"We're not going back!"

Complaints were heard throughout the area and I sighed softly. Now I understand why Yuki-chan hates this job.

"Gomen Mikomi-chan. I should have warned you about the troubles of being a prefect." Yuki-chan said with an apology smile.

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"It's ok Yuki-chan. It's part of my job now, nye?" I said with a forgiving smile.

Yuki-chan smiled back as the both of us held back the screaming fan girls. I remember Cross-sama had said Zero was part of the job too. So… where is he?

I looked around the place to look for some kind of silvery hair to stand out but I couldn't find any. I wonder if he's still mad at my outburst a while ago…

I sighed softly and pushed the girls back as much as I could. They look stronger than they seem.

Soon, the gate behind us swung open and immediately, all the girls lined up politely and made a walkway for the students to walk through. My mouth dropped open at how fast it took for them to line up so fast.

I looked at the gate and sure enough, all the Night Class students were there. From the position I'm standing in now, I could see why everyone adore them. They were all beautiful creatures with such elegance that everyone would be jealous of it.

Murmurs could be heard throughout the students once again as their eyes laid upon the two new Night Class students.

"Oh my! Did you see them?! I never seem them before!"

"I know! Are they new?"

"Awww the one with silver eyes is cute! I like his attitude!"

"What? No way! The black hair one is cuter! Look at his dreamy smile! Oh my god! He looked this way!"

I watched in amusement of the Day Class girls fight over which boy is cuter. I laughed quietly to myself as Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun seem confuse on why almost EVERY girl in the academy was there.

Aidou-san grinned happily, loving the attention the girls were giving him and once in a while blow kisses to random directions. Kain-san looked uninterested as he walked next to Aidou-san, making sure he won't get in too much trouble.

Kaname-sama was walking behind them, giving out soft smiles once in a while to the girls as they called out to him. Takuma-san also did the same as he waved at the love-struck girls all around them.

Ruka-san nod to some girls as she walked by. I guess she was a role model for the girls. I wouldn't be surprised though. Her elegance and grace would have everyone admiring her beauty from afar.

Shiki-san and Rima-san were in the back, chatting to themselves quietly, not really caring if screaming fan girls was calling out to them. They seem quite bored with the whole ideal and were slightly ignoring everyone around them.

I watched silently from my place in the crowd. I smiled softly at how Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun were having fun among each other. They could have any girl they want… and yet…

_I don't belong with them… any of them…_

I could feel tears weld up in my eyes and I scold myself for being too emotional. Instead, I spread my arms and blocked the some of the girls who were trying to get in the middle of their path.

"Please stay back, the Night Class students need to get to their classes!" I said to the Day Class students.

They only glared at me and stuck their nose in the air. They were clearly angry at me for disturbing them but it was part of my job.

"Look new girl, why don't you let us pass! We're older than you so respect your seniors!" a nearby girl replied with a glare on her face.

I was taken back and unconsciously, I stepped back unknowingly.

"W-what?" I asked them a bit confused.

"You think you're so special because you were able to become part of the disciplinary committee on your first day of school but let me tell you something! If you're thinking you will get the Night Class's attention, I beg to differ! They will never notice a little girl like you!"

I hung my head and looked down. Tears built around my eyes and my right hand clutch to the piece of clothing where my heart was.

I knew I was nothing special compare to a vampire… I always tell that to myself every time. But why… why must they judge me on my first day? Did I do something wrong that upset them?

I felt arms around me from behind and I gasp. My head jolted up and I looked behind me. I meet the worried gaze of silver eyes and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

'_Always there for me… Whenever I need it…'_

"Is there a problem Mikomi-chan?" Ryuu-kun asked me as soft, warm eyes were staring at my shocked, gray-green ones.

"N-no! There's no problem Ryuu-kun!" I said, my eyes still widen and shocked at his actions.

I could feel the heated glares nearby fan girls were giving me and I struggle slightly against Ryuu-kun's grasp. Ryuu-kun looked at me confused and senses my discomfort around the Day Class girls. He let go of me unwillingly and I looked down, hiding my red face.

"Ah Mikomi-san. How is your first day on the job? I hope you're adjusting to it. Being in the disciplinary committee is a lot of hard work." Kaname-sama said to me.

I bowed before him and let my gaze travel to the ground. I was being distracted slightly by the glares and I flinch a little.

"T-thank you for asking Kaname-senpai. I'm adjusting to it quite well. Thank you for your concern." I said timidly.

"Hey! It's Mikomi-chan! Come, come!" I heard Aidou-san said and ran over to me.

I blushed more as the Night Class was drawing attention towards me. More girls crowd around us as Aidou-san told the rest of the Night Class to come.

"Idol-kun?! **You** know _her_?!" I heard someone exclaim.

My hand twitched a little as the girls didn't seem to mind talking about in front of face.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and I looked up once again. Orange eyes meet gray-green ones as I stared at Kain-san.

"Are you alright Mikomi-san?" he asked as he looked at me worriedly.

I smiled softly in return and nod my head.

"Hai. I will be alright Kain-san." I said to him and watch as he hesitantly leaves me alone.

The glares grew more and I try to ignore them. The Night Class is fun to be with but the Day Class girls can be scary at times. I let out a silent sigh as the rest of the Night Class appears.

"You know you're kinda of a bad liar. Are you sure you're alright?" Shiki-san asked me as he approached me with Rima-san.

I blushed slightly and nodded my head. I tensed a little as I sense the heated glares from the Day Class. I nervously bit the corner of my lips and turn to the Night Class.

"Please continue to your classes. I'm sure your teachers won't be very glad to have all of you late." I said calmly and hide my hands behind my back where they are nervously fidgeting.

"Mikomi-san…" I looked up at whoever called me and saw warm, green eyes.

"Take care, okay?" Takuma-san said and I assured him with a smile.

Everyone started to walk away as I stare at their back. I looked besides me and saw Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun still here. I looked at them confuse and they glance at me through the corner of their eyes.

"Mikomi-chaaaaaaaan! I'll see you later! Make sure to come back safe!" Ryuu-kun said with his usual grin and I smiled softly back.

He started to walk away, leaving me with Kazuya-kun. I looked at him, wondering why he's still here and he turned his attention towards me.

"Don't let them bother you, okay? You know all of us won't treat you bad so rest assure. I'll see you once class is over. Have fun patrolling Mikomi-chan." Kazuya-kun said as he rubbed my hair softly.

I only smiled once again and nodded my head. Yuki watched from afar and smiled a sad one. She told the Day Class students to go back to the dorm and head over to me.

"Yuki-chan? Do I really deserve… all this kindness?"

* * *

Narrator POV

Yuki watch the confuse girl from a distance. She was confused on why the girl has asked her that but could feel a slight connection with her. Yuki gave a sad smile at the dazed girl and patted her shoulder.

Mikomi looked at her new friend with sorrowful eyes and Yuki felt something tug at her heart. Mikomi smiled weakly and left her own question unknown.

"Well, I should go to Cross-sama." She said with a weak smile and waved bye to the worried girl.

Yuki watched her new friend's retreating back and smiled sadly. If anyone was to deserve all this kindness, it was Mikomi herself.

* * *

Normal POV.

I started to head towards Cross-sama's office. I had remembered it when Kazuya-kun leads Ryuu-kun and me here. I walked up the stairs and towards the wooden door. I knocked on it softly and heard an energetic 'come in' from inside.

I open the door and poked my head inside. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk, all bundled in clothing as his big smile welcomes me. I smiled back in return and walked inside the huge room. I closed the door softly behind me and walked towards the desk.

"Ah Kokoro-san! Did you enjoy your time here so far?" headmaster asked pleasantly and I smiled softly in response.

"Hai. The Night Class has been very welcoming. It's fun to be in a school." I replied, bowing slightly in thanks.

The headmaster waved his hands carelessly. He smiled at me once again before saying something.

"No need to be so formal Kokoro-san! You don't need to bow every time someone did something for you!"

I blushed slightly and smiled.

"Ah, hai! But you also don't need to be so formal too Cross-sama. Please call me Mikomi instead." I said, the smile still plaster on my face.

"You really are a polite girl aren't you Mikomi-san." The headmaster stated.

I only smiled in response and remember why I was here in the first place.

"Cross-sama, Yuki-chan has said you called me here once we finish escorting the Night Class. Is there anything you need?" I asked him with a confused expression.

Headmaster seems to suddenly remember something too and snapped his fingers.

"Oh yes! You need your guardian weapon! You see every prefect has one and I found the perfect one for you! Now… where did I put that thing again?" he whispered to himself softly and looked through his drawers.

I smiled once again and waited patiently for him. I hope the weapon isn't too dangerous; it would only worry me to no end.

Cross-sama finally found it and pulled out two things that were wrapped in a golden handkerchief. I stare at it confused and the headmaster usher me to come closer.

I took a step forward and he handed the wrapped items to me. I took it gingerly and looked at the grinning expression the headmaster was giving me.

"Go on, open it!" he urged, excitement filled his voice.

I smiled at him and set one of the items down. I took the other one carefully and start to unwrap the handkerchief. Soon enough, the material fell to the ground I gasp at the beautiful weapon before me.

I held a beautiful white fan about the size of my hand. The fan was made out of metal, giving it a silvery color through the dim light of the setting sun. Beautiful flowery designs were decorated around the fan while in the center, was a round, clear sun. The end of the fan has white strings that remind me of a Chinese fan. When I folded the fan up and turn to the side, I saw a small, yet noticeable black, crescent moon that seems to be made out of a black gem.

"Headmaster… this is… beautiful!" I exclaimed, shocked plaster on my face as I admire the beautiful fan.

He only smiled gleefully and handed me the other gift.

"You're not done yet! Open this one too!" he exclaimed, happiness clearly seen on his face.

I gasp and shook my head furiously.

"Iie! I shouldn't, I couldn't! This gift is good enough! I can't accept another one!" I protested.

Cross-sama only continues to smile as his hand didn't lower the wrapped object.

"I knew you would say that but you must accept this too! These two weapons are necessary for each other if you want them to work!" he explained, trying to persuade me.

I sighed softly and reluctantly took the item from Cross-sama's hand. He grinned happily and watched intensely as I slowly remove the silk material from the object.

Once again, I was stunned by the beauty of the object. I held it delicately between my small hands and admire the weapon.

Cross-sama has given me another fan, except instead of white, it was black. The black metal was shining brilliantly from the sun's ray, just like the white one, and instead of a sun on the fan, it was a crescent shaped moon. Star-like designs cover the places the flowery ones did on the white fan and it looked like an exact replica in opposite form of the white fan. I also folded the fan up and turn to the side, my eye focusing on the white, round sun made up of a diamond. I also notice the black sash at the end of the closed fan that resembles the white one, but the strings were black.

"Cross-sama! This is too much! I cannot accept this for a prefect weapon!" I said and handed both of the fans back to the headmaster.

He smiled softly and looked at the folded fans. He took the fans and showed them to me.

"Mikomi-san, I want you to see something." Cross-sama said and set the black fan down.

He held the fan like he was going to open it but something mysterious happened. The fan wouldn't open for him as he kept trying to open it. He took the black one too and tried to get it open yet the same result appeared.

"H-how?" I asked, shock shown on my face.

"These fans are special. They are anti-vampire weapons that won't let anyone weld them unless the right owner of the fans arrives. I tried using it myself but it wouldn't open for me. I tried giving it to Yuki and Zero yet the same result occurred. I ever tried to let the great vampire hunter wield it but even he can't get it to work!" Cross-sama exclaimed and soon, excitement filled his voice.

"When you arrived at the campus, the fans glowed brightly. The white one glowed white while the black one glowed black. They suddenly snapped open and flew towards the window, literally! Then I notice you and from then, I knew the fans belonged rightfully to you." He said as he handed the fans back to me.

"You are the only person I ever saw that could wield these mysterious weapons so technically it belongs to you. I really hope you accept it." He said in his kind voice.

I looked from him and to the beautiful fans in my hand. I carefully open the fans and waved it around a little. I couldn't help but smile as they shine with each stroke I made.

"I can… really keep it?" I asked, my eyes shining brightly.

Cross-sama grinned in response and I return the gesture.

"It belongs to you now Mikomi-san." He said happily. "Oh and make sure none of the Night Class touches it. I'm afraid it'll only harm them since the weapon doesn't like being held by vampires very much."

I nodded my head and bowed once again, clearly overjoyed but also worried on what would happen if the Night Class touches the fans. Cross-sama only chuckled lightly and waved his hand around like it was no problem.

"Oh yea! I forgot that since you're a prefect now, you need a badge!" Cross-sama went through his drawers again till he pulls out a white band with red letters on it. I recognize it as the one Yuki and Zero wore on their left forearm.

Headmaster handed the band to me and I smiled at him in return. It was kinda small so I let it stay on my wrist instead of putting it on my arm.

"Well I believe I should go patrol the school. Thank you for the weapons once again Cross-sama!" I said happily and bowed to him one more time.

He waved his hand carelessly and waved goodbye as I walked out the door.

* * *

I walked around the school quietly. I was thinking about the events that has happen today and I couldn't help but smile. Everyone is so welcoming, well except for the Day Class girls, and accepted me even if I was human. I didn't know what I would do without Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun there to support me.

I hummed quietly to myself as my slow walk became a light skip. I twirl around the moonlight as my humming grew a little louder. The wind dance around my hair as I laughed quietly to myself and twirl some more; not caring if anyone saw me at that moment. I was too happy to notice anything around me.

I remember when Kazuya-kun's father has hired not only a tutor for me, but a self-defense teacher, dance instructor, and many other people to help me.

Kazuya-kun's mother always treats me like I was part of their family. She would teach me how to play the piano and taught me how to raise a garden. Her gentle personality seems to always ease people around her and be comfortable with her presence.

I smiled to myself and stopped dancing. I took out the beautiful fans and open them carefully. The cold metal pressed against my slightly warm hands and I began to hold the white one against the moonlight. The black diamond from the side glowed brightly as it seems to absorb the moon's energy.

I find it ironic how the moon gem absorbs the moon's energy on the white fan instead of the other way around. I shrugged my shoulders and took the black fan out. Amazingly, the fan was glowing as bright as the diamond from the white fan as I stare in amazement.

So I guess the white fan gathers energy from the moon and stores it in the gem while transferring the energy to the black fan. If that's how the fan works, then it should happen in the daylight too!

I smiled in glee as I got the fans figured out. Without the other fan partner around, they wouldn't be able to work but if they're together, their energy is amazing. So that's what the headmaster was talking about!

I don't know if I figured it out completely since I hadn't used it yet but somehow I don't want to harm anyone with it. Silently, I put the fans under my skirt where a small strap was wrapped around my thighs and little holder slit was for the fans to be placed.

I decided to name the white fan 'Taiyo' and it really fit the fan since Taiyo means sun. I also decided that the black fan should be called 'Tsuki', which means moon in Japanese.

I walked around more and was glad to find no one outside. It means the Day Class was either asleep or in their dorms. I decided to patrol inside, trying to remember the campus as I walk around the building. I was thinking about what the Night Class was doing that I didn't realize I bumped into someone.

"Ah! Gomen nassai!" I said as I stumbled back.

I looked up and meet the hard gaze of Zero. I flinched slightly and bowed deeply to him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked, no, demanded from me as his harsh gaze was set upon my small figure.

"Oh, uh… I-I'm the new guardian. Y-you didn't hear Cross-sama when he declared I would be one…" I said quietly and glanced at Zero's maroon eyes.

He looked like he was about to say something but shook it off and walked away. I wanted to ask him something, remember this afternoon that he wasn't there helping Yuki-chan.

I ran after him and grabbed his sleeve. He stopped walking and turns around. I looked at the floor and silently hope I have enough courage to face him.

"Kiryuu-san. May I speak with you for a minute?" I asked politely as I turn to look up at him.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He sighed and nodded his head as he waved for me to follow him. I did as he told me to and I follow behind him.

We were out in the courtyard as he walked towards the fountain. He sat down and leaned back slightly. I stood there awkwardly, not knowing what I should do.

"What do you need?" he asked in his usual, emotionless tone.

I stood up straight and suddenly, bowed low to him. I could tell he was surprised by his little sharp intake of breath but I didn't plan on letting him talk yet.

"Gomen nassai for my little outburst today. It was wrong for me to praise a vampire around a vampire hunter but I must let you know that not all vampires are evil. I didn't know anything about your past and yet I have said such reckless things. Please forgive me!" I said, keeping my head bowed.

I had remembered Yuki-chan telling me that Zero was a vampire hunter when she was giving us the tour. I realized my mistake then so I've been planning to apologize to him today or tomorrow.

I heard feet's shuffling from the hard cement as a shadow appears before me. I looked up hesitantly as my gray-green eyes stare at the silver head boy in front of me.

He raised his hand and rubbed my hair. I stare at him confused of his actions as he told me to straighten up.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't know why you take the blame on yourself when we all know I was the wrong one." He mumbles to himself slightly.

I stare at him amazed. My mouth was slightly open as I stared at him shocked, not knowing he would take the blame himself.

"B-but Kiryuu-san!" he cut my off before I could say anything else.

"Just call me by my first name." he said strictly.

"H-hai!" I said as his cold eyes were fixed upon me again.

I heard him sigh softly and mumble something under his breath. I only caught the words 'that girl' and 'shy' and I knew he was talking about me.

"Is that what you have to say or what?" he asked as he started to walk away.

"Ah wait!" I called out and he turn his maroon eyes to my once again.

"Today when Yuki-chan was escorting the Night Class… where were you?" I asked in a strong voice.

His eyes widen a little as he took in a sharp intake of breath. He shook his head and hurried to walk away.

"Zero-san!" I called out but he only waved to me without turning around.

"Don't worry about it." was the only thing he said before he disappears back inside the academy.

I looked at the place he once stood questioningly and shook my head. Maybe I shouldn't pry into his business; it's not my rightful place to be.

I sighed once again and continue patrolling the academy. Events filled my head but I found my smile once again. Cross Academy is a really fun place to be…

* * *

_Hey! Yea end of part three now! Man fan girls can be mean! Their words can be so hurtful sometimes! And don't you just love Mikomi's new weapon? It took me a while to think on what to give her without someone else in the story using it and besides, I think fans are cool!_

_Hmm, now that the fan girl's word has affected Mikomi, how do you think she will react with the Night Class? Sure she's been thinking about them a LOT but will her attitude change towards the beautiful vampires?_

_Oh! And what happen to Zero? Everything seems fine and it looks like he wants to get away from Mikomi as soon as possible. I wonder what's wrong with him…_

_Well I hope you got some hints I had put in there! Since school is a pain and I can't stay up too late to write the stories, it'll be out slower but nonetheless, it will come out at least once a week!_

_Comments and reviews are always welcome! Good, bad, I don't mind! I'm just trying to figure out if I could do anything to make my stories better! Bye now!_


	4. First Actual Day at School and Surprises

_Thank you once again everyone! You guys are so freakin awesome! Love all the reviews and how you guys would put my story into your favorite sections! Thank you so much for all the support!_

_Lately I've been feeling depress so I kinda gone lazy on the typing and since I'm watching a new anime, I've been pretty busy. But I guess I'm back so woo more writing!_

_Oh and on the last chapter, I said I will be starting to follow the anime/manga version in a couple of chapters but I might change my mind! Ideas are coming to me so naturally that I might put most of them down before I will start to follow the original plot._

_Some of you may ask who Mikomi will be paired with. Well, the truth is, I have no clue who to pair her with! It seems so unfair if she gets one guy and not another! So I'm going to put romance with all the characters in it! I'll try to even it out so have fun reading corny love scenes! xD_

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Vampire Knight. The usual ya know?

**

* * *

**

First Actual Day at School and Surprises

Narrator POV

The Night Class sat patiently at their usual table near the window. The teacher hasn't arrived yet and they were just interacting with each other. Kazuya and Ryuusuke have been announced of their arrival and have gotten very formal greetings, much to their disliking.

Most of the Night Class lounged around doing nothing while other read quietly. Ryuusuke looked out the window as the bright moon shined down on him. He stares at the window as his bored expression changed once his eyes land on the new guardian.

"Nye, hey everyone! It's Mikomi-chan!" he said happily as footsteps neared him.

Kazuya was leaning near the window and glance at the prefect twirling around, not aware that she was being watched. He smiled softly along with other Night Class students as her carefree nature was express so openly.

"Nye Mikomi-chan's really cute, isn't she?" Aidou asked as he smiled his usual coy smile.

Ryuusuke grinned and nodded his head happily. His silver eyes never leaving the cheerful human.

"That's how Mikomi-chan is! She's so fun to be around with, even if she's clumsy at times, but that only make her more adorable!" Ryuusuke exclaimed excitedly.

"I wonder… Why were you two housing a human anyways…?" Kaname asked as he looked up from reading his book.

His sharp, amber eyes stared at the golden brown ones of Kazuya as he smirked slightly. His arms were crossed as he held Kaname's questioning gaze. Kazuya glanced at Mikomi from the corner of his eyes and then back to the waiting pureblood.

"Well, I could ask you the same question Kaname-san. Why did _you_ save that girl 10 years ago?" Kazuya challenged, he did nothing to show he was nervous and his voice was as calm as always.

Kaname only closed his book and turn his head from the golden brown eye boy. He merely put his head on his laced hands then turn back to stare at the calm Hirotsugu pureblood. The Kuran knew the Hirotsugu was talking about Kuroso Yuki.

"It's simple. She's important to me."

"Then you just answered your own question. Mikomi-chan is also important to **us**."

Everyone turned to the laid back Hirotsugu as he stopped smiling. For once, his face was serious as his silver eyes pierce through the Night Class members.

Kaname only smirked lightly as Kazuya also mirrored his actions. Ryuusuke shrugged his shoulders and looked out to find the girl gone. His face didn't show panic but behind his silver eyes told a different story.

"Kazuya-san, Ryuusuke-san, may I ask, how did you meet her?" Takuma asked curiously as he leaned against one of the tables.

Takuma's warm green eyes stared at the two Hirotsugus and turn to the older Hirotsugu, waiting for the black hair boy to answer.

Kazuya merely smirked and looked at everyone's questioning gaze. He glanced at Ryuusuke to find him still staring out the window but he could tell Ryuusuke does not want to talk about that certain topic.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kazuya asked tauntingly, his smirk still plastered on his face.

The Night Class students looked at him with the sharp gaze but said nothing of it. They knew they could not challenge purebloods like them and even if Kazuya has not answer their question fully, they respect the purebloods.

"You'll know when the time comes." Was the last reply of Kazuya as he closed his eyes, focusing on the light breeze outside the window and the soft talk of a human and the soon-to-be level E vampire.

Aidou, Kain, Shiki, Takuma, Ruka, and Rima also glanced at the window. The silence of the vampires caused their curiosity to arise as they stare at the window and out to the bowed girl and a shocked silver head.

Time past yet the Night Class watched the two people under the window. Zero has begun walking away; leaving a clueless Mikomi but everyone in the Night Class knew the reason why.

As Zero walked back inside the dorm, no one could miss his ragged breath and the dangerous look in his eyes.

They all knew what it was. Some were confused about it, some knew already. But all in short term, the look in his eyes could never be mistaken as…

**Bloodlust**.

* * *

Normal POV

I yawned slightly as I have gotten back to my dorm. If I'm correct, the Night Class should be getting home now… Headmaster has said we could stop patrolling once it was 3 in the morning but who knew walking around the school could be tiring?

I shook my head and scold myself. I was being a brat. After all, the headmaster has honored me to be one of the guardians of the school and allowed me to stay in the Night Dorm. I could not complain about this measly job.

I changed from my school uniform into a grey long sleeve and black pants. I looked around the empty room of Rima-san and Ruka-san to find it very lonely. Everyone should be coming back from the academy right now but sadly, it's still scary being alone in this big dorm.

I shook the negative thoughts out of my head and climb onto Rima-san's bed. Her bed embroidery was full of random, yet unique designs as crimson red color mixed with black. Matching pillows and blankets were shared on the bed as I snuggle into the covers more.

I slowly closed my eyes but suddenly remember something. I got up from the bed and went towards my luggage. I open it quietly yet the zipper noise still echoed in the large room as I pulled out a large, stuff animal.

The animal was a fairly large teddy bear Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun has gotten for me on the first year I had stayed with them. I always have it with me, their memory will always remain with me as I cherish all the good times I have with them through the bear.

I hugged it tightly and climbed back into the covers. I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged the bear tighter. I snuggle under the covers once more and tried to ease up. It was kinda hard to sleep when no light could be shown except for the moonlight through the elegant window.

But soon enough, I fell asleep, hugging the bear tight onto me and thinking on my first day of school tomorrow.

* * *

The school hallway was filled with excitement as I walked through the lively hall. I began to wonder what the Night Class was doing at this moment but suddenly scold myself. I shouldn't think of them too much, it only makes me want to be with them more…

"Is that her? The new girl?"

"Yeah! Did you know she's the new prefect?"

"Really?! I thought you had to be someone close to the Headmaster to be able to be in that position!"

"I don't know but I don't like her. Did you see what happen yesterday?! One of the new guys has hugged her in front of everyone! And did I mention Idol-senpai knew her?!"

Gossips were heard throughout the area as I tried to ignore them all. I looked at my schedule, trying to figure out my classes when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back and saw the smiling face of Yuki-chan.

"Good morning Mikomi-chan! How did you adjust on being a prefect? Sleeping for only a couple of hours can be tiring sometimes…" Yuki-chan said with a smile on her face.

I also smiled back, glad that I know a friendly face through the crowd of peoples.

"Good morning Yuki-chan. I'm adjusting to it quite well. Arigatou for your concern." I said with a little bow.

She merely smiled and looked at the piece of paper I have in my hands. She raised an eyebrow at it then grinned.

"Is that your schedule?" she asked me curiously.

I nodded my head in response.

"Oh! May I see it?" she asked me, her amber eyes begging for me to accept.

"Hai." I said with my usual smile, handing her the piece of paper delicately.

She scanned through the paper happily and returned it back to me. She grinned as she clapped her hands together.

"We're in most of the classes Mikomi-chan! The others are the ones you have with Zero. I know he may have seemed cold and uncaring, but he's really nice once you get to know him!" Yuki-chan tried to convince me and I couldn't help but smiled at her concern.

"Arigatou for telling me Yuki-chan. I know he means well. Even if he dislikes me now, I know he will warm up eventually." I said with a reassuring smile and listens as the bell rang.

"Well, shall we go to our classes?" I asked pleasantly while Yuki-chan nodded happily.

Soon, we arrive in our class as Yuki-chan led me to a table where a quiet girl sat. Yuki-chan grinned and greeted the quiet girl.

"Yori-chan! Good morning!" she said normally once she stopped walking.

Yori has looked up from her book and smiled at the hyper girl. She also greeted back in response and then looked at me in confusion.

"Good morning Yuki-chan. Oh? Hello, may I ask who you are?" she asked politely once her hazel eyes landed on my figure.

Yuki-chan grinned in response and placed a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"This is Kokoro Mikomi. She's our new Day Class student and prefect!" Yuki-chan introduced and I blushed slightly.

"N-nice to meet you!" I said timidly and bowed.

She looked a bit shocked at my politeness but smiled at me.

"I am Wakaba Sayori. It's a pleasure to meet you too Kokoro-san." She said pleasantly and I eased up.

I was hope she doesn't hate me since almost every other girl does and that I will be preventing her from the Night Class if she does like them…

"Kokoro-san… What do you think of the Night Class?"

I looked up from my train of thought and my eyes land on hazel brown eyes.

"H-huh?" I asked surprised. I hadn't really thought of what to say to her.

"I… I-" I fell silent once again, not knowing what to say. I had only met the Night Class only for a couple of hours but through that time… I had fun. At first, they may have seemed cold and uncaring but once you get to know them, they're really fun to be around with…

"The Night Class… are fun to be with. Most of them may have seemed cold… but they are really fun to be around with…" I answered, voicing my thoughts, and still a bit lost in thought.

"Is that so…" Wakaba-san has said and I nodded my head.

"Why do you ask Wakaba-san?" I asked politely as I tilted my head to the right slightly.

"You could call me Sayori, Kokoro-san. And I was just wondering. Usually, all the Day Class girls would be all over the Night Class." Sayori-san replied in her usual soft voice.

"Please call me Mikomi too. What about you Sayori-san? What do you think of the Night Class?" I asked back confused.

"I think the Night Class… is a bit scary. They don't seem… _normal_. I prefer the Day Class instead." Sayori-san stated.

Yuki-chan and I froze in our spots. We turn to each other and back to the clueless girl. Yuki-chan was the first one to spoke first.

"W-what do you mean not normal? Ahaha… They're just really smart for their age Yori-chan, of course they're normal!" Yuki-chan covered nervously and choked out a little laugh.

"Maybe you're thinking too much Sayori-san. The Night Class is the same as us." I said reassuringly and smiled softly at her.

"I was only kidding. I know they're normal, but I still prefer the Day Class." Sayori-san said and I let out a small chuckle.

"Hey it's Zero!" Yuki-chan suddenly said and I turned my head.

By the doorway of the class stood Zero-san. He walked into the classroom and glared at anyone that got in his way, preferably the Day Class girls. He walked up the stairs and past our row.

"Morning Zero!" Yuki-chan said to the unhappy boy.

Zero-san grunted in response and glanced at Yuki-chan. Then his maroon eyes landed on my gray-green ones and I blushed slightly, remembering what has happened last night.

"G-good morning Zero-san." I said softly.

Zero-san nodded in my direction and continues walking up the stairs. He ignored everyone else as he headed towards his seat. Yuki-chan sighed softly and put on a smile as she turned back to us.

"Oh look, our sensei is here. C'mon Mikomi-chan, I'll show you to him." Yuki-chan volunteered and slightly dragged me to the front of the desk.

I smiled softly at her and followed behind her silently and towards the just arrived teacher. Everyone has sat down in their seats and watch as Yuki-chan and I walk to the front of the class.

"Sensei! This is our new student!" Yuki-chan said happily and I gave my schedule to my new sensei timidly.

He took the schedule and scans the paper. He handed it back to me and smiled at my little figure.

"Ah Kokoro Mikomi-san! The headmaster has told me about you. You're the new prefect right? I hope you won't fall asleep like the other two." He started out kind but then glared at Yuki-chan and Zero-san.

Yuki-chan rubbed the back of her head nervously and chuckled lightly. I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"Class, this is Kokoro Mikomi. She will be the new Day Class student and the disciplinary committee. Please give her a warm welcome!" Sensei said, more like ordered, to the students in the class.

I bowed at them all and smiled pleasantly.

"I hope no trouble will occur while I'm here. It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said happily, my smile never leaving my face.

"So _she's_ in our class?"

"Hey she's kinda cute."

"Mmm she looks like my type."

"Ugh what do you guys see in her?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What do you see in the Night Class?"

Immediately, all Day Class girls turned to the boy who spoke carelessly. I had ignored every comment the class made but that one specific comment caused my curiosity.

I turned to the back of the class and saw a rather cute boy there. He has short, blonde hair but the front has slight brown streaks to it. His chocolate brown eyes pierce through many students in the class. Around his neck hung a small black cross that wrapped around his neck multiply time.

Is it me or does he seem rather familiar?

"Gah Riku! You are so difficult!" cried a nearby girl.

"We love the Night Class because they have elegance and grace and, and, and!" another cried replied but wasn't sure on what to say next.

"And what? Looks? Man, you girls are so hopeless." 'Riku' said and shook his head.

A chorus of 'no's could be heard and he merely smirked at their reaction.

"Riku if you stop insulting us then maybe we would actually like you!" said a random girl below him.

"Who said I want to be liked by fan girls?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Enough!" we all quieted down and turn to our sensei. "We're going to start our lesson now! Stop bickering!"

"Hai Sensei…" the class said gloomily and our sensei turned to me.

"Mikomi-san, please sit next to Riku-san. He's the loudmouth from before." He said and pointed to the laid back boy who was arguing with the Day Class girls before.

Yuki-chan and I walked to our separate spots as the teacher announced what we will be doing today. I heard some gossips coming from the Day Class girls but I ignored them once I had stopped at the table Riku-san sat.

He looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes and smirked.

"Yo, the names Riku. What's sup?" he asked casually and I smiled at him as I took my seat.

"Hello. I am Kokoro Mikomi. Nice to meet you Riku-san." I said and bowed a little while sitting down.

For the rest of the remaining time, Riku had to share his text book with me since I hadn't gotten mine yet. Riku seems to be a pretty nice guy once you meet him. He was laid back most of the time and didn't bother listening to the teacher. Instead, he listened to his music while hiding his earpiece from the teacher.

The bell rang, signaling to the school that class was over but we have to head over to another one. I got up from my seat and took my small bag.

I began walking away and towards the door where Yuki-chan was waiting for me but I heard a voice behind me.

"Mikomi-chan." I turned around and saw chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

"Please be kind enough to tell Kazuya and Ryuusuke Riku said hi." He said and walked past me.

My eyes widen and watch his blonde hair disappear through the doorway. I gasp slightly and my grip on the school bag tightens. How does he know Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun?!

* * *

The rest of the day past by quickly. The teachers have introduced me in front of the class as usual and I had gotten my seat. But throughout the day, I couldn't get what Riku-san has said to me. I wonder if he knows the school secret since he knows Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun.

I haven't seemed Riku-san after he asked me to tell the message to Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun. He wasn't in my other classes and I couldn't find him in the hallways. Maybe I'm just worrying too much.

As the bell dismiss our class, Yuki-chan, Zero-san, and I head over to the Moon Dorm where the Night Class was getting ready to appear.

Yuki-chan immediately went to work and I followed her actions, pushing some nearby girls away next to Yuki-chan. Zero-san glared at the fan girls near him and walked up to Yuki-chan and I.

"Get out of here. You're supposed to go back to your dorm once school is over." Zero-san stated icily and glare at everyone.

Most of them stepped back as their face changed to horror. Some tried to be brave and wanted to speak up but Zero-san's cold glare stopped what they were planning to say.

Soon, the gate behind us swung open. The Day Class girls lined up orderly once again, and I also stared in amazement. I realize I was in the middle of the walkway so I stepped to the side, along with Yuki-chan.

The Night Class members walked out of the gate and Aidou-san blew kisses to his awaiting fans as usual. The girls ran towards him and trampled me and Yuki-chan over. I yelped slightly and fell on my knees.

No one notice what happened and I was getting ready to stand up but saw a pale hand in front of me. I looked at the hand then back at the person who the hand belonged to. My eyes widen slightly as I stared at warm, chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you alright, Mikomi-chan?" Riku-san asked politely once I grabbed his hand.

He hoisted me up gently and I blushed wildly.

"A-arigatou Riku-san." I said and bowed lowly at him.

I heard him chuckle softly and patted my head. I looked up and realize that he was just as tall as Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun.

"You should be careful around them. They can be so barbaric sometimes." Riku-san whispers lightly and glanced at the Day Class girls from the corner of his eyes.

I giggled slightly and smiled at Riku-san's smirking face. Some of the nearby girls head and shot a cold glare at Riku-san but he paid no attention to them.

"Mikomi-chan?"

My body tense up as a soft hand was placed upon my shoulder. The voice that has spoken could clearly not be mistaken as Ryuu-kuns'.

"Mikomi-chan? I wasn't able to talk to you once we arrive back to the dorm. You seem to have fallen asleep by then." Kazuya-kun explained as he just enters the scene with a couple other Night Class students.

"G-gomen but I was in Rima-san's and Ruka-san's room. I had to wake up early so I could not wait for your return." I apologized as I turned around to face the two purebloods.

I bowed lowly and hung my head. I felt the cold glares the fan girls were giving me and I shuddered a little. I inhaled quietly and looked at golden brown eyes and silver eyes.

"Please continue to your classes. It would cause trouble if you stay here." I said softly, hiding the pain in my voice.

"Mikomi-chan…" Ryuu-kun started.

"Oi Mikomi-chan! Want to come with me to Headmasters' office later?" I turn to the forgotten boy behind me and stare at him wide eyes.

He grinned at me and turns to the angered Hirotsugus. Both of them seem to have a look of remembrance flash through their face. Riku-san seems to have given them a look to keep quiet and turn back to me.

"What do you say Mikomi-chan?" Riku-san asked innocently.

I nodded my head and turn to the Night Class.

"Please continue to your classes." I repeated and watched solemnly as they hesitantly walk away.

"I'll… see you later Mikomi-chan…" Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun both said and walked away.

"Mikomi-chan?" I turned to Yuki-chan and smiled weakly at her.

"I'm okay… I'll see you later Yuki-chan. I have to help Riku-san." I explained and turn to Riku-san.

He grabbed my sleeve and slowly dragged me away.

* * *

Normal POV

Yuki watched the girl leave once again. Her eyes were full of worry at the retreating girl's back along with the tall blonde. She turns to Zero, who just recently joined her.

"Zero…"

The silver head turn to the quiet girl besides him and stare at her curiously.

"Why does… Mikomi-chan looks so sad… after the Night Class left?"

Zero was unsure of what to say. His hate for vampires kicked in and glared at the sunset. His maroon eyes darken deeply and growled slightly.

"Vampires cause nothing but trouble. Mikomi should be glad they left, not the other way around." Zero stated; the glare still on his face but Yuki's question stuck in his mind.

Why _**did**_she seem sad when the Night Class left?

"Zero… Mikomi-chan was avoiding the Night Class… and yet she looks sad when they had left… Did something happen?" Yuki asked and turn her amber eyes to the tall boy besides her.

Zero merely shook his head and thought of Yuki's comments. He, too, was confused but he wasn't going to admit that out loud.

"I don't know Yuki. But it's better if Mikomi avoided the Night Class. No human should be that involved with _vampires_." Zero spat out 'vampires' indicating his hatred for them.

"Zero… did you notice the look on her face?" Yuki asked once again, for once, she didn't scold Zero for his anger towards the vampires.

Zero kept quiet but softens his glare. He turns to the small girl besides him and waited for her answer.

"Mikomi-chan… she's lonely… and lost…"

* * *

_Oh my! Did Yuki see past Mikomi's happy shell? How can Yuki be sure Mikomi is actually sad? And who is Riku? How does he know Kazuya and Ryuusuke? My, my, such tension in the air!_

_Is Mikomi really lonely? Does she even know she feels like this? I wonder if Mikomi is okay. Why was she avoiding her friends anyways? Was she thinking too much?_

_So much unanswered questions! I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter! Maybe then some questions will be answered and Mikomi will probably find out who Riku is and how he knows the Hirotsugus!_


	5. Revealing Secrets

Hey Once again, thank you all for the awesome reviews! Okay I lied, I said I will follow the manga/anime version of **Vampire Knight** BUT so much ideas are coming at me! I guess I'll write them down before I forget and I hope you guys will still enjoy reading them!

Like I said, comments and reviews are always welcome! I love to hear from your thoughts and it makes me very happy when I hear from you guys. Why? Cause I'm a dork like that XD

Anywaaays, the character Riku is NOT just a random character I made up with on the spur of the moment, cough ok maybe a little, BUT YOU WILL FIND OUT WHY HE'S HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! Is he a vampire? A vampire hunter? Or just some random guy the Hirotsugus happens to know?! Anyways let's continue with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Make that 4 characters I own while everything else is NOT by me.

**Revealing Secrets**

Narrator POV

Riku and Mikomi walked together in the deserted hallways of the school. Their silent footsteps echo as they clash through the marble floor. Mikomi didn't talk at all, lost in thought as guilt built up in her for treating all the Night Class students the way she did.

Riku seems to sense her sadness as he notices the distant look in her eyes. He stopped walking abruptly but Mikomi continues to walk forward, not knowing he had stopped. Suddenly, she felt a tug on her sleeve. Mikomi snapped out of her thought and looked behind her.

Brown eyes stared into gray-green ones and Mikomi stopped her dazing. She put on a weak smile and turns to Riku. He has a serious look on his face and the grip on the sleeve doesn't look like he was going to let go anytime soon.

"Is… something the matter Riku-san?" she asked curiously.

Riku frowned slightly with a serious look on his face. He stares at her intently and she blushed, letting her gaze fall from his eyes. She heard him sigh softly and let her sleeve go. Mikomi slowly looked up at him to find him looking out a nearby window.

"I should be asking you that Mikomi-chan." She tilted her head to the left and gave him a soft smile.

"What are you talking about Riku-san? I'm perfectly fine."

'_A perfect lie_,' thought Riku_._

"You're thinking about them, aren't you?"

Mikomi's smile faded from her face and she looked at the ground in shame. Sadness danced around her eyes and she did the best she could to hide it.

Riku sighed once again and stared at the setting sun. The soft rays hurt his sensitive eyes but he ignored that fact for the moment and turned back to the quiet girl.

"I think it's time you know who I am." Riku said seriously.

Mikomi looks up at him and slowly nod her head. She opens her mouth to speak but no words came out. She closed it hesitantly and looked down sadly.

"Ask your questions when we're at the headmaster's office." Was the last thing Riku had said before leading Mikomi towards the headmaster's office.

They arrived shortly after. Mikomi was still quiet and just let Riku drag her away, following obediently. Riku was planning on how to explain his secrets to the girl behind him but didn't know how to start. Knowing her, he knows she's going to panic once she finds out.

Riku couldn't help but let a small smile creep along his lips. The thought of her panicking was slightly _amusing_ to him. He glanced behind him through the corner of his eyes then quickly turned around. Explaining some things to her is surely going to be hard.

Riku knocked on the wooden door of the headmaster's office and hear the usual cheery 'come in'. He opened the door and slightly drags Mikomi with him. He couldn't help but felt as if he was holding a lifeless doll around from being broken.

He shook the silly thoughts away, unknown on how true his metaphor was at the moment.

"Cross-sama, I need to talk to you." Riku said seriously and dropped Mikomi's small hand.

Her hand swung back to her side limply and she slowly raised her head. She opens her mouth and began to speak.

"Shall I start my prefect duties then?" she asked in a soft voice.

Kuroso (or Cross) Kaien was about to object but Riku beat him too it.

"Mikomi-chan, please stay for a while. There's something you need to know too."

Mikomi seemed shocked for a moment but nodded her head. She waited patiently for one of the guys to talk, trying to calm her nervous heart at the same time.

"Mikomi-chan…" She turns towards Riku and stare at him with her innocent gray-green eyes.

"I'm a vampire."

* * *

The Night Class has settled in their classes and was waiting for the teacher to start. Kazuya and Ryuusuke were in dazed, both confused yet angered at the same time. The hyper Hirotsugu has turned quiet and his silver eyes have slight tints of red in them. The usual calm Hirotsugu kept his composer but if you stare closely, his hands were clutch together tightly that it started to turn paler than usual.

The other Night Class members were also confused. Confused on why the Hirotsugus have such tense aura around them. Kaname knew the reason why they had been so quiet but spoke no word of it.

The noble class vampires spoke quietly to themselves, scared that they might disturbed the silence in the room. An interesting conversation has started between Aidou and Kain.

"Nye Akatsuki, why was Riku there to help Mikomi-chan? Usually he wouldn't even come near us during the day…" Aidou asked quietly but it echoed through the huge room.

Kain was also confused by the question. Yet, he was also surprised at how observing his cousin was. He let out a little sigh and ran his fingers through his wild, orange hair.

"I don't know Hanabusa. Why do you ask?" he asked, slightly interested to hearing his cousin's answer.

Aidou merely shrugged his shoulders and glanced at the Hirotsugus. They didn't seem to be listening but was actually secreting paying attention to the comments. Aidou closed his eyes and a little smirk was place on his lips.

"Because, I'm afraid of what Riku would do to Mikomi-chan when they're alone…" He answered.

Instantly, the tension in the room increased as Aidou felt glares on him. He opens his teal eyes and scans the room with a raised eyebrow. He looked at the purebloods and saw a hard look in their eyes. Everyone was frowning to Aidou's comment and some glared at him.

"Aidou… Why would you think that?" Ichijou Takuma asked with a frown on his face.

Aidou shrugged his shoulders and tried to calm down. Kain let out an inaudible sigh, thinking on how his cousin's little comment could get him in so much trouble by the Night Class.

"I don't know. Riku seems to be someone who would _do_ something to her.  
Whether it'll be to drink her blood or _something_ else, we don't know him personally to be sure of what he would do." Aidou replied.

"_You_ may not know him, but **we** do."

Everyone turned to the silent Hirotsugus. Ryuusuke was the one who spoke first as his silver eyes were fixed on Aidou. Kazuya had his hands lace and put his mouth where his thumbs were connected. His sharp, golden brown eyes were closed but were paying close attention to everything around him.

"We had known Riku since we were little. He met Mikomi-chan before and knows how important she is to us. He would never do anything to harm her or touch her in any way." Ryuusuke said coldly, his cheerful expression didn't show at all throughout the night.

"G-gomen. I was just thinking out loud. I'm sorry if I had upset you Ryuusuke-sama." Aidou apologized and bowed at the purebloods, scared for his life.

Ryuusuke sighed tiredly and waved his hands, dismissing the matter. He closed his reddish eyes and tried to calm his anger down.

Movements came near the Hirotsugus and Ryuusuke opened his eyes slowly. Standing before him was Takuma with a blood tablet and a glass of water in his hands. He places the tablet into the water and watch as it dissolves quickly. He handed the artificial blood to the worried Hirotsugu and he took it gently, thanking him in the process.

Ryuusuke drank the water quickly and quenched his thirst. The reddish tint in his eyes was gone as his silver eyes replace the red once again. He glanced at his cousin from the corner of his eyes and motion Takuma for another drink.

Takuma nodded his head and refill the water and got another blood tablet. He put the tablet in once again and handed the red water to the stress Hirotsugu. Kazuya opened his eyes from his little nap and smiled thankfully at Takuma too.

"Both of you must be very tired. Is something bothering you Hirotsugu-samas?" Souen Ruka asked as she approached the purebloods.

Kazuya sipped his drink slowly, savoring the taste as he let his mind wander. What exactly is bothering them both so much? They knew Riku is trustworthy and yet they couldn't help but worry about the little girl they had risen since she was 5.

Ryuusuke frowned slightly. He didn't know exactly how to answer to the question but he knew the answer from the back of his mind.

"Mikomi-chan… She was avoiding us." Ryuusuke said sullenly.

Everyone in the Night Class stared at the Hirotsugu purebloods curiously. Now that they think back on it… it did seem she was rushing them to their classes hurriedly.

"Why would you say that Ryuusuke-san?" Asked Senri Shiki in his usual monotone voice.

Ryuusuke frowned more and sighed softly. Kazuya knew he didn't want to talk so he took another sip of his drink and began explaining.

"Mikomi-chan always over think things… When she was little, she would avoid us if she did anything wrong or believes she doesn't deserve to have this much kindness expressed to her. That girl can be an idiot sometimes… She's only causing herself to stress and us to worry about her." Kazuya explained and shook his head.

Even if he insulted Mikomi slightly, everyone knew that behind his insults showed a very worried pureblood. He was concern about her and how he wanted to explain some things to her.

"When Mikomi-chan was little, she would always have nightmares. In her nightmares show shadows of people telling her she didn't deserve to be alive… Saying that she wasn't allowed to be with vampires like us. She would always wake up crying and sometimes would grow distant from us. But every time she did that… Kazuya's mother was always there to comfort her… But she isn't here now and Mikomi-chan is once again lost…" Ryuusuke helped explain, a worried look was plaster on his face.

"Mikomi-san is feeling like this now?" Touya Rima asked; her voice was soft and caring. Even if she tried not to show it, she was deeply concern for Mikomi as well.

"Hai…"

Kain's eyes turn to Aidou and glared slightly. Aidou noticed the cold look from his cousin and looked at him confused.

"Hanabusa, your fan girls were the cause of that. Remember yesterday they said something to Mikomi-san and since then she's been avoiding us." Kain accused and crossed his arms; a frown was on his face.

The Night Class turns their attention to the blonde vampire and their eyes harden. Aidou waved his hands nervously and tried to direct the Night Class attention somewhere else but nothing worked. Their glare was fixed on the nervous vampire and if looks could kill, Aidou would be lying on the ground now.

"Aidou… It's good that you're interacting with humans harmlessly but please do remember they would do anything for their 'love' ones." Kaname suddenly spoke up. He was quiet throughout the whole conversation but now he could sense the danger around the room.

"G-gomen Kaname-sama," Aidou apologized while bowing his head.

Kaname shook his head and turn his sharp gaze at Aidou once again.

"It's not me you should apologize to."

Aidou glanced at the Hirotsugus to find them clutching the wooden table tightly. Their grip on the wood was strong as it left dents in the tables. Aidou gulped slightly and bowed to the Hirotsugus.

"Gomen nassai Kazuya-sama, Ryuusuke-sama, I am very sorry to cause such an uproar." Aidou said sincerely.

The boys shook their heads also and calmed down. They stopped hurting the poor table and have gotten another tablet from Takuma.

"I appreciate your sincerity but it's also not us you should apologize too. We're not the ones who's beating themselves up due to some remarks caused by a certain someone's fan girls." Kazuya said and closed his eyes once again.

Aidou let out a sigh of relief, knowing that he has been forgiven. But then remember something and turn to the Hirotsugus once again.

"If you don't mind me asking… How did you two know Riku?" Aidou asked, bringing back the lost topic.

"You guys know Riku is a vampire, correct?" Ryuusuke asked in his rarely used serious voice.

Everyone in the Night Class nodded their heads. They were eager to know how someone like Riku has meet purebloods like the Hirotsugus. They waited silently for one of the purebloods to speak again.

"Did you know that he was a _vampire_ hunter?"

The vampires froze in their spots and stared at the Hirotsugus wide-eye. Everyone thought Riku was just an idiot for staying in the Day Class and didn't want to interact with them. Kaname, of course, knew who Riku was exactly and why he stayed in the Day Class but the only thing he didn't know was Riku's relationship with the Hirotsugu.

"Why would he hunt his own kind?!" Aidou exclaimed surprised.

Kazuya shook his head and smirked a little. He looked at everyone's surprised gaze and leaned back on his chair.

"You didn't let me finish. Yes, Riku is a vampire hunter but he hunts Level E's. Any vampire that was bitten by a pureblood, he kills them instantly. I'm sure Kaname has sent some of you to kill some Level E's before, correct?" Kazuya asked then while glancing at Kaname's silent form.

"Yes, I have." Kaname answered plainly.

"Well, Riku's job is to hunt Level E's. His family is full of hunters and has given a special ability for them to not be harmed by the sunlight too much." Kazuya explained.

"Back then, his family made a treaty with ours. We, the Hirotsugus, will not bite any human to turn then into Level E's. They in return will protect us from vampire hunters that are human. Riku's family is pretty well known against human vampire hunters but they both rival each other." Ryuusuke explained, joining the conversation as well.

"Riku came with his family during the treaty signing arrangement. There, we met Riku and he met us three. We became good friends and use to play with each other all the time. Whenever Mikomi-chan was growing distant from us, Riku will always be our little spy and make sure she won't get hurt. He will always protect her whenever we're not around and he makes sure no other vampires go near her." Kazuya said with a small smile on his face.

"But then… Riku had to leave and to strengthen his training. He soon left us and Mikomi began to forget him. We didn't hear from Riku at all until a couple of months ago where Kazuya's dad told us Riku would be here. Unfortunately, Mikomi remember nothing of Riku but I'm sure Riku can help her freshen up her memories." Ryuusuke also said with a smile on his face.

The Night Class members felt relieved that the purebloods were smiling once again. They watch the little smile that appears every time they have mention something of the little human girl. Slowly, every member of the Night Class found their own small smile as they imagine a brown hair girl with gray-green eyes smiling at them.

* * *

"W-what?" Mikomi asked shocked.

She has just heard Riku was a vampire and he has explained to her about them meeting before. Mikomi was surprised at all of this. The person she was trying to remember was standing right in front of her.

"C'mon Mikomi-chan, you forgot me already? It's only 7 years…" Riku said with a shake of his head.

Mikomi's eyes widen and gasped slightly. She stared at Riku wide eyes and couldn't help but notice a little sadness behind Riku's chocolate brown eyes.

Not realizing what she was doing, she stepped closer to Riku and gave him a hug. Riku, not realizing what has happened, stumbled back a little and looked at the human girl burying her face in his chest.

Riku smiled softly and patted her shoulder. Something wet was felt through his uniform and found it was tears, Mikomi's tears. His gaze softens and whispers calm words into her ears. He petted her hair gently and kissed her forehead affectionately.

"G-gomen nassai Riku-kun! I-I couldn't remember you at all! I'm so sorry!" Mikomi cried out, guilt welds up in her as she remembers one of her important friends.

"It's okay Mikomi-chan… It's not your fault…" Riku said reassuringly.

"B-but!"

"You couldn't remember me because of my family. One of our special abilities is that humans can't remember anyone they had met if they are around the same age group. For example, my mother wouldn't be remembered by anyone who's near her age but she would be able to remember them. It's a curse and I still hate it but at least you remember now…" Riku said softly.

"Demo (but)! If you leave now, does that mean I won't remember you again? How did everyone remember you in the Day Class and Night Class?" Mikomi asked curiously and looked up at Riku.

"Don't worry, as long as you stay with me a couple of hours, it should be fine since this is the second time I meet you. And the Night Class isn't affected by my abilities and I've been here for a couple of months so no need to worry Mikomi-chan." Riku explained and grinned at Mikomi.

"I'm just glad you remember…" Riku stated.

Mikomi blushed lightly and release her hold on Riku and stepped back embarrassed. The headmaster had watched everything behind his desk and was grinning like no tomorrow. He finds it adorable on how much the vampires care for such a selfless girl like her.

"Oh Riku-kun, you said you needed to come here to talk with the headmaster, shouldn't you be asking him something now?" Mikomi asked as she tilted her head to the right.

"Oh yeah! Headmaster, you know about my job right?" The headmaster nodded his head as his face turns into a serious expression. "I'm afraid someone is starting to lose to the dark… He couldn't keep surviving on those blood tablets, a Level E needs fresh blood and even then, he will crave for it more."

"How much time does he have left…?" Kaien asked seriously but through his eyes show concern and sorrow.

"I-I'm not sure… It all depends on his will and how much he's willing to fight it. Either he transfers to the Night Class or I do." Riku said.

Mikomi watched silently, confusion shown on her face. She didn't know who they were talking about but she knew that if someone fell into a Level E would be bad. She had learned about all the different types of vampires when she was little and had experience a couple of ones in her life time.

Mikomi shivered slightly, the experiences with the Level E's were not something she would want to remember.

"Why would you need to transfer to the Night Class Riku-kun?" Kaien asked softly, slight confusion on his face.

"As you know, I am a Level E hunter. It's my instinct to kill any of them I see with a glance. Luckily, I had held back far too long and if he couldn't control his thirst for blood, I'm afraid I have to kill him on the spot. It'll be safer if one of us transfer to the Night Class." Riku explained.

The headmaster glanced at the quiet girl with his orange eyes. He met her curious gaze and he looked down. It would be hard to explain all these new stuff to her so fast and he wanted Mikomi to adjust to school first before giving her more burdens.

The headmaster sighs and looks back up at Riku. He made up his mind and knew just what to do.

"Riku-kun, you will be transfer to the Night Class. I'm sure that staying in the sun for so long has hurt your eyes and health so I'm going to put you in the Night Class. I'm sure you would like to catch up with Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun and with everyone else. Is that okay?" Kaien asked curiously.

Riku glanced at Mikomi from the corner of his eyes and she smiled at him softly. Riku nodded his head hesitantly and waited if he was given any more information.

"Well I guess you have to pack up and move to the Moon Dorm. Mikomi-chan will escort you there. Oh and by the way, if you didn't know, Mikomi-chan also lives there!" the headmaster said happily and grinned.

Mikomi blushed slightly and looked down. Riku raised an eyebrow at the headmaster and then turn to the embarrass girl. He smirked a little and nodded his head once again.

"Well, I'll give you guys some time to catch up with each other than when you're sure Mikomi-chan won't forget you Riku-kun, she will escort you to your class and continue the night there. Is that alright?" Kaien asked as he laced his hands together.

Both of the students nodded their heads and started to head out the door. Before they had stepped through the wooden door, the headmaster called back to them.

Kaien threw something white at Riku and he caught it skillfully. Riku looked at the cloth in his hands and back at the headmaster.

"That will be your new uniform. You could keep the black one if you like, for memories you know?" he said happily and waved goodbye to the two students.

Mikomi bowed at the headmaster and closed the wooden door. She began to catch up with Riku and walked along side with him. A little smile was placed on her lips as she started to think about life with Riku now that she has remembered him.

* * *

_(Should I end it here? Well its 12 pages already…)_

_(But of course, I'll be nice and type more!)_

Normal POV

Riku-kun and I walked towards the Sun Dorm to his room as we're starting to get his things. We had talked on the way and were catching up on the old times. I felt happy that I could spend time with him again and that I have another person to talk to in the Moon Dorm.

"Mikomi-chan?"

"Hm? Yes Riku-kun?"

"You're avoiding them again."

I stopped in my tracks and watch the blonde hair of Riku's as he continue walking. He stopped after a while and turn back to me. His hazel eyes were piercing through mine as my breath stopped.

"W-what?"

"Don't pretend you don't know. When Ryuu tried to talk to you today, you avoided him and told the Night Class to continue to their classes. I didn't want you to feel awkward so I just asked you to come with me to the headmasters. I know you've been thinking too much and felt like you didn't deserve anything at all. I heard those things the fan girls said, and I'm sure you heard it too. That's why you were so sad. They reminded you of your nightmares when you were little… If I'm correct now, I believe you still have those nightmares, correct?" Riku-kun asked.

I looked down in shame and didn't speak at all. Riku-kun already knew the answer and stepped closer to me. He reached a hand out hesitantly but soon patted my head softly. I looked at him sadly and he sighs.

"Come on Mikomi-chan. I gotta show you something." Riku-kun said and started to lead me away.

I haven't been around here long enough to remember the halls so I had no idea where he was leading me. There were many twist and turns around the buildings and I followed helplessly.

Soon, we arrived at a room with two large mahogany doors. I stared at it curiously and watch as Riku-kun push the doors open. He slightly dragged me inside and I looked at the grand room.

I gasp as I look around the room. The floor was decorated by white marble and large, elegant windows with a cream color curtain were all around the room. Instruments were covering the room as all of them seem to have their own little group.

I looked amazed at the room and turn to Riku-kun. He seemed to be use to all of this and just started to head towards a grand piano near the window. I stood by the doorway, not knowing what to do as I stand there awkwardly.

Riku-kun motioned to me to follow him and I did slowly. He told me to sit on the chair and I followed obediently. On the piano were note papers and I looked over them carefully. Riku-kun grinned and told me to play. I blushed and looked down.

"What's wrong Mikomi-chan? Did you forget how to play the piano?" Riku-kun asked teasingly.

I blushed and shook my head. He smirked, knowing that I had given in easily and lean against the piano side, watching as I start to put my fingers over the keys.

Slowly, I swayed to the gentle melody and unknowingly, I started to sing a verse I had remember very well from when I was a kid. A violin was softly playing besides me and I saw Riku-kun was playing the delicate instrument with ease. I got ready for my part to sing and softly, my voice echoed through the huge room.

"_I don't care what they say;  
I'm in love with you.  
They try to pull me away  
but they don't know the truth.  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
that I keep on closing."_

"Mikomi-chan, you realize what you had sung right?" Riku-kun asked as I stopped singing.

I nodded my head and then, sudden realization dawn on me. Riku-kun was planning all along for what song I should sing and lead me to the music room on purpose!

"D-did you set this up?" I asked amazed.

Riku-kun merely smirked at me and poked my forehead.

"Now, now, why ask me that? But you do realize what you had sung right? You shouldn't care what the fan girls say, you truly love the Night Class. Even they try to pull you away, they just don't know the real truth behind everything." Riku-kun explained, the smirk still plaster on his face,

I blushed brightly and started to fidget with my fingers. I grew nervous by the minute but slowly, and surely, I nod my head, showing that I had understood.

"Arigatou Riku-kun, for everything." I thanked happily and smiled at him brightly.

Riku-kun smirked again and nodded his head. He started to lead me out again and back towards his dorm where both of us are planning to move his things to his new dorm.

"Well Mikomi-chan, let's continue what we were doing nye?" Riku-kun asked and I nodded my head.

We both walked away from the beautiful music room and started to talk again. We laughed along the way and were talking about anything possible. And I also know that I need to find a proper way to apologize to Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun.

Riku-kun was right; I shouldn't care what everyone else has said. I care for the Night Class and I will always be loyal to them. Nothing will ever make me lose faith and I won't let the Day Class girls' silly thoughts get to me.

Because… the Night Class are my friends now.

* * *

_WOO DONE! Yeah so I guess I'll be updating every week on Fridays or Saturdays. Somewhere on the weekends! Looks like Mikomi found out who Riku was and boy is she glad! And man that's a long narrator POV. But at least you know what's been going on in the Night Class!_

_Not that many actions with the Hirotsugus but at least you learned something from them! Now, who's the mysterious soon-to-be-Level E vampire? Is he going to be okay? What do you think will happen?!_

_The little version of the song was from 'Bleeding Love' sung by Leona Lewis, one of my favorite songs at the moment. I thought that verse would really fit this chapter and I couldn't help but put it in! xD_

_Anyways, reviews and comments are always welcome! I would love to hear from you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I promise many exciting things will happen too! Bye!!_


	6. Apologies

_You guys are so freakin awesome! I love all your comments and reviews! Yeaaa I've been feeling lazy for a while but I'm still updating! Nothing much to say so let's start the story shall we?_

**Disclaimer**: You know; the usual.

**Apologies**

Riku-kun and I walked to the Moon Dorm silently. We had finished gathering his items from the Sun Dorm, which surprising not a lot, and were heading over to his new home. We occasionally talked but other than that, nothing interesting happened.

But one question was bugging in the back of my mind. I didn't want to ask it but curiosity was growing every minute. I gather up some courage and turned to Riku-kun, determination filled my gray-green eyes.

"Riku-kun… W-who is the Level E?"

I could see Riku-kun's body tense as his gaze hardens. His chocolate brown eyes glared at the dark gates ahead of us and his jaws tighten, not wanting to speak a word of it.

"Gomen… You don't have to tell me Riku-kun. Sorry for intruding." I apologized and hung my head slightly.

A sigh escaped the tall boy besides me and he stopped walking. Confused, I also copied his actions and waited patiently for what was going to happen next.

"Mikomi-chan… I suggest you to not worry yourself over this little detail. You wouldn't want to know anyways." Riku-kun stated, obviously hiding something from me.

"Back then… You said it was a 'he'. Is it someone I know?" I asked once again, ignoring Riku-kun's advice and looked at him with concern.

Riku-kun turns his head to the side. His brownish bangs swished in the wind as he stares at the trees in slight interest. He wants to avoid the questions as much as possible and I understood that I had a faint idea who the vampire is.

The only guy in the Day Class I know is the other prefect… The one that stands out from the rest of the Day Class… I think I know who it is…

"I-is it…" I started but stopped at the sharp gaze those memorizing brown eyes had given me.

"Don't get involve Mikomi-chan. Once he's lost in bloodlust, he won't remember anyone around him. Stay away from him Mikomi-chan… Please…" Riku-kun's voice started sharp but softens greatly as he continues to talk.

My eyes soften and I didn't know what to say. I wanted to help as much as I could but… He's worrying about me and I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"O…Kay." I said reluctantly but in the back of my mind, I knew I would break that promise…

"Well, let's go to the Moon Dorm, nye? I want to see where your room is." Riku-kun said with a smirk as he grabbed my hand and leads me towards the dorm.

I giggled slightly and shook my head. He obviously likes to tease me and was hoping to lighten the mood. I couldn't blame him for trying but I knew that I would still think about _him_… For now, I hope _he_ won't suffer too much from bloodlust…

Soon, we had arrived at the beautiful Moon Dorm. I had shown Riku-kun around the place, faintly remembering it from the little tour Shiki-san, Takuma-san, Rima-san, and Ruka-san has given me as we escaped from Kazuya-kun's, Ryuu-kun's, Aidou-san's, and Kain-san's little argument.

I showed him an empty room for the time being, hoping that no one was staying at the room. It looked empty and well prepared, like Kaname-sama was expecting someone besides Kazuya-kun, Ryuu-kun, and I were to transfer here.

I shook my over thinking thoughts from my head and watch as Riku-kun start to unpack. But somehow, maybe my thoughts could be true. Kuran Kaname-sama is known to be very intelligent and is highly respected throughout the vampire race. He could easily know what was wrong with little clues and I'm guessing his suspicions are always correct.

I stopped admiring Kaname-sama's intelligence and watch as Riku-kun started to take his black jacket uniform off. I blushed brightly and turned around quickly, shocked to the very least.

"R-Riku-kun! T-there is a b-bathroom there. P-please change in there!" I stuttered as my cold hands flew to my redden face.

I heard chuckling behind me and blushed more. I could tell Riku-kun was amused by my reactions but nonetheless started to head towards the door on his right.

"Alright, alright. Sorry for freaking you out Mikomi-chan. I'll be out soon." Riku-kun said with a playful tone to his voice. Even if I couldn't see him, I could tell he has his usual smirk on his face.

Moments past as I continue to stand in the big, yet empty room alone. My heart beat has calmed down a bit and the heat from my face was gone. The moonlight coming from the window shined brightly as I look around the room patiently.

The door to my left opened and Riku-kun appeared in the room. His brown bangs stood out in his new Night Class uniform while his blonde hair, that dominates the brown hair, slightly match the white of the uniform.

I smiled at him as he smirked back. He spread his arms and spun in a circle then turning back to me.

"What do you think? It's the same as the Day Class uniform but only invert colors." Riku-kun asked as he playfully winked at me.

I blushed slightly but smiled at him, understanding his playful nature.

"It looks good on you either way Riku-kun." I answered honestly as my fingers laced themselves behind my back.

"Well, to class we go!" Riku-kun said with fake enthusiasm as he hooks his arm through mine.

I couldn't help but giggle again. He reminds me of Ryuu-kun and Aidou-san with their little hobbies of dragging me around but nonetheless, I'd follow them anywhere.

Now, onto one of my biggest concern of the night: apologizing to Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun. I hope it ends up well…

* * *

Narrator POV

The Night Class was in their classrooms, doing nothing in particular. The class was usually doing their own things since most of them already learn the lesson from their tutors before.

Kuran Kaname was sitting in a seat on the back side of the room, reading his usual book while ignoring everything else around him. He already understood that someone was going to transfer to the Night Class soon and his suspicion was proven right once the door to the classroom opened.

Hirotsugu Kazuya looked slightly bored as he turns his attention to the door. He was just thinking about nothing in particular and was occasionally talking to Hirotsugu Ryuusuke once in a while. His golden brown eyes were full of worry about the earlier disagreement with the other Night Class members but he always tend to ease up when a certain human girl was around.

Hirotsugu Ryuusuke has been trying to keep his mind off of a certain brown haired girl but he finds it harder to do when all he could think about was her. He had his eyes closed with his fingers laced together and has rested his head upon the laced hand, closing his beautiful silver eyes from everyone's site. He had heard the door open but was not entirely interested at the new comers, lost in his own thoughts.

Ichijou Takuma was leaning against the window, hoping to catch a little glimpse of the new prefect but failed when he couldn't find her anywhere. He repeated the little news earlier from the Hirotsugu purebloods and was slightly surprised at the prefects' actions. Sure he had not known her very well but he couldn't help but worry for his new friend, not knowing she was in the same room as him.

Hanabusa Aidou was casually sitting on the chair, his aquamarine teal eyes didn't sparkle like usual was he was only concern with the events that has happened only an hour ago. He was regretful for speaking out of turn a while ago but also grateful for learning something from the purebloods. While he was replaying the events over his head, he didn't notice the main subject of events was near the wooden door.

Akatsuki Kain was besides his cousin, standing up casually with his left hand in his pocket. He didn't understand why his cousins mingle with the Day Class so much but at the same time; he knew that Aidou wanted attention. Kain was lost in thought so he also didn't know that someone had opened the door to the huge classroom.

Souen Ruka was sitting on a table that was somewhat close to Kaname. She had heard everything the Hirotsugu purebloods have said and was slightly wondering to the human girl. Usually, she wouldn't really care for the humans that has admire her but this particular human caught her attention. The way she has gotten the purebloods attention was a pure shock to Ruka, slightly disappointed and jealous that she could not have that same affect with her crush, Kuran Kaname.

Senri Shiki was casually leaning against the wall, not paying attention to anything around him. He was usually the quiet one and talked to Touya Rima the most, his modeling partner. He wasn't quite fond with humans and only find them annoying, especially the Day Class girls, but the quiet human that has just enter the room arose his curiosity and determination to find out some secrets.

Touya Rima was standing next to Shiki, looking out the window as boredom overcomes her. She also minds her own business but somehow, the normal human girl that has become her temporary roommate made her feel emotions she doesn't really care for. She sees the human girl as a little sister she always wanted and was willing to protect her, even if she only met the human for a couple of days, probably less. Rima didn't know why but felt as if Shiki felt the same way for the human girl, willing to protect her from any danger that lurk in the shadows. Also lost in thought, she didn't notice the new arrivals.

Seiren, Kaname's trusty unofficial bodyguard, watch quietly in the shadows. She never really paid much attention to interacting with humans but only focus on her job as it was a top priority to protect the purebloods in the room. Even if no one in the room would admit their concern for that specific human girl, she knew that she would risk her life to protect that careless girl, along with everyone else.

And soon, the well known girl stepped into the huge classroom. Her sweet scent traveled through the place as every vampire snapped their head towards the door, giving the girl slight discomfort.

Kokoro Mikomi smiled shyly as all eyes were on her. The familiar pair of silver eyes was in front of her in an instant, the owner of the eyes hugging the shocked girl tightly. Mikomi gasped surprised, she wasn't expecting this to happen at all.

The worried Hirotsugu buried his head in the colorful brown hair of Mikomi's. He didn't want to let go and his worry was starting to fade away. He felt a soft pat on the back and relaxed as he saw those caring gray-green eyes. He knew that everything is okay now.

The golden brown eye Hirotsugu walked quietly behind the silver eye boy. He has gotten use to such affection shown by his cousin and he didn't mind because he also did the same. He was one of the rare people to know why Ryuusuke was so clingy at times but he couldn't blame him, Ryuusuke had a dark past.

Mikomi felt Ryuusuke let go of her but was pulled into another hug, this time from Kazuya. She smiled at both of them, letting them know everything is fine. She could sense all the worries from the purebloods through the hugs and she felt guilt building inside her. She never wanted to worry anyone; she just doesn't want to cause trouble.

"Awww, how touching. Now you guys want me to have a hug too!" Riku said besides them, grinning happily.

Ryuusuke looked at his childhood friend and mirrored his grin. He tackled the hunter in a friendly hug as they playfully wrestle around. Kazuya chuckled softly and gave Riku a side hug. The boys catch up with each other happily and Mikomi watched happily, her smile still on her face.

"Mikomi-chan, what are you doing here?" asked a sudden voice behind her.

Mikomi turned around and smiled up at Takuma and blushed slightly.

"I'm here to escort the new Night Class student. Headmaster-sama said Riku-kun will be staying in the Night Class now." Mikomi replied pleasantly towards the blonde vampire before her.

"Well Mikomi-chan, now that you're here, why don't you stay?!" Aidou requested happily as he skipped towards the group near the door.

"N-no! I can't! It's my duty to keep the school safe and make sure none of the Day Class girls are wandering around! Gomen for not accepting but I cannot fail my job!" Mikomi replied nervously and bowed at the aquamarine eye boy.

"Awww Mikomi-chaaaaaan! You got to see how it is in the Night Class! Its waaaay entertaining than the Day Class!" Aidou tried to protest.

"Aidou-san, I'm sure Mikomi-chan is very faithful to her job so please don't try to get her in trouble." Kazuya said suddenly, bringing everyone's attention to him.

Aidou nodded reluctantly, not wanting to go against a pureblood's order. Kain walked besides Aidou, watching silently as the purebloods turn their attention to Mikomi.

"But may we have a few words with you Mikomi-chan? It'll only take 5 minutes." Kazuya asked politely, waiting for the shocked girl's answer.

"H-hai!" she agreed nervously as confusion covered her gray-green eyes.

Kazuya nodded his head, his silky black hair swayed slightly as he headed out the room. Ryuusuke followed quietly, he hadn't said a word for a while and Mikomi was starting to worry. Mikomi followed after the two boys and glanced back at the Night Class. They were all staring at her with a confused expression. She smiled at them warmly and closed the door behind her, still leaving the vampires confused.

"Awww no fair I wanted to talk to Mikomi-chan!" Aidou suddenly whined and pouted.

Riku smirked a bit and leaned against the door, making it look like he was paying attention to the Night Class but was actually ease dropping on the conversation outside.

"Jealous Aidou?" Riku asked as he crossed his hands.

Aidou glared and was about to make a remark but Takuma stepped in the way, sensing the tension between the two boys.

"Now, now, let's play nice. No need to fight." Takuma said nervously while waving his hands around.

Aidou glared at Riku's smirking face and turned around, stomping back to his seat. Kain followed slowly, glancing at Riku through the corner of his eyes then back at Aidou.

Ruka, Rima, Shiki, and Kaname were just watching the whole thing, not really caring for the event but their eyes showed otherwise. Rima looked at Shiki with her deep blue eyes, noticing something was unusual.

"Shiki…" Rima said slowly and Shiki turned his attention towards her, his crystal clear eyes piercing the blonde vampire.

"Are you alright?" she asked in her monotone voice but it was cover with concern.

Shiki nodded his head normally, slightly confused at his modeling partner's question but didn't bother on it. All he did was staring at the door Mikomi has gone through and let his mind began to wander.

* * *

Normal POV

Slightly confused, I followed Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun out the door and into the hallway. Ryuu-kun was surprisingly quiet and that worried me greatly. All he did was hug me but nothing else was said.

Kazuya-kun stopped and turned to me. Ryuu-kun leaned against a nearby wall, slightly staring at the shining moon outside the nearest window.

"Mikomi-chan…" I turned to Kazuya-kun and gave him my full attention, waiting patiently for him to speak again.

"Is something the matter? You've been doing _that_ again…" he said, concern filled every word as he stare at me with those beautiful, yet pained golden brown eyes.

I took this as my time to apologize properly. I knew that all my actions cause nothing but trouble and I don't know how I have the courage to do everything I did.

"Gomen nassai Kazuya-sama, Ryuusuke-sama… I-I am deeply sorry for acting the way I had. I had let the Day Class get to me and I am truly sorry for what I had done. I will wait for my punishment and until you are satisfied." I said formally, not wanting to anger them anymore.

Unknown to me, both the purebloods tense their bodies simultaneously. They both frown at what I had said as the same thought ran through their heads.

'_She's speaking to us like masters again.'_

"Tsk, Mikomi-chan, you really need to stop that. I thought we were friends!" I turned to Ryuu-kun as he spoke.

Ryuu-kun crossed his arms and turned his head sideways. I looked closer at him to find that he was pouting childishly. He felt my gaze on him as he turn back to face me, his trademark grin on his face just as always.

"Wow Mikomi-chan, do you really want a punishment? Such a obedient girl you are…" Kazuya-kun said with a slight chuckle.

I blushed slightly and looked at the marble floor, fidgeting with my hands and bit my lips nervously.

"Very well, you shall have a punishment."

I turned my gaze at Kazuya-kun curiously. Ryuu-kun seems to share my thoughts as he stares at Kazuya-kun with a raised eyebrow.

"Your punishment is to never let anyone get to you. You're our friend Mikomi-chan, vampire or not, nothing will change. Yes we could have left you to be killed 10 years ago, but no, we did not. No matter what, we're friends and we will never have that master-servant relation." Kazuya-kun said wisely.

Shocked yet happy, I ran forward and tackled both of the Hirotsugu into a hug. They're both shocked at my sudden actions and truthfully, I was too. But slowly, they wrap their slender, yet muscular arms around my small form and patted my back softly.

"It's okay for friends to hug each other, right?" I asked curiously and let my gray-green eyes meet silver and golden brown ones.

"Right…" They both said softly and smiled at me. I return the gesture and let go.

"Mikomi-chan, there's something else we need to talk about." I looked at Ryuu-kun's serious face and I knew it was something important.

"Stay **away** from Kiryuu Zero. He's not someone you should be around with." Ryuu-kun said with no emotions on his face.

"W-why?" I asked, slightly scared. If they're telling me this know, then the Level E must be Zero!

"W-we don't want you to get hurt…" Kazuya-kun spoke softly as concern filled his golden brown orbs.

"B-but!"

"Mikomi-chan… It's for your own good." Kazuya-kun interrupted.

I was about to argue once again but the look in the purebloods' eye made me quiet down. The look in their eyes was similar to what Riku-kun had when we had this conversation. They were begging me to not go near Zero at all…

"Zero-san… he's the Level E… isn't he?" I asked, afraid of the answer when in the back of my head I already know the truth.

"Hey, 5 minutes are up. Come back to class."

We all turned to the sudden voice. Riku-kun stood there as he opened the door, staring at us with his deep brown eyes. Somehow, I knew he heard the whole conversation and was trying to cover the question up.

"We got to go Mikomi-chan… but please promise us that you'll stay away from him, okay?" Ryuu-kun asked me as he ran his fingers through my multicolored brown hair.

I bit the bottom of my lips and looked at all the three boys around me. Through the slight crack Riku-kun has opened, all the other Night Class students waited for my answer, wondering what has happen between the purebloods and the vampire hunter.

"H-hai… Good-bye Kazuya-kun, Ryuu-kun, Riku-kun, have a nice night." I choked out and slowly walked away from them.

I could feel the stares of many vampires on my back as I walk through the dark hallways. I knew the answer to my unanswered question already and I'm sure Zero is the Level E vampire.

Level E vampires need fresh blood to quench their thirst and will take as much as possible to snap back into reality. If no one else in the Day Class knows about this, and when Zero goes out of control, secrets will be revealed and Riku-kun will kill Zero…

Unshed tears weld up in my eyes and I try to shake it off. No, I will not let someone get hurt now that I know the secret. Everyone in the Day Class will be in danger and I cannot let that happen! If… it means giving my blood to Zero when he looses it… and if it's the only way to protect the others…

Then so shall it be…

* * *

_Awww Mikomi is so brave! She already decided what to do and is willing to protect everyone! But if she's doing that, that means she has to break the promise she made the Kazuya, Ryuusuke, and Riku! How will they react to this all?!_

_Yea I know I said I'll update on weekends but I've been busy lately! Finals week and boy am I tired! Still the stories will continue to be updated so stay tune for more!_

_Comments and reviews are always welcome! So, please take at least 5 minutes of your time and review my stories that will make me veeeeeery happy? Bye!_


	7. Breakfast with the Night Class?

_Hey!! Thanks again for the reviews! Man you guys are so awesome! School is over for me but I still have summer school! Icky but hopefully, I'll be updating more!_

_I really doubt this chapter will have any actions in it, mostly talking and stuff, but I hope it'll still keep your interest! Let's continue with our story!_

**Disclaimers**: I do not own **Vampire Knight** but that is one freakin awesome anime/manga!

**Dinner, er, Breakfast with the Night Class?**

Normal POV

It's been a week since Kazuya-kun, Ryuu-kun, and I had moved into Cross Academy. Needless to say, I was having fun and enjoyed every minute of my time. Sometimes, it could be troublesome to be a prefect but seeing the cheerful Night Class, well as cheerful as they could be, Yuki-chan, and Zero-san, I became happier.

I remember when Riku-kun first transfer into the Night Class. When he first stepped out of the Moon Dorm, the fan girls he argued with went wild, attacking him with questions on how he transferred to the Night Class.

I giggled at the thought of that day when shock was place over every girl. I remember how elegant Riku-kun walked with the other Night Class members, fitting in perfectly with the other students. Despite the fact he's a vampire hunter, he only hunts Level E's.

My happy personality stopped as I thought of Level E vampire. Lately, Zero-san has been avoiding me and wouldn't glance at me. Whenever he and Yuki-chan was talking and saw me coming, he would turn the other way and walk away as fast as possible. That heighten my concern and I didn't know what I did wrong to upset him that much.

Yuki-chan has reassured me that Zero-san is just shy with new students and it's usual for him to act the way he did. I could only nod in response yet some part of me believed that it was something else.

I sighed softly as I walk through the campus. It was night time and I was patrolling the area. Tomorrow will be Saturday so no school on Saturday and Sunday. I'm thinking maybe I should do something special for the Night Class. They had given me such hospitality that it's making me feel guilty for taking it for granted.

I nodded to myself as I understand what I should do. I shall prepare a little feast for them tomorrow and we can all gather around. I smiled happily, planning what to make already as I skipped through the school grounds.

* * *

Narrator POV

Kiryuu Zero walked inside the Sun Dorm, patrolling the area quietly as his maroon eyes scan the empty hallways. He glanced outside the window to catch a glimpse of the happy gray-green eye prefect and he speeded up his walk, making sure she won't be able to see him.

Zero frowned at what he was doing. He admit that he felt intimidated by the purebloods Mikomi hangs around with but that wasn't what bother him the most.

It's the blood she carries.

He could smell the sweet scent of her blood within a mile. The scent always tempts him in many ways and what was worse that Yuki also stays with him, meaning another sweet smelling blood temptation.

He could remember perfectly on the day the Hirotsugus has talked to him, slightly threatening him. Normally, Zero would never care for such threats but the look in their eyes meant business.

He could remember the scene perfectly. Just like a mini flashback, he started to daze as he remember what has happened a couple days ago.

_Zero walked around the Night Class classrooms as he searched the area for any rule breakers. He loathes the fact he was to protect the vampire secret, better yet, practically be with them instead of killing them. He hates what he has become and will do anything for revenge on that one faithful day._

_Just as he passes a classroom, the door of the room swung open to reveal both the Hirotsugu purebloods with Riku following them. Zero automatically dove for the gun under his jacket and pointed the weapon at the three vampires. Behind them, the other Night Class students glared threatening at the human vampire hunter while others were prepared to attack._

_Kazuya only stared blankly at the weapon pointed at him. He spoke in a carefree manner with his emotionless tone as he stares at the maroon orbs of Kiryuu Zero._

"_Zero, I would like to have a word with you." Kazuya spoke calmly, ignoring the dangerous weapon pointed at him at the moment._

"_Sorry __**vampires**__ but you have class. Ditching classes are a violation of school rules." Zero recited as he glares at the determined vampires before him._

"_It'll only take 5 minutes." Ryuusuke promised as his cheerful silver eyes turned serous._

_Zero narrowed his eyes but nonetheless nodded his head. He knew it would be pointless to argue and since it's 3 against 1, his chances are slim. Zero scowled himself for being too paranoid, since when did he care how much vampires there were against him?_

"_What do you want leech? You got 5 minutes to explain." Zero stated and slightly put his weapon down, the chain attaching the gun dangled helplessly._

_The vampires ignored Zero's rude remark and stare at him with blank eyes. They all want one goal from him and they will make him agree no matter what._

"_Stay away from Mikomi-chan."_

_Zero narrowed his eyes at the vampires before him. They all spoke at the same time and the tone in their voice meant business. Zero was still confuse on why they all care for a human girl such as Mikomi but doesn't question it as he glares at the vampires._

"_I don't get why you would care for her." Zero stated, clearly ignoring the little voice in his head that saying those stuff might get him killed._

_Now it was their turn to narrow their eyes. Riku glared at Zero as his hands linger inside his sleeves, reaching slightly for a hidden dagger deadly to vampires if they're not careful._

"_It's simple. She's important to us and we will do anything to protect her." Ryuusuke explained truthfully as he set his silver eyes on Zero._

_Zero narrowed his eyes also. Protecting someone was never easy and he learned that the hard way. The words echoed in his mind as he thought back on his memories._

_A picture of his twin brother, Kiryuu Ichiru flashed through his mind and his eyes soften. Another picture flashed through his mind, a picture of a short brown hair girl with caring amber eyes, Kuroso Yuki._

_He knew that protecting someone was hard and if he was in their position, he would also make that proposition for the safety of a childhood friend._

_Zero was quiet for a moment as he though back to the careless girl, Kokoro Mikomi. He had only known her for a couple of days and she has proven herself to him that she was as fragile as glass. Such a precious item yet so easy to be broken._

_He remembers when she has apologized to him, when deep inside everyone knows that she did nothing wrong but only felt guilt for snapping at Zero. He knew that if he stays with Mikomi, she will only endanger herself and he knew his time was short, meaning his bloodlust will grow and the safety of the people around him would be broken._

_Though some questions did bother him… How did 2 powerful purebloods save such a weak girl? What is their bond? What made her so special to be saved by vampires?_

"_You… truly care for her, don't you?" For the first time, Zero didn't speak to vampire with such venom in his voice. Instead, it was full of confusion and realization._

"_Hai…"_

_Zero merely looked at the three vampires before him. Inside, a filling stirred inside his heart as his eyes flashed through one emotion hardly anyone realize it._

"_Okay. I'll stay away from her." Zero replied, but somehow, he knew that that promise will be broken._

_Zero turned around and walked away, tucking his Bloody Rose (I think) gun away and back into the safety of his jacket. He then turns back to glance at the vampires, noticing the thankful and relief in their eyes._

"_But, if you let her get hurt, I promise you that I'll break your bones and do my rightful job as a vampire hunter." Zero promised as he set his trademark glare at the vampires._

_The vampires glared at him back, knowing the truth behind his poisonous words. They somehow felt a connection with the cold vampire hunter for once; he was protective of Mikomi just as much as they were._

"_Don't worry, as long as all of us are here, no one would dare lay a hand on Mikomi-chan." Riku said seriously, his deep brown eyes set on Zero's maroon orbs._

_Zero nodded his head and walked away, this time not turning back. For once, he could relate to those three vampires more than anyone in the Night Class. The look before he had in his eyes, it was rare for him to felt that emotion but he knew what it was._

_He was looking at the vampires with admiration, the way they are trying to protect someone they truly care for, it was something Zero could relate to. He knew that if anyone was to ever hurt Mikomi, they would have to go through all the Night Class and him if they ever dare lay a finger on her._

Zero stopped his flashback and looked at the beautiful crescent moon through the window. One question flashed through his mind as he glanced at the happy girl outside the window.

Since when did he start caring for her? He barely knew her for one week and yet he's trying to protect her just like he was protecting Yuki. Since when did he felt such emotion towards that selfless girl?

"It's like you cast a spell on all of us…"

Zero smirked slightly and shook his head. It was hard to not like that silly girl. She was kind to everyone and doesn't judge anyone at all. Sure she's naïve sometimes but her kind nature makes up for what she lacks, therefore, making her gain friendship with everyone around her.

"You're truly someone worth protecting…"

* * *

Normal POV

I decided it was time to patrol inside the Sun Dorm. I had never really been there and I wanted to explore for a while. I walked towards the dorm quietly and scan the area, making sure no one was out this late.

As I enter through the front door of the dorm, I saw a familiar face that I was suppose to be avoiding. I gasped quietly as I star at the beautiful maroon eyes of Zero-san.

"Z-zero-san!" I said shocked, bowing slightly to him in respect.

Shock was plaster over his face too as his own eyes widen at the sight of me. He regained his composer faster and started to walk past me. I realized what was happen and, even if it means breaking my promise to Kazuya-kun, Ryuu-kun, and Riku-kun, I'm willing to find out why Zero-san is avoiding me.

"Zero-san… Please wait!" I called out once he walked completely past me.

I turned around and faced the cold boy in front of me. His back was turned and all I could see was the back of his silver hair head. I could see his body was tense and he seems a bit hesitant on stopping for me. I gather up my courage and began talking.

"Zero-san… Have I did anything wrong to upset you?" I asked curiously as my gray-green eyes set themselves onto his lone figure.

Zero-san glanced at me through the corner of his eyes and merely turns around, began walking away and avoiding me like usual. I was saddened by his actions and unknowingly, I said something that has caught his attention.

"I... I promised Kazuya-kun, Ryuu-kun, and Riku-kun to avoid you… but I cannot leave you alone Zero-san… You… You act cold towards everyone but you have your reason for that… I could see the look in your eyes… Something has happen between you and vampires to make your hate for them and I want to help you lessen that hatred…" I spoke softly.

"It's none of your business to know my past." Zero-san spoke sharply.

I winced inwardly and hung my head sadly. Why… must Zero-san be so distant?

"Is it… that bad to help someone who I consider a friend?"

Zero-san froze momentarily and his body tenses. He turns his body to face me and glares angrily at me. Somehow, I found myself thinking that the glare he's giving me is forced…

"I don't need help from someone who associates with **vampires**_._" He spat the word out like venom and glares heatedly at me.

My eyes harden and I frown slightly. I met his cold glare and I bit the corner of my lips. I knew an argument was coming and I'm not sure if I'm ready for it.

"Not all vampires are bad. I may have not know you long enough to figure out why you hate them besides the fact you are a vampire hunter but I want to show Zero-san that not all vampires are bad! Everyone has a heart and feelings, human or not we're all the same! Even vampires… show compassion and love…" I explained as a picture of Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun flashed through my head when they saved me on that faithful day 10 years ago.

"Vampires are all the same. Bloodlust will take over and will be lost to the dark side. The feelings they feel will be lost and they won't be able to remember anyone at all. The thing I don't understand the most is how you are still alive after all these years." Zero questioned me softly as his unchanging gaze set onto my small form.

"Because… we're friends… Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun had told me once before… that vampire or not, we're all friends and nothing can ever change that… I believe in them Zero-san… So please believe me that vampires can change…" I said quietly as I stare into his light maroon eyes.

"I… also promised to them that I would stay away from you. You weren't the only one who made a deal with them… So for now on, you go your way and I'll go mine." Zero-san said, ignoring what I had said before.

"But Zero-san!"

"Goodbye Mikomi."

He walked away from me and slowly, my legs gave out as I slump to the floor. My watery gray-green eyes set themselves onto the marble floor as I whisper to myself softly.

"Don't you see it Zero-san…? I want to help you as much as I can, even willing to give my blood up to you… The look in your eyes… You're lonely… But why can't you give anyone a chance to break the wall you hide behind in?"

* * *

Narrator POV

Outside the Sun Dorm, 2 figures watch quietly hidden in the shadows. They watch the fragile girl slump down to the floor and watch the pained boy prefect walk away from her.

A pair of aquamarine eyes glared at the silver head as the silver head boy before setting his gaze at the crestfallen girl. The calmer of the two watch silently as he let his gaze linger on the girl a little longer before turning to his cousin. He ran his slender fingers through his wild hair and sighed tiredly.

"Hanabusa, we better go back. We only have a couple of minutes left before class is over." Akatsuki Kain said calmly as he faced his cousin, Hanabusa Aidou.

"Akatsuki, aren't you angry?" Hanabusa Aidou asked suddenly.

Kain merely looked at his cousin in confusion, not knowing why he had asked that.

"That Zero just left her there, being so mean to her and just left her like that. Who in the right mind would do that?" Aidou continued his rant as he glared at the prefect he was talking about as Zero turned the corner.

"It was right for him to do that. We made a little deal with him and he's following his end of the bargain very well." Said a sudden voice behind them.

They both turned around and saw the blonde with brown streaks in front of his hair leaning against the tree. Besides him stood an equally tall figure with black hair, tinted with red as his silver eyes pierce through the aristocrat (I think) vampires.

"We told Mikomi-chan to stay away from him… but her kind nature disobeys our orders. Someday… her kindness is going to get her in trouble…" Ryuusuke said worriedly as he looked at the sad girl behind the elegant window of the Sun Dorm.

"As long as Zero is doing what he's suppose to, Mikomi-chan will stay safe. I don't care what else happens as long as she's safe." Riku said seriously as he starts to turn around.

"Come on, class is about to end."

And with that, the four vampires went back to class quietly. The Hirotsugu pureblood was leading them, the vampire Level E hunter walked next to him quietly. The two cousins walked behind them, confusion shown on their face as one question ran through their mind.

What was their little proposition in the first place?

* * *

Normal POV (So much changing POV!)

I smiled softly as I wash the vegetables in the sink. It was around 5 in the afternoon and the Night Class should be waking up in a couple of hours. I had went out and gotten some grocery, with the permission from Headmaster-sama of course, and was able to come home a hour later with all the necessary items.

I had told the maids and butlers to take the day off, not sure if I was allow to, but since I had seen how hard they worked, I believe they deserve a day off of work.

I hummed happily to myself and started to chop the vegetables. I began to think back when Kazuya-kun's mother has taught me how to cook. It was a fun experience to learn and she taught me some special ways to make the food taste better.

I smiled at the memory of Kazuya-kun's mother, Harumi-sama, teaching me everything I wanted to know such as cooking, sewing, and gardening. I missed her gentle personality and her caring composer.

"I wonder… how Hirotsugu-samas are doing right now…" I mumbled to myself quietly as I watch the setting sun.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden pain on my finger and glanced down. I had accidentally cut my finger when I was busy day dreaming. My eyes widen fearfully, I believe the scent of blood could travel through the whole dorm and in a place full of vampires, it wasn't a good thing.

I rushed to the sink and ran cold water on it, hoping to slow down the blood. It wasn't a big cut, just a little line but it was enough to cause blood to drip.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and my body tensed. I was scared of the vampires to find out and I hope the one holding my arm isn't tempted by blood.

"Mikomi-san?" I heard the deep, smooth voice of the dorm leader, Kuran Kaname.

"Kaname-sama! I-I," before I could continue, Kaname-sama put a finger to his lips, telling me to not talk as he look over my shoulder.

"It appears you have gotten hurt… Are you alright Mikomi-san?" he asked softly as he looked at my finger under the cold, running water.

"Hai, I am. Will… Will this cause any trouble around the dorm?" I asked worriedly and bit the corner of my lips once again.

Kaname-sama sighed softly and shook his head; his fair brown locks followed his movements as he set his amber eyes back to me. He moved to a cupboard nearby and pulled out a white box with a red cross at the front of it. He took out a bandage and an ointment from the box as he walked back to me, motioning for me to come towards him to a table.

I followed obediently and watch as Kaname-sama dried my hand and uncap the ointment. He peels the bandage wrapper off and put some of the ointment on the center of the bandage and wrapped it around my finger. I blushed deeply and looked down, saying a quick thank you as he put the supplies away.

"My Mikomi-san, you seem to have gone through a lot of troubles…" Kaname-sama said as he looked around the kitchen, finding many foods around the counters.

I blushed once again and turn to the side, letting some of my brown hair cover my face.

"I was hoping to make breakfast for everyone. It makes me feel bad for letting all of you giving such hospitality and get nothing in return. I hope no one is busy today… All these food will go to waste…" I said softly as I looked around the kitchen too.

Kaname-sama chuckled quietly and I looked at him curiously. Was it something I said to cause his amusement?

"I had never meet a human who's so generous to people they hardly know. I can see why Kazuya and Ryuu are so kind to you Mikomi-san. You're someone special." Kaname-sama complimented and I blushed crimson once again.

I stood up and waved my hand around, trying to cover up my embarrassment as I start to say anything that pops up into my head.

"Iie, iie, iie (no)! I'm not that special Kaname-sama, I just feel guilty for taking everything the Night Class has given to me for granted! It's all right for everyone to come to breakfast tonight, right?" I asked curiously, trying to calm my beating heart at the same time.

Kaname-sama let out a small smile as he nods his head. He also stood up and walked over to me, patted my head a little as let his pale hand linger there.

"Yes, I'll be sure everyone will attend tonight." Kaname-sama said and I panicked once again.

"Oh no it's alright! I mean if they're busy they could skip this meal! They don't have to attend if they don't want to!" I said as I fidgeted with my hands, running my finger over the bandaged.

Kaname-sama merely shook his head once again and gave me a soft smile. He let his hand fall from my brown hair and I looked up at him with my gray-green eyes.

"You're too kind Mikomi-san…"

I blushed once again and let my eyes travel to the window. I felt him walk away and I turn my attention back to Kaname-sama. He was walking towards the open space that connects the kitchen and the hallway together to find Takuma-san there.

I looked at him curiously as Takuma-san laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. He met Kaname-sama's accusing gaze, knowing that he had been ease dropping the whole time.

"Takuma, is there a reason why you were outside of here the whole time?" Kaname-sama asked in his emotionless voice, unlike the kind tone he has used moments ago.

"Well I smelled blood and that woke up the Night Class so I was wondering what could have caused it. I didn't mean to intrude, I am deeply sorry." Takuma-san bowed as guilt could be shown through his emerald eyes.

I felt guilty for getting Takuma-san in trouble and walked over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with his bright eyes.

"Gomen for causing so much trouble, I accidentally cut my finger so that might have caused the scent through the dorms." I said guiltily and bowed at the noble vampire before me.

"Don't worry about it Mikomi-san. I'll go calm the Night Class down. Takuma, please gather everyone in the living room. I have something to announce." Kaname-sama said as he heads out the door.

Before he completely disappears from our site, he turns back around and looked at me with his piercing gaze.

"Mikomi-san, I can't wait to try your cooking, I'm sure it'll be very delicious." Kaname-sama said and thus, causing me to blush for the millionth time for the past 10 minutes.

"Ah, hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" I thanked and bowed at the pureblood.

Kaname-sama smiled once again and left Takuma-san and I alone. He looked around the room curiously and sent a kind smile my way. I caught his smile and return the gesture, going back to cutting.

"So you're preparing the meal Mikomi-san? It looks delicious." Takuma-san said as he looked around the room.

I smiled at him and nodded my head in thanks. I explained to him what I was planning and he smiled at me through his shock.

"Kaname-sama is correct, you really are kind…" Takuma-san said as he smiled at me kindly.

I blushed but nonetheless smiled too. Everyone is so welcoming and I'm not sure if I could ever repay their kindness. Takuma-san left to gather everyone to announce some news. I was not sure if I should come too much Takuma-san said it'll be better if I come along.

I walked towards the living room where everyone was. More than half the Night Class was still in their pajamas and seems to have just waked up. Kazuya-kun was leaning against the mahogany couch as he stares at Ryuu-kun and Riku-kun half asleep on the couch. They were leaning back to back and Ryuu-kun was hugging a pillow against his cheek.

Aidou-san was yawning every 5 seconds and was rubbing his eyes sleepily. Kain-san looked tired as well as he ran his fingers through his messy orange hair, a habit he does every day.

Ruka-san was standing around, closing his eyes slightly as he waited for the announcement of Kaname-sama. Rima-san sat on the arm of a couch, a slightly sleepy look on her face as she looked around the room. Shiki-san sat on the couch Rima-san sat at. He was tired as well and closed his eyes, trying to get some last minute sleep in.

I walked towards Kazuya-kun, Ryuu-kun, and Riku-kun, feeling more comfortable with them the most. Kazuya-kun saw me coming and smiled softly at me. I smiled in return and watch as he tapped the sleeping boys on their heads.

Ryuu-kun was the first to wake up as he rubbed his sleepy eyes. He looked at me and grew more energetic with his usual grin plaster on his face. I also smiled at him and watch as Riku-kun was the next to stir. Riku-kun grumbled something and stole Ryuu-kun's pillow, falling back asleep easily and Ryuu-kun stare in disbelief. He grew angry and tried snatching the pillow back but Riku-kun fought back and hugged the pillow tighter.

I giggled at the childish fight and both of the boys stopped. They turn their gaze to me and suddenly grinned. They both pulled me to the couch and start tickling me. I squeal in laughter as the other Night Class students watch in interest at all of our relationship. I smiled happily at them as everything calmed down when Kaname-sama walked down stairs.

"I'm sure all you could smelt the faint blood a while ago and has caught your interest. Don't worry about it, it is taken care of and no one was hurt. Mikomi-san just accidentally cut her finger." Kaname-sama explained.

I blushed at the sudden attention of every vampire in the room. I chuckled nervously and heard some people let out a sigh of relief, which confused me greatly. Kaname-sama continues talking and everyone's attention turn back to him.

"In an hour or so, breakfast will be served. Mikomi-san has prepared us a fine meal for this evening and I hope everyone will join in the meal." Kaname-sama explained.

Ryuu-kun's eye sparkled suddenly along with Kazuya-kun's. They both turned to me, along with everyone in the Night Class too, and smiled/grinned in my direction.

"Mikomi-chan's cooking?! No way!! I haven't had your cooking in such a looooooooooooooong time! I can't wait!!" Ryuu-kun exclaimed happily as he jumped to his feet, taking me with him as he held me up and spun me around like a child.

I laughed full heartedly as Ryuu-kun finally set me down. Kazuya-kun came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, directing my attention to him. He smiled happily and for once, he let his childish personality emerge.

"Did you make our favorites?" he asked hopefully.

"Hai, hai. I made as much as possible and included all of your favorites." I answered and smiled as Ryuu-kun began explaining to everyone about my cooking.

The excited look on everyone's face created butterflies in my stomach and I could only smile bigger. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see the kind smiling face of Takuma-san. Behind him were Rima-san, Ruka-san, and Shiki-san.

"We would like to know if you need any assistance Mikomi-san. Preparing such a big meal needs some help and we'll be happy to oblige." Takuma-san explained.

I smiled at them kindly and was about to reply when Ryuu-kun came up behind me and slung his arm around my shoulder. He grinned at the four vampires before him and nodded his head eagerly.

"We'll also help too! Maybe we could have a little snack before the real course!" Aidou-san said suddenly, his sleepy expression gone from his face.

I smiled at everyone once again as Kazuya-kun and Riku-kun also joins the crowd of people. Kaname-sama watch the side and let out a soft smile, watching everyone participate in the little activity I had planned last night and started today.

* * *

Narrator POV

Everyone had gathered around to help Mikomi prepare for breakfast. Kain and Aidou was setting up the table, putting plates down along with napkins and cups. Ruka was in charge of putting down the utensils right after the aristocrat cousins set everything up.

Riku, Ryuusuke, and Shiki has set the finished meals on the table, evening out the course so everyone could reach for the food they want. Takuma is going through the list Mikomi has made on what to make for dinner and checking everything off as he walked around the table.

Mikomi and Kazuya were doing the finishing touch to the last plate of food. They had decorated the food and were adding additional seasonings for a better taste to the plate.

To say the least, everyone was excited for the grand meal. They had all pitch in to help the generous human girl and were having fun at the same time.

Kuran Kaname watch the happy Night Class from his position near the wall. He had left for a second and came back a minute later, just to find everyone gathered together, smiling and laughing together. He knew that the Night Class's happiness came from the careless human girl who has transferred here only a week ago.

'_For the first time… Everyone is happy just to be with her… She changed many lives in a week and gained many allies. Mikomi… you're truly amazing…'_ Kaname thought as he observes everyone's reaction.

Mikomi was the first one to notice the silent pureblood near the wall. She walked quietly towards him with a smile on her face and Kaname couldn't help but also smile back.

"Kaname-sama, breakfast is about to start. Please join us together in our meal; we all worked hard on this." She said pleasantly and smiled at the pureblood.

Kaname smiled back and nod his head. He followed Mikomi but watch as she stopped suddenly. She turns around and smiled up at Kaname and nervously bit her lip.

"I'm sure Seiren-san would like to have breakfast with us too…" She suggested and watch as the surprise figure of Seiren emerges from the shadows.

Never had anyone offered anything to Seiren and the small act of kindness shocked the vampire bodyguard very much. It also bought many attentions from the others but Mikomi merely smiled at the blue hair girl.

"I-iie, I can't. It's for the Night Class and--" Before Seiren could continue, Mikomi interrupted her kindly.

"Seiren-san, you are part of the Night Class so you should be able to eat with us. Thank you for keeping everyone safe and is very devoted to your job. Arigatou gozaimasu." She said politely and bowed at the shocked vampire.

No one has ever bowed to Seiren like that and slowly, Seiren felt more of a need to protect the human girl. Slowly, Seiren felt her own smile on her face and went to sit with all the other Night Class students.

Everyone watch happily as Mikomi accepts everyone in the class, making sure no one is left out. Such a careless girl was grace upon them was truly something no one ever expects. They all smiled and began to eat, laughing the night away and chatting happily.

Mikomi watch from her position of the table. She watches as Ryuusuke and Aidou fight for the last chicken drumstick on the plate which Riku quietly took the last piece. The three guys argue childishly in a playful way and began fighting for the next food.

Kazuya and Kaname was talking about the Vampire Council quietly to themselves, catching up how it's been going and catch up on the lost time. Takuma listens quietly, sometimes making little comments where both the purebloods listens to and share his own opinions.

Shiki and Rima talked to themselves quietly about their next photo shoot. Mikomi has learned that both of them are well known models, which gave her quiet a shock but also admiration, and was happy when both of them volunteer to take Mikomi with them when she isn't busy.

Kain, Ruka and Seiren talk to themselves quietly. All of them asking each other questions to get to know each other better while Seiren explains how safe the school grounds has been lately.

Mikomi smiled at everyone around her as she put her elbows on the table and let her head fall on her hands. She chuckled softly but that bought all the attention of the Night Class as they all stopped what they were doing.

"Nye? Something funny Mikomi-chan?" Ryuusuke asked innocently as he looked at Mikomi with his big, silver eyes.

"It's just… sitting together like this… being able to laugh and get along with everyone… Reminds me of how it should be in a family… I'm just happy that everything is going well…" Mikomi explained sincerely and smiled at everyone.

The vampire's eyes soften and also smiled in return. Mikomi's word is sinking into their brains and had understood what she meant. The little argument between the 3 childish vampires… The catching up with each other shown by the 2 pureblood and a high class noble… The curiosity of 3 unlikely vampires… and the job discuss by the 2 youngest vampires in the class. Everyone understood how it all seems like a family.

"Yea… Just like a family…"

But everyone knew that some relations run deeper than just a family. They will all try to protect the one thing that keeps them together, the one thing that could make anyone smile with just a glance, the one person to actually make the cold vampires smile and laugh…

Kokoro Mikomi will never be hurt by anyone as long as the Night Class is here.

* * *

_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY CHAPTER 7 OUT! I'm sorry it took a while but this chapter has 17, SEVENTEEN PAGES!! Took me a while to write but I enjoyed every minute of it! I got stuck on some parts but manage to pull through nicely!_

_So I guess now you know why Zero is avoiding Mikomi huh? It's nice how the Night Class could gather around like that and have fun with everyone! Mikomi really is warming up to everyone!_

_Well I'll update whenever I can but it will be updated! I know I say this a lot but I'll write as much as I can! I have icky summer school but it's better than real school I guess._

_Comments and reviews are always welcome! It keeps me going and makes me write more! More comments and reviews please? Bye!_


	8. White Memories, Bloody Past: Part One

_I love you all! Thank you for the reviews and adding my story to the favorite/alert place and thank you for having patience! Last chapter I added some parts with Seiren with it because I feel bad that she doesn't have a bigger role to play! She's always ignored in other fan fictions so I'm not going to let her be ignored too!_

_Well this is the chapter you all have been waiting for! THE SECRET OF THE PAST TO BE REVEALED!! YOU WILL LEARN ABOUT THE HIROTSUGU AND MIKOMI'S CHILDHOOD! I BET THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE OF THE BEST CHAPTERS I WILL EVER POST!_

_Oh yea, I guess the picture of Mikomi doesn't work so I tried to repost it up! I hope this link works for you!!_

_i218(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc274/lost(underslash)angel565/windedit(dot)jpg_

_Oh and when I'm telling the story of the past, its some parts Mikomi knows nothing about. That's why it's called White Memories, Bloody Past. White memories means blank, meaning Mikomi hardly remembers anything, and bloody past because of the dark secrets she has not figured out yet._

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the original **Vampire Knight** but I own my own original characters.

**White Memories, Bloody Past: Part One**

Normal POV

It's been a while after dinner and I was just cleaning up. Kazuya-kun and Takuma-san volunteer to help me wash the dishes and I thank them gratefully. We were just talking about any random stuff while the other Night Class still lounge around the kitchen, joining our conversation and just interacting with each other.

I had gotten glasses of water for everyone in the room and served it to everyone around me. They each thank me and took a blood tablet from their little box from their pockets of their casual cloths. They drank the artificial blood water and I took another glass of water, except there wasn't a blood tablet in it.

"Nye Mikomi-chan, are you ever going to tell us how you met Kazuya and Ryuu?" Aidou-san asked suddenly.

I almost dropped the glass of water I was holding and froze slightly. The others seen my discomfort and slightly glared at Aidou-san, which he let out a weak smiled with a guilty face.

"Hanabusa, watch what you say! Be considerate of her feelings." Kain-san whispered sharply to his cousin.

I grew nervous and waved my hands, telling them that it's not a big deal.

"Iie, iie. It's ok! I don't mind talking about this topic…" I said softly and my eyes soften slightly.

"So will you tell us about your past?" Shiki-san asked suddenly, letting his piercing clear eyes fall to my smaller form.

I let out a small, sad smile and looked at Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun, unsure if they wanted me to tell the Night Class. They seem to have hesitated for a while but nod their head slowly. I smiled at him and turn back to the Night Class as I leaned against the counter.

"Hai… I will…" I answered Shiki-san's question and looked at the wooden floor.

"Are you going to tell us your side of the story too, Kazuya, Ryuu?" Kaname-sama asked suddenly, making all our attention to towards the two Hirotsugu purebloods.

Both of them slowly nod their head, still somewhat hesitant about letting the Night Class know about their past but still agreed to the concept.

"It all started… On that one snowy day…"

* * *

Narrator POV (10 years ago)

"Run Mikomi Run!!"

'_O…Okaa-san (mother)?'_

A little girl with waist length brown hair thought as she slowly made her way towards a fairly small house. She could hear a desperate scream inside the house and that's all it took for the small girl to make a mad dash towards the house.

The door opens to reveal a panicking woman with wavy blonde hair and worried gray eyes. She was prettier than average women and her striking gray eyes stands out of her beautiful face.

The woman's eyes landed on the child, who's 5 at the time, and fear mix with relief fell over the woman's face. She ran over to the child and embraced her tightly.

The little girl reached up her gloved hands and hugged her mother back. Confusion and fear strike upon her face as tears began to fall from her gray-green eyes. She knew something was wrong, especially from the way her mother is going protective of her.

"Mikomi… Gomen but this is for your own good…" Said the woman as she pulled her face away from the child's colorful brown hair.

The child, Mikomi, looked at her mother curiously but widens her eyes when she felt a sudden pain on her head. The woman had put her hand over the child and watch as her hand grew a grass green color and has spread through the small child's body.

The woman began to cry as she saw the crystal clear tears fall from the small girl's beautiful eyes. Slowly, her eyes closed and fell down on the cold, snowy ground. The mother watched painfully at her daughter as she picked the unconscious child up and hid her behind some trees.

The woman kissed her child's forehead and whispered a couple words before turning away, letting her own tears fall from her gray eyes. The decision she had made today would change the small children's future but she did not know how much it'll change but could only hope for the best.

The woman return backs to the house and opened the old door. She stepped inside the dark room and looked at the man before her. Her tears have dried in the coldness outside and she watches as the man struggle before her.

"R-run a-away… Sanami… I-I can't control myself anymore…" The man said with a strained voice.

He was bitten by a pureblood couple of months ago and his control over his bloodlust was wearing thin. For the past months, his wife, Sanami has given up her own blood for the safety of her child and husband and was keeping everyone as safe as possible.

Unfortunately, her husband was slowly losing to the dark side and the sweet blood of his wife was tempting as ever. He knew that his time was short and for the safety of his little girl and wife, he needed to kill himself as soon as possible.

"Baka (idiot) Daiki… You know I could not do that…" The woman, Sanami, said softly with a sad smile on her face.

"Why… are you so kind? Can't you see Sanami?! I'm turning into a monster! Run away while you still can!" Daiki panted as he reaches a hand towards his throat.

"Because Daiki…"

The woman paused for a while and walked up to the man slowly. She started to run her slender fingers through the man's dark brown locks and stare straight into his forest green eyes.

"I love you."

Sanami hugged the man tightly, just like the way she done with her child, and prepare for the fangs to sink into her skin. She wasn't afraid to die, no, she was ready for death. She knew the consequences for everything she has done and the reason she was born but could never tell the complete truth to her beloved husband.

Daiki bit his lips and hugged the woman back. He was pained to see the woman he loves die by his own hands and was more afraid for his child when she sees him like this. The aroma of the blood filled his nostrils as he stare at the bare neck of the woman he loves.

"No Sanami! Take Mikomi and run! Don't come near me at all!" Daiki yelled as he pushed the fragile figure away.

Sanami stared painfully at her husband and fresh tears filled her eyes. She had landed on the floor in a rather uncomfortable way and was starting to stand up. She reached inside her long jacket and took out 2 thin items.

She slowly opens the item to reveal as fans with razor sharp edges. One has a picture of the Sun, the other a picture of the Moon. She held the fan securely as she stares at the wooden floor beneath her. She didn't want to resort to this but she has no other options now.

"Daiki… There's something I need to tell you…" Sanami said seriously as she looked up at her husband with glowing gray eyes.

"W-what?" he stuttered, obviously confused yet nervous to what she has to say.

"I'm not human…"

* * *

Normal POV (10 years ago)

_**Three simple words…**_

_**Blood-stained snow…**_

_**Desperate cries…**_

_**Unnecessary tears…**_

_**Lost memories…**_

_**Living in fear…**_

_**No where to run…**_

_**No place to hide…**_

Pain was all I felt as I stare at the gray sky above. My eyes had open few seconds ago and the coldness of the snow could be felt beneath me. The throbbing headache I have seems like it wouldn't be gone for a while as I look around the place.

Suddenly, I hear a crash somewhere to my left and my curiosity arose. The noise came from the small house I had seen and out the door came 2 figures. A man and a woman were struggling with each other.

The man seems to be on top of the woman, his pale hands kept a firm hold on the woman's small wrist as his crimson red eyes glowed dangerously at her.

The woman looked fearfully at the man as pain was spread across her face. She looked to the side for a second and her stunning gray eyes meet mine.

"Mikomi! Run!" Her shrilled voice echoed through the empty afternoon as she spoke to me with such fear in her voice that caused me to shiver.

'_M-mi-Mikomi…?'_

Slowly, the man lowers his head towards the woman's neck and widens his mouth. His mouth was decorated with two, sharp fangs at the side and the teeth shined in the sunlight.

The man's teeth pierce through the soft skin of the woman and fear strike in me. The woman looked at me with sorrowful eyes and mouthed 3 simple words before closing her beautiful gray eyes, never to be open ever again.

'_I-I… l-love… yo-you?'_

Water was felt on my cheek and I slowly let my gloved hand reach towards my face. I hadn't realized I was crying while watching that gruesome scene and that had frightened me the most.

I felt a tugging feeling at my heart as sadness could be express through my fearful face. The woman looked so familiar… and yet… I-I couldn't remember…

'_W-who is… s-she?'_

Suddenly, the man took his fangs out of the woman's neck and let his eyes fall onto mine. Fear struck me as I saw the hunger in his crimson red eyes and it didn't take me another second to turn the other direction and run.

'_W-why is… he f-following m-me?'_

"Mikomi…" His eerie voice echoed throughout the area as he starts to run after me.

'_W-who's M-Mikomi…?'_

"Mikomi… Come back…" The man said again as craze laughter followed his command.

'_I-is th-that me?'_

"Kokoro Mikomi… Why are you running?"

I tripped over my own little feet as I meet the cold snow. I watch in horror as he stopped running and advance painfully slow towards me. I started to scurry back as fast as I could.

'_W-who a-am… I?'_

I looked at the man with my tearstained eyes as I watch in horror of what to happen next. Just a couple more steps and the man would have my life.

The man lunge himself forward and instantly, I put my hands over my head. More tears fall from my shocked eyes and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly.

But… no pain could be felt as I heard the man scream throughout the night.

I lowered my hand and open my eyes hesitantly. My vision focused as I saw 2 figures loom over me. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and stare at golden brown eyes and silver eyes.

The two boys seem to be a couple years older than me. Their cold, yet memorizing eyes set onto my pathetic figure and I felt embarrass of how I am now.

The boy to my left has hair as dark as the night. His emotionless, golden brown eyes pierce through my own as I couldn't help but shrink a little. He looks very intimidating and I notice that his right hand was stained with fresh blood.

To my right was another boy. He has black hair with a reddish tint in them as the wind made his hair sway. His amazing silver eyes stood out among everything else's as he stare at me uncaringly. I looked down at his hands to find that his left hand was stained with blood.

"Are you alright… Little girl?"

I turned to my left of the strangers as he looked at me with his emotionless eyes. I somehow wonder if he really meant what he said but questions filled my head on how all of this could happen. I looked at my small form and wonder… Am I really okay?

I couldn't say anything and looked at the two saviors before me as I slowly let my eyelids fall. Blackness welcomed me and I couldn't feel anything else around me except numbness.

But before I was sure I was unconscious, I felt two pair of warm arms wrap themselves around my body…

* * *

Narrator POV (Still 10 years ago)

A little girl, no older than the age of 5 was sleeping peacefully on a beautifully decorated bed made of fine silk and materials. The room was heavily decorated also, matching the light, airy atmosphere of the house.

The little girl had been unconscious for 3 days and was having some terrible nightmares along the way. Her colorful brown hair was spread across the pillow as her hands twitched from here to there.

The wooden door creaked open to reveal a woman around her early 30's wearing a maid outfit. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail and her kind, blue eyes stare upon the sleeping figure.

The maid has worked around the mansion for the fine purebloods, Hirotsugus, for about 8 years and she had gotten to know the children of the family well. She was a trusted maid upon the whole house and had never once slip the secret of vampires out into the real world.

Her name is Chimaki, Maki for short, and is one of the rare humans to ever be picked to work in the Hirotsugu household. She didn't mind though, she never enjoyed her childhood and it was interesting trying to figure out the vampire secrets kept from her.

For example, the biggest mystery yet, why did the Hirotsugu children bring home an unconscious human girl? Chimaki had search for any bite marks but none was on her smooth pale skin.

Chimaki smiled a little as she thought back a couple days ago. It was a regular afternoon and she had just finished dusting the windows when the huge, elegant front door opens.

The commanding, yet young voice of Hirotsugu Kazuya told everyone to prepare a room for the unconscious girl as he order them around like the head of the family. Even if his voice was emotionless as always, his cold, golden brown eyes held some worry in them.

Of course no one could really see the hidden concern in them but Chimaki knew. She had token care of the children since they were young and she could tell almost every emotion that had ran through the young purebloods.

Hirotsugu Ryuusuke was the one holding the small figure of the little girl. He held her with such protection and warmth that it had raised everyone's curiosity ever since they stepped into the house. Ryuusuke was never the one to show protection over anything at all. He hardly spoke to anyone in the household and he didn't even speak to Kazuya that much.

He had turned emotionless due to that painful day one year ago. Before he had turn into the quiet boy he is right now. People have tried coxing him out of the shell he put around himself but none succeeded. Eventually, everyone gave up and let the heartbroken pureblood be as they went back to their daily life.

Hirotsugu Harumi, the mother of Hirotsugu Kazuya, was beside the children the whole time. She was also confused on why the children acted the way they had, especially when they both came back to her, with blood on their hands and a human girl in the safety of Ryuusuke's arm.

Harumi was never the one to judge anyone. She loved vampires and humans all alike and befriended both of them. She was the rare type of high society that was kind to everyone, making her well known around the vampire committee.

As Chimaki stopped her memory of the day the mysterious girl enter the huge mansion of the Hirotsugus' estate, the little human girl was starting to stir. Out of shock and amusement, she ran out of the room to inform the young purebloods.

"Kazuya-sama, Ryuusuke-sama! She has awoken!"

Instantly, both the purebloods dropped what they were doing and ran towards the guest room the small child resides in. They arrived in a split second, not showing any sign of weariness as they stare at the little girl who just began to open her beautiful, yet dull gray-green eyes.

Kazuya began to walk towards the bed of the human girl. His eyes set focused on the unmoving figure of the girl as Ryuusuke followed him quietly, mirroring his actions of analyzing the human girl.

Kazuya stopped at the side of the bed and sat on the chair near it. Ryuusuke went to the opposite side and sat on another chair and looked at the girl staring at the ceiling of the room.

'_W-where am I…'_

The little girl thought as she looked at the cream color ceiling with lifeless eyes. She was confused on how she got to the huge room in the first place and how she had survived the vampire attack.

"Are you feeling better, little girl?" Kazuya asked in his usual emotionless tone as he stares at the girl with matching eyes.

The little girl turned towards the origin of voice but didn't reply back. She looked at the boy with dead, gray-green eyes as some of her hair fell over her face.

"What is your name…?" Kazuya asked again, his attention focused on the quiet girl on the bed.

She did not answer once again. She looked back at the ceiling and let her mind wander. She knows nothing about anything but could only remember the blood-stained snow of the woman and the man's blood.

'_**Kokoro Mikomi…'**_

That was what the man had to her before she fell over her own two feet. She wonders if that is her but also remember that the woman had called out to her with that name too.

"K-ko-koro… M-mi-Mikomi…" She replied with a strain voice, as if having difficulty in talking at all.

"What a beautiful name, fit for a beautiful child." Said a kind voice from the doorway.

"Okaa-san." Kazuya greeted his mother as she enters the room.

Ryuusuke nodded at his aunt as he turns his attention back to the quiet girl who's looking at the beautiful vampire pureblood that has just enter the room.

"How is she feeling?" Harumi asked softly to her son as she looked at the little girl with kind, golden eyes.

Mikomi didn't reply. She didn't know how to reply to anything at all as she stopped her staring at the beautiful vampire who just entered the room. She once again looked at the ceiling above and bit the corner of her lips, a feeling dwell over her from the very beginning.

"You're… scared, aren't you?" The sudden voice of Hirotsugu Ryuusuke asked but knew the answer already as he let his unchanging silver eyes stare at the confused girl.

A lone tear slip from her eye as she didn't reply. Ryuusuke felt some pity for the child and slowly, let his pale hand reach over her. Mikomi didn't react at all but merely looked at the hand hovering over her face. She felt the warm hand brush the tear away from her face and put some strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't know why they were so caring for her.

"It's ok Mikomi-san; you're not alone now…" Kazuya said with such fondness in his voice as he held her small hand within his gentle touch.

Hirotsugu Harumi watched with a soft smile on her pink lips. Never had she seen such affection shown by the cold vampires she knew as her son and nephew. She looked at Mikomi with her golden eyes and knew that many things will be changed from that little incident.

Chimaki came back into the room with a tray of food for the human girl. Harumi thanked her quietly as the pureblood children took the tray. It had a glass of water and chocolate pudding with a silver spoon next to the dessert.

Kazuya took the spoon and gather a small amount of pudding on it. Ryuusuke had helped Mikomi sat up on the bed and fix the bed covers to prevent her from being cold in the winter morning.

Mikomi looked at the pudding confused and tilted her head to the side. Her innocent act put a ghost of a smile on Kazuya's face but was gone in a millisecond.

"This is pudding, something sweet you can eat." Kazuya explained as he held up the spoon of pudding.

Mikomi nodded her head slowly, as if trying to understand what he was saying and stare at the brown substance. She took out her right hand from the covers and poked the dessert on the tray.

"It seems she lost all memories…" Harumi stated sadly as she stare at the curious girl.

"Then we'll just have to help her gain her memories back and show her new ones." Kazuya stated plainly.

Ryuusuke was silent as ever. He took a napkin from the tray and gently took Mikomi's right hand. He wiped the chocolate pudding from her small fingers as Mikomi examined her hand and back at the cold vampire. Ryuusuke let his warm touch linger on her slightly cold hands for a few more seconds before letting go. He motion Mikomi towards the food and Kazuya, meaning that she should eat and Kazuya would be feeding her.

Mikomi looked at Kazuya where he moved the spoon of pudding towards her mouth. She didn't know what to do with it as she stares at the pudding curiously. Kazuya pointed towards his mouth then back at the pudding.

"Open your mouth and say 'ah' so you could eat something." Kazuya explained softly, not in a commanding tone, and try to feed Mikomi once again.

Before that could happen, Mikomi stares at something that caught her interest within Kazuya's mouth. She reaches a hand towards him and Kazuya lowers the spoon, somewhat expecting what would happen next.

Mikomi touch the pointed fangs that belonged to Kazuya and her fears began to surface. Harumi watch worriedly at Mikomi's reaction and how the children would handle the situation of her knowing about vampires.

Mikomi opened her mouth in a silent scream but couldn't find her voice as she stares at the disappointed vampire before her. She turns to the side to face Ryuusuke to see 2 fangs poking out from the corner of his mouths. Her mind flash back to the Level E vampire a couple of days ago and remember the crimson red eyes staring menacing at her.

Fresh tears enter her gray-green eyes and tried to scoot away from them as far as possible. Both of the boys looked at her sadly and stood up from their seats. Kazuya handed the tray of food towards Chimaki as he and Ryuusuke headed out the room.

Mikomi looks after them, both frighten yet depress at the same time. She hadn't realized her actions caused both of the boys that had shown her kindness to go away and looked longingly at their retreating back.

Harumi looked at Mikomi sadly and smiled a sad, yet reassuring smile her way. She also left, knowing that if she stay any longer, Mikomi will be once again frighten and she didn't want to see the scared face of the innocent child.

Chimaki knew that it was her responsibility to help the confused little girl now. As the door of the room closed, Chimaki walked towards the sad human and sat on the stool Kazuya had sat in moments ago.

Chimaki patted Mikomi's head softly and smiled at the tearful human. She slowly took the pudding and started to feed her like a mother trying to feed their child.

"I understand that you are shocked over them but I assure you that they are not as mean as they look. They're wonderful people and please try to understand that they mean no harm." Chimaki explained softly and took another spoonful of pudding.

Mikomi listens quietly, absorbing all the information slowly and looked down dejectedly. She let her gaze wander towards the door the purebloods have gone through and let her eyes linger there, hoping that they would come back to greet her.

"I had never seen them care so much for something, or someone. You wouldn't believe how they would always sit here when you were unconscious, waiting for you to wake up." Chimaki said with a slight chuckle.

Chimaki paused for a while then finish feeding the pudding to the quiet little girl. Her eyes soften as she looked at the sad little girl. She wanted to help her as much as she can but didn't know how. She wanted to tell her something important about the young purebloods but it wasn't her place to say it.

She places the tray on the table near the bed and walked over to the window. She opens the cream color curtain with sakura blossom designs on them and looked at the bright sun shining on the snow covered town.

"If anyone could melt the ice heart of Hirotsugu Kazuya-sama and Hirotsugu Ryuusuke-sama…"

Chimaki paused for a little bit to see if Mikomi was listening. But instead, Mikomi was fast asleep on her cozy queen size bed and Chimaki couldn't help but smile at the peaceful face of Kokoro Mikomi.

"It would be you… Mikomi-sama…"

* * *

_Poof! End of chapter 8! Don't worry, this is JUST the beginning of the past and many parts will come too! The Hirotsugus' OWN past will be revealed too, not only Mikomi's'!_

_If you haven't noticed, Kazuya and Ryuusuke was a bit cold, especially by the way I described them, but apparently I guess they're starting to warm up too! Chimaki gave out a little hint in the end so I hope you know what to expect soon! And I wonder why Chimaki addressed Mikomi to 'sama', maybe another mystery?_

_Oh and since Sanami, Mikomi's mother, said she isn't human, than what is she?! Another big mystery! And what about her weapons that she used? So much surprises!!_

_So yeaaaaaaaa I'm excited to work on their past more! I'm just glad that I could get at least part of the past out and posted as soon as possible! Hope you guys can wait for the next chapter!_

_And of course, reviews and comments are always welcome! I would love to hear your thoughts! Well, bye!_


	9. White Memories, Bloody Past: Part Two

_Yay I'm back! The last chapter was only the beginning of Mikomi's little childhood! Thanks once again for all the messages and support! It was so fun to read them and it gave me encouragement to keep writing!_

_I'm so happy! I got a hair cut recently and dam I look different! My hair was to my waist and now it's to my shoulder! Major change! Anyways enough about me, back to the story!_

**Disclaimer**: I think you all should know what I'm going to say.

**White Memories, Bloody Past: Part Two**

Normal POV (10 years ago)

It has been one week since Kokoro Mikomi has been saved by the Hirotsugu children. Everyone was still confused on why the powerful purebloods had saved a human girl but none of the servants dare to question about their reasons.

Hirotsugu Takuya, father of Hirotsugu Kazuya (SUCH SIMILAR NAMES), husband of Hirotsugu Harumi, the head of the household and the Hirotsugu bloodline, has questioned his son's reason for bringing the small human to the household.

Hirotsugu Takuya was a vampire to be fear of. He was part of the vampire council and his power was beyond anyone's imagination. His allies were of the Kuran pureblood and recently, associating with the vampiric Level E hunters.

Any enemy of Hirotsugu Takuya that has ever crossed his path has been slaughter on the spot. No enemy has lived the day of surviving through the powerful pureblood and many feared, yet respect him at the same time. His cold personality could make everyone suffocate under the intense gaze the pureblood vampire gave away.

But, Hirotsugu Takuya was never like that. He was never cold and uncaring, before he was gentle and understanding. He has only showed that side to only four of the most important people around him: Hirotsugu Harumi, Hirotsugu Kazuya, Hirotsugu Ryuusuke, and lastly, Hirotsugu Ryouhei.

Hirotsugu Ryouhei… was Hirotsugu Takuya's younger brother. Both of them were the best of friends since they were kids and stick by each others side through their strict father. Both of them were joyful little kids and have found their own love as they grow older.

Unfortunately, due to a certain massacred that has taken place at the younger Hirotsugus' household, he has lost his life along with many other people. The horrid tale of the bloody murder still haunts the young Hirotsugu child, Hirotsugu Ryuusuke.

Ryuusuke has taken a bigger burden than the head of the Hirotsugu family as he was there to witness the bloody scene. Only he was the only survivor of the unfortunate murder where everyone gave their lives to protect the young pureblood.

The scene replayed in his head multiply times and since that day, he stopped talking or answering to anyone around him and always has the emotionless mask on. Takuya was also saddened by the death of his brother and the only thing that reminds him of his brother was Ryuusuke, Ryouhei's son.

Ryuusuke looked out the window and onto the snowy town through his window. For the past week, neither he nor Kazuya has gone to visit Mikomi when she was awake. But that doesn't mean they haven't gone seen the girl at all. They had gone to her room just to catch a glimpse of the girl sleeping.

Just as Ryuusuke was starting to fall asleep, a silent knock came upon his door. The elegant wooden door open to reveal Kazuya in his dark yet warm pajamas as his golden brown eyes set themselves onto Ryuusuke's still form.

"Otou-san (father) has requested for us." Kazuya said simply and watch as his cousin slowly gets to his feet.

They knew that if Takuya was to ask for them, he needs to talk to the children about something serious. Both of them already knew what he wants to discuss about and has been prepared to answer all of his questions that morning.

Both of the Hirotsugu children walked through the deserted hallway as the sun start to rise. The long, seemingly endless hallway leads to the office of the powerful pureblood that has summon them and the children soon arrive at the grand tan door leading to the huge office.

Kazuya knocked on the door slowly, waiting for a response inside as both of the children wait outside the office.

"Come in." A powerful voice came from inside the room and that was all it took for them to open the large door and enter into the huge room.

"You have called for us Otou-san?" Kazuya asked in his emotionless tone, as he and Ryuusuke bowed to his father.

"Ah yes I have. No need to be formal, I just want to ask how you guys are doing." Takuya stated kindly in one of his rarely used nice moments.

"We are doing quite well Otou-san." Kazuya stated as he looked at his father with the same emotionless eyes.

"I'm glad… but what you have done questioned me greatly…" Takuya said, trying to get straight to the point.

"If it's about the little girl we bought home, we have our reason for keeping her." Kazuya said, already knowing his father's question.

"But _why_ son? She is just a human! What could you possibly do to her except for drinking her blood?!" Takuya asked, clearly confused on his child's motive.

"She's… different…" A distant voice said.

The head of the household looked at his nephew in confusion while his son understood his cousin perfectly. However, Takuya was surprised his nephew has spoken at all; usually it was his son who answers the question.

"But… she is merely a human. If you guy want a friend, I could always associate with the other vampires and let their children come here to play with you." Takuya offered in a kind voice.

Both of the children shook their heads. They knew that Takuya didn't approve of Mikomi staying here but they're not going to give her up just because Kazuya's father isn't happy about it.

"All the other children are too… fake. They're only here because you requested for them, not because of us… But… Mikomi is different. She doesn't pretend to be anyone and is just being herself…" Kazuya tried to explain to his father.

"She has no memory of her childhood. We have no idea who her parents are and for all we know they could be dead! We have to re-teach everything to her and tell her about vampires." Takuya argued in a calm voice but was clearly angered by the children.

"Takuya, give her a chance. We can't just leave her out in the cold like that! With her current state, I'm afraid she even forgot how to walk." A surprised, yet warm voice tried to reason.

Everyone looked at Hirotsugu Harumi as she just enters the room. Her soft smile was place upon her pale lips as she stares at her 3 family members.

Takuya sighed tiredly and stare at his family. No matter what, they seem to have gone against his wishes. Some questions bother him greatly and he knew that if the human girl is staying he needs to know what makes her so special.

"Why her out of all the human and vampires out there? There are many girls out there yet you choose one with no memory of anything and have never met before…" Takuya questioned seriously.

"But we did meet her before…" Ryuusuke said in a voice above a whisper but everyone in the room heard.

Before Takuya could question the silent child, Kazuya stepped in, hoping to direct his fathers' attention somewhere else. Kazuya knew that Ryuusuke hates attention from his father, being so look alike with Ryouhei cause Ryuusuke to feel depress with just a simple glance.

"Otou-san… we know there are a lot of other girls out there but… none of them could compare to her… She's the one that stands out in our eyes… So no matter what, she's staying here with or without your permission." Kazuya said in a strong voice.

Takuya watches his young son before him. Slowly, he was turning into a leader with authorities and power, making people respect him and fear him. His son was following in his own footsteps and Takuya knew that he can't argue with him anymore.

"Alright… but she's your responsibility now. I am not going to look after her." Takuya stated and watch the children before him.

Takuya watch closely as the children's eye hid a certain sparkle in them. Hidden joy was shown through their beautiful eyes and it shocked the powerful leader very much. No matter how much presents he has given the children, he never seen happiness from them by just a simple request.

The children bow respectively to the head Hirotsugu and stood back up. Kazuya looked at his father with a newfound respect and started to speak.

"Thank you Otou-san. If you don't need anything else, we'll be on our way."

Takuya waved his hand, dismissing the children as he looked besides him where his wife was watching silently. Harumi smiled at her husband warmly and walked over to him. He returns her smile as he stood up also and met her half way.

"I'm glad you let Mikomi-san stay. She's a very helpless human right now and it'll be too dangerous for her to venture out alone. And I know you saw the look the kids had." Harumi said softly as she looks at her husbands golden eyes that were brighter than hers.

"Just because I let her stay doesn't mean I'll like her. And what look?" Takuya asked, acting clueless.

Harumi rolled her golden eyes but had a soft smile on her face. She knew that her husband was a little dense when it comes to stuff like this but she enjoys explaining it to him.

"They're **happy** Takuya. They've been watching over her since she was unconscious and wouldn't let anyone else near her. This is the first time I've seen them like this…" Harumi stated astonished and watch her beloved's reaction.

Takuya sighed softly and began to think back on the children. It was true, he had never really seen them happy before and it did shock him greatly. He began to repeat the conversation that has happen moments ago and a question popped up in his head.

"Have they met the girl before? Ryuusuke said something about it…" Takuya mused.

Harumi also though back, slight confusion this time. When the children go out, it was her to take them so she should remember if they had met any humans.

"I… don't know…" She answered truthfully with a slight distant look on her face.

Harumi knew that Kazuya was being serious with his father, but he wasn't expression his emotions with him. She knew that she may be the only one to have a heart to heart conversation with the children.

"Takuya, I'm going to see the children. There's something I want to find out…" She said.

He nodded his head and watches his wife go. He looks out the window and onto the rising sun. He began to walk to the door on the other side of the office and head towards the bedroom.

* * *

Harumi walked through the empty hallway as she approaches her son's room. She had a feeling Ryuusuke would be there too and usually, her senses are always correct.

She knocked lightly on the wooden door, knowing that she didn't have to but feels like she should for respecting her son's privacy. The door opened slowly and Kazuya peeked out through the crack and stare at his mother with golden brown eyes.

"Okaa-san?" Kazuya asked confused, not knowing why she had came here when he just saw her less than 5 minutes ago.

"Hello Kazuya, is Ryuu inside too?" Harumi asked pleasantly.

Kazuya nodded his head and open the door wider, allowing his mother to enter his clean room. Harumi stepped inside and saw Ryuusuke near the window, staring out the snowy town and the rising sun.

"Is there something you need Okaa-san?" Kazuya asked his mother, getting straight to the point.

Harumi chuckled softly and sat on the elegant bed of her sons' and look at the two children. She motion for both of them to come to her and they obeyed without any questions.

"I just want to figure out something. I know you boys have been very serious with Takuya back then but you know I'm always here to have a heart to heart chat with you. No need to be shy of showing emotions, I'll try to understand." Harumi explained with a kind smile on her face.

Kazuya looked at his mother with a ghost of a smile. She always understands any emotions the boys have gone through and is always true to her words. Kazuya looked at Ryuusuke through the corner of his eyes to find him a little bit spaced out, knowing that he was thinking very deeply.

"You're here to talk about Mikomi-san, am I correct?" Kazuya asked, already knowing the answer.

"Sharp as always Kazuya… Correct. I am here to ask about Mikomi-san." Harumi replied truthfully with a slight smile on her face.

"We already answer why we have rescued her. What else would you like to know?" Kazuya asked once again.

"Your feelings. You said she was special and I could see that but you also said you have met her before. Not only that but you didn't quite explain how she was special. You know that no matter what answer you give me, I won't laugh." Harumi said, waiting for a story to come out from them.

"My… father taught us both a lesson…" Ryuusuke's voice said, suddenly bringing everyone's attention to him.

"Go on Ryuu…" Harumi urged softly, knowing that it still hurts Ryuusuke to talk about his deceased parents.

Hesitantly, Ryuusuke began to explain one of the most important memories of his father and the lesson he learn that day.

_Hirotsugu Ryuusuke lay on his bed as his silver eyes stare at the ceiling above him. His hands were behind his head as he thought about nothing to anything possible._

_The door opened from his left and he shifted his head to the side. There stood a man with midnight black hair but with silver eyes, staring at the younger child before him. The man smiled warmly at his son and walked swiftly towards the bed. The man was none other than Hirotsugu Ryouhei, the younger brother of Hirotsugu Takuya._

"_Ah Ryuu, how was your day?" The older Hirotsugu asked._

"_Same as usual. How was yours Otou-san?" Ryuusuke asked his father._

"_Same old, same old. Oh yea, Kazuya's coming soon. He should be-"_

"_Hello Uncle, Ryuu." Kazuya interrupted as he enters the room. His midnight black hair matched Ryouheis' but everyone could tell that Kazuya isn't Ryouhei's son._

"_Ah Kazuya, glad you came. Please come have a chat with us." Ryouhei offered._

_Kazuya nodded his head and walked over to his uncle and cousin. He sat on the bed, near the 2 other guys and sat silently, thinking about some things._

"_Are you boys happy?" Ryouhei suddenly asked._

_Both of the children looked at the older Hirotsugu curiously. The question was sudden and none of them expected Ryouhei to ask that out of the blue._

"_Yes Otou-san, we're happy. We have so many things to keep us entertained." Ryuusuke finally replied._

_Ryouhei merely smiled a sad one. He expected the boys to not understand his meaning yet but he wanted to prove to them something, hoping they will learn from him._

"_Iie, that's not what I meant… Are you boys truly happy about the way you're living? Happy with everyone around you?" Ryouhei tried to reinstate the question._

"_It's… okay… I couldn't say I'm exactly happy but I like the things we have." Kazuya answered, slightly unsure of what to say._

_Ryuusuke nodded his head in response, agreeing with his cousin as he still ponders on the fact why his father has asked such a weird question._

"_Possessions doesn't make a person happy, it's the people around them. Are you truly happy with just us around you? Do you not wish for someone that can make you smile?" Ryouhei asked wisely._

"_Make us smile…?" Ryuusuke repeated, still confused on the whole conversation._

"_Hai… Someone that you wake up to every day. Someone that makes you want smile when that person is around. Someone you care and love…" Ryouhei said as he smiled at the boys warmly._

"_Why are you telling us this Otou-san?" Ryuusuke asked curiously._

"_Because vampires like us doesn't mean we always have to be cold and heartless. I want you boys to be happy and not cruel. Vampires don't always have to be mean." Ryouhei answered._

_The boys slowly nod their head, slightly understanding what he's trying to say._

"_Do you have someone who makes you smile Uncle?" Kazuya asked suddenly and both of the children looked at the older man curiously._

"_I have more than one person to make me smile…" Ryouhei answered truthfully._

_Ryouhei look over at the boys, knowing that he's happy to see such innocent children. He thought back to his wife, who also has brought happiness into his life. A picture of Hirotsugu Takuya flashed through his mind, the older brother who always protects him from harm._

_Yes… Hirotsugu Ryouhei was truly happy._

"_Just remember this boys: when you find that special someone, don't let them go. Those kinds of people doesn't come very often and make sure to treat them correctly, love them if you expect love in return. I guarantee you that that person will make you happy with the little things they do…" Ryouhei advised and patted both of the children's head._

"Someone special…" Harumi said to herself and smiled at the two children.

She was grateful her brother has taught such a great lesson to these young minds and promised herself to thank him when she visits him. Now that one of her question has been answer, she wanted to know about the first time the boys had meet Mikomi.

"How did you two meet Mikomi-san?"

The boys looked at each other than back to the curious Hirotsugu. Kazuya decided to tell his mother the story and began his tale.

_Kazuya was getting ready to go home after his stay at his uncles'. He kept repeating what his uncle have taught him and he promised himself to try to find that 'special someone'. He may be young now but everyone knows that the Hirotsugus were not stupid._

_Ryuusuke decided to walk with his cousin. A maid has been with them, making sure that none of the boys get hurt and to supervise them._

_As the children and the maid walk through the park, they saw some other children there. They were playing and laughing, having fun together as they play catch with a ball._

_Kazuya and Ryuusuke wonders if they are truly happy, but then notice that it was the ball to cause their happiness. They look into the distance and saw a little girl with long, colorful brown hair sitting alone on a swing._

_The girl was isolated from the other children but she didn't seem to mind. She has a soft smile on her face as her gray-green eyes search her surroundings. Suddenly, her eyes meet the two children and she let out a heart warming smile towards the strangers._

_The Hirotsugus were confused, not knowing why she had been kind to them while the other children ignored their existence. The boys looked at the girl blankly, not knowing how to react to her kindness._

_A sudden woman's voice called out to the girl. Her wavy blonde hair shown in the setting sun as her gray eyes welcomes the child. The child's eyes light up more and ran to the older woman. She hugged the woman and she accepted with open arms._

_Behind them came a young man with brown hair and forest green eyes. He has a soft smile on his face as he sees the two girls hugging. The females looked at the man and smiled at him. Soon, the little family began to walk away from the park._

_But before they completely disappear from the Hirotsugus' sight, the young girl turned around. She looked directly at the boys and smiled once again. Her smiles cause the boy's heart to beat a little faster and they began to question themselves._

_She didn't have any possessions but merely two adults with her yet she was happy the whole time. Was this what Ryouhei meant on finding true happiness? The children playing with the ball is different from the child with her family._

_Slowly, the two children began to follow small family. They hid in trees and bushes, trying to not be seen by the humans as the family talked and laughed throughout the walk._

_The family made it to a small house that seems to be isolated from the others but none of them seemed to mind. They enter the small, yet cozy home and continue their daily life._

_Kazuya and Ryuusuke watched slightly confused. The small family doesn't have a lot and yet they keep the smile of theirs up. Their house was much, much smaller than the Hirotsugu estate and they don't seem to own a lot of items. Is this what Ryouhei meant by true happiness?_

"I see…" Harumi said softly after the short story.

She could just imagine the little family the children have described. Such little items yet so much love and caring while her, being very wealthy yet could only share a fraction of the love.

She turns back to the children. Most of her questions have been answered but there's still something bothering her.

"How did you guys save her? What made you save her?" Harumi asked curiously.

The boys were expecting this. Sometimes, they also wander why they had saved the clueless human but no matter what, they don't ever regret it.

"We were going for a walk… We didn't know why but felt like we should get out of the house for a while…" Kazuya started as he began to think back on his memories.

"Somehow… We ended up going to her house… There we only saw the woman lying in a puddle of her own blood. She was already dead when we found her and there were bite marks on her neck…" Kazuya continued, remembering the dead look in the woman's beautiful gray eyes.

"We ran to the park… there we manage to find her… She tripped over herself and a vampire was in front of her… He was a Level E… and was the same man we saw at the park with them…" Kazuya spoke softly.

Harumi surpassed a gasp. It was all making sense to her but it shocked her she couldn't remember if any of her family to bite that man.

"He was her father…" Ryuusuke said, making Harumi's confusion into realization.

"We… didn't know what came over us… None of them has noticed us… but we saw them… The look in Mikomi-san's eyes…" Kazuya didn't manage to finish as he turned away, feeling slightly embarrass for being so observant towards a human girl.

"She looked so alone… So lost in this world… Confused on everything around her… She was so shocked but her eyes… They were full of sorrow…" Ryuusuke finished, understanding the pain Mikomi felt before he has been through her situation before too.

Harumi's golden eyes soften. She had never notice the children was so compassionate about such simple feelings and how they could read the girl through her eyes. She understands that the children could read Mikomi's emotion but still didn't understand why they had saved her.

"She wasn't the same, happy girl we seen at the park the first time we met her… She's like a thrown-away doll now, lifeless and abandon by everyone…" Kazuya stated softly.

"But we want to change that. I… We… want to see her smile once again… Want her to be truly happy…" Ryuusuke said truthfully, letting his caring side to arise.

"That is why we saved her. We found that 'special someone' and there is no way we're going to let her go. She may fear us for the moment… But…"

"We're willing to wait for her. We will do whatever it takes to make her happy… As long as she keeps smiling…"

"We'll protect her from harm and make sure she returns back to being her happy self." Both of the children said at the same time, determination flashed through their eyes.

Harumi watch silently. Her eyes have softened greatly as she notices that the boys were truly serious about protecting the girl. Harumi let her pale hand pat both of the children's head. Both of them look at her with their serious gaze but she merely smile at their faces.

"I believe… you guys will achieve that goal… As long as you're happy protecting her, I won't get in your way and I'll make sure everyone treats her like family." Harumi promised as she let her hand fall from the boy's head.

Kazuya let out a ghost of a smile and looked thankfully at his mother. Ryuusuke nod to his aunt and looked at the bedding, not wanting to speak anymore.

"Arigatou Okaa-san." Kazuya thanked and Harumi smiled at her son, dismissing the matter.

"Well it's late now so go to bed you two. I'm going to tell Chimaki to watch over Mikomi-san." Harumi informed and began to walk away.

Ryuusuke went back to his room, which is only a couple of rooms away from Kazuyas', and crawled under the covers. Both of the children thought back to the conversation that happen moments ago and they were both true to their words.

They'll do whatever it takes to make Mikomi happy.

* * *

_Yea it's over for now. Not a lot of actions but I find it pretty important! If all of you guys are wondering, there is no special connection with Kazuya, Ryuusuke, and Mikomi. Meaning, Mikomi isn't a close friend of theirs or knows anything about vampires!_

_I wanted to make Mikomi the special one that stands out by just being herself and luckily, Kazuya and Ryuusuke notices it! I love how Mikomi has no special powers or anything but caught the vampire's attention by her kindness. I think that's better than having powers ._

_It showed Kazuya and Ryuusuke's feelings in this one and a little flashback of the current events but it's important. One thing leads to another and poof, that's how Kazuya and Ryuusuke found their 'special someone'._

_And I know how Harumi was going to thank her brother for telling the children the lesson and yes, they're brothers and sisters. Remember purebloods marry within their family soooo don't think it's weird! Respect their culture please!_

_Now onto the next chapter! I'll give you a little summary on the next chapter since you guys have been so patient! I'm going to reveal Ryuusuke's bloody past (how ironic with the title) and patch some relations with Mikomi and the boys, meaning there will be some cuteness scenes!_

_I know how Mikomi's past seems like Yuki's but it's so cute! I'm trying to add my own ideas so it doesn't seem like Yuki's TOO much but I hope you guys still enjoyed the whole thing!_

_Well comments and reviews are always nice and welcome! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! Bye-bye!_


	10. White Memories, Bloody Past: Part Three

_Hi everyone! Love the reviews once again and glad you enjoyed the story! As you have noticed, I update every week and I know I've been late sometimes but I have my own little schedule for writing this story! Can you believe that all my stories have 10+ pages per chapter?_

_Well I don't have a lot to say so back to the story! But I made it to the double digit chapter!_

**Disclaimer**: Do not own **Vampire Knight** except for my original characters.

**White Memories, Bloody Past: Part Three**

Hirotsugu Ryuusuke stares blankly out the snowy town through his elegant window. No one has bothered him while he was in his room except for telling him it was time to eat. He enjoyed the peace and quiet inside his own room where he takes his time to think about anything.

Lately, he has his mind focusing on the certain human girl he and his cousin have saved. He remembers the time he jammed his left hand through the Level E vampire he once knew as the girl's father.

The expression on the doomed vampire's face was of pure shock, yet relief was hidden inside his bloodlust eyes as he fell to the ground with a hole in his heart where Ryuusuke had had his hand gone through.

Hirotsugu Kazuya had also taken part in killing the vampire. He had stained his right hand by shoving his hand through the vampire's neck, causing an instant death upon the once human.

The body had turn into a pile of ash and sand before Mikomi could lay her eyes on the dead vampire. The pure shock and horror erupted from her face caused her to faint, both from weariness and shock.

And throughout the three days Mikomi has been unconscious, the boys had stayed by her side at night and go to sleep in the morning. Since purebloods have better control on their bloodlust, they could stay with the little girl for a long time until the sweet aura of the sleeping human awaken their senses.

Ryuusuke began to think about his past, back to the night his parents were murder right before his eyes. He realized how similar his past was compared to Mikomi and it made some connection in a weird way. Ryuusuke closed his dull silver eyes and let images flood through his mind.

* * *

_The day was peaceful in the mid afternoon. The younger Hirotsugu estate was sleeping soundly as maids and butlers do their daily chores. The vampires were having a dreamless sleep while human workers cleaned the house normally._

_One pureblood, however, did not go through his usual sleep. Hirotsugu Ryouhei was in his office, looking through files of human vampire hunters. Lately, he has been worried for his family as information from a hidden spy in a human vampire hunter society has reported everything to the younger pureblood, being faithful to vampires._

_It has been said that the hunters were planning an attack on the purebloods, taking them out one by one, eliminating the horrible creatures that creates Level E vampires. Their target was none other than the Hirotsugus, the purebloods with powers that match the well known Kuran family._

_Ryouhei was afraid of what will happen to his family on being attacked. The hunters have an advantage over vampires, carrying anti-vampire weapons that affects a vampire's healing abilities and limits their power. He was afraid of them hurting his love ones, the next generation of the Hirotsugu bloodline and his cherished people._

_Just as he was beginning to think about the worse things that could happen, an explosion occur in the household, not too far from his office. His fears heighten as he stood up abruptly, making the chair he sat on flying backwards and shatter into little pieces._

_Ryouhei made a run towards his wife, the closest one near the office. His wife has already been awoken by the explosion, fear and concern evident on her face as her gray eyes searched her husbands silver orbs._

"_Ryouhei! What's wrong?" Hirotsugu Izumi asked as her fiery red hair swayed behind her slender shoulders._

_Ryouhei looked at his wife with much concern. He could not explain such a long story in such short notice so all he could do is make orders. He already knew the guards were already heading towards the explosion while the workers were worried about the noise._

"_Izumi, take Ryuusuke and run. Don't question about what's going to happen but I fear the worst is just beginning. Please stay safe." Ryouhei said as his silver eyes looked at his wife, begging her slightly to follow what he says._

_Izumi knew that something terrible was going to happen. She tried to deny her fears and hope for the best for whatever was going to face her way. She nodded her head reluctantly and with a swift motion, she crushed her pale lips toward her lovers' and share a passionate, yet sorrowful kiss._

_She knew that this might be the last time she could ever see her husband's kind face and childish eyes. Once she pulled back, Ryouhei hugged his wife lovingly, never wanting to let go as he smelled the sweet strawberry scented hair._

_Ryouhei took off his elegant dark cape and handed it to Izumi. The gold embroidering shown on the giant cape glitter beautifully under the dim light as the cherish cape was held protectively by the slim hands of the pureblood woman._

"_Please give that to Ryuusuke and tell him I said to find that 'special someone'. Whatever happens, don't come for me." Ryouhei said as he gently pushes his wife towards their son's bedroom._

_Maids and a couple of guards appear near Izumi, waiting for her and staying alert for any more surprise attack. Izumi looked longingly towards her husband and hesitantly turn away, jogging slightly towards her son's bedroom._

_Ryouhei looked after his wife, his eyes full of sorrow and fear. Once his wife turned the corner, he took a shortcut and head towards the explosion. Guards were shouting and loud screeches of pain could be heard through the grand mansion. Ryouhei's silver eyes harden and let anger cloud his eyes._

_As he arrives at the scene, bloody corpse could be seen all around. Blood splatter on the walls, floor, tables, chairs, and everywhere possible as wounded human and vampires lay motionless. The guards were fighting against the hunters, avoiding the deadly weapons and trying to wound the hunters. The hunters were skilled, as expected, and dodge some attacks._

_When the pureblood stepped inside the gory room, all attacking ceased as everyone sense the anger and bloodlust in the atmosphere. The leader of the hunters stepped forward, a deadly sword in his hand tainted with blood._

"_Good afternoon Ryouhei-__**sama**__. Did we wake you up?" the leader asked tauntingly, smirking slightly at the angered pureblood._

"_What the hell do you want __**hunter**__?" Ryouhei demanded, masking his anger with a calm expression._

_The leader motion behind him as a man came forward, holding a small box in his hands. The leader took the box and let his sharp eyes wander towards the tall pureblood, watching him carefully._

"_I just thought you would like to see a friend of yours." And with that, he opens the box and threw the decapitated head of the human spy towards the pureblood._

_Ryouhei expected this, sadness developed in him but he knew he shouldn't let his emotion get in the way. Instead, his power let loose and used them to push the head back, hitting a nearby hunter as he screamed slightly in horror._

_That was all it took for the fight to resume. Ryouhei used his telekinesis to kill a majority of the hunters but he lost most of his guards. Unknown to him, some hunters slipped pass the gruesome fight and around the mansion, roaming the house while killing innocent lives along the way._

_Hirotsugu Ryuusuke sat on his dark colored bed. His silver eyes pierce through the door, waiting for someone to come through and explain to him of the explosion he heard that has ruined his slumber._

_Confusion swept through his childish face when the door open, revealing the beautiful vampire he know as his mother. Her face was full of shock and fear, unshed tears shown through her beautiful gray eyes. Izumi ran towards the bed, hugging the child tightly in her pale, slender arms and buried her face in his reddish-brown hair._

"_Okaa-san, what's wrong?" Ryuusuke asked his mother curiously._

_Izumi didn't know how to answer to the question for she was also confused. She pulled away from her son and shook her head. She motion for her son to stand up and he did what he was told._

"_Ryuusuke, listen to me. Go use the underground escape tunnels and get away from here. I don't know what's going on but you have to leave." Izumi explained breathlessly and glance out the door where a couple of guards were, looking out incase the hunters appear._

_Izumi unfolded the dark cape Ryouhei has given her and wrapped it around her child. She tied the two strings near the neck area and ruffled Ryuusuke's soft hair. She smiled sadly and usher him towards the fireplace, pressing her hand on a part of the wall as the fireplace moved and showed stone stairs leading downwards._

"_You father has said to find that 'special someone' so please listen to his request. I also want you to be happy no matter what Ryuusuke. Whatever happens, don't dwell on the past." Izumi advised._

"_Okaa-san… Why are you making it seemed like you're never going to see me again?" Ryuusuke asked with a frown._

"_Just promise me to fulfill those two things Ryuusuke!" Izumi said, grabbing her child's shoulder gently._

"_But-"_

"_Please!" Izumi begged, searching Ryuusuke's silver eyes._

_Slowly, he nodded his head sadly, slightly beginning to understand the importance of the day. Izumi smiled a sad one, beginning to close the entrance of the fireplace._

"_Okaa-san…" Ryuusuke said, emotional pain hit his heart as he looked at his mother fearfully, not wanting to be alone._

"_Aishiteru (I love you)…" was the last thing Izumi said before the fireplace closed completely._

_The door busted open again, a maid with a bloody wound on her shoulder appear. Her eyes were wide and scared, searching for her mistress through the large room of the child's'._

"_Izumi-sama! The hunters! They're coming!" The maid warned, her eyes looking out the hallway as her eyes dart from left to right._

_Izumi frowned and walked towards Ryuusuke's bed. She sat down calmly and waited for them, her gray eyes determined and deadly._

"_It's okay Maya; I'll take care of them…" Izumi said softly, her eyes travel towards the blood on her maid's shoulder._

_Maya noticed how her mistress's eye fade to crimson, eyeing the blood hungrily while trying to resist the whole time. Maya knew her end was going to come and still, being faithful to her masters, she allows herself to give up her blood._

"_Please take my blood if it makes you stronger Izumi-sama." Maya said and closed the door, heading towards the beautiful vampire._

_Izumi looked at her maid with a small smile. She patted Maya's long, black hair and pulled her neck towards her._

"_Maya… Arigatou, for everything. Rest in peace." Izumi whispered and sank her fangs into her maids' neck and Maya gasped slightly but didn't struggle._

"_Arigatou… Izumi…sama…" Maya said, becoming motionless as the blood within her body emptied._

_Izumi licked the blood from her mouth, setting the dead body gently on the grand bed as it slowly disappears into sand. She looked at the door once again as it slammed open, two hunters stand before her as their weapon stained with blood._

"_Welcome hunters, to my humble home." Izumi greeted as her eyes still red and clouded with hate._

_The hunters flinched a little; somewhat surprised to find the Hirotsugu wife in their presence. One of the hunters held a gun, full of anti-vampire bullets while the other held a whip, enchanted with poison deadly to vampires._

_They got in a fighting stance, ready to eliminate to pureblood before them. The one with the gun got ready to shoot while the other unravels the whip, aiming to attack the beautiful vampire._

"_I won't let Maya's blood go to waste." Izumi whispered to herself, her eyes narrowing deadly at them._

_The window of the room cracked, and then broke completely; the sharp glass flew around the room but avoiding the beautiful pureblood on the bed. The hunters were able to smack some glasses away but some manage to pierce through their skin._

"_Goodbye."_

_With a wave of her hand, the ground beneath the hunters crumbled and the ceiling fell on them, burying the body along the way. Izumi stare emotionlessly at the mess she created and began to walk out of the room and towards the main event._

_Izumi's crimson red night gown matched her fiery hair as it sway behind her swiftly. Her emotionless gray eyes scan the mansion and head towards the echoing scream of the dying vampires and humans._

_She reached a grand door, just like the other ones in the house, and pushed it open, almost sending the doors off the hinges. She glared at the approaching hunters and with another wave of her hand, the ground cracked beneath them._

_Her eyes scan the room for her husband and saw him battling with the leader of the pack. Ryouhei glance at the side to meet the worried gaze of his wife and shock was shown through his silver eyes._

"_Don't look away from the battle!" the leader yelled and attempted to slash at the pureblood._

_Ryouhei glared and his power pushed the human back, avoiding the deadly weapon. He was worried yet angry at his wife to come here in the first place. He had specifically order her not to come and escape with Ryuusuke. Suddenly, his fear surfaced, wondering what has happen to his child._

"_Izumi what are you doing here?!" Ryouhei said angrily but through his anger showed concern._

"_Helping you!" Izumi replied and ducked, avoiding a spear as she kicked the hunter away and towards the other hunters heading towards her._

"_It's dangerous here! I told you to run!" Ryouhei said and grabbed a dead human's sword, blocking the oncoming sword of the hunter leader._

"_I'm not going to leave you here to fend for yourself! Besides, running away is not my style!" Izumi stated hotly and with a wave of her hand, she pushed through the hunters and head towards her husband._

_Ryouhei's eyes soften and looked at his wife. He glared at the hunters that tried to attack her and his powers force the hunters away. Once Izumi got near her husband, Ryouhei wrapped his arms around the smaller pureblood._

"_Is he safe…?" Ryouhei whispered in his wife's ear._

"_Mhmm." Izumi said and leaned back, her back colliding with Ryouhei's chest._

_Both of the purebloods look at the swarm of hunters around them. They merely smirk as the hunters raised their weapon, ready to attack and get rid of the vampires. Most of the guards have died but so did half of the hunter groups._

"_I'm glad that I could spend my last moments with you Ryouhei…" Izumi whispered softly._

"_Aishiteru Izumi…" Ryouhei said; burying his head into her strawberry scented hair and closed his silver eyes._

"_Aishiteru too Ryouhei…" And she also closed her gray eyes._

_As the sound of metal chains was heard, both of the purebloods snap their eyes open. Their power of telekinesis mold together, creating a deadly force as the sharp, invisible edges of the power cut through the many hunters._

_Silver and gray orbs glowed brightly as the floor beneath them crumbled. No emotions were shown on their face, waiting for death to overcome them. The hunters were surprised at the attack, blood poured out continuously as a huge explosion took place in the mansion._

_Outside the mansion showed another pack of people. Their vampiric eyes watch the explosion motionlessly and when it ended, the group of people came out._

_It was none other than the Motoshi clan, Level E vampire hunters when they were vampires themselves. A small child stood besides a tall man as he observes the scene before him. His golden locks reflected in the sun's ray while his bangs were brown. His chocolate brown eyes scan the ruined mansion and off into the distance, he saw a fountain move slightly._

"_Riku… you know you shouldn't come out here. You're not strong enough yet." The man stated as he studies the Hirotsugu estate._

_The child, known as Riku, didn't say anything but pointed towards the moving fountain. The man let his cold gaze stare at the moving fountain and he ordered a few vampires to go investigate. Then, he told the others to go inside the mansion to search for survivors and kill any human hunters if they're still alive._

"_Yuuta, take Riku back home. It's dangerous for him here." The man said and Yuuta nodded his head, grabbing Riku softly and began to walk away, both of them not seeing the child that had survive the massacre._

_The vampires moved the fountain away, some got ready to attack while the others get their weapon ready. The leader watched carefully, waiting for a hunter to appear but who came out of the tunnel surprised him the most._

"_Ryuusuke-sama! You're alive!" the man exclaimed, looking at the young pureblood in honor._

_The vampiric hunters lower their weapon and bowed, intimidated by the presence of a pureblood yet respect his authority at the same time. The man walked up to Ryuusuke, bowing at the pureblood too._

"_Where are my parents?" Ryuusuke demanded, scanning the ruined mansion of his home._

"_We're looking for survivors at the moment… But I believe the explosion of your home may be caused by them… Only powerful vampires can cause such a dangerous task." The man said sadly, watching the child's reaction._

_Ryuusuke's emotionless face shocked some of the vampires but inside, he was torn apart. His parents may be dead and if they were, he wasn't able to say goodbye to them properly. He hung his head, letting his blackish red hair hide his silver eyes. His father's elegant cape flew behind him as he looked up, new determination burned his eyes._

"_Tell me what exactly happened Motoshi-san." Ryuusuke asked the leader of the group._

"_I believe the human vampire hunters were trying to get ride of all the purebloods. They had planned their attack and Ryouhei-sama and Izumi-sama used their powers to kill off the pack. We had gotten the news moments ago but arrived too late… Right now, we are searching for survivors." Explained the leader of the group, Motoshi Kensaku._

"_Kensaku-sama! We looked inside and everyone is dead! There are no survivors in the mansion!" A scout said breathlessly, running towards the leader._

_Ryuusuke's eyes widen. He couldn't believe what he suspected was true. His parents were dead and he couldn't do anything about it. Ryuusuke was angry, not at the hunters that invaded his home, but at himself. He was angry that he wasn't able to do anything in the time of need. He escaped safely and yet everyone he lived with has died._

_Ryuusuke slowly walked inside the crumbling mansion. Blood still marked the walls and floor as he inspected the living room. Dust mix with ash and sand floated around him as dead human parts litter the blood stained floor._

_As Ryuusuke reached the center of the room, he found a piece of red fabric on top of a rock. The silky fabric he recognizes from his mother's gown and his eyes widen. He tried to move the rocks away but found it futile; it was too late to save them._

_Glittering light appears as the small particles escaped the tightly bounded rocks. The only reasonable explanation for this was because of the death of the purebloods. When purebloods died, it wasn't ashes or sand left their remains, but glittering particles that makes their body fade._

_Ryuusuke slump down, ignoring the dust and blood staining his cloths and cape as he watches the glittering stop. He closed his eyes and slowly, a lone tear drop from his cold, silver eyes._

* * *

Now that Ryuusuke think back to his past, he remembered the promise he made to his mother. How could he find happiness now that his parents are dead? Dwelling on the past is what everyone does and he just couldn't accept the fact that his parents have died.

But… even if that is true, he couldn't help but wonder if he fulfilled one of his promises. His parents want him to be happy and to find that 'special someone' if they're gone. How can he fulfill those promises?

"Ryuu?"

Ryuusuke turn towards sound of the voice. Kazuya stood by the door, his golden brown eyes scan Ryuusuke's silver one and he knew what Ryuusuke was thinking about. Kazuya walked towards him and sat on his bed while Ryuusuke sat on the window sill, still lost in thought.

"Still thinking about them…?" Kazuya asked but already knew the answer to his own question.

Ryuusuke nodded his head slowly, his silver eyes dull and a frown was set upon his pale lips. No matter what, he couldn't forget what his parents have told him and can't forget about the murder.

Just as Kazuya was about to ask something, the door open to reveal Chimaki there, holding a tray of food. Her long, black hair was tied in her usual ponytail while her deep blue eyes searched the Hirotsugu children.

"Kazuya-sama, Ryuusuke-sama." Chimaki said and bowed, showing respect for the purebloods.

"Hello Chimaki. Is something the matter?" Kazuya asked in his emotionless tone.

Chimaki fidgeted around slightly, not knowing how to bring up the topic of the things bothering her. She took a deep breath and looked straight at the purebloods, ready to share her thoughts with them.

"It's about Mikomi-san. She hasn't been eating at all and wouldn't get out of bed. She wouldn't talk to anyone and is ignoring all of us. I think she wants to see you Kazuya-sama, Ryuusuke-sama." Chimaki confessed and hoped the pureblood children would come with her.

"Mikomi-san is afraid of us for the moment. We cannot do anything but just stay away from her." Kazuya stated sadly.

Chimaki frowned. She didn't know how to explain to the children that Mikomi wanted to see them, whether she notices it herself or not, Mikomi wanted to see the ones who saved her life.

"Iie, you're wrong Kazuya-sama. At this moment, Mikomi-san is feeling lost and all alone. No matter how hard I try to make her feel welcome, it's not the same from the people who saved her and has shown her kindness… She forgot everything and couldn't do anything but stare at the door, waiting for you two to come. I just hope you two are able to come visit her…" Chimaki stated truthfully and bowed, beginning to walk away from the two shocked pureblood.

* * *

(Normal POV still 10 years ago)

I sat in the beautiful bed as I stare sadly at the door. I was alone once again and lately, my saviors haven't come to visit me. I missed the two boys very much and it saddens me that I couldn't see them at all. Sometimes when I'm sleeping, I feel like I was being watched, but in a good way. It's like they're protecting me while I was asleep…

Just then, the door opens. I let my eyes wander to the door, my hope rising quickly but fell once I saw the young woman whose been taking care of me since I have got here.

I believe her name is Chimaki… She has long, black hair and deep blue eyes, always having a smile on her face.

I wonder why she's always smiling, being so happy no matter what happens. Even if I try to deny it, I know it's true that I envy her. I wanted to know why she's happy all the time, wanting to know what makes her smile… Smiling seems so much fun…

"Hello Mikomi-san, how are you today?" Chimaki asked normally, trying to start a conversation.

I didn't answer, rather yet, I wasn't able to. I forgot how to talk or say a complete sentence. I wasn't ignoring her on purpose, but I didn't know how to answer…

Chimaki head over to me, tray in hand as all sorts of food was place upon the dark color tray. I looked at it plainly and watch as Chimaki attempted to feed me. I turn my head away, not wanting to eat anything at the moment.

I heard Chimaki sigh and set the food down. She sat on a chair near my bed and gently strokes my hair, causing my attention to go to her. She looked at me with warm, blue eyes and I tilted my head to the side confused. When she was about to talk, someone interrupted her.

"Mikomi-san…?" the boy with midnight black hair asked as he looks at me with his piercing golden brown eyes.

I looked at him curiously, not knowing why he came all of a sudden. The boy with black hair with reddish tint was with him as his lifeless silver eyes stare into my own.

Suddenly, I thought back to the fangs from the two boys. My fear surfaced again as I saw the little fangs poking out from the corner of their mouth. I surpassed a gasp and disappointment flashed through their face.

"Chimaki… you lied." Kazuya stated and began to turn away.

"Kazuya-sama! Ryuusuke-sama! Wait!" Chimaki tried to reason.

My eyes widen, not knowing what has happen. Am I chasing them away again? Are they sad… cause of me?

Fear bubbled within me as I stare at their retreating back. I wasn't scared of them having fangs… instead; I was scared of being abandon by them. I bit the corner of my lips and slowly, I swung my leg over the bed.

I have never attempted to walk; I just stayed in bed all day. Yet now, the presence of those two boys had given me confidence, making me wants to run to them and hold onto them.

And that is what I did exactly.

I clutch to their shirt clothing and panted slightly. My legs felt like jelly and I wasn't able to support my weight. I fell on my knees but the grip on their shirt tightens.

I didn't want to let them go…

The two boys looked at me, surprise evident in their face. I looked up at them; my watery eyes meet their shocked ones.

"K-ka-Kazuya…" I said, having difficulty pronouncing the boy's name with midnight black hair.

"R-Ryuu-Ryuusuke…" I said, straining my voice and looked at the boy with silver eyes.

Slowly the corner of my mouth twitched upwards, revealing a small smile. Then, the small smile turns into a grin as I looked at them admiringly, happy that they stopped for me.

Kazuya and Ryuusuke soon found their own smile, their shocked eyes soften and they kneel down, looking at me eye leveled. They patted my head, just like Chimaki has done moments ago, and the corner of their mouth twitched, letting a small smile out.

"Mikomi…" They both said and soon, wrapped their arms around my small frame.

* * *

(Narrator POV still 10 years ago)

Kazuya hugged the girl happily; glad she had come after them. It shocked him how Mikomi had run towards them, not wanting to let them go. Chimaki was right; Mikomi really did want to see both of the Hirotsugu children.

Ryuusuke was also surprised at Mikomi's action. He began to think back to the promise he had made with his parents and found that he has confident to accept it.

Ryuusuke found that 'special someone' and he was holding onto her, not wanting to let go. Even if the process of being happy is going to take a while, he knew that it's worth the wait if Mikomi is with him from now on.

Chimaki watched the scene happily, glad that her theory has been proven correct. Not only did Mikomi do a brave thing, the children accepted with open arms, feeling the same way Mikomi has. Chimaki could only watch in happiness, knowing that much happiness will be shared form this moment on.

* * *

_Yes, it's the end once again! I know this chapter mostly revolve around Ryuusuke but I can't help it! It's so sad yet it became so happy in the end! I'm glad Ryuusuke could fulfill his parent's wishes in the end!_

_Kazuya didn't play a big part in this chapter, sad I know, but there will be a special chapter about him too! When will I post that up? Who knows! But don't think I'm done with Mikomi's past! There will probably about 1 or 2 more chapters up! Maybe 1 now that I think about it…_

_New season of _**Vampire Knight**_ coming out in October! Such a long wait! Well I read the manga version too so I kinda expect what's going to happen XD_

_If you haven't notice, I usually post my stories up on Mondays. I type them over the weekend; Friday, Saturday, and Sunday nights, mostly Sundays, and reread/correct them on Mondays then I post them out. I know it takes me a while to type them out but I hope you guys are patient enough to wait!_

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again, reviews and comments are always appreciated and welcome! I love to hear from all of you! Bye!_


	11. White Memories, Bloody Past: Part Four

_Awww it makes me sad how I only got one message (thank you _xcrescentxmoonx)_ from my last chapter! I hope none of you are getting bored with it! I was just starting to get to the good part! Well looks like_ **Vampire Knight** _stories are filling up and I'm still slow on updating T.T_

_Well lately I got hooked into another anime! It's called_ **Shugo** **C****hara!**_ And I'm thinking on making a fan fiction out of it! There will be original characters and guardian charas so if any of you watch that anime; I hope you all will help support me on it!_

_Even if I will write a new fan fiction, I will still continue on this one. I probably won't start writing the_ **Shugo Chara** _story soon (since I'm so lazy) but I hope you all could wait for it!_

_Oh yea, I got some pictures and I did some editing so you guys could see how Kazuya and Ryuusuke looks like! I know the editing are bad but I hope you all have an idea how they look like!_

Kazuya:

i218(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc274/lost(underslash)angel565/compare(dot)jpg

Ryuusuke:

i218(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc274/lost(underslash)angel565/rawrrrryuusukeedit(dot).jpg

**Disclaimer**: The usual.

**White Memories, Bloody Past: Part Four**

Another week past as Kazuya and Ryuusuke had stayed with me every time I was awake. They stayed by my side most of the time and taught me important lessons and trying to re-teach everything I had forgotten to me.

Just a day after I had asked them to stay, they started to teach me how to walk properly. They were instructing me the whole time and held onto me, scared that I may fall.

Not only did they teach me how to walk, they started to teach me how to talk. Little by little, I began to find my own voice and started to say little things such as 'hello' and I was able to ask questions.

I have grown attach to the two older boys. I always cling onto them when they showed me around the house, introducing me to the workers, and any new people I have not met before. They didn't seem to mind though; they merely smile while reassuring me nothing will go wrong.

Throughout the time I had been with them, I had grown less afraid of the fangs they had. The fear still lingers in me but their personality always calmed me down and I knew they would never try to hurt me.

While I was thinking over the events that has happen on the last couple of weeks, the door opened. My eyes sparkled, waiting for Kazuya and Ryuusuke to walk in but my small grin turned into a shy smile, noticing the beautiful lady that is the mother of Kazuya.

"Good afternoon Mikomi-san. How are you feeling today?" she asked in her pleasant voice, giving me a welcoming tone.

I blushed slightly and looked at her shyly. I started to fidget with my fingers and gave her a small smile.

"H-hello. I-I'm doing f-fine. T-thank you f-for a-asking…" I said slowly, a bit nervous as I try to sound polite.

Harumi chuckled lightly, her warm golden eyes staring at me. She walked towards me and sat on the bed, her elegant lavender robe followed with grace as patted my head with her smooth, pale hand.

"You're still shy… I hope you enjoy your stay here. Everyone's happy that you have arrived Mikomi-san, especially Kazuya and Ryuusuke." Harumi confessed and giggled lightly.

I blushed darker and bit the corner of my lips, not knowing how to react to the little comment.

"Please feel free to talk to me whenever you need to. Ask me anything and I'll be sure to answer them. It's the least I could do for what you have done to _them_…" Harumi said mysteriously.

I tilted my head to the side curiously, who's 'them'? If I had to guess, I would probably think she was talking about Kazuya and Ryuusuke…

"Have a nice rest Mikomi-san." She said once again and began to walk out, closing the door softly behind her as she gave me a small, sweet smile.

* * *

Normal POV (10 years ago)

Hirotsugu Takuya was in his office, looking over paper work and hiring the children's tutor for their education. Lately, he couldn't help but notice that they have gotten happy.

Kazuya has begun to smile more, being less polite and strict but more gentle and caring. It was the first time he had seen his son so eager to get out of his vampire classes and head towards the guest room, wanting to be with the human he saved weeks ago.

Not only was his son affected by the little girl, Ryuusuke was the same. Ever since the incident with the murder, he has been shutting himself up and didn't bother with anyone around him. Yet now, he was beginning to talk more, more than usual, and his lifeless eyes held hidden spark in them once in a while.

Takuya was so deep in thought he didn't notice someone has enter the room. Her lone figure glided perfectly towards the distracted pureblood and she smiled softly at her husband.

Harumi's tan hair flowed beautifully behind her as she walks towards her husband. She knew he was deep in thought and knew exactly what he was thinking of. As she grew closer, Takuya notices her presence and sent a small smile her way.

"Say it." Harumi stated with a teasing grin on her face.

Takuya gave her a funny, yet childish look and raised an eyebrow. He acted clueless and played along with his wife.

"Say what?" He asked and stood up, disappear for a second but reappear behind his wife, wrapping his powerful arms around her shoulders.

Harumi giggled and glance back slightly, meeting her husband's stare.

"Say that I'm right."

"Right about what?"

"That the children are happier now."

Takuya couldn't deny it anymore. He knew the truth all along but a part of him didn't want to accept the fact that a simple human girl was causing all this happiness towards the children. He sighed in defeat and put his head on Harumi's neck/shoulder area, knowing that he was defeated and need to accept the truth.

"I just don't get why they choose her. She, a mere human, caught **both** of their attention, something that no other high class vampires could do!" Takuya stated amazed.

"'_She's the one that stands out in our eyes… Someone special…'_" Harumi recited, remembering the words the children had said to her.

Takuya looked at her confused, the first verse was familiar to him, and he had heard Kazuya said that when he had asked why they save the little girl.

"'_She looked so alone… So lost in this world… Confused on everything around her… She was so shocked but her eyes… They were full of sorrow…' _that's what Ryuusuke had said… He experienced that pain before and understood how she felt… Takuya don't you see? All of them have a connection; vampire or not all three of their hearts connect." Harumi said, trying to tell her husband to accept the truth.

Takuya sighed tiredly, burying his head into his wife's neck deeper. He knew that there was no point in arguing anymore but he just couldn't believe a human, a weak, lost, curious human caught the attention of two powerful, emotionless vampire **purebloods**!

"Give her a chance… See for yourself that she **is** special… The boys should be in her room right now…" Harumi said thoughtfully, hoping her husband would accept the invitation.

Takuya thought for a second before sighing once again. He let go of Harumi's slender waist and nodded his head. He was willing to give her once chance and that's all she gets. He wants to know how the children are so happy with her.

Harumi looked at her husband happily and smiled. She kissed him briefly and slightly starting to push him out the door, not wasting any time.

"You better stay for at least 30 minutes. If I find out you miss a second of it, I'm going to force you to restart the whole process." Harumi warned like a mother scolding a child and gave a playful smile to Takuya.

Takuya smiled back and nodded his head. He walked towards the hall where Mikomi was staying at and disappeared around the corner.

Harumi walked towards the huge library within the mansion and walked towards a nearby table. She picked up a red, hard core cover book and head towards the creamy color couch near the window.

She lay on the couch, getting into a comfortable position and opened the book. But before she started to read, she glanced out the window. The snow covered backyard caught her vision as she looked at a lone, blooming sakura tree. Soft pink petals flowed gently down onto the snow covered ground as a sound of bells reached her ear.

A lock of pure white hair flashed pass the calm pureblood's gaze as she knew exactly who bit Mikomi's forgotten father. No trace of emotions were on the beautiful pureblood's face as she see a barefooted figure wearing a white kimono walk away from the Hirotsugu Estate. The figure's long, white hair flowed in the wind as she glided away from the mansion.

Harumi knew who she is and no doubt that her suspicion of a certain pureblood that turned Mikomi's father into a Level E was outside her window. Just as the lone figure was completely out of sight, she turned around slowly. Her crimson red eyes meet golden ones as they share a simple stare, full of questions yet in a respectful manner.

No doubt the 'Madly Blooming Princess' was just wandering around the Hirotsugu Estate. Harumi didn't refer to her as the 'Madly Blooming Princess' though. Instead, she sees her as a friend, a non-blood related sister, someone she respects as the woman also acknowledge her assistance.

"Hiou Shizuka… I don't know whether to thank you for giving us a new happiness..." Harumi started, thinking back to Mikomi.

"Or be disappointed for letting that child experience such pain…"

--

Hirotsugu Takuya neared the bedroom the human girl was staying at. He still didn't know why he accepted his wife's order but couldn't help but feel curious himself. He didn't understand how the children can be so happy, happy that such happiness was caused by a girl they hardly know, something that he, a powerful pureblood and father could not do.

As he approaches the room, voices started to drown out his thoughts. He leaned against the wall, knowing that the door was slightly open and he didn't want to risk the fact that he was spying on his children. He peeked through the door and looked inside, noticing three figures in the room.

He recognizes the two boys immediately. Their tall, yet childish figures could be easily identified as they sat on the either side of the bed a small girl resides in. He then notices that it was his first time to see the child himself.

Long brown hair of any shade was placed neatly under her, framing her small yet soft looking face delicately. Her gray-green eyes stood out of her slightly pale face as her pinkish lips smiled at the children. She was small, much smaller than the boys, and held a soft expression on her face. She looked so fragile, something that could be easily broken if you aren't careful enough around her.

Takuya notices that his son was feeding the small child. Kazuya held a spoon of porridge and blew softly on it, making it less hot and warm enough for her to eat. He motioned her to open her mouth and she listened obediently, some of the soup dripped down the corner of her mouth.

Ryuusuke was on the other side, silent as ever but Takuya could tell his silver eyes held a certain warmth in them. He watched as Ryuusuke dabbed a napkin he was holding to her mouth, carefully removing the left over porridge. Mikomi giggled slightly and smiled at the two boys, who also return the smile.

Unknowing to Takuya, he couldn't help but soften his expression on his face. It amazed him how careful the children were treating the human girl. He couldn't help but feel a newfound respect for the little girl.

"Amazing isn't it Hirotsugu-sama? The way they care for such a selfless being…"

Takuya looked to his side to see one of the human workers there. Chimaki stood quietly besides him, also glancing at the room the children were in. She bowed politely to the pureblood and smiled softly, respecting the vampire like always.

"Before Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama came, Mikomi-san wouldn't eat anything. She wasn't as happy until the young masters came to her, hoping that she will accept them. From then on, all three of the stay with each other while the young masters tried to teach her everything." Chimaki continued in a soft tone, not wanting the children to hear her.

"How is she adjusting to life here?" Takuya asked, slightly surprised he ask that himself.

Chimaki smiled and motion towards the room.

"See for yourself…"

Takuya looked inside and noticed that Mikomi has finished eating. Slowly, Ryuusuke helped Mikomi get out of bed while Kazuya put the tray of finished food on a table. They began to teach her how to walk, softly explaining to her.

"Watch my steps Mikomi-san. Left, right, left, right." Kazuya instructed slowly, watching her walk carefully and put his arm around her shoulder.

Ryuusuke watched also, taking her other side as he watches Mikomi having little trouble in walking. She smiled shyly at the boys and slowly, she let them go. They looked at her confused but she gave a reassuring smile to them.

"I-I want t-to t-try to w-walk to y-you t-two. I-is th-that al-right?" She pronounces slowly, having some difficulties in saying the sentence.

Takuya watched as he saw the children's reaction. They nodded hesitantly and slowly walk to the other side of the room, waiting for her to come.

"Are you sure you could do this Mikomi-san?" Kazuya asked, concern fill his voice.

"You don't need to push yourself; we're here to help…" Ryuusuke said quietly, watching her carefully incase Mikomi falls.

Mikomi smiled softly at them, slowly lifting her left leg up slightly.

"I-I want t-to g-give it m-my be-st sh-shot. I-I w-want K-ka-zuya-san a-and Ry-Ryuu-suke-san t-to be p-proud…" Mikomi said with her soft smile on her delicate face.

Takuya watched, slightly amazed at her confidence. He looked at the children's reaction, happy to see a smile forming on their own faces.

Kazuya held a shock, yet happy expression on his face. For the first time, he felt like he had done something right, something he didn't regret. His golden brown eyes sparkle in happiness as he smiled warmly at Mikomi.

"Silly girl…" He started.

Ryuusuke looked at his cousin from the corner of his silver eyes. He knew exactly what he was thinking and couldn't help but feel the same way. None of their teachers has ever praised them and give them an accomplished feeling and yet, this girl was doing that by just trying to walk.

"We've always been proud…" Ryuusuke finished, finding his own smile. It's been a **long** time since he smiled happily…

Slowly, Mikomi made her way towards the boys. She kept her gaze at them and her smile never faltered, reassuring the boys that she will be fine. Mikomi wanted them to be proud and heading those words from them gave her courage to continue.

Kazuya and Ryuusuke cheered her on, urging her slowly yet making sure she isn't rushing. Doing things at her own pace was find with them and they will wait for an eternity for her, no matter what. They reached out a hand, showing her that she was almost there when in reality she only made it half way but that didn't matter, they would wait until she is ready.

Takuya watched silently, suspense filled him as he watches her walking slowly towards the boys. He smiled at the girl, fully accepting the human now. He didn't care she was human, it didn't matter to him that she was just a weak, lost human. Instead, he was glad she had shown up, glad that she could give such simple happiness to the boys.

"You could do it Mikomi…" He whispered, cheering her on silently.

Chimaki watched besides her master. She never really seem him have such encouragement towards anyone before. Sure she had seen him pressure his son into learning the pureblood way but she hadn't seem him cheer anyone on. Chimaki looked at the struggling human and smiled, having one simple thought on her mind.

'_Arigatou for everything Mikomi-sama…'_

Mikomi was almost there, almost at her destination. She wanted to reach out to them, never wanting to let go of the warmth and kindness they had given her. She has a reason to smile now, a reason to wake up every morning. A couple more steps and she would be next to them, near the first friends she has made.

And then she was there, 1 more step and she was close enough to touch their outstretched hand. Instead of walking the rest of the way, she leaped, jumping into the shocked, yet welcoming purebloods arm. Their fast reaction caught her before she fell but smile, hugging the child back.

Mikomi has done it, she has reached her goal. She held onto the boys tightly and smiled, breathing in the sweet and minty scent of Kazuya and Ryuusuke. Just like an invisible thread holding them together, it felt as if their bond has strengthened, nothing could penetrate the happiness all three of them were sharing.

"Takuya, 30 minutes are up." Harumi whispered towards her mesmerized husband.

She couldn't help but giggled at the sight of the children hugging. She knew he approved of Mikomi now and she was glad Mikomi is able to stay.

Takuya looked confused for a second then remember exactly why he was spying. He straighten up and cleared his throat, trying to seem as if he wasn't too into the scene he had just witness.

"Well I see that she is too vulnerable to be kicked out. I guess she have to stay here for the time being." Takuya said, being his stubborn self and didn't want to admit his wife was right.

Harumi rolled her golden eyes but smile, finding the act quite cute. Takuya turn towards Chimaki as she waits patiently, listening to her master's request.

"Please find the finest teacher available. Mikomi needs to learn about vampires once she's properly educated." Takuya informed and Chimaki nodded her head, bowed and started to find someone who could help Mikomi.

"Well I guess I'm done with spying on her…" Takuya trailed off slightly as he looked at the laughing children inside.

Harumi sensed her husband wanted to stay and she merely smiled, knowing how to get Takuya into staying without ruining his pride.

"I'm going to stay here to watch over them. Care to join me?" Harumi asked cheerfully.

Takuya couldn't help but smile at the offer. He noticed what he was doing and turns the other way, nodding his head slowly.

"I guess… There's nothing else for me to do."

Harumi grinned and grabbed Takuya's hand, acting like a teenager falling in love all over again. She opened the wooden door and the children's attention turn towards the two adults. She smiled happily while the children were confused on why Takuya, the powerful Hirotsugu pureblood was there.

"Otou-san? Okaa-san?" Kazuya asked confused.

"Hello children, are we interrupting something?" Harumi asked pleasantly, smiling at the children as they slightly release their hold on Mikomi.

"No… Is there something you need?" Kazuya asked once again, wondering why his parents are here.

"Well your father hasn't met Mikomi yet so I decided to show him." She replied, making a hand gesture towards the pureblood.

Mikomi noticed the powerful pureblood and blushed. She hid behind the two boys and shyly looks over their shoulders, tippy-toeing to see the adults in front of her.

Takuya notice her sudden shyness and he stepped ahead. The two boys had tried to calm the little human down and stopped once they sense Takuya besides them.

"It's okay Mikomi. I won't hurt you." Takuya said gently.

He noticed that Mikomi was a little shy when meeting new people. She looked like a scared rabbit, her eyes wide yet didn't dare to move away. He reached out his hand, trying to show that he mean no harm as he tried to reassure the shy girl.

Mikomi looked at him curiously before putting her small hands into the powerful purebloods. She smiled timidly at the pureblood and watches as he smiles a small one back.

"I am Hirotsugu Takuya, leader of the Hirotsugus." He stated even though he knew she wouldn't understand at the time.

Takuya steps back and motion to all the purebloods in the room, which were four, and turn back to the small human.

"And welcome to the family."

* * *

_Ha-ha it's over! I'm guessing there will be another chapter of the past out, this time about the little mysterious woman Harumi has seen in her estate. All the pieces will fit together soon enough and I hope you guys are still patient!_

_Takuya seems to be warming up to everyone now! I enjoyed writing the little scenes; I find it cute for the children's determination! On the next chapter, I will fast forward it to two years later, just a little information you guys might want to know._

_Well comments and reviews are always welcome! A lot of people are writing_ **Vampire Knight** _stories lately and I hope my story will still catch your interest! Bye-bye!_


	12. White Memories, Bloody Past: End

_Hi everyone! I'm back once again! Love the reviews, as usual, and I'll be explaining some stuff today. Okay so let's start with the past shall we?_

_I know that I have a lot of chapter on it but I wanted you all to know how Mikomi was saved, how she was raised, and how the purebloods accepted her. I know I know it seems a LOT like Yuki's past but could you seriously blame me? Her past is so cute! I'm trying to add my own details very bad and try not to make it seem a lot like Yuki's, which I noticed I'm failing at… T.T_

_Next thing I want to say is about how Kazuya and Ryuusuke looks like. I know they look kinda 'roguish' and not like any high pureblood but I want them to look 'normal'? Besides, once I saw those pictures, I instantly thought of Kazuya and Ryuusuke so I changed the hairs and eye in Photoshop and poof, here they are. Luckily, I have a picture of Riku too so you'll see him today! I wanted the purebloods to fit in and not be too strict so they could communicate with others more._

_Hm… What else is there for me to say? Oh yea! I won't give you too much info on Mikomi's mom, or Sanami, on her little secret so you're not able to find out who she is since she's not human. I know it's a little evil but in time, I will write out a couple of chapters revolving around the many secrets of Mikomi's forgotten past and her mother's secret._

_This chapter might be longer then usual since I'm trying to jam everything together and get back to the present! I know all of you are waiting for that, tired of reading the past I bet. On this chapter, Mikomi will meet surprising visitors and watch as she has a little talk with a certain pureblood._

Riku:  
i218(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/cc274/lost(underslash)angel565/hotguy26(dot)jpg

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight or its characters.

**White Memories, Bloody Past: End**

Two years have past since I've been living with the Hirotsugu purebloods. I had officially gotten my own bedroom and am part of the family. Takuya-sama has hired tutors for me to improve my education while Harumi-sama was helping me with things I want to know. My habit of stuttering was gone as I had improved how to speak properly.

I looked outside my bedroom window, noticing that the sun was rising and the start of a new day has begun. I know about the secret the Hirotsugus carry, the secret of them being powerful vampires. After a month of staying in their household, the confronted me of the secret they carry. I know they are just like the creature that had attack me but I didn't fear them, I respect them.

Usually, Takuya-sama and Harumi-sama would be sleeping during the day time while Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama would wake up late in the afternoon. During those times, I would take my lessons and wait until Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama would wake up.

A lot has changed throughout these two years. I remember when I first meet Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama; they were both cold towards everyone and didn't show any emotions through their mask.

Kazuya-sama has gotten gentle and less strict, sharing jokes once in a while and smiled more often. He is starting to be a highly respected leader, not only with powers to match but with kindness in his heart. Even if he doesn't show it sometimes, I could see Kazuya-sama really happy through his golden brown eyes.

Ryuusuke-sama was the one that changed the most. He was cold in the beginning, hardly talking to anyone and was keeping things to himself. And yet time past and his happiness surfaced. He smiled the most in the household and was practically glowing in the room. He became a joyful vampire and is one who seems to be more human than anyone other vampires in the household.

I had asked Ryuusuke-sama why he was so happy before. He answered me with a simple response and told me that it was one of his parents' death wishes before they died. I asked about the other wish but he merely chuckled and patted my head, telling me that I will find out one day.

I got out of my lavender king-sized bed and unravel the cozy blankets around me. Winter is arriving and snow has begun to fall down the town I lived in. I wore my creamy white sweater and a black floor-length skirt. I did my regular morning activities and headed towards the kitchen where the chef is preparing food.

"Good morning Mikomi-sama. What would you like today?" The chef greeted happily, holding up a spatula and smiled once he saw me walk inside the room.

I gave him my own smile and sat down on the table near them.

"Good morning to you too James. Some chocolate chip waffles will be fine along with a glass of milk." I replied, watching as he nodded happily and waltz towards the refrigerator.

Soon, Chimaki-chan appears through the doorway, stiffing a yawn as her black hair flowed behind her. She opened her deep blue eyes and saw me sitting at the table. She let out a small smile and walked to where I was.

"Hey there kiddo! Morning!" She greeted happily, waving slightly as she sat down on one of the chairs besides me.

We have gotten a lot closer since I came here. She became my older sister figure while she took great care of me. Soon, she became a head maid of the household and kept everything in order.

"Good morning Maki-chan. Did you sleep well last night?" I asked, starting our usual conversation.

"Ehhh same as usual. The other people don't think I deserve this job since I'm only 'human'." Chimaki-chan replied with a scowl on her face.

I grew worry at her answer. Most maids are vampires that are hired to work at the Hirotsugu household and when they heard that Chimaki-chan became one of the head maids, many grew jealous and talked bad behind her back.

"But Maki-chan! You're a really good helper! You know how to run things in this house better than anyone I know!" I exclaimed, speaking the truth and trying to reassure her she is doing a great job on her job.

Chimaki-chan chuckled at my fluster action and I blushed slightly, not knowing how to react. James set my breakfast on the table and greeted Chimaki-chan along the way, and then head back to preparing breakfast for the other workers.

"That's what I like about you Mikomi-chan. You always have a way to cheer someone up." Chimaki-chan said and calmed her giggles down.

She took a waffle of mine and stuffs it in her mouth, giving me a slight grin as she swallowed. I giggled slightly and sip my glass of milk, getting a piece of waffle as Chimaki-chan chatted happily.

"Arigatou Maki-chan but I only tell the truth." I said and glance at the clock, noticing that I have 15 minutes before my lesson starts.

"Ah I got to go Maki-chan! My lesson starts in 15 minutes!" I said and put my empty dish and cup in the sink.

Chimaki-chan nodded her head and waved goodbye, eating her own breakfast James has just prepared for her.

And soon, I made my way towards the other side of the mansion, ready to learn for the day.

* * *

The lesson has ended and I headed back towards my room. It was 12 in the afternoon and Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama should wake up in a couple more hours. Everyone is busy with their work and trying to get things to set up before the purebloods wake up.

I began to wander aimlessly and soon, found myself in the entrance to the backyard. I was allowed to go out if I stayed within the area so I decided to go for a walk.

I grabbed my beige color coat and put it on, wearing matching snow shoes as I headed out to the yard. It was lightly snowing, making it pile slowly on the ground but wasn't too bad.

As I began to walk further in the yard, I saw a lone sakura tree in the lightly covered snow. I walk towards the tree, entranced by the beauty and noticed someone was sitting on a branch. Confused, I headed towards that lone figure.

The figure appears to be a young woman with long, pure white hair and beautiful crimson eyes. Her white kimono hugged her small body but stopped to show slits in the kimono, letting her slender pale legs out in the cold.

I was caught up in staring at the figure that I didn't know I whispered something that caught her attention. Tears were rolling down her eyes as she stares into the distance.

"A… vampire…?" I whispered to myself, caught in her beauty.

Suddenly, the lone figure turns towards me. Her sharp, crimson red eyes stare straight into my own gray-green ones and no emotion appeared on her face. She looked down from her position at the tree and suddenly, I felt inferior to her.

"Why do you think I'm a vampire… little girl?" She asked in her crystal clear voice, no emotion within her voice.

I blushed and looked down, fidgeting with my fingers and trying to not think about her intense gaze. Slowly, I lifted my head up and answer her with a small smile.

"Because of your unique hair and eye color. It's so mesmerizing that it stands out so much; please don't take that as a bad thing. And the air around you shows authority and elegance, something that separates human from vampire…" I said slowly, trying to comprehend what I had said myself.

"How do you know all that?" She asked once again, her soft voice echoed in my brain.

"I've been saved by vampires before… They taught me almost everything about them and have given me a home…" I answer softly, faint memories of Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama flashed through my mind.

"Tell me, what is your name?" She asked, slight confusion hidden beneath her emotionless tone.

"Kokoro Mikomi." I answered, smiling slightly at her.

The mysterious woman jumped down from her branch and stopped in front of me. The bells attach to her kimono ringed quietly, sending a chiming sound through the cold area.

"Where is your family, little one?" She asked, bending down so she was my height level and looking straight into my eyes.

My eyes sadden a little and looked off into the space, confusion and sadness flowing through me.

"I-I don't know… I don't have any memories of my childhood and I don't know if they're alive or not…" I whispered, almost forgetting the beautiful vampire before me as I was lost in my memories.

A moment of silence passed us. She didn't ask anymore questions but was studying me with her scarlet eyes. I looked up shyly, seeing her eyes looking at me and I began to fidget with my fingers once again.

"Um… Miss? Why were you crying…?" I asked innocently, having the courage to ask the vampire a question.

She stood back up, stepping backward and leaned against the cherry blossom tree. Her crimson red eyes scan over the cloudy sky, a dazed expression on her face as she thought about my question.

"Because I'm not happy…" She stated after a second, not looking at me.

Curiosity sparked in me and I tilted my head to the left. I wanted to know more about it and I began to ask more questions.

"Why aren't you happy?" I asked yet again.

She looked at me, her long white hair swayed due to the movement as the wind clashed with it. Her lonely crimson red eyes locked with my gray-green ones and she thought to herself about it too.

"What is there to be happy about?" She countered.

I frowned slightly. I didn't like how she thought about reasons to be happy, or any happiness in fact, and I'm upset that she cannot have the happiness I have today. I want to show her a reason to smile.

"Why are you happy?" She asked as curiosity sparked within her dull crimson red eyes.

My eyes sparkled happily and I couldn't help but let out a huge smile. My reaction didn't shock the vampire before me but slight amusement could be seen on her pale face.

"I'm happy because I've been saved by people who are very important to me. Even if I haven't realized it then, they were always by my side and was willing to do anything to make me happy. So I want them to be happy in return, even if it's not much I can do, I'll just smile and hope that it could be spread to the rest of them." I explained with a little smile.

I put my arms behind my back and looked at the dark clouds above. Little snowflakes still fell down as I remember the snowy day Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama has saved me then. I looked at the beautiful vampire before me and smiled.

"Someone out there will always be looking, waiting for your smile to appear. That person wants you to be happy, doing whatever it takes to please you… So please smile more often Vampire-sama." I said, the smile never leaving my face.

She looked at me with her piercing gaze. The tears have stopped a while ago and she was leaning against the sakura tree. She seems to have thought about what I have said. Slowly, she nodded her head, making me smile bigger.

"Excuse me but, what is your name miss?" I asked after another moment of silence.

Her eyes suddenly clouded over, as if thinking deeply on whether to answer my question. I hide my disappointment with a smile, knowing that she might not give me her name.

Just as I was about to speak, Chimaki-chan's voice came from the main house.

"Mikomi-chan!! The young masters are looking for you!! Come back!!" Her voice held slight worry in them as she scans the area.

"Coming!" I yelled back, assuring her that I heard.

With that I turn back to the vampire and gave another smile. I wrap the coat around me tighter for warmth and I bowed to her.

"Ah gomen, it appears I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet you--" I didn't get to finish as she cut me off.

"Hiou Shizuka." She stated.

It took me a while to understand what she has said, giving me her name. I smiled widely and tilted my head to the side, letting my hair sway as I gave another bow.

"Arigatou. It was nice to meet you Hiou-sama. I hope you meet again!" I smiled happily and began to run back, waving behind me as I appear back to the house.

"Mikomi-chan you know you can't leave the house unauthorized. What if something bad happened to you? Everyone would worry!" Chimaki-chan scolds as she took my coat off and put it in the closet.

I blushed and looked away. It was silly of me to run off like that but I wanted to explore… But I did have an interesting conversation with that beautiful vampire.

"Gomen nassai Chimaki-chan. Was I gone for a long time?" I asked as guilt clouded my face.

She sighed slightly and shook her head. She began to lead me back to my room where Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama were, sitting on the bed and chatted quietly.

Once they heard me enter the room, their face light up like usual and gave me a smile, or in Ryuusuke-sama's case, a grin. I smiled in return and bowed to them like usual as I walked closer to them.

And thus, our playtime began as we laughed happily with each other and played around the mansion.

* * *

Normal POV

Hiou Shizuka watched the retreating girl's back as she stayed by the cherry blossom tree. Her beautiful long white hair flowed behind her back as her scarlet red eyes stare at the Hirotsugu Estate. Her tears have stopped flowing ever since her talk with the young human and she was thinking about their conversation very deeply.

It amazed her how such a young child has such a knowledge on these kind of social skills. Yet, the more she thought about her, the more familiar she seems. She has faint memories of a man she once meet with dark brown hair and deep green eyes, the same green eyes that held kindness and warmth in them that even cause the cold vampire to be jealous.

She thought back to what the girl has said on not remembering anything about her family, or her past. Growing curious, she decided to go visit a friend of hers in the estate, hoping that she will give her some answers she want to know.

But before Shizuka headed off, a small child came towards her. His snow white hair swayed in the wind as his maroon eyes set on the pureblood he admires and respects. He stopped his running and stood besides the pureblood, who gave him a glance as if wondering what he was doing.

"Shizuka-sama, are you done with your business here?" The child asked innocently, staring at the pureblood with his vibrant eyes.

"No I am not Ichiru. Stay here and wait for me, I have to go visit a friend of mine." She stated in her usual emotionless tone.

The boy, Ichiru, frowned slightly. He looked down at the snow covered ground and whispered in a soft voice as disappointment was shown through his young face.

"I wish you would open up to me more Shizuka-sama… Smiling wouldn't hurt too…" He said softly, not knowing that he was thinking out loud and that a certain pureblood has heard.

Shizuka couldn't help but think back to what the young child have said moments ago. She looked at the disappointed boy besides her and kneeled down to his height.

"_Someone out there will always be looking, waiting for your smile to appear. That person wants you to be happy, doing whatever it takes to please you… So please smile more often Vampire-sama."_

Her voice echoed in the beautiful purebloods' head, thinking over her words as she stares at the young child before her. She may have no realized it but, Ichiru was the one waiting for her to be happy.

"Ichiru." She said in her emotionless tone.

Ichiru turned to her, waiting for his mistress's order.

"I'll be back soon." She promised and slowly, the corner of her mouth lifted upwards, creating a smile that matched her beauty.

Ichiru stared in surprised, confusion shown through his maroon eyes as he watches the pureblood walk towards the house. The image of her smile was tattooed on his brain where confusion could still be shown on him.

Was his mistress finally happy?

Meanwhile, Shizuka arrived at the mansion. She had snuck inside without anyone noticing and was sitting comfortably on a couch in the library. Her hand held a hard cover book as she read it in slight amusement. She was waiting for her friend to enter, knowing that she could sense her presence without fail.

The door to the library open, revealing another beautiful vampire. Her long, tan hair flowed behind her back as her golden eyes stare at the Madly Blooming Princess in her house. Quietly, she closed the door behind her as she enters the room, making sure no one would know about the new arrival.

"I'm impressed Harumi, always able to find me in your house before your husband." Shizuka greeted mockingly.

Harumi let a small smile play on her lips. She walked over towards the windows where the window was wide open and she closed it, knowing that Shizuka has entered through that.

"Knowing you since we were little did help a lot Shizuka. Takuya always knew you were here but never said anything about it because I'm always with you." Harumi explained, closing the curtain and head towards the chair across the pureblood.

"Takuya must be used to me dropping by often. Say, how is your son doing?" Shizuka asked as she put the book down on the table.

"Kazuya is doing quite well, thank you for asking. He's close to becoming a powerful leader like his father." Harumi replied with a proud tone in her voice as she thought back to her happy child.

"I see. How about Ryuusuke? I heard how your family has sacrificed themselves to save him. What a shame really…" Shizuka stated, thinking about the deceased purebloods.

"He's recovering in an incredibly fast state… He's gotten quiet joyful after a year of their death…" Harumi said.

"Impressive… Tell me Harumi, you never told me that you were housing a _human_ in your estate."

Instantly, the aura around the two purebloods tensed. Shizuka could tell she mention something Harumi does not desire to tell and that only increased her confusion and curiosity. She waited patiently for her friend to say anything about her little comment.

"It is true. We are housing a human… But we didn't have to do that if you didn't bite her father." Harumi admitted, watching the pureblood across from her with shining golden eyes.

Shizuka was slightly taken by surprised but hid her shock very well. Suddenly, memories flooded towards her as she remembers biting a man in this town a couple of years ago. She then realized that Mikomi did look similar to the man she had bit, even if their eye color is different, they held the same warmth and kindness.

"So that was her father… But how can you be sure I did it?" Shizuka challenged, her sharp scarlet eyes pierce through Harumi's golden ones.

"I wasn't sure but you confirmed it." Harumi stated calmly, not fazed by Shizuka's gaze.

A moment of silence past as none of the purebloods spoke to. Questions Shizuka's mind as she stare at the silent pureblood across from her.

"Who saved her?"

Harumi expected this question. She was waiting for her friend to answer instead of just giving the answer away. Harumi smiled, the memory of the children carrying Mikomi was fresh on her mind as she let a small smile linger on her pale lips.

"Kazuya and Ryuusuke did…" Harumi answered softly.

"The children?" Shizuka asked in disbelief.

"Hai…"

"But why? A human?"

Harumi couldn't help but chuckle. Shizuka's question reminded her of her husbands' same reaction when the children have bought Mikomi home. After these couple of years, Harumi finally understood why the children bought Mikomi home.

"Because… She's special." Harumi answered with the same response she got from the children 2 years ago.

Now she fully understood why she's special. Even though it confused her at first, she soon saw something in Mikomi that she couldn't find in any other human. Her nature is so pure… So innocent for such a child that it was hard to believe she's even human.

Shizuka slightly frowned at Harumi's answer. She didn't know how to react to that but merely sigh and stood up. She walked over to the close window and opens the elegant curtain as she lifted the window up.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for…" Shizuka mumbled slightly to her friend and put one of her leg out the window.

Shizuka stayed where she is, debating in her mind on what to say to her friend. After a moment of silence, she turns her head to lock eyes with the golden eyed pureblood. Her scarlet eyes held slight warmth in them that it shocked Harumi but she kept her eyes on the silver hair pureblood.

"Take care of that girl… Don't tell her who bit her father just yet…" Shizuka said softly and turn her head around, preparing to take her leave.

"Hai…"

And with that, Shizuka fully disappear from Harumi's sight as the cold wind brush the warm library. Harumi let a small smile appear on her face, thinking over the words Shizuka have said moments ago and got up to close the window.

Slowly, she walked out the library and past the room where the children were playing in. Laughter filled the room as she walked past it; the joy in the room was enough to make to mansion have a light and welcoming aura to it as the gentle girl's laugh echo in the mansion.

Even Shizuka, the cold heart of hers have melted slightly due to the kindness Mikomi shared with her.

* * *

Narrator POV (1 year later)

"A… Visitor?" Hirotsugu Kazuya asked his father as he heard what his father have just explained.

Hirotsugu Harumi and Hirotsugu Ryuusuke were in the room as they heard the discussion. Hirotsugu Takuya sat on the main chair of the living room with his wife by his side as the children sat across from him.

Kokoro Mikomi was in the middle of the 2 children on the couch as she sat quietly, confusion shown on her young face. Ryuusuke sat silently, he never really cared for family meetings and such but attended out of boredom and curiosity. Kazuya was as focus as ever, wanting to learn more about the visitor coming. Takuya looked at the confusion writing on the children's face.

"Actually_, visitors_. They're vampire too but they hunt Level E's. They're the one that saw you Ryuusuke from… that day." Takuya said, knowing that it may open new wounds but was surprised to see Ryuusuke shrug it off, stealing a glance at the worried human next to him.

"The Motoshi Clans' leader and his family will be coming tomorrow so we could establish something. They have a son around your age so I hope you could keep him company while we chat. They will be our allies so play nice." Takuya said as he took the tea from the table and have a sip.

"We're signing a treaty so that as long as we, purebloods, don't bite any humans to create them into Level E's, they in return will give us protection from the human hunters." Harumi explained besides her husband.

The children nod their head slowly, understanding the importance of the treaty. Curiosity bubbled within them as they listen to the adults speaking. Wanting to know more, they waited if they could continue speaking.

"They will be staying for a few days so make sure they feel welcoming. During those times, we will have another visitor. A high class noble who's father is in the vampire council so she's an important person." Takuya informed as confusion swept the children once again.

"She is also around your age so we kinda set up a play date with you boys." Harumi said nervously, studying the face of the children.

Kazuya and Ryuusuke widen their eyes, finally understanding this little meeting. They were trying to play matchmaker with them and both of the boys dislike the idea very much.

"B-but-" Kazuya tried to object but Takuya beat him to it.

"No objections. She will be coming the day after tomorrow so be presentable Kazuya, Ryuusuke. You must treat her like a lady so I don't want to hear any excuses!" Takuya boomed as his voice was strict as always.

The boys groaned, showing the disapproval and leaned back on the couch. Takuya have done that before, trying to play cupid along with his wife and each time the boys dislike the adults' choice in girls.

Mikomi giggled at the boys' reaction. She always has to stay in her room whenever a guest appears, afraid that they might want her blood. She never went against the purebloods' order though, knowing that it was important for them to have guests over.

Usually, Chimaki could spy on the play date and tell the details to Mikomi later, making sure to add in her own detail to make the vampire seem bad. Mikomi would always laugh it off, saying that Chimaki is just over looking things.

Even if Mikomi doesn't admit it, she is actually scared. She's scared of maybe losing Kazuya and Ryuusuke, leaving her alone. Being alone is what she was afraid of… the fear in her heart when she first saw the woman's blood being sucked away by a vampire, as if leaving her alone. She was alone from the beginning and didn't want to experience that ever again.

Mikomi put a smile on her face as the meeting was over. She headed back to the room where Chimaki was putting away her laundry and she insisted on helping. As usual, Chimaki asked what the meeting was about.

"Takuya-sama said that we will have visitors tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. He arranged a play date with Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama once again so I have to stay in my room." Mikomi explained softly, slight disappointment hidden beneath her words.

Chimaki sighed softly and hung up a winter coat. She glanced at Mikomi from the corner of her eyes to see that she has a dazed expression on while stacking up the shirts. Recognizing the gaze, Chimaki put on her best smile and tapped Mikomi's shoulder.

"Let's get some snacks from the kitchen until the play date. We could rent some movies and have fun here, okay?" Chimaki asked as her deep blue eyes stare at Mikomi's smoky green ones.

Mikomi smiled, knowing the true objective behind Chimaki's kindness. She was only worried about her and she felt guilty for it so she always agrees on Chimaki's offer. They both walk out of Mikomi's room and headed towards the kitchen, where they both saw Harumi in there.

"Ah, hello Harumi-sama." Chimaki and Mikomi greeted as they bow to the pureblood.

Harumi smiled at them and dismiss the chefs as she went to wash her hands. Chimaki and Mikomi sat on a nearby table and watch as Harumi took out many utensils and ingredients.

"Hello Mikomi-chan, Chimaki-chan. What brings you here?" Harumi asked as she pours some flour in a bowl.

"Just looking for snacks. What are you doing?" Chimaki asked as she watches Harumi making something.

"Oh I just want to make a cake for our guest tomorrow. It's been a while since I cooked, maybe I should start again." Harumi replied pleasantly and smiled at the two human.

"Oh by the way Mikomi-chan. For tomorrow, I hope you could meet our guests too. It would be quite boring for all the guys to play together without a girl around." Harumi advised with a wink.

Instantly, Mikomi's pale cheeks turned crimson red as she started to wave her hand around, trying to deny her request. Chimaki and Harumi laughed at Mikomi's reaction as she tried to talk but didn't know what to say. Their laughter subsided to a giggled as Mikomi let out a small smile.

"Nye? What's with all the noise?" Kazuya asked, suddenly entering the kitchen.

Ryuusuke followed shortly after, slight confusion on his face. Both of the boys walk towards Mikomi, a smile on their face as Mikomi greeted them.

"Oh nothing. Mikomi-chan will be joining you on greeting our visitors tomorrow." Harumi said with a smile on her face.

Ryuusuke grinned as he put his arm around Mikomi playfully. Kazuya smiled and grabbed a glass of water as he took a sip.

"I hope Mikomi-chan won't be bored by us." Kazuya said with a kind smile on his face.

Mikomi blushed slightly and smiled back, waving her hand around as she didn't know what to say. Harumi smiled at the children and continue with her baking, Chimaki helping too as they chatted quietly to their selves.

Throughout the night, the children, Chimaki, and Harumi helped bake the cake Harumi was making. They all have fun as they chat to each other happily, making jokes along the way as laughter was spread throughout the room. And so, that is how they normally spent the time together, laughing happily and being themselves around each other.

* * *

The day past as the guests invited to the Hirotsugu Estate arrived. Three people stood outside the door as a dark cloak covered each of them. It could clearly be seen that 2 were adults, being taller, and one was a child, the shortest of them all. The maids greeted them politely as they took their cloak off, escorting them to the living room where everyone was waiting for them.

The children were sitting on the couch like always, with Mikomi in the middle and the two boys by their side. Takuya was sitting on the main chair in the room; his golden eyes were closed as no emotion was plaster on his face. Harumi sat besides him, a kind smile on her face as she saw the arriving guests.

Mikomi looked at the three visitors that have just arrived. A man, a woman, and a child was present before her as all of them bowed to the purebloods, respecting their power as they waited for Takuya to talk.

"Welcome Kensaku-san, Asaka-san, Riku-san." Takuya greeted as he motions his hand for the vampiric hunters to stand up.

"We're glad you could make it. Please take a seat." Harumi offered kindly, gesturing towards the couches around the room.

"Arigatou for inviting us Takuya-sama, Harumi-sama. It's an honor to meet high class purebloods such as your selves." The man, Kensaku stated as he took a seat.

The three of them took the couch nearest to them. They all held a firm expression on their face, meaning business as they waited for the pureblood leader to talk.

"Well, Kensaku-san, Asaka-san, please follow me to my office. We have some things to discuss about." Takuya stated and stood up.

Harumi followed after, motioning for the two adults to go with her, leaving the children alone. It was silent for a while as the child; Riku leaned back on the couch, yawning slightly once the adults were out of sight.

"Yo, I'm Riku. Nice to meet you." The boy said with a grin as he set his chocolate brown eyes towards the children across from him.

Ryuusuke grinned, liking his carefree attitude already and stood up. Kazuya, being the polite child he is, also greeted him, walking towards Riku while leading Mikomi like a gentleman.

"The names, Hirotsugu Ryuusuke, call me Ryuu." Ryuusuke said with a grin and stuck his hand out.

Riku shook it, knowing that being his true self around the purebloods won't be a problem at all. Kazuya stood in front of Riku, shaking his hand too as he introduce himself.

"Hello, I am Hirotsugu Kazuya. It's a pleasure to meet you Riku-san." Kazuya stated politely and took his hand back.

"Likewise." Riku said, then turning his attention towards the silent human with a confused expression.

Mikomi smiled shyly and bowed, showing respect for the vampiric hunter and spoke in a nervous, yet soft voice.

"H-hello. I am Kokoro Mikomi, please to meet you Riku-sama." She said still bowing.

Riku look with curiosity on his face as he looks at the human. Slowly, he lets out a sad smile; thinking about his 'curse' and a thought ran through his mind.

'_She won't remember me once I leave… I might as well make the best of it…'_

"Just call me Riku! I don't mind at all." Riku said with a grin.

Mikomi looked up timidly but smiled. She nodded her head happily and stood up straight, her smile never falter.

And with that, all the children played together as they showed Riku's temporarily room for his stay and they ate cake while watching television. Their friendship grew with Riku but the purebloods learn the fact that Mikomi will soon forget about Riku and was very sadden by it but knew that they will somehow see him in the near future.

* * *

Afternoon came as Mikomi just woke up, being use to the vampire schedule as she did her morning routine. Chimaki enter the room happily, holding some DVDs and drinks as she set them down on a nearby table. Riku followed shortly after ward, knowing that he shouldn't disturb Kazuya's and Ryuusuke's 'play date'.

"Goooood morning Mikomi-chan!" Riku stated happily, jumping on the king size bed and lay down on it.

Mikomi poked her head from the bathroom, a brush in her hand as she smiled happily at the two.

"Good morning Riku-kun, Chimaki-chan. I'll be out in a minute!" Mikomi said and closed the door.

Chimaki went out to the kitchen to bring some snacks and Riku stayed in the room, remembering discussing something with the purebloods. Riku could easily read a person's emotion and personality, a skill of his that he's proud of. From what he heard about Mikomi's past, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl but he was also glad for meeting her.

Sadness hit him once again as his gaze darkens. He put his hands behind his head as he stare at the cream color ceiling, thinking about his duty and job of a Motoshi.

Frowning, he closed his eyes, thinking about what to do before his departure. He didn't want Mikomi to forget him, even though they meet for a day, he grown attach to the innocent girl. There is something about her that makes him nervous on the inside but it was a good feeling.

The door from the bathroom opened, revealing Mikomi in a black and gray sweater that seems to go past the waist area with blue jeans. Her shoulder length hair was let down as usual and the innocent smile was on her face, letting her smoky green eyes travel around the room.

"Ah Riku-kun, what movie would you like to watch?" Mikomi asked pleasantly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Riku opened his chocolate brown eyes, slowly getting up and put on his usual smile. He glanced at the movies on the table and shrugged with a grin on his face as he looks at Mikomi.

"Anything's fine Mikomi-chan. I don't mind on what to watch." Riku stated, making the shy girl smile.

None of the spoke for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. Riku was debating with himself on what to tell her, or how to tell her. Sighing softly, he turn to Mikomi who has a confuse look on her face.

"Mikomi-chan…" Riku started.

"Hai?"

"No matter what, I'm glad that I got to meet you Mikomi-chan. I hope you won't forget about me…" Riku said quietly, slight sadness lingering in his voice.

"O-of course I won't forget you Riku-kun… You're my friend." Mikomi replied confuse but gave him a reassuring smile.

Riku let out a sad smile. In a swift motion, he hugged Mikomi with a swipe of his hand and held her in his gentle hold. He buried his head in her soft, multi color hair and let her sweet scent cloud his mind.

"Arigatou Mikomi-chan." Riku stated, hidden truth behind his word as he thought of the future of Mikomi forgetting him.

Mikomi was shock but nonetheless smiled. She patted the taller boy gently, as if reassuring him that nothing bad will happen and leaned forward slightly.

Chimaki watched behind the wooden door. She let out a big smile at the children in the room and tried not to make a noise. She knew that any vampire Mikomi meets, she could melt their vampiric heart easily, a skill that only she possess.

'_And Mikomi-chan does it again…'_

After a moment, the children release each other and smiled. They both talk about the day and Chimaki took that time to enter the room. She smiled at them both and they both began to watch the selected movie happily.

Mikomi glance at the clock in her room, an anxious expression on her face. She shook it off and tried to pay attention to the movie, trying to not think about anther visitor arriving soon. Riku notice her discomfort and smiled, knowing that she wants to talk about it.

"Nye Mikomi-chan, Kazuya and Ryuusuke's little 'date' is supposed to be arriving soon, right?" Riku asked.

"Ah, yes…" Mikomi answered, slightly confused.

"Don't worry about it. Kazuya and Ryuusuke are forced into it so there's nothing you should worry about. I bet she isn't as cute as you." Riku complimented with a wink.

Mikomi blushed deeply, her face red all over as blood rush to her cheeks. She stood up abruptly, a fluster expression on her face as she tried to keep calm.

"I-I'm going t-to get a drink!" Mikomi stated as she rush towards the door.

"So kawaii (cute)." Riku mumbled to himself, a grin place on his pale lips showing off his pearly whites.

Chimaki pause the movie as she also stood up, a playful smile on her face. She turns towards Riku as she headed towards the door, motion for him to follow.

"We're running low on snacks. Let's help Mikomi-chan get some while we're there." Chimaki offered and headed out.

Riku followed behind her, his arms behind his head as he let a smile linger on his lips.

Mikomi walked in the hallway, heading towards the kitchen while trying to cool off her face. She knew that you have to go through the living room, where the little 'date' was held, to get to the kitchen so she hoped none of them would notice her.

Just as she was about to exit the hall, she heard a feminine laugh. She peaked from the hall and saw that Kazuya and Ryuusuke were sitting on a couch with a lady in front of them. Mikomi study the girl for a moment, shock plaster on her face as she admires her beauty.

The girl has long, curly blonde hair that framed her face nicely as her beautiful ocean blue eyes stood out. The light blue dress she's wearing seems to bring out the blue in her eyes as her fingers were laced together, folded together at her lap. The air around her showed elegance and confidence, something Mikomi wish to have.

'_So pretty…'_ Mikomi thought with an awed expression.

She shook her head, remembering why she has to go to the kitchen in the first place. Not wanting for the others to wait for her, she stepped out of the shadows and headed towards the other side, hoping that none of them saw her.

But that failed when a high pitch voice spoke to her.

"Hey you, girl. Fetch me a cup of tea will you?"

Mikomi looked towards the source of the voice. She saw that the beautiful vampire was looking directly at her, her sharp ocean blue eyes piercing her own as she made her order.

"M-me?" Mikomi asked shyly, not liking the attention on her.

"Who else am I talking to? Humans these days; can't follow directions." She scoffed and crossed her hand, sticking her nose in the arm with her eyes close.

"G-gomen." Mikomi apologized and rush towards the kitchen, getting her tea.

Kazuya and Ryuusuke watched shock. Not knowing what to, they suddenly stood up abruptly, a frown on their face as they look at the high class noble vampire.

Before Mikomi made another step, a hand was place on her shoulder, causing her to stop what she was doing. Mikomi looked behind her and into the gentle gaze of chocolate brown eyes staring warmly at her. Then, Riku's gaze turns sharply at the princess-like vampire, a frown on his face as he narrows his eyes.

"Get the thing yourself _princess_, you have legs to walk." Riku stated, making sure to say the word 'princess' with disgust.

The vampire snaps her eyes open, gasping in response as she looked at Riku in horror. She glares at the vampiric hunter in training and got ready to make a remark but thought better of it. She turns towards the purebloods with fake hurt on her face as she put her hand to her heart.

"Kazu-kun! Ryuu-kun! Did you hear him? He insulted a high class noble like me! He doesn't have any right to talk to me like that! Are you going to do something about it?" She asked, sticking out her lower lips and staring at them with big eyes.

Ryuusuke resisted the urge to roll his silver eyes as he turned the other way, letting his gaze meet Mikomi's shy and nervous one. Kazuya closed his eyes, having an inner battle before finally opening them, his gaze firm on the vampire girl in front of him.

"Yes I have heard him and I will do something about it." Kazuya answered her question calmly.

She smiled widely, a devilish glint in her eyes as she waited for the hunters' punishment.

"Riku has every right to talk to you like that. He is part of our little family now. And since you insulted Mikomi-chan, I'm afraid you have to leave." Kazuya stated seriously.

The vampire's jaw dropped as she heard what he said. She couldn't believe that he, a pureblood, was defending that girl, a human. She was lost of words as she looked at everyone around her. Ryuusuke let out a grin as he looked at Kazuya, nodding his head of approval as Riku let out a smirk.

"B-but she's a human! Why are you defending her?! Isn't she just a maid here?!" The vampire stated, clearly annoyed and shocked.

"No one will be allowed to talk to Mikomi-chan like that. She will never be a maid to us. Listen to Kazuya and leave." Ryuusuke said, voicing his thoughts as he look at the vampire.

She gapped at the purebloods before her, shock written on her face. She let out a frustrated scream and head towards the door, stomping her way out and slam the door loudly. Riku waved mockingly, the smirk still plaster on his face as he saw the vampire's retreating back.

Mikomi stood shock, not knowing what to do. She looked at the vampires around her astonished. Kazuya and Ryuusuke turned to her, letting out a guilty smile.

An awkward silence passes them as the 4 of the children didn't know what to say. Suddenly, Riku couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Kazuya with an amuse expression, which was confusing to the pureblood.

"So, _Kazu-kun_ how was the date?" Riku asked mockingly.

Kazuya's pale face turned red in annoyance and embarrassment, putting his hand to his forehead as he hears the laughter of Ryuusukes' and Rikus'. Kazuya sighed but let out a chuckle, finding the humor himself as Mikomi giggled silently to herself.

"Please Riku, I rather forget about it." Kazuya said with a small smile on his face.

Riku grinned but stopped talking about the topic. Both the purebloods joined up with Mikomi and Riku, heading towards the kitchen together as Mikomi offer them to join her, Riku, and Chimaki to watch the movie. The purebloods accepted the offer, glad that the play date was over.

From the shadows of the hallway, two purebloods and one human looked at the children. The younger pureblood looked at her husband with a smile; her golden eyes soften at the children.

"Takuya we should stop with the play dates with Kazuya and Ryuu. They're old enough to find their own love…" Hirotsugu Harumi stated her eyes staring at the human girl among the vampires.

Takuya frowned slightly. Sure he has accepted the human girl but he's worried for his child and nephews' love affairs. The reason why he set up the play dates was because he wanted to see how far they will go on staying true to themselves.

Takuya noticed that when Kazuya was silent before telling the high class noble to leave, he was debating against himself. He understood that if he protected the vampire, he will have his father's praise and will strengthen the bond among the vampire council. And yet, he knew the risk at the same time too.

Kazuya fought back, knowing that he may create troubles for his fathers' pride among the council and it will affect his reputation as well. But even if he knew about that, he still went and talked back.

Takuya let his golden gaze travel to the young child. He was certain that she caused Kazuya to changed, caused him to have feelings instead of pride. Takuya let out a sigh, not knowing what to do at the moment.

"Sir, may I speak for a moment?" Chimaki asked besides the confuse purebloods.

They both turn to her, noticing the stern look in her eyes. Takuya nodded his head, letting the maid speak as both of the purebloods attention turn towards her.

"Of all my years working here, I have never seen Kazuya-sama and Ryuusuke-sama this happy. Before Mikomi-chan appear, both of them were both isolated from the world, not letting anyone see their emotions. But now…She broke through the barriers the young masters put around themselves and melted their heart. They are turning less cold throughout the days they spent with her and the relationship will keep growing no matter what." Chimaki stated.

"I am not saying it as a bad thing, but I am deeply thankful for Mikomi-chan's presence. She have given something to us, whether we notice it or not, but she did a grateful thing for all of us." Chimaki continued, letting her eyes soften as she stares at the children.

"What did she give us Chimaki-chan?" Harumi asked softly, curiosity rose in her along with her husband.

Chimaki let out a small smile, placing both her hands to her heart; she spoke in a soft voice.

* * *

Normal POV (Still back in the days)

Chimaki-chan and I were allowed to leave the mansion today to go grocery shopping. We were starting to head home now, each of us carrying a paper bag as we walk through the semi busy street of the town. It's been a while since I was able to leave to house but it's not that bad staying there.

"Oh Mikomi-chan. I forgot to buy some fruits. Stay here while I go buy some, okay?" Chimaki-chan said, motioning for me to stay near a alleyway.

"Ah, ok Maki-chan. Take your time." I said with my usual smile, letting her know that I'll be fine alone.

Chimaki-chan smiled back and jog towards a stand nearby. I stood there patiently, watching people pass by and look at the buildings.

"Somebody! Help!"

I looked around, surprised that I heard the voice. I look at the other people but they don't seem to notice. Thinking that it's my imagination, I ignore the fear in me and continue to wait for Chimaki-chan.

"Please!! Anyone?! Help!!"

This time, I knew I wasn't imagining it. I looked around, hoping to see someone notice the voice but none of them cared. I slipped into the alleyway, heading towards the voice as I turn the corner. My eyes widen at the sight before me.

A young woman was being held captive as she tries to struggle free. Behind her was a man, holding her there as a craze look was in his eyes. I instantly froze in my place, noticing the _fangs_ hanging out of his mouth.

_Vampire…_

The woman seems to notice her, her forest green eyes seems to beg me to either help, or run away. I didn't know what to do, frozen in place as I watch the man lower his head towards the woman's' bare neck.

"Stop it!! Let me go!" The woman cried, struggling to be free as tears started to flow down her face.

I took a step back, fear continue to rise as I notice the man lock his crimson red eyes onto my small figure. He let out a smirk, probably glad that he will have a dessert for later.

"N-no…" I whispered. "Stop! Don't hurt her!"

The woman turned to me shock while the man, vampire, have an amuse expression on his face. He let out a sly smirk, tracing the jaw line of the woman's and let his fangs gaze her neck. My hands shook slightly from fear.

"Little girl… I don't think you're in any position to tell me on what to do. Look how scared you are." The man said with a grin on his face as he saw me shake slightly.

"Please release her! Y-you can't take away a human's life like that! It's precious to all of us!" I tried to argue back.

The man grinned as he spoke in a low voice that made me drop the bags I was holding.

"Watch me."

And with that, he sank his fangs into the woman's neck. I watch in horror, not knowing what to do as I tried to scream but no noise came out. The woman's forest green eyes turned dull before closing completely, not planning to open it again.

Once he drained her of blood, he licked his lips, a satisfied grin on his face. I took a step back, tears starting to roll down my face. This is just a repeat on what has happen 3 years ago…

The vampire advance towards me, the grin still on his face as he saw my shaken form. I tried to go back but tripped over my feet. The scene of the vampire from 3 years ago suddenly appears before my eyes, the craze look on his face as he looks at my neck.

The memory still haunts me as I look at the crimson red eyes of the vampire standing in front of me. He was slowly losing himself and heading towards the darkness and into becoming a Level E vampire… Tears continue to fall as I crawled back, my eyes locked with his.

"Mikomi-chan!!"

The vampire got knocked back by a broom as Chimaki-chan appear before me, her back facing me as she raise the broom in a defensive state. A hard glare was set on her delicate face as she stares at the shocked vampire.

"M-Maki-chan!" I exclaimed, shock shown on my face through the tear stains.

"Mikomi-chan… I want you to run while I keep him busy." Chimaki-chan whispered in a low voice.

My eyes widen gradually. Run away… from this?

"I-iie! I can't leave you here Maki-chan!" I argued though my voice showed fear.

"Mikomi! This vampire will soon turn into a Level E! I could only hold him off for a couple of minutes! You have to run in that time or else you'll be done for!"

I was beyond shock at that time. Chimaki-chan has never said my name in such a serious tone before… She really wants me to be safe…

"What about you?! If you stay here you'll be gone too!" I yelled back, the tears continue to flow out of my eyes.

I don't know if it was my bad eyesight because of the blurriness or it actually happen… but through the corner of Chimaki-chan's eye, a lone tear rolled out.

"I had fun Mikomi-chan…" I looked at her, biting my lips as I tried to hold in my sobs.

"I'm glad I met you…" She said with a small smile on her lips as she faced the vampire.

"Now GO!"

She ran towards the vampire, the broom in hand as she swung at him. The vampire jumped over the broom, a grin on his face as he looks at Chimaki-chan's determination.

I looked around the place, trying to find a weapon to help Chimaki-chan. I can't leave her like that… I don't want to lose her!

I spotted a metal pole near a corner. Thinking fast, I ran towards it and got it between my small fingers. Trying to stop my tears and ignore the fear inside of my, I ran towards the vampire and Chimaki-chan as well.

Just as the vampire made a swipe at Chimaki-chan, I put the weapon between them, making him hit the pole instead. Shock was plaster on Chimaki-chan's face as I smiled at her, letting her know that I'm not going to leave her.

"You baka (idiot)! You could be hurt!" Chimaki-chan exclaimed.

"Daijoubu… (It's alright) Because as long as Chimaki-chan is with me, I'll be fine." I said with a small smile.

Chimaki-chan looked like she wanted to yell at me but decided against that. Her eyes soften and nodded her head, looking at the vampire in front of us. I did the same, focusing on the man that once to be human.

The vampire smirked and jumped back into the shadows. Chimaki-chan and I looked around, trying not to panic as we listen to anything that would give him away.

Laughter echoed in the area, making me shiver slightly as I looked around, biting my lips in the process. I saw some movement to my right and instantly I turned. What happen next was somehow too fast for me to see.

Chimaki-chan suddenly appears in front of me once again. She has her arms spread out and her grip on the broom loosen. I watch in horror as I saw the vampire held her together, pinning her arms above her head as his other hand was around her neck.

"Chimaki-chan!" I cried, new tears threatening to fall.

"Say goodbye to her, little girl." The vampire said, motioning to Chimaki-chan as he lower his head once again.

Chimaki-chan looked at me, her eyes begging me to do one thing I have a trouble to do. In a hoarse voice, she tried to say it as loud as possible.

"R-run…"

Chimaki-chan said the last word as she stopped breathing, her blood being sucked away from her body by the vampire. I was still shocked and sadness overwhelmed me as I look at Chimaki-chan's unmoving body.

I slump to the floor, not knowing what to do. Chimaki-chan's beautiful blue eyes were closed, her long black hair floated behind her as she fell to the floor. From a distance, she looked like she was sleeping but I could still see some trace of blood from her neck.

New tears formed as I look at Chimaki-chan. She was one of the first friends I ever made when I arrived at the mansion and now… She's gone.

"Chimaki-chan!!" I cried out, running towards her as I fell to the floor.

The vampire looked from the side, no emotion on his face. He's completely lost into the darkness, there's no way in bringing him back now. He didn't feel any sympathy on killing people anymore…

I gently shook Chimaki-chan's body, trying to get her to wake up even though I know it's useless. I closed my eyes; the tears continue to fall as it blurred my vision. My body shook as I tried to hold in my sob but it failed every time. I looked at Chimaki-chan's fragile face; she's truly gone now…

The vampire slowly approaches me from behind. I didn't care at the moment, all my focus was on Chimaki-chan. Slowly, I looked behind me and into the craze daze of the vampire.

Just as he was about to lung at me, he got slam into a wall. Once again, shock was evident on my face as I see 2 new comers. Their dark color hair matched their outfit as they stare at the Level E with a heated glare from their enchanting eyes.

"K-Kazuya-sama… Ryuusuke-sama…" I whispered as I noticed Kazuya-sama was the one who knocked the vampire into the wall.

Ryuusuke-sama came towards me, a worried expression on his face as he saw my tears. He looked behind me and saw the body of Chimaki-chan and his gaze softens.

Kazuya-sama was in front of both of us, a hard look on his face as he stares at the vampire slowly getting up. Kazuya-sama took a step forward, and more steps followed as the windows around us shatters. The power of a pureblood was starting to emerge as Kazuya-sama looked at the Level E with a dark gaze.

"Daijoubu (Are you alright?) Mikomi-chan?" Ryuusuke-sama asked softly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him with a tearful gaze. I bit my lip and tears fell down as I looked at the ground beneath me.

"C-Chimaki-chan… Sh-She's…" I couldn't continue as I continue to cry.

"Shh, shhh it's ok Mikomi-chan…" Ryuusuke-sama soothed with his gentle voice.

Ryuusuke-sama pulled me into him, giving me a comforting hug as I cried into his chest. He patted my back gently, whispering calming words in my ear as stroke my hair.

Kazuya-sama looked behind him, his anger rising as he saw the tears roll down my face. He looked at the vampire once again, the glare still on his face as he put his hand out.

"Goodbye." He said in a calm but dark tone as the vampire turned into dust.

Kazuya-sama walked towards me, his gaze softens drastically. I looked at him through my teary gaze, biting my lip as I looked down ashamed.

"I-I couldn't do anything… Ch-Chimaki-chan died protecting me… I just sat there and watch!" I said, my voice cracking due to the tears.

Kazuya-sama gave Ryuusuke-sama a look as he gently put me in Kazuya-sama's arm. He petted my hair tenderly and carried me bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck loosely, hiding my head in his chest as I try to calm down.

Ryuusuke-sama carried Chimaki-chan's dead body, bring her along with us as we headed towards the mansion. A car was waiting for us once we got back to the main street, away from the alley. We enter the car calmly, ignoring the curious gaze of the town people as we all headed home…

* * *

Narrator POV

It has been a week since the death of the head maid, Chimaki. Everyone could see the drastic change in Kokoro Mikomi's lifestyle. Everyone was worried for her, mainly the Hirotsugu children Kazuya and Ryuusuke.

Hirotsugu Takuya has arranged a traditional burial for the unfortunate death of one of his trusted maid. Hirotsugu Harumi was upset by the death; she was also friends of Chimaki.

Mikomi hasn't been eating like normal lately. She would usually sleep the day away and stare out the window in a daze expression. Kazuya and Ryuusuke have gotten worried because of that. They always go into her room, trying to cheer her up and try to get her to eat something.

And yet, none of it worked every time they leave the room, a disappointed look on their face. Harumi grew worried for not only Mikomi, but Kazuya and Ryuusuke. The two of them have gotten quiet over the time; even Ryuusuke has stopped his hyper-ness.

Harumi walked through the hallway of the silent mansion. She was wearing a sleeveless black dress flowing to her knees as her tan hair was let down. She walked towards the room Mikomi resides in, hoping that she is awake at the moment.

Harumi knocked on the door, receiving no response in return. She opened it slightly, looking at the dark room and Mikomi still in bed. Her golden eyes soften at the depressed child lying on bed. She walks slowly towards the child.

"Mikomi-chan…" Harumi started softly, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Harumi-sama… People say that when someone dies, they should be happy for them to live in a better place now… How come I don't feel happy?"

Harumi was shocked for a moment. It has been a while since Mikomi have spoken and yet it shocked her more on how emotionless tone she has. Harumi didn't know how to answer her, she have experience death all the time due to how long she have lived for and how short the human life spam is.

"Mikomi-chan… It takes time for something like this to heal… Humans have something that us vampire lack the most, and that is emotions. Your emotions are what separate us both from each other but it's not that bad… Even if you don't feel happy now, it will soon come because you have to realize Chimaki-chan isn't the only one that cares about you…" Harumi said softly.

Mikomi turned around and faced her. Her gray green eyes were filled with tears as she stares at the beautiful pureblood before her. With little effort, she was in Harumi's arms, crying softly as Harumi tried to sooth the crying girl.

"Chimaki-chan was a great woman. She never cared how the other vampires look down on her but merely just be herself. She's very headstrong and she's glad she has met you Mikomi-chan. She sacrificed herself for you, not because she has to, but because she wants to. Live a happy life for her…" Harumi said, patting Mikomi gently.

Mikomi nodded her head slowly. The tears slowly stopping as she separates herself from the pureblood. Wiping the remaining tears away, Mikomi looked at Harumi curiously.

"D-do you think… she's happy now?" Mikomi asked innocently.

Harumi smiled and answer in a truthful tone.

"She will be as long as you are."

Mikomi smiled gently, the first smile in weeks that anyone has ever seen. Harumi return the smile and stood up, going towards the closet and went through the set of cloths. After a while, she pulled out a black dress that touched the floor and handed to Mikomi.

"The funeral will start in a couple of hours. We'll all be waiting for you." Harumi said and with that, she left.

Mikomi looked at the dress on her bed. It was the same one Chimaki have picked for her a year back, thinking that it'll fit Mikomi perfectly. Letting a small smile play on her lips, Mikomi got ready for the funeral.

* * *

"Mikomi-chan… Will you be alright?"

Mikomi looked to the source of the voice. She smiled warmly at Ryuusuke, letting him know that she's fine. Besides him was Kazuya, the same worried expression on his face. Mikomi felt guilty for causing them to worry about her so she knows she has to stop worrying about Chimaki.

"Hai. Gomen nassai for worrying Kazuya-sama, Ryuusuke-sama. I will be alright now." Mikomi started in her usual respectful tone.

Kazuya and Ryuusuke smiled, knowing that she will be fine. They both lung at her, hugging her in a protective grip as they buried their head on the either side of Mikomi's neck. She didn't mind them doing that; she was use to being shown expression like this.

The funeral has ended some time ago as the three children decided to go for a walk. From that experience, Kazuya and Ryuusuke knew that they can never leave Mikomi's side when they're outside, afraid that she might be hurt again.

Both of them made a promise on the first week they found her. They promise to protect her, not matter what and that is what they will do. Letting Chimaki and Mikomi leave that day was dangerous, especially in a world where vampires roam freely even in daylight.

The children headed out together. Like usual, Mikomi was in the middle as the guys were on the either side of her. They held her hand in a soft, yet firm grip, letting any stray vampire know that she is untouchable. The two presences of the purebloods could be intimidating, especially when they are as serious as to protect someone.

Hirotsugu Harumi watches with a small smile on her face as she stood near Chimaki's grave. The children left once the funeral was over, heading towards town leaving the adults to go back to their work.

Harumi was the last one to leave as she smiles at the grave. She bent down on her knees, give a silent prayer and left a fully bloom white rose on her grave. Takuya was behind her, a soft expression on his face as he look at his trusted maid's grave.

Both of the purebloods turn towards each other, looking at the cloudy sky at the same time. They could remember every advice Chimaki has given them, especially on something as important as the Hirotsugu children and the human girl.

Her last advice was still clear in their head as if it was still continuing to echo in their mind. They respected the human as much as she respected them. It is unfortunate that she has to disappear from the world but her words still remain fresh in the purebloods heart.

"Nye, Takuya… Do you remember what Chimaki-chan told us a couple of months ago?" Harumi asked her husband.

"Yea… The one about Mikomi?"

"Hai…"

"How could I forget? It's one of the most ironic advices I heard from her yet it is one of the truest one I ever heard…"

"Yeah… Look, the children are taking Mikomi-chan somewhere…"

"Looks like all three of them are back to their happy selves…"

"Hai…"

Both of the purebloods looked at each other and smiled sincerely. The advice of Chimaki's was fresh in their head as they look at the grave.

A slight gust of wind blew through the courtyard. The wind passed by the purebloods' hair and a soft voice could be heard through it. Both of the purebloods were shocked but nonetheless happy at the same time, replaying the conversation a couple of months ago in their head.

"_Mikomi-chan is a very special girl. She gave us something that I doubt anyone has ever succeeded… She gave us hope to our hearts…"_

And the spirit of Chimaki's will continue to be passing on through the gentle breeze around the Hirotsugu Estate.

* * *

_Holy wow it's over!! THIRTY FOUR PAGES LONG!! Can you believe it?! Me neither!! I hope all of you enjoyed reading it! It took me two weeks on writing it due to the length so I hope this makes up for the loss chapter of last weeks! Next chapter will be back to the present day!_

_Just something random I would like to say! Last week was my birthday! I'm 15 now but I'm still as childish as I could be!_

_Well I hope you guys will continue to read this! I hope it's still interesting! On the next chapter, it's back to the present day! I know I bet most of you are wondering something about Sanami, Mikomi's true mother but you'll find out eventually!_

_Oh yea, a MAJOR MISTAKE I MADE! I keep typing Yuki's and Kaname's eye color to be 'amber' when it's really auburn!! I'm so sorry!! I always thought amber to be a reddish/brown color! Not yellow/brown!! I'm so sorry for the mistake!! I hope none of you really cared, ehehe…_

_Anyways, reviews and comments are always welcome! Bye bye!_


	13. Migraines

_Hiiiiiiiii! Thank you all for once again sending me lovely reviews! I really appreciate it and glad you enjoyed it! I know it's sad that Chimaki died, but I couldn't help it! It was so tempting to do and it made Mikomi stronger and wiser. Now that the past is over, let's get back to the present!_

_Strange things are starting to happen to Mikomi! What's going on? I may have answer many question, hopefully, regarding the past but there's one thing I didn't explain clearly. What is Sanami? What did she mean by not being human?_

_Stay tune as the mysteries slowly unravel itself throughout these couple of chapters along with something you probably didn't expect! Hope you'll enjoy it!_

_Also, just a little note, I might start writing a new story. The new story will be about _**The Prince of Tennis**_, an anime I'm obsess about lately. If any of you watch that one, I hope you'll stay tune for it! A summary of my story will be in my profile so please take some time to read it through!_

_Now onward to the story!_

**Disclaimers**: This'll be the last time I'm putting this up. Just so you know, I'll never in my life own **Vampire Knight**.

**Migraines**

Normal POV

After I had finish with the little story of my past, it was completely silent. I timidly look at each other the vampire's faces, wanting to know how they are reacting to this.

We were sitting in the living room the whole time. Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun were besides me as usual, sitting on both my sides as Riku-kun tower behind me. Everyone else sat on the couches around us, some decided to stand.

I started to fidget with my fingers, the silence in the room was scaring me a little and I didn't know how to react. They all seem to want to say something but didn't know the right words to it.

"Well…" Riku-kun started, breaking the silence.

Everyone turn towards him, their sharp gaze look at the vampiric hunter with slight confusion. Riku-kun arched an eyebrow at the sudden attention but shrugged it off.

"That meeting was fun…" Riku-kun stated, remembering on how all 4 of us have meet.

"Right, _Kazu-kun_?" He finished with a smirk.

In an instant, Ryuu-kun burst out laughing along with Riku-kun. Aidou-san and Takuma-san seems to join in the laughter as they snicker/chuckle to themselves. The rest of the Night Class has a pleasant smile on their face and relaxed a little. Kazuya-kun let out a sigh but a small smile grace upon his lips.

"Wow Mikomi-san, that was truly surprising!" Takuma-san exclaimed, shock plaster on his face.

I blushed slightly and continue to fidget with my fingers, not knowing what to say. More surprise remarks could be heard throughout the room.

"Two Level E vampires? I'm surprised you survive through that…" Ruka-san mused quietly, her beautiful eyes staring at me.

"It's a good thing that Kazuya and Ryuusuke were there. Not too many people were badly hurt right?" Kaname-sama asked.

I looked down sadly, Chimaki-chan's face flashed through my mind. I let out a sad smile and shook my head.

"Some people have died… I couldn't do anything to stop it…" I said softly but with their vampiric hearing, they caught on what I have said.

Kazuya-kun pulled me into a side hug, patting my back softly knowing that I'm still recovering after so many years. Riku-kun patted my head while Ryuu-kun held my hand.

I smiled at all of them, knowing that they'll always be there when I need it.

"It's ok Mikomi-san. What done, is done. That's all in the past now. Let's have a brighter future, ok?" Takuma-san asked softly, his gentle emerald eyes looked at me.

My eyes closed into a smile as I gave him a promising look. I nod my head happily and glance at the time, noticing that I have to start my prefect duties.

"Ah! It's almost time for me to start patrolling!" I exclaimed.

"Oh that's right! But do you have to go Mikomi-chan? We didn't play so much!" Aidou-san said with a childish pout on his face.

I giggled lightly at him. I stood up slowly and bowed, heading towards the room I shared with Rima-san and Ruka-san. I changed into my Day Class uniform and hoisted my fans on my lap, adjusting them so they won't fall.

I could hear the door open as two people came into the room. I turn towards them, finding that it was Rima-san and Ruka-san. I smiled at them kindly, wondering why they're here in such early hours for vampires.

"Mikomi…" Ruka-san started.

"Was it painful?" Rima-san asked, confusion remain in her voice.

I tilted my head to the side curiously. What was painful…? Talking about my past? I let out a reassuring smile.

"Iie. It's fine. I don't mind." I said with a soft smile.

Rima-san and Ruka-san seems to nod hesitantly and watch as I bowed to them and head out. I said goodbye to all the vampires and started the night with me, Yuki-chan, and Zero-san patrolling the school.

* * *

Narrator POV

The Night Class vampires were sitting comfortably in the living room, reviewing what has happened moments ago before Mikomi has left. All of them whispered to themselves, making little comments and sometimes stole a glance at the Hirotsugu purebloods.

The Hirotsugu purebloods were having problems with themselves. They have never remembered Mikomi telling them about that lone vampire she met in the backyard. What surprised them was that the Madly Blooming Princess gave her name away to such an innocent girl.

Deep in though, the Hirotsugus didn't notice the other pureblood have appeared before them. Riku watch from the side, next to Takuma as they listen in on what the three purebloods have to say.

"Kazuya, Ryuusuke… Why did _she_ talk to Mikomi…?" Kuran Kaname asked, his voice meant business in that usual cold tone of his.

They both knew what they meant by 'she'. They were confused too, therefore not knowing what to say. The other vampires have stopped talking, listening to the conversation as well as they took a seat on the couches. They were curious of the whole situation.

"There was nothing unusual about Mikomi's past except for **her** to appear and talk to her. Other then that, nothing out of the ordinary happened." Kaname stated in a hush tone.

Kazuya frowned; his golden brown eyes hide frustration as he thought about what his fellow pureblood have said. Ryuusuke was calm, but deep inside he was as confused as ever.

"There's only one person who knows about Shizuka's tactics." Kazuya stated.

Ryuusuke understood what he meant and handed him his phone. Kazuya dialed some numbers and put it on speaker for everyone to hear. The vampires gather around them, some sitting on floor while others sat on the couches near them.

"_Moshi moshi? This is the Hirotsugu Resident. How may I help you?"_ A maid answer the phone as everyone held a confuse expression on their face.

"This is Hirotsugu Kazuya speaking. Bring the phone to my mother please."

"Hai Kazuya-sama."

Everyone turned to Kazuya in surprised. None of them understood why they have called her but was anxious to know at the same time.

"My mother told me she was friends with Shizuka before. Sometimes I felt an uneasy presence in our home so I had a hunch that she was visiting from time to time." Kazuya explained, waiting for his mother to answer.

"_Ah Kazuya, now you decided to call? How's everyone doing? Is the school fun?"_ Hirotsugu Harumi's voice could be heard from the speaker.

"Hello Okaa-sama. Everyone's doing fine. The school is okay." Kazuya replied plaintively.

"_Good, good. Is Mikomi-chan enjoying it?"_

"Hai. Listen… Okaa-sama, is there something you're hiding from us?"

"_Oh? What are you talking about Kazuya?"_

"Hiou Shizuka."

"…"

The other end of the line was silent. Everyone grew nervous as they waited for her answer. Silence could be heard throughout the room as they stare at the black phone on the table.

A sigh could be heard on the other end.

"_I guess you've figured it out. Nothing can get past you nye, Kazuya?"_

"How did _she_ meet Mikomi-chan?"

"_She was visiting me from time to time. I guess when Mikomi-chan was waiting for you guys to wake up, she went backyard and found her near the sakura tree. I don't know what they talked about but it somehow changed Shizuka."_

"Did she say anything to you once Mikomi-chan came back?"

"_Not much…"_

Silence fills the room one again. No one dare to talk, waiting for Kazuya to respond. Kazuya didn't say anything but turn to Ryuusuke, as if asking him on what to say next. Ryuusuke merely shrugged, a little sigh escaped his lips.

"_Kazuya, look. I have known Shizuka for a long, long time, even before you were born. Trust me when I say that she means no harm to Mikomi-chan…"_

"…"

Now it was time for Kazuya to be silent. Kazuya could practically imagine his mother smiling on the other line.

"Okaa-sama…"

"_Shizuka __**won't**__ hurt Mikomi-chan, I assure you that."_

Kazuya sighed once again. He felt slightly uneasy at his mothers' words but agreed nonetheless. The other vampires watched silently, waiting for any more conversation to start.

"_Oh, that's right!"_ Harumi started, lessening the tension with her happy voice.

"_Your father and I are coming to Cross Academy in a couple of weeks."_

And that was all it takes for the Hirotsugu purebloods to be shocked beyond anyone else.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! (What)"

* * *

Mikomi walked outside of the Moon Dorm, heading towards the Sun Dorm while patrolling the area. She watched the area carefully, listening to any voices or movements incase the Day Class students decide to sneak out.

Behind her, she heard a faint exclamation. She turned her head, confusion struck her but thinking that it was the wind, she shrugged it off. Walking slowly, she thought back to her past. Even if there were bad things she didn't want to remember, many good memories follow.

Snapping out of her gaze, she found a fountain in front of her. A lone figure was sitting on the fountain, her short brown hair gently swayed in the wind. Smiling, Mikomi greeted the figure.

"Good evening Yuki-chan." Mikomi said pleasantly.

Upon hearing her voice, Yuki also snapped out of her gaze and smiled at the new prefect. Her auburn eyes met misty green ones as they both sat on the fountain, admiring the night sky.

"Good evening to you too Mikomi-chan. How is your stay here? I hope you're adjusting to it." Yuki greeted back happily.

The two girls smiled at each other. They both have become fast friends, having a similar personality and past bonded them together. Knowing that they could trust each other, they weren't shy at all.

"It's going great. This is the first time I've actually been to an actual school." Mikomi replied, looking at the stars shining down on them.

Yuki grew curious and asked the reason. Mikomi explained her situation from her past, drawing the other girl's attention with her little story. Yuki was shocked as well but began explaining her side of the story as well. Realizing the similarity with each other, they shared a light laugh.

"I never realized that Kaname-sama did such a heroic thing." Mikomi said softly.

Yuki looked at her confused, taking it the wrong way. Mikomi realized what she have said and started to panic. She waved her arms around, stuttering over her words like usual.

"T-that's not what I meant! I-I mean that I d-didn't expect Kaname-sama t-to share the same personality as Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun!" Mikomi tried to explain but once again choose her words differently.

"I-I meant-"

Yuki interrupted the fluster girl with a hearty laugh. Mikomi stopped her rambling, confused. Realizing that no harm was done, she joins in the laugh as the two girls talked most of the time.

Of course, that moment was ruined when the other prefect arrived.

"Oi! What are you two doing? We have a job to do." Zero complained, his maroon orbs setting directly at the other two.

Once Mikomi saw those eyes, she instantly quieted down. Yuki took no notice of that, greeting the grumpy vampire and have a mini argument with him. Mikomi watched silently, a sad smile played on her lips as she stood up and began walking away.

By the time the childhood friends stopped their argument, she was already gone. Yuki was confused on the situation but shrugged it off and began patrolling the area once again. Zero stayed where he was, looking at the spot the girl once sat at. One comment ran through his mind as he began walking around the dorms too.

'_That's how it should be… Avoiding me as much as possible.'_

* * *

Days have past since Mikomi have told the Night Class about her past. Nothing much has changed except the vampires have found a new respect for the innocent human.

Unfortunately, our young heroine has not been feeling well lately. She has gotten headaches more often and couldn't focus in class. She reassured herself that it was due to the lack of sleep from the prefect duties but it was way beyond that.

At the moment, Mikomi is in the classroom taking notes like usual. She listens intently and scribbles in her notebook once in a while. Just as she was turning to the board again, a pain struck her head. She wince slightly, dropping her pencil and clutch her head.

Yuki was sitting besides her and notice the pain. Her auburn eyes widen in surprise and whisper to the girl besides her.

"Mikomi-chan, Mikomi-chan! Daijoubu?!" Yuki asked as her voice filled with concern.

Mikomi put on a weak smile, letting her hand drop from her head. She nodded slowly, smiling wider for her friend.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Mikomi said, clutching her hand tightly knowing that Yuki couldn't see it.

Yuki frowned slightly. She hesitantly returns back to the lesson but her mind was clouded with Mikomi's pain. She stole glances at Mikomi once in a while, hoping that nothing is wrong with her new friend.

In the back of the room, a silver head boy watches with a frown on his face. He studied the two girls silently, wondering what's wrong with them. He was somewhat aware of Mikomi's little headaches but remembering the deal he made with the vampires, he couldn't go near her.

The day was uneventful as time passed by. Once class ended, the Day Class girls rushed to the Moon Dorm, hoping to see the beautiful vampires. It was then the prefects have to go and blocked them the best way they could. It became a regular schedule for Mikomi now but unfortunately, she doesn't find the students there screaming in her ears pleasant, especially when her migraines were getting worse.

The door to the Moon Dorm swung open and the beautiful Night Class walked out. As usual, Aidou was waving around happily, blowing kisses to the fan girls and walked around the front. His cousin, Kain was besides him, sighing softly wondering why he's related to him.

The purebloods were behind him, walking gracefully along the path as Kaname, Kazuya, and Ryuusuke send the girls around them a kind smile. Riku and Takuma talked to each other behind the purebloods. Takuma occasionally send smiles to the girls while Riku stuck his tongue out childishly, remembering that he and they always argue about the Night Class.

Ruka walked slightly behind the boys, but kept a close eye on Kaname, her crush. She ignored the girls around her as they admire her beauty. Rima and Shiki were in the back, talking to themselves about their job to themselves and pay no attention to the girls like usual.

The vampires reached Mikomi and she bowed in respect, along with Yuki as she saw Kaname. The Hirotsugu seems to stop for a moment, causing some people to be confused and watched as they approach Mikomi. The girls began to grow jealous as they saw 2 of their idols talking to the new girl.

"Mikomi-chan." Kazuya said, gaining the girl's attention.

"H-hai?" She replied nervously.

"We need to talk to you for a moment tonight, is that alright?" Kazuya asked seriously.

Mikomi nodded her head, understanding that it's an important matter. Ryuusuke gave Mikomi his usual grin and waved before leaving with Kazuya. Mikomi watched from the side as the Night Class students went towards their classes.

Mikomi nervously looked behind her, sensing the jealous of the Day Class girls. She laughed nervously and began stepping backwards, noticing that they were approaching fast.

"Uh… um, I think you girls are supposed to head back to your dorms." Mikomi said nervously.

"Not until you tell us what's that about!" A random girl from the crowd stated.

Suddenly, Yuki ran in front of the crowd and blocked their view of the nervous girl. Mikomi was surprised at her action but smiled softly.

"All of you are breaking the school rules! You were supposed to be in your dorms once class ended! Return now!" Yuki stated in her authority-like voice.

Just as the students were about to argue, Zero stepped between them. He gave a heated glare at the girls and all of them ran away and towards their dorms. Mikomi watched with a confused yet glad expression on her face as everyone left except for the 3 prefects.

"Nice Zero! But you were a bit late coming here!" Yuki scold like usual.

"At least I came! Would you rather have me leave you here with the fan girls a moment ago?!" Zero argued back.

"That's not what I meant!"

Mikomi watched with a soft smile. Suddenly, Zero's head turn towards her and she met his gaze. Yuki stopped what she was saying and watched as Zero turned away, a frown upon his lips.

"Whatever. I'm going to patrol the area." Zero stated with his usual cold tone.

"Goodbye Zero-san."

Mikomi's soft voice travels in the wind and carried to Zero's ear. He stopped for a second before leaving once again, the frown on his face deepened.

"Well, I'm going too Yuki-chan." Mikomi said and waved bye to Yuki.

Yuki stood there confused. She looked between the spot Zero was standing in and the spot Mikomi was in confused. She frowned slightly, concern filled her auburn eyes once again as she looked at the setting sun.

'_What's… going on with those two?'_

* * *

The Night Class students settle in any seat they want as they wait for the lesson to start. As usual, their sensei is either late or didn't bother to come to the lesson since the Night Class already understood the lesson. In the mean time, the vampires chatted to themselves quietly like usual.

Kazuya and Ryuusuke were sitting quietly like always. Many things have bothered them recently and they do not feel at ease. Kazuya was the one who panicked the most, remembering what her mother have said a couple days ago about his parents' visit.

That wasn't the only thing bothering him though. Lately, Mikomi was the one who clouded all of the vampires' mind. They could tell something was wrong by the way Mikomi was acting, but this was different. Mikomi wasn't avoiding them or anything; in fact, she seems to be hiding something.

Riku have gone undercover and talked to some Day Class boys, seeing as how he used to be in the Day Class. Riku have gotten information from them, since they were in Mikomi's class, and found out that Mikomi has been in pain lately.

Once he found that out, he return to the Night Class, telling them what he have just learn. That caused many vampires to worry and tonight was the night the Hirotsugu purebloods were going to find out the truth.

The door to the classroom opened slowly. Mikomi poked her head inside, slightly nervous as she saw all of the vampire's gaze turn towards her. She smiled shyly and enters, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, good evening everyone." Mikomi greeted with a bow.

"Gomen but I couldn't stay long. I'm supposed to be patrolling the area right now…" Mikomi said timidly, fidgeting with her fingers as usual.

"Don't worry Mikomi-chan! It'll be fast!" Ryuusuke assured with his happy composer.

Mikomi nodded timidly, heading over to the purebloods and smiled at the vampires she passed by. It seems all of their attention was turn to the human and the purebloods' conversation, curiosity sparked within them.

"Mikomi-chan…" Kazuya started. He sighed softly as he began what he has to say. "My parents are coming over in a couple of days."

"Eh? Takuya-sama and Harumi-sama are arriving as well?" Mikomi asked surprised.

Kazuya nodded his head, a slight frown on his face as he looked at Mikomi with his piercing golden brown eyes.

"But… how come you look so disappointed…?" Mikomi asked confused.

Just as Kazuya was about to answer, sudden pain hit Mikomi's head once again as she let out a small gasp. Kazuya stopped what he was planning to say and turn to her. Everyone rushed to her side, shock was shown on their face as she saw her head fall to the table.

"Mikomi-chan?!" Her childhood friends exclaimed.

The other vampires watch in shock. Their beautiful eyes widen in surprise as they look at the struggling girl. Slowly, she lifted her head and tried to give them a smile.

"G-gomen… Just a slight headache. Please continue what you were saying Kazuya-kun." Mikomi said, giving a reassuring smile.

Ryuusuke frowned and shook his head. He put his hand on her forehead, feeling the temperature and his frown grew.

"This was the other thing we were talking about. You seem to be not feeling well lately. Are you alright Mikomi-chan?" Ryuusuke asked as his silver eyes filled with worry.

"Hai, I'm fine…" Mikomi tried to assure, giving another weak smile.

At that time, the clouds have been covering the full moon of the night. Everyone took no notice about anything outside but widen their eyes at what they have to see next. The clouds covering the moon suddenly moved, revealing a full moon with a tint of red in it.

At that instant, Mikomi's misty green eyes shot open widely. Her eyes glow a grayish color before closing completely. Her body fell from the chair she was sitting at as she starts to lose consciousness. Everyone watched surprise and just before she hit the flood, Riku caught her.

"Mikomi-chan? Mikomi-chan?!" He exclaimed, shaking the girl slightly but got no response.

Kaname reached down and felt her pulse. He frowned slightly and motioned for Riku to carry her.

"Somehow, she has a weak pulse…" Kaname stated quietly.

"Her forehead was burning when I touched it." Ryuusuke said.

"Is Mikomi sick?" Aidou asked confused yet worried as his aqua-teal eyes stare at the human.

"I guess she is…" Riku said softly.

"But that doesn't explain why her eyes glowed." Shiki said seriously, remembering what he saw in Mikomi's eyes.

They all turn towards the moon outside, realizing that it was beginning to be covered by the clouds once again. They all seem to have a frown on their face as they turn back to the purebloods.

"I'll inform the headmaster about this… In the meantime, Riku please take Mikomi to her room. I'll get a nurse for her when I'm going to the headmasters." Kaname ordered.

"Ruka, Rima, could you escort Riku to your room since Mikomi-chan is staying there?" Kazuya asked kindly.

The two girl vampires nodded their head, turning their attention to the unconscious girl once again. The four vampires walked out the room, leaving the rest of the Night Class in the classroom.

They all turn towards the purebloods, wanting some answers as they sat near them. The purebloods have a frown on their face, glaring at the wooden table in frustration and concern.

"Kazuya-sama… Are you planning to tell Mikomi what you were about to say before she fainted?" Kain asked seriously, knowing that everyone understood what he meant.

"I have to… I can never lie to her." Kazuya said seriously.

Ryuusuke patted his shoulder sympathetically. He could somewhat understand his cousin's feelings and wish it didn't have to happen but they both knew they can't deceive Mikomi no matter what, so telling the truth was always the best idea.

"We'll find a way around this Kazuya…" Ryuusuke stated determinedly.

"That's right Kazuya-san. You don't have to go through this alone." Takuma assured with his usual kind smile.

"We're all here for you." Aidou voiced in, his childish grin was upon his lips.

Kain and Shiki smiled a little, understanding the situation. The vampires nod to each other and looked outside, ready to face whatever to come their way.

* * *

Off into the distance, a lone figure stood by herself. She was in a little house that seems abandon for many years and no signs of life were around.

The figure's magenta orbs scan the area, searching for any signs of clues but unfortunately, found none. A frown was place upon her emotion face and she stepped out and into the night. She looked at the ground and something interesting caught her eyes.

It was faint but she could smell it. The scent of a young girl was here before, a scent that separates herself from any other human. The figure pushed a lock of strawberry blonde hair away from her face and began to walk, starting her journey to search for a specific girl.

"Kokoro Mikomi…" The lone figure whispered to herself softly.

Her magenta eyes narrowed and look at the cloud-cover moon.

"I **will** find you for the sin your mother have committed."

* * *

_Oh my, it seems something has started! Things will start getting interesting beyond this chapter! I may have clear some things up in the past but now, more questionable things are appearing! What's going to happen next?!_

_I felt so encouraged to write this because I'm writing a new story now_! **The Prince of Tennis**_ is my next goal so if anyone watches/read that, please read it! I'll show chapter one out in a week or so, probably less since I just finish season one and is VERY excited to write it._

_Review and comments are always welcome and I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible! Things are getting interesting even I can't contain my excitement to write this!_


	14. Kazuya's WHAT!

_Hiiiiiiiiiiii! I'm back early for once! I know lately I've been posting out chapters in less than a week but what could I say? I enjoy writing for you guys! Not only that but I've got many things planned for the future chapters! This chapter may come to a shock to you!_

_Once again, I'm going to write a new story so if you have time, check it out for me please? Thank yous!_

**Kazuya's WHAT?!**

_Why… is it so dark…?_

_So cold…_

_Where am I?_

I looked around frighten. I looked down and notice I was only wearing a white sleeveless sundress and no shoes. All around me was dark and I couldn't see anything except for the white dress I was wearing that stood out from the dark.

_Where's everyone?_

"H-hello? I-is anyone there?" I asked timidly.

Unfortunately, my voice echoed around the place and back to me. The voice got louder each time and I slump to the floor, clutching my head as pain emerges once again.

I closed my eyes, fear surface in me as I try to keep calm. I realized that I'm alone, meaning that no one was with me. A tiny tear slip from my eyes, afraid of what I want to prevent has came true.

"I-I don't want to be alone…" I whispered softly but only having it echo to the dark abyss.

I don't know how long I stayed in that position. I was sitting down with my legs press against my chest. I had wrapped my arms around them, burying my head in my arms as I try to ignore the cold of the place.

Time seems to pass until I feel something warm brush against me.

I look up timidly to find a faint, but bright light in front of me. Not knowing what to do, I reach up slowly. The light seems to react by itself, floating a step back before I could reach for it.

"W-wait!" I cried, and got up from my position.

The light floated back more and I started to run for it. My bare feet touch the cool surface of the black floor as I started to dash towards the light. However, it seems to be getting further away from me no matter how hard I run.

Suddenly, I tripped over my own feet and I fell to the dark floor. I looked up in distress, afraid that the light would disappear. I notice that the light seems to stop too, as if waiting for me to get up.

I was about to get up but noticed that something was emerging from the light. A dark figure was in front of the light, blocking my vision slightly. I couldn't see the figure clearly but it appears to be covered as a dark shadow.

"W-who are you?" I asked softly.

The figure didn't reply. Instead, it let a shadowed hand reach down to me, trying to help me stand. Hesitantly, I let my hand reach out too, trying to grasp the stranger's gentle hand.

The person seems to smile softly and I focused on its face. Magenta eyes stare back at me and my own eyes widen in surprise. My finger brush against the warm hand in front of me and a brighter light surrounded the dark place.

Just before the light completely engulf the both of us; I caught a look at the stranger. My eyes widen the second time, even if I didn't see the person clearly, I know one thing.

That stranger was a guy.

* * *

My eyes slowly open as I fall back into reality. I was in a dark room with little as I soon took in my surroundings. I recognize the room appears to be Rima-san's and Ruka-san's. Just as I was about to get up, I felt pressure on my hands.

To my left, Ryuu-kun was holding onto my hand, fast asleep as his dark red hair was covering most of his face. I looked to my right and notice that Riku-kun seems to be in the same position too. Both boys were fast asleep by my bedside.

I smiled softly at them and tried to take my hand away without waking them up. But that plan failed when I made a little movement. Both of the vampire's eye snapped open in surprised.

I couldn't help but smile once again, nothing gets pass these guys.

"Eh? Wah?" Ryuu-kun said, not realize he fell asleep. Then he saw me awake and his expression brighten.

"Mikomi-chan! You're awake, you're awake, you're awake!!" Ryuu-kun chanted happily.

I giggled softly and watch as Ryuu-kun bounced around the room. Riku-kun seems to realize what's going on and grinned widely. He ruffled my hair playfully and sent me a huge grin.

"Finally! You've been sleeping for 2 days now!" Riku-kun exclaimed.

"Eh?! Two days?!" I asked shocked.

Riku-kun nods his head repeatedly. Ryuu-kun ran out the room and yell in the hallway, waking up the others and informing them of my consciousness. I blushed lightly; Ryuu-kun likes to make a big scene sometimes.

In a moment or two, most of the Night Class has entered the room in a rush. They came to my bedside, asking on how I feel and questions I'm not sure if I could answer. Kazuya-kun walked among them and they cleared a path for him.

"Daijoubu Mikomi-chan?" He asked in his usual kind voice.

I gave them all a reassuring smile and nod my head.

"Hai. Please don't worry too much about me, I'll be fine." I said, trying to ignore the headache as it surfaced again.

I clutch the sheets tightly, trying to overcome the pain as I smiled at them weakly. Riku-kun seems to notice my movements and frowned, stepping forward and took kept a firm hold on my wrist.

"Liar, you're hiding the pain from us! How could you really be fine?!" Riku-kun exclaimed.

I winced slightly, feeling the grip Riku-kun has on me tightened and I didn't expect the harsh tone in Riku-kun's voice. He seems to realize what he has done and let my hand go, a sad look was place upon his face.

"Gomen…" He whispered to me, turning away and avoiding my gaze.

I felt guilty for my actions and bit the corner of my lips. I grabbed Riku-kun's hand and blushed as I watch him turn his deep brown eyes towards me. I looked away this time but didn't let go of his hand.

"Gomen nassai everyone… I just didn't want you all to worry…" I apologized and dropped Riku-kun's hand.

It was silent for a while. Nobody really knew what to do but just stood there and watch what's going to happen next. I looked down a little, wondering what's going on around them to have a tense atmosphere.

"Mikomi-chan…" I turn towards Kazuya-kun as he said my name.

I waited for him to continue and notice something different in those amazing golden brown eyes. For the first time, I saw something in Kazuya-kun that made me forget how to breathe.

Those beautiful golden brown eyes held so much sadness that it was hard for me to keep focus. For the first time, he seems so desperate for something, so distress that it worried me to no end.

"What's… wrong?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

Kazuya-kun gave the others a look, telling them to go outside. All of them oblige, walking out towards the door slowly. They gave us one last look before closing the wooden door behind them. I look at Kazuya-kun hesitantly, waiting for him to talk.

"Mikomi-chan… I'm…"

* * *

Narrator POV (I'm sorry but I don't want to reveal the secret yet!)

Kuroso Yuki walks along the hallway towards the Headmaster's office. He has called his adopted daughter for something important, claiming that some important guests were coming over.

Upon hearing the news, she stopped her patrolling for the moment and headed over to the office. She had learn that Mikomi have been not feeling well lately, causing her to be absent from school and prefect duties. Wondering how she's doing and worried at the same time, she decided to visit her later.

"I got it! I'll visit her tomorrow morning before class starts!" She concluded happily, a small smile played on her lips as she knocked on the Headmaster's door.

"Come in!" Came the chirpy voice of Kuroso Kaien.

Yuki open the door fully and stepped in, noticing 3 figures along with the headmaster. Confused, she closes the door behind her and bowed to them all.

"Is there something you need headmaster?" Yuki asked politely, looking around the room.

Usually, when the headmaster called for her, Zero would also come but unfortunately, she can't seem to find the silver head boy.

"Yuki-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan! Why don't you ever call me 'daddy'?!" Kaien exclaimed, clinging to the girl's smaller form.

Yuki, feeling embarrassed, tried to calm the older man down. She notices the amused look on the two of the older adults in front of her while the third person, a girl around her age, seems uninterested.

After the headmaster has settled down, he introduced them all to his daughter.

"This is Hirotsugu Takuya and Hirotsugu Harumi, the parents of Hirotsugu Kazuya." Kaien said, motioning towards the smiling purebloods.

Yuki was caught by surprised, looking at the young looking vampires that seem to be in their early 20's. She bowed in respect, knowing that they are purebloods too.

Kaien then motion to the uninterested vampire among them. She stood there with her arms in front of her that made her seem like royalty, especially with the light green dress she's wearing. She has an air around her that showed arrogant yet elegant personality.

Yuki couldn't help but admire her beauty. From her fiery wavy hair that reached her waist to her enchanting emerald green eyes. She looked like she was tall enough to be a model and has the perfect figure for it. Yuki stare in daze, looking at the beauty before her.

"That is Yasuha Akana." The headmaster said, noticing Yuki's daze expression.

Yuki snapped out of her thoughts and bowed again, being respectful to the vampires before her. She smiled kindly, making the vampires feel welcome to the academy.

"They'll be staying here for a while so please escort them to the Moon Dorm. I'm sure everyone else wants to meet them too." Kaien said as his own smile emerges.

"Hai!"

And with that, Yuki lead the three of them out and closed the door behind her. Kuroso Kaien look after them, his orange eyes turned serious as he looked out the window and into the Moon Dorm's direction.

'_This doesn't look good… especially for Kazuya, Ryuusuke, and mostly… Mikomi…'_

* * *

Yuki walked quietly, thinking to herself once again as she glances at the vampires besides her. She was confused for the sudden visit but she didn't personally know the Hirotsugu purebloods well enough to know what's going on. For the moment, she could only be welcoming towards them and hope they will enjoy their stay here.

"Ah, Yuki-chan was it?" A soft yet kind voice spoke suddenly.

"Ah, hai?" Yuki answered, a small blush on her face as she notice the beautiful vampire known as 'Harumi' was talking to her.

Harumi smiled happily, glad that she caught the girl's attention. She walked besides her and set her golden eyes towards the innocent girl.

"Do you happen to know Kazuya, Ryuusuke, and Mikomi?" She asked kindly.

"Hai. Though I personally don't know Kazuya-san or Ryuusuke-san, Mikomi-chan is one of my friends." Yuki replied with a smile.

"Is that so…" Harumi mused slightly.

"How is she doing?" Harumi asked again, looking down at the smaller girl.

Yuki's expression saddens a little. She forced a smile towards the pureblood and answer in a hopeful tone.

"She's feeling sick at the moment but I'm sure she will recover soon." Yuki said, reassuring herself too.

"Mikomi's sick?! Kazuya didn't tell me that!" Harumi exclaimed, puffing slightly and ran forward a little.

"Which way is to the Moon Dorm Yuki-chan?" Harumi asked, wanting to see the sick girl.

Takuya couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his wife's action. He couldn't believe that she could act so childishly but at the same time, he was somewhat worried too.

The only one who doesn't seem to care was Yasuha Akana. She merely looked indifferent at their conversation and walked calmly like ever. Yuki once again let her auburn orbs travel to the silent vampire, wondering what was her purpose here.

"Well, we're here." Yuki announced, stopping in front of the gate.

Deciding that she wanted to talk to Mikomi now, she went in with the three vampires, going to meet the other Night Class members as well.

* * *

Normal POV

It's been a couple of hours since I have heard the news of Kazuya-kun's distress. I was shocked beyond belief and looked at the spot he sat at when he told me the news. I tried to ignore the pain in my head and heart as I repeated his words in my head.

"_Mikomi-chan… I'm… engaged…"_

'_Kazuya-kun's… engaged…'_

_Kazuya-kun_ is engaged…

Kazuya-kun is **engaged…**

Engaged…

The word repeated in my mind as if sticking there forever. Why did… it hurt so much to know that he will be married? Shouldn't I… be happy for them?

I let my head fall to my hands and clutch it tightly. The migraines have gotten worse once again but this time, I wasn't thinking about the pain in my head, I was thinking about the pain in my _heart._

A soft knock was heard outside the door. Realizing that a tear has fallen from my eye, I wiped it away quickly, not wanting the person to know I was crying. Taking a deep breath, I tried to sound as happy as ever.

"Come in!"

Slowly, Yuki-chan's head poked in from the door. She smiled sheepishly and enters the room, closing the door softly behind her. I smiled at her visit, ignoring the pain as much as I could.

"Hello Yuki-chan, what brings you here?" I asked pleasantly.

"I was escorting some people here and decided to see you. Are you alright? You haven't been in class lately." Yuki-chan asked concerned.

"Hai! I'm alright. I must have not gotten enough sleep lately, silly me." I said while giving her a reassuring smile.

Yuki-chan also smiled but widens her eyes. I looked at her confuse and felt something wet roll down my cheeks. I reach my hand up and wipe the tear away as quickly as possible, laughing slightly along the way.

"Mikomi-chan… What are you hiding from me?" Yuki-chan asked softly, a frown on her face yet she looked so worried.

"N-nothing. I just have a little headache right now…" I said, wiping more tears away.

Yuki-chan held my shoulders and looks me straight in the face. Ashamed, I looked away and kept rubbing my eyes laughing slightly as I choked a little.

"The pain must be too much for me. I guess I couldn't take it…" I said, laughing a little.

My heart felt so heavy at the moment, like something was holding it back. I'm so confuse of the feeling, not knowing what to do as I continue to cry more.

_Why am I crying in the first place…?_

_Shouldn't I be happy…?_

_But why does it hurt so much…?_

"Mikomi-chan…" Yuki-chan whispered and pulled me into a hug.

I cried on her shoulders, hugging her tightly afraid to let go. I don't want to let go, afraid that I'll be left alone again. I… don't want to be alone.

"Gomen Yuki-chan… Gomen nassai…" I whispered, my tears wetting her uniform.

"Shh, sh… It's ok Mikomi-chan, I'm here." Yuki-chan sooth as her soft voice reaching my ears.

"Gomen… Gomen nassai…" I repeated, letting my tears fall freely as I hung onto her for dear life.

I repeatedly whisper those words for the next 10 minutes, letting the tears continue to roll down my face and onto the dark uniform of Yuki-chans'. She tried to calm me down, whispering reassuring words and patted my back softly. She hugged me tightly and I return the gesture, knowing that she is the person I could go to when I'm troubled.

"Let's get something to drink, okay?" She asked softly.

I nodded my head, wiping the remaining tears away. She smiled the best as she could and helped me up from the bed. My hand went around her shoulder, letting her support me to walk as we head out into the hall.

We heard some voices downstairs and took a peak. The living room was bright and some figures were either sitting down or standing near each other. We hide behind the shadows, listening to their conversation.

"Okaa-sama… Otou-sama… What's…? Why…?" Kazuya-kun started, not knowing what to say.

"Have you forgotten why we're here? Don't you remember Kazuya?" Harumi-sama asked Kazuya-kun.

"Kazuya, this is your fiancée, Yasuha Akana." Takuya-sama said.

"Hello Kazuya-sama. It's an honor to meet you." The beautiful vampire bowed to Kazuya-kun.

I froze at the scene before me. I looked at the beautiful vampire standing next to Kazuya-kun and I could feel my heart shatter. I heard a sharp intake of breath besides me and notice Yuki-chan was still with me, her gaze focus on Yasuha-sama.

"A-actually I'm not thirsty anymore. Let's go Yuki-chan." I said, giving her a weak smile.

"But Mikomi-chan!" She tried to argue.

"Please… Let's go…" I said softly, new tears formed in my eye.

Yuki-chan hesitantly nods her head and we both turned around. She took a last look at the purebloods and the elegant vampire before turning back around and both of us walked back towards my room.

I couldn't get the image of Kazuya-kun and Yasuha-sama out of my head. They look so perfect standing next to each other, as if meant to me… That's right; I'm only a human… I'm nothing special compare to Yasuha-sama…

_But even if I knew that… Why do I still cry… for something I know that will never happen…?_

* * *

_It's over once again! A little short but I can't believe I finished this in a day! I hope you enjoyed it! And wow! Kazuya's engaged?! Did you expect that coming? Well I guess you kinda did since I introduce her to Yuki first. A little shorter than usual but I hope you still enjoyed it!_

_Reviews and comments are always welcome! Posting these chapters 2 days in a row! I'm quite proud of myself so please review so I could hear from you guys? Thank you very much!_


	15. A Side Story

_Yes I'm back again! I love all of the reviews you have given me and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I couldn't help but laugh at the review saying that I was mean, ehehe… how would you know I'm mean when you didn't read what I was planning yet? XD_

_On this chapter, you will learn more about Yasuha Akana's personality (hopefully) and there won't be much action but I guess it's kinda important._

**A Side Story**

Normal POV

I sighed softly as I sat on my bed. I had officially gotten my room, meaning that I moved out of Rima-san's and Ruka-san's room. I was appreciative of their kindness and thanked them as usual while they helped me get my stuff together to move to my new room.

My body has been getting weak for some reason, as if a huge burden was weighing on my back and yet I couldn't control it. I haven't been to school for a while and the headmaster told me to rest well and ignore the prefect duties. He has told me that I don't have to worry too much about school and tried to reassure me with the prefect duties since Yuki-chan and Zero-san is working very hard.

I had realized Takuya-sama and Harumi-sama have arrived as well, bringing Kazuya-kun's fiancée with them. Yasuha Akana was her name and I have learned that she is a high class noble like Takuma-san.

Yasuha Akana… Just the sound of her name is beautiful. I looked at the full moon outside my window and thought back to the beautiful vampire. From the first glance I saw her; I knew she was destined with Kazuya-kun…

Yasuha-sama has beautiful deep red hair that flowed to her waist with natural waviness added onto it, much like Ruka-sans'. Her deep emerald eyes held some light green spirals in them, making it more enchanting then normal. She is tall, just like Ruka-san and got a perfect figure that I'm sure models are jealous of.

The image of Kazuya-kun standing with Yasuha-sama was imprinted in my head like a tattoo. When I first saw her, the light green dress she was wearing complemented her eyes very well, bringing out the hidden light green spirals in them. Her fiery red hair stood out the most as it looked as soft as cotton. The image of her and Kazuya-kun was perfect.

I shook my head slightly and frowned. I shouldn't be thinking too much on this engagement, it's none of my business. I knew that since Kazuya-kun is a pureblood, this was bond to happen soon, but I didn't expect it to happen just as we arrived to school.

I sighed once again and lay on my bed, staring at the light blue ceiling. I just couldn't fall asleep and with so much questions wandering in my mind, I don't think it's possible for me to sleep without getting some answers. I rolled to the side and put my hand in front of me, stroking the silk material of the midnight blue bed.

I continue to pet the bed, not realizing how much time has past. I glance out the window and realize that the sun was starting to rise. That meant that the Night Class should be back soon from their lesson.

A light knock came from my door and I sat up normally, a confuse expression on my face. I got off the bed slowly and walked to the door, wondering who would be here at this hour.

As I open the door, I saw Ruka-san at the door, a mixed look on her face as she raised her hand to knock on the door again.

"Ah, hello Ruka-san. What are you doing in these early hours?" I asked normally, a small smile on my lips as I open the door wider.

She walked into my room and I close the door behind us. I went back to my bed and sat down as she sat on the chair next to it.

"Mikomi… Who's that Akana woman?" Ruka-san asked straight forward.

I looked at her confused and tilted my head to the side. I guess she didn't want to stall because she looked at me seriously, wanting some answers.

Just as I was about to answer, the door open again. Confused, both of us turn to the door where a couple of people were.

Rima-san, Shiki-san, Riku-kun, Ryuu-kun, Aidou-san, Kain-san, and Takuma-san were there. The only ones absent were Kazuya-kun, his parents, Kaname-sama and Yasuha-sama.

"Um… ano (uh/um?), we couldn't help but overheard your conversation." Takuma-san said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

I giggled slightly and motion them all to come in. They did as they were told and close the door behind them. They took a seat on the bed and chairs as well and sat awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Ryuu-kun? Why are Takuya-sama and Harumi-sama here?" I asked quietly, turning to the pureblood.

Ryuu-kun sighed softly and leaned back a little, avoiding all of our gaze.

"They're trying to set Kazuya up again. Apparently, since he is the heir to the Hirotsugu power, he needs to set a good example and marry a high class noble. Akana's father is in the vampire council and by marrying her; it would not only strengthen the bond between us with them but also have a high power." Ryuu-kun started with a frown on his face.

"But Kazuya is totally against that idea. He doesn't want to marry someone he doesn't know and his parents are sending them out on 'dates' whenever they're not busy." Riku-kun said as he also dislikes that idea.

"Right now, we're trying to find a plan to get him out of the wedding. We can't let him suffer like that!" Aidou-san said with a grin on his face.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Kain-san asked his cousin sarcastically.

"I don't know! That's why we're having this meeting!" Aidou-san exclaimed.

"Since when did this turn into a meeting?" Rima-san asked plainly.

Ruka-san sighed, clearly annoyed by their argument. I smiled a little, watching them talk to each other childishly.

"And I wanted to talk to you privately but I guess they have other plans…" Ruka-san whispered in my ear, motioning towards the bickering cousins about the 'meeting'.

I giggled once again and shook my head.

"Ano… Why do we need to stop the wedding?" I asked softly.

Everyone stopped and looked at me weirdly. I tilted my head to the side as I wonder what I have said. Even if it hurts to me to say those words, I knew that it couldn't be stopped…

"Are you crazy Mikomi-chan?! Not stopping the wedding?!" Ryuu-kun exclaimed wide eyes.

"I just don't think… we should interfere with Takuya-sama's and Harumi-sama's plans…" I said softly while looking down and turned away from them.

"So you want to see Kazuya get married?" Riku-kun asked seriously.

I didn't answer at all and kept my gaze down. Everyone was silent in the room. I was trying to find an answer to Riku-kun's question but I didn't know what to say. Sighing softly, I answer anyways.

"That's not what I meant… If it is Takuya-sama's and Harumi-sama's wishes, then I could not object to it. They had allowed me to stay in their home for so long and I could not go against what they want. Please try to understand…" I said softly, still avoiding everyone's gaze.

"I guess we can't help it. Soon or later, Kazuya-san will have to get married to inherit the Hirotsugu leader role. There's nothing we can do." Shiki-san said in his usual monotone voice.

"Kazuya doesn't want to do this. We have to help him!" Ryuu-kun said suddenly.

"Ryuusuke-san, as much as we want to help him, there's nothing we can do. Against purebloods, we're powerless." Takuma-san tried to reason.

"I'm a pureblood too. We could try to talk his parents out of it or talk to Akana's parents out of it! There must be some way!" Ryuu-kun argued.

"What do you suggest we should do?" Rima-san asked.

Ryuu-kun let out a frustrated sigh and put a hand on his head. Riku-kun has a serious expression on his face, trying to think of ways to help Kazuya-kun. The others were watching them, waiting for something to happen.

"When is the wedding?" Kain-san asked thoughtfully.

Ryuu-kun's widen dramatically. He shot up from the bed and cursed under his breath as we all turn to him.

"It's going to be a week from now!"

All of our eyes widen at what he just said.

"What?! You need a longer preparation for something as big as that! It can't be done in a week!" Riku-kun argued as slight anger and frustration linger in his voice.

"Ugh knowing them they could get it ready in time." Ryuu-kun groaned and fell back on the bed.

Slowly, I got off the bed and stood up steadily. They all watch my movement as I gave them a weak smile.

"I'm going to get something to drink…" I said softly and headed out.

After I close the door behind me, I leaned against it. I looked at the floor below me and my gaze softened. I didn't want to hear the conversation anymore and I just want to get out of there.

Slowly, I walked down the hallway and towards the kitchen. I've been so focus on looking at the carpet; I didn't realize I almost ran into someone.

"Ah gomen nassai!" I apologized and looked at the person in front of me.

My eyes widen at the beautiful vampire. Yasuha-sama was in front of her, her emerald eyes piercing my own as she held no emotion on her face. I stepped to the side, letting her pass as I bowed to her.

"He was distracted again today."

I looked up timidly and meet her calm gaze. I didn't know what she was talking about but she didn't appear to want to talk again.

"S-sumimasen (excuse me, pardon me, or sorry I think) I don't quite follow on what you are trying to say…" I said softly.

Yasuha-sama frowned slightly and continues to stare down at me. I looked a little to the side, feeling slightly embarrass to be in her presence.

"Kazuya-kun knows very well on why he was arranged to marry me and yet he doesn't seem to acknowledge the fact that with my help, he could gain a better reputation with the vampire council from the last incident he created when he reject that girl years ago." She started in her soft, yet cold tone.

"If I'm correct, that was when he knew about you. He rejected that girl in order to protect you from feeling like a maid and not only that, he created some problems with himself and his father." Yasuha-sama said, her voice held some bitter tone in it.

"G-gomen nassai for creating such problems… I didn't know he was trying to protect me…" I apologized once again yet confusion struck me.

Yasuha-sama narrowed her emerald eyes at me. She leaned closer to me until we were eye level.

"Stay out of my path unless you want to get hurt. I have no intention on having some human stand in my way on this marriage. Don't think that you're special just because you were raised by purebloods. In a vampire's eye, that's only a feeling of pity." She said harshly.

I winced slightly and held back a sob. I nod my head slowly, understanding what to do as she leaned back. I calmed down beating heart and spoke in a soft voice.

"I never wanted to get between Kazuya-ku-samas' marriage. If he is happy with the girl he is marrying, then I shall be happy for him in return. I only hope you will find happiness with him just like I have in the past." I said softly.

Suddenly, she froze at my words. I looked at her confuse and watch as she narrow her eyes at me and turn to walk away. I watch her retreating back from my position, wondering what I have said to upset her so much.

* * *

Narrator POV

Yasuha Akana walked away from the human girl in shock. The words stung her cold heart as she enters the room she was staying at. She glared at the reflection in the window and frowned. Thinking that she had enough for the day, she went straight to bed only to have a memory she didn't want to remember.

_Akana found herself staring at an exact copy of her. She watched as the copy of her ran to town, a smile on her face as she heads towards a small house on the outskirt of town._

_The real Akana watch in shock, her emerald eyes widen in horror at the scene. Clutching her head, she slump to the ground and screamed in agony._

"_**No! Stop!! Not this again!!"**__ Akana cried helplessly but her voice didn't reach her copy._

_The Akana copy knocked on the door happily, her fiery red hair flowed behind her as her light green sundress swayed in the wind. Hearing a loud crash in the house, the girl got worried. She opens the door, finding it unlock and entered the room._

_The spirit-like Akana watches in horror, seeing the next scene like a movie. She was pulled into the house as the dream Akana enters the kitchen, a scared expression on her face._

"_Dai?! Are you there?!" The dream Akana asked, her eyes looking around the place._

_Suddenly, a strong scent of blood drifted to her nose. The real Akana closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall._

"_**Don't go around that counter!"**__ She cried but once again, her voice didn't reach the dream Akana._

_Around that corner, a boy with blonde hair and wide, hazel eyes stare back at her, barely breathing. Surprised, the dream Akana approached the boy, a shock and worried expression on her face._

"_Dai! What happen to you?!" She cried and saw a knife sticking out of the boy's side._

_From the blood that continues to pour out of his body, she knew that it was about time before he would be completely gone._

"_Who did this to you?!" The dream Akana demanded, her emerald eyes clouded with anger._

"_B-behind you…" The boy known as 'Dai' said and the spirit-like Akana watched with a glare on her face._

_An older man in his mid 40's was standing drunk behind them. He smiled wickedly, a beer in hand as he swayed from left to right._

"_Serves him right! He can't even find enough money to support this house!" The man exclaimed as the smiled turned into a grin as he stares at the girl._

"_Hellllllllllllllo pretty lady! If you spent a night here with me, I won't have to kill you too!" The man said once again._

"**You bas--… I hope you rot in hell when I'm done with you!"**_ The dream Akana and the real Akana yelled together._

_The dream Akana's emerald green eyes turned crimson as ran towards the man in lightning speed. She held his hands together and in a swift motion, she sunk her fangs in the man's neck._

_Once she finishes draining the man's life, she looked behind her. Dai watched in shock, not knowing what to say as his hazel eyes slowly began to drop._

"_Dai… Dai!" The dream Akana exclaimed, heading towards the dying boy._

_The real Akana looked away, tears falling from her hurt eyes as she fell to the floor and watch her memories unfold._

"_I-I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this… I'm a vampire Dai…" The dream Akana confessed._

_Tears fell down from her emerald eyes and landed on the floor beneath her. Slowly, she put his head on her lap, stroking his face delicately and watch as his hazel eyes focus on her._

_Dai merely smiled, not scared at all as he tries to reach a hand for her. Akana caught his hand, putting it to her face as tears run down both of their hands._

"_A-Akana… I don't mind t-that you were a v-vampire… I love you for you…" Dai said softly._

_The dream Akana held his hand tightly; tears continue to flow out her eyes. She didn't like feeling helpless, especially now when the boy she loves is going to die soon._

"_Dai don't leave me yet! Remember all the promises you told me? You can't die on me like that!" The dream Akana exclaimed angrily._

"_My times up Akana… You know that very well too… I'm sorry I couldn't keep those promises…" Dai apologized weakly._

"_Dai you liar! Don't you dare leave me!" Akana exclaimed, shaking the hand she was holding slightly._

"_Find someone worthy of you… I'm only a human Akana… Find the guy that will fulfill his promises to you unlike me… I only hope you will find happiness with him just like I have found happiness with you in the past…"_

_Dai breathed his last breath and finally closed his eyes. The dream Akana shook the dead boy in her arms, crying helplessly and buried her head in the boy's cold neck. Even if her actions were not vampire-like, she could not contain her sadness._

_The real Akana watched in silent shock. The words her lover has said struck her mind just like the ones the human girl, Mikomi has said. She didn't realize how much similarity those two have alike._

_Another scene appeared as the dream Akana stood in front of a grave. Her long, red hair was pulled back into a neat bun as she wore a black dress. Her emerald eyes were lifeless and empty, no emotions could be found on her face as she stares at the grave._

"_Dai… I'm getting married to a pureblood… Is he worthy for me…? Will he fulfill his promises…?" The dream Akana asked the grave quietly._

"_Even if he did all that… He's not the man for me. I don't love him like the way I loved you…" She whispered once again._

_Placing a white rose on his grave, she turned away and walk back to her house. Dai's dying words still echoed in her head as she thought back to the pureblood she's marrying, Hirotsugu Kazuya._

Akana awoke with a start. She reached towards her face and found traces of dried tears on her face. Frustrated, she headed towards the bathroom and washed her face, trying to get the tearstains away.

Staring straight in the mirror, she was looking straight into hazel eyes. Shocked, the vampire stumble back but the image of Dai was stuck in the mirror as his last words repeated in her mind.

"_Find someone worthy of you… I'm only a human Akana… Find the guy that will fulfill his promises to you unlike me… I only hope you will find happiness with him just like I have found happiness with you in the past…"_

"_I only hope you will find happiness with him just like I have found happiness with you in the past…"_

Thinking back, those words hit her hard as she clutches the area where her heart was. Shaking the tears away from her eyes, she looked at the mirror again, trying to see her own reflection.

But instead, an image of a girl with long, colorful brown hair appeared as smoky-green eyes stare warmly at her. The girl smiled sadly at the vampire as new words hung in the air.

"_If he is happy with the girl he is marrying, then I shall be happy for him in return. I only hope you will find happiness with him just like I have in the past."_

"_I only hope you will find happiness with him just like I have in the past."_

Frustrated and hurt, Akana hit the mirror with her eyes close and fell to the floor. Tears fell from her beautiful emerald green eyes as the mirror shatter and shards of glass struck her arm.

"Why…? Why must you be so much like him…?" She asked herself quietly.

"Why… Kokoro Mikomi… must you be so kind?" Akana asked once again, sobbing in the bathroom of her temporary room.

Akana thought back to her little threat she made to the girl and regretted instantly. She could tell that human was soft hearted, not wanting to start fights as she only tried to agree and apologize to her.

Akana couldn't get the image of the girl out of her head. She knew she hurt the innocent girl with her poisonous words but the girl tried to reassure her that there's nothing going on with Kazuya and the human.

"What am I to do…?"

* * *

Normal POV

Walking back from the little trip to the backyard, I past a certain room that Yasuha-sama was staying in. Thinking that I should avoid her for the time being, I continue to walk towards my room.

Suddenly, a sudden crash was heard inside and I grew worried. Opening the unlock door, I search the room trying to find her. The bathroom door was slightly open and sobs could be heard from the inside.

"Yasuha-sama?! Yasuha-sama daijoubu?!" I asked worriedly and open the door.

Yasuha-sama was lying on the floor in a small puddle of blood. She was crying continuously and was ignoring the pain on her hand. My eyes widen at the sight and rush to her.

"Yasuha-sama! This is Kokoro Mikomi! Please calm down!" I said and tried to get her attention.

"M-Mikomi?" She asked shocked and looked at me through her watery eyes.

"Hai, it's me. Are you alright?" I asked concern.

"Mikomi…" She whispered and suddenly, she launched towards her.

She buried her head into my neck and continues to cry. Somehow, this reminds me of the time when I was crying on Yuki-chan's shoulder. My eyes soften slightly and hugged her back, patting the sobbing vampires and whispering softly.

"It's okay Yasuha-sama, everything's alright…" I said gently.

I notice that blood from her hand was getting on my cloths. Surprised, I gasp and took the unhurt area of the hand delicately.

"You're hurt Yasuha-sama!" I exclaimed, watching the blood drip to the floor.

She calmed down slightly and looked at her hand uncaringly.

"It'll heal soon. Vampires heal faster then humans so there shouldn't be any special treatment for it." She stated plainly.

A small, pink line glowed on the cut and started to seal. I watched amaze as the cut stopped bleeding and healed completely.

"W-wow…" I whispered softly.

I then helped her up and walked out of the bathroom. She had stopped crying for a while and didn't speak at all as she looked at the bed. I put her on the bed and she sat still, not giving me a second look as she looked at her arm.

"I'll get some towels to clean up your hand. Please wait Yasuha-sama." I said softly and headed towards the bathroom.

"Akana."

I turned around at her voice and tilted my head to the right.

"Call me Akana." She said once again.

I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"Hai!"

I then head back to the bathroom with my weak body, trying to ignore the pain with each step I take. I grabbed some towels from the cabinets and a bowl filled with semi-hot water.

I headed back out and sat besides her bedside, holding her hand delicately and wash the dried blood off. Wringing the towel and cleaning her hand repeatedly, I notice the water turned into a light pink color.

"There are some shards of glass in your hand. I'll take them out, please tell me if it hurts." I said softly and pulled each one of them out slowly.

I winced at the blood and put the shards in the trashcan. I continue to wipe the blood off her arm, fully aware that she was watching my every step. Once I was done, I held the bowl of water and towels as I gave her a small smile.

"I'll go clean the bathroom too. It's not safe to be in a room full of sharp glass." I said kindly.

"You're hurt." She stated plainly.

"Eh?" I asked and looked at my body.

True enough, little droplets of blood were on my arm and leg. I smiled and waved my hand, giving her a reassuring smile as I ignore the pain.

"It's nothing, really. I'll attend to them once I finish cleaning the bathroom." I said and headed towards the bathroom.

I pour the water down the sink and reused the towels. Picking up the big pieces of glass first, I put them in the trashcan and continue to work my way.

Suddenly, I felt someone besides me and I look to see Akana-sama on her knees too, picking up the mirror pieces and threw them away. I looked at her shocked; confusion was clear on my face.

"About before… I'm sorry I said those words." She apologized softly.

My eyes widen greatly and she looked away embarrassed. I let out a grateful smile and my eyes closed too.

"It's okay Akana-sama. What you've said are probably true… I'm sorry for being in your way." I apologized once again and looked down at the floor.

"Iie. I was just jealous of you… It was wrong for me to say those things to you, human or not." She apologized.

I was shocked at the girl before me. Last night, she seemed like she wanted to do nothing with me and yet now, she's apologizing for everything she said to me. I let out another smile and shook my head happily.

"It's alright Akana-sama, I've forgotten it all. Right now, I just hope that both you and Kazuya-sama are happy with this marriage. I don't want to stand in the way of you two." I said truthfully, but also painfully.

"You're really kind… aren't you Mikomi?" She asked seriously.

I let out a nervous laugh and shook my head at the complement.

"It's just how I am I guess… But congratulations on your engagement." I said happily.

"…Arigatou…" She whispered softly.

Both of us cleaned the bathroom together, unaware of the eyes watching us.

* * *

Narrator POV

"Mikomi's… really kind." Touya Rima said softly.

"Even if she said all those stuff to her before, she forgave her…" Senri Shiki stated amazed.

"Something happened to Akana's past to make her like this…" Akatsuki Kain mused.

"But it looks like Mikomi-chan helped her without herself knowing it…" Riku said surprised.

"Is she really fine with the wedding though?" Hanabusa Aidou asked, but already expecting the answer.

"No… she's not." The Hirotsugu cousins said in unison.

"What do you suggest we do?" Souen Ruka asked as she turns to the purebloods.

The purebloods didn't answer to her question but merely stare at the girls in the bathroom cleaning up.

"For the moment, the only thing we could do is wait…" Ichijou Takuma said sadly.

"But the wedding is going to be soon and my parents invited all the high class vampires there! How could we postpone it?!" Kazuya asked in angrily.

"We can't… There's nothing we could do Kazuya…" Kuran Kaname said sympathetically towards his friend.

"Only 5 days left till the wedding…" And thus, all the vampires tried their best to come up with a plan to help Kazuya.

* * *

_Okay! The end! Took me one day to write this but I guess you've figured Akana out, huh? I know I made her sound soooooo mean in the beginning but she has a dark past with her!_

_Only 5 days left till the wedding! What to do?! Such suspense! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I outdid myself by typing so much in such short time!_

_Reviews and comments are always welcome! Thank you for reading!_


	16. Delay and Arguments

_Hello! Hi! I'm back! Thank you all for sending me such encouragements! A little summary on this chapter is that not a lot of action will be going on, once again, but just a little note on a couple of peoples feeling that will become an important role later on. In example of that, Zero. Trust me, he will do something unexpected._

_Now I saw a review that says Mikomi should fight for her man back. I know I made her seem so weak and stuff but I can't help it! I couldn't imagine sweet, innocent Mikomi trying to get Kazuya, or any guys for that matter, back to her side! But don't worry, I already planned this whole event out and know what's going to happen!_

_Onward to the story!_

**Delay and Arguments**

Kiryuu Zero was never the one to believe in rumors or bother with gossips. He would ignore the squealing fan girls and try to avoid them as much as possible, despite the fact that he has to see them everyday on _guarding_ the Night Class.

However, this particular rumor caught his interest the most. It appears that a new girl has appeared in the Night Class yet she wasn't officially enrolled into the academy. Normally, Zero wouldn't care for something as pointless as that but the Day Class girl's gossip merely raised his curiosity.

Also, he hasn't seen the new prefect anywhere for the past week or so. Zero knew that he made a promise to the vampires, avoiding the girl as much as possible and will have nothing to do with her. But that part became hard to do when she was gone for a week.

Lost in thought, he hadn't realized that Kuroso Yuki, his childhood friend, has been calling him from afar. Snapping out of his gaze, he stopped and waited for the girl to catch up to him.

Yuki stopped in front of him, panting slightly from running all over the school to find him. Zero watched indifferently and waited for a reasonable explanation for her to call him. Thinking that she might be helpful on knowing the truth of the rumors, he decided to ask her.

"Zero! I've got important news!" Yuki started, interrupting the boy before he could speak.

Curious, he let his question on hold for the moment and listens to the tired girl.

"About what?" He asked in his usual cold tone.

"We've been invited to a wedding." Yuki stated softly as hidden sadness linger on her voice.

Knowing her for so long, Zero didn't let the sadness in her tone slide. He arched a silver brow at the girl and stuffed his hands in his pocket, curiosity rising in him.

"Whose wedding is it?" He asked normally.

"Hirotsugu Kazuya-sans'…"

"What?"

Zero was not amused. Questions sparked in him and his hate for vampires kicked in. He let out a scowl on his face as he frowned at the ground. There was no way he would attend a vampire wedding, especially a purebloods', no, especially not the one who made a deal with him in the first place.

"I'm not going." He stated stubbornly.

"What? Why? The headmaster already accepted the invitation so we must attend it!" Yuki objected, trying to convince her friend.

"First of all, I will never attend a vampire's wedding, at all. Second, you could go with the headmaster since you two are more of a 'family'. And third, if it's that important how come you sound so sad about it?" Zero challenged, looking at the shock girl with his sharp maroon eyes.

Yuki looked down disappointed, a wave of sadness passed her as she thought about the girl she came to knew as a best friend just like Sayori.

"It's because… Mikomi-chan's hurt by the whole thing…" She said softly.

Zero looked at the smaller girl with hidden shock. Somehow, he expected this would happen since he saw the close relationship Mikomi has with the vampires around her. Knowing this piece of truth, he frowned greatly.

"So that da— pureblood is getting married and Mikomi is sad by that?" Zero asked but already knew the answer.

"Hai…"

"There's nothing she could do, could she? She shouldn't get so worked up over a silly little thing like this." Zero said with a cold tone.

"But Zero! Mikomi-chan's not herself right now! At the moment… she's mentally and physically weak. She's denying herself of her emotions and her body is getting weaker for her attend the wedding. I'm worried about her." Yuki said sadly.

Zero looked at Yuki curiously.

"Is that why she hasn't been attending classes lately?" Zero asked.

"Hai… Her body is too weak and could hardly walk properly. The headmaster said its okay for her to stay home so right now she's recovering." Yuki explained.

Zero simply frowned and turned around. Yuki watched confuse and watch as he turned away from her.

"When's the wedding?" He asked, turning his head to look at her slightly.

"In a couple of days…" She answered.

Zero nodded his head and left, leaving a confuse Yuki behind him.

* * *

Hirotsugu Kazuya never really mined the sunlight. Despite the fact that he's a vampire, he enjoyed the rays of the sun, as long as that one special girl was having fun with him.

However, at the moment he didn't find the sun appealing. He's been out on 'dates' with his future wife against his will and he hated the fact that he couldn't choose who he could marry.

Kazuya knew from the start that something suspicious was bound to happen when his parents announce the fact that they will be coming over. He knew it would be something like another silly play date they set up since he was a kid but he didn't know it would be this extreme.

Frowning, the pureblood stare at the coffee in his hand and looked at his reflection. Across from him, the beautiful vampire Yasuha Akana sat elegantly and gracefully in the metal chair. She, as usual, chatted quietly to him as Kazuya tried to pay attention but unfortunately failed.

Kazuya knew that his parents were spying on them somewhere from afar. Kazuya couldn't risk himself ditching the girl and head back to the academy and his gentleman personality wouldn't let him.

Glancing out the glass of the café he was in, he saw a strand of brown hair. Thinking that it was Mikomi, he stood up abruptly and leans towards the glass more. Unfortunately, it was just a random girl he didn't know passing by.

Disappointed, he looked down and sat like usual. He continues to stare at the black coffee on the table and forgotten about the girl in front of him.

Akana notice the disappointed look on his face and frowned. She knew he's been distracted the whole time she was here at the academy and no matter how hard she tried; she couldn't seem to capture his attention. It's obvious that his mind was not with her and he already has someone else in mind.

"It's Mikomi, isn't it?" She asked suddenly.

For the first time, Kazuya turned his attention to the emerald eye beauty. He admits that she was incredibly beautiful but, he wasn't interested in her no matter how pretty she looked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Kazuya lied, his golden eyes piercing the other vampires'.

"It became naturally obvious that you're thinking about her. That's the 5th girl you thought it was Mikomi today, 12th girl this week." Akana said with slight amusement, remembering how many times she counted on Kazuya's mistake.

Kazuya frowned, not realizing how painfully true her statement is. He stares at the girl with the same frown on his face as he watches her unchanging face.

"I guess it can't be help, especially when you're force into doing something you have no control over. I understand you don't want to do this as much as I want to but we can't get out of this." Akana said as her eyes cloud over with distant memories.

Silence washed over the two vampires as none of them didn't know what to say. Akana decided to break the silence as curiosity took over.

"Is she important to you…?" She asked suddenly.

Kazuya already knew who she was referring to. He couldn't help but let out a small smile that played upon his lips. An image of a colorful brown hair girl with misty green eyes appears in his mind as his eyes clouded over.

Akana watched with slight interest, putting her elbows on the table and lacing her hands together as she put her head on top of them. Just staring at Kazuya reminded her on how she used to be in love with Dai years ago, having that same happy expression on her face every time she thought about her love.

"More than you know it…" Kazuya whispered, the same distant look on his face as his smile grew.

"But… what happens when she's gone? You know she won't be able to stay long… She's human, we're vampires. Our life spam is different then theirs." Akana said in a hush tone.

Kazuya frowned. He knew that all too well and hated the fact that Mikomi will leave them before anyone. Ryuusuke, Riku, and him always fear for that and so, they want to cherish the moments they have with her the best as they could. They knew that humans can't live forever.

"I know… that our time with her is short… This is why I rather marry when she's… gone. I don't want to take responsibility yet, not when she's around and still alive. I want to spend time with her till the last moment…" Kazuya confessed, his eyes glazed over and a painful expression on his face.

Akana understood how he felt. She fell in love with a human too and even if their time was short, she still smiled like always. When he was gone, she felt empty and hallow in her heart and kept a mask over her face, just like how a real vampire should do.

"What if we tried to call off the wedding? Until… you know?" Akana inquired, wanting to avoid Mikomi's death as much as possible.

"That…" Kazuya started and sudden realization sank in.

"Might work!"

For once, Akana could see a true smile upon Kazuya's face. Such a simple idea caused him a great joy. She wonders if someone else besides Kazuya was in his position now, would that person be happy too?

"What about the others?" Akana asked thoughtfully.

"What about them?" Kazuya asked after recovering from his happy composer.

"How do they feel towards Mikomi? What if one of them decides to take her for himself?" Akana mused.

Kazuya frowned slightly. He had expected this but trusted no one else to act like it.

"We all thought about that too. It doesn't matter who shows affections towards her with the three of us because we all have the same goal in mind…" Kazuya said.

"Oh? And what is that goal of you all possessed?" Akana asked with curiosity.

"As long as she's happy, that's fine with us. If the three of us quarrel against each other… that would displease her very much… So we promised to limit ourselves of what we do and if she chooses one of us one day, we won't go against it because… that is what she wants." Kazuya said wisely, a small smile appeared on his pale lips.

"That's… very noble of you guys… You, Ryuusuke, and Riku did some hard thinking huh… She really did change all of you…" Akana said as a small smile also emerge on her lips.

"Yeah…"

Akana watches as the pureblood's eye soften and the smile grew wider and sincere. She knew that a vampire could not show such emotions and yet, that human girl bought the best out of him, out of every vampire around her.

Akana could merely praise the human girl for not only giving joys to the boys, but herself for realizing the joy of someone caring for her once again. Akana has to admit to herself that even Mikomi melted her cold heart.

* * *

Normal POV

_Where is this place…?_

_Why am I here again…?_

_It's so cold…_

_I was once again alone in this cold, dark place. It surprises me how much I came to this place every time I dream. I don't know how to get out and yet every time I see that mysterious glowing person, I wake up._

_Standing up, I began to wander around the dark abyss. I had grown accustom to the dark and became less afraid of it. It somehow became a normal place for me to wander around in, even if I have no idea where I'm going._

_Somehow, whenever I feel lost or gave hope, that mysterious boy would appear. I had never seen his face once but I could still see his mesmerizing magenta eyes staring straight at me in a kind gaze. It always feels like he was trying to lead me somewhere with his silver glow._

_Just as if he was reading my thoughts, he appeared before me like usual. The glow is still around him as his shadow figure stood in front of him. Silently, he floated backwards, as if telling me to follow him. As usual, I did as I was told and ran to catch up with him._

"_Ano… Who are you?" I asked softly, curiosity within me._

_As usual, the boy didn't answer my question. He merely turned his head towards me a little as his magenta eyes stare at my own. Slowly, he reached his shadow hand towards me, motioning for me to take it._

_Usually when that happens, I would be awake once again and at that moment, I knew he was trying to avoid my question. I refused his hand politely and stood firm on the ground._

"_Is there… something you are trying to hide from me sir?" I asked gently._

_He didn't reply. He continues to stare at me and lowered his hand. He turns his head back and continues to float away. Confused yet determined, I follow him silently._

_Before he took another step, he disappeared. I looked around franticly, not knowing where he went. Suddenly, someone appeared behind me as their warm body touched my tense one._

_I looked back slowly and saw the same magenta eyes staring at me. Before I could talk, he put his shadow hand in front of my eyes and black was all I saw._

I woke up from my dream and looked at the dark night. Frowning slightly, I sighed and got off the bed. I walk towards the window and stare at the crescent moon above the window, wondering about my dream like usual.

Thinking that I need to clear my head, I decided to take a walk. Stumbling slightly, I tried to make an effort to walk as normally as I can. It pain from my head spread to my body within a couple of days and it was hard for me to keep walking or moving without feeling any pain.

Determined, I continue to walk and headed out my room and onto the hallways of the dorm. Looking ahead, a light was seen in the living room and curiosity sparked in me.

Trying to be as silent as ever, I walked towards the living room and peeked around the wall. I was never the one to spy on people but with such confusion going around the place, I couldn't help but listen in.

"What?! Cancel the wedding for the moment? It's a little too late for that Kazuya!" Takuya-sama's voice could be heard from my position.

My eyes grew wide at the idea. Currently, Kazuya-sama, Akana-sama, Takuya-sama, Harumi-sama, and 2 other people were in the room. Judging from their physical appearance and beauty, I guessed that the two people were Akana-sama's parents.

"I'm afraid the wedding will be tomorrow Kazuya. We've already invited almost every noble vampires close to the council and family that it'll be too hard to avoid it." Harumi-sama said with slight disappointment.

"Think how bad that'll be for us to cancel such a huge event on the last minute!" Takuya-sama exclaimed with hidden annoyance.

Kazuya-sama glared at his father and scowled. Akana-sama has a look of sympathy on her face as she looks between the purebloods.

"So this wedding is just for you Otou-sama? Are you just trying to gain better image for yourself through the vampire council?" Kazuya-sama asked coldly.

Everyone seems to look shock at Kazuya-sama. I surpassed a gasp as I look at him. It was the first time I heard him going against his father's orders.

"This isn't about me Kazuya. I'm trying to help you by getting respect of you from the vampire council." Takuya-sama explained calmly after recovering from his shock.

"The fact that I'm a pureblood has gained plenty of respect from other vampires. I understand that to gain the Hirotsugu leader position, I need to marry someone but that isn't what I want Otou-sama. I don't want to marry at the moment and I don't want the leadership!" Kazuya-sama argued.

I looked at him surprised. I was so focused on their conversation I haven't notice someone was behind me. The person put a hand over my mouth and I bit back a scream as I turned around.

I saw Ryuu-kun's gentle face as he put a finger to his mouth, motioning for me to not talk. I nodded obediently and noticed that Riku-kun is besides him, both of them looking at the scene too.

I turn back to the vampires in the living room and notice that all of them were frowning. I bit my lip as I grew concern for them. Was it really okay to cancel the wedding? My heart felt like a huge burden has lifted from it yet it saddens me so much at the same time.

"What have you been studying up until now boy? I gave you all the books and knowledge you need to prepare for your rightful place as a leader and this is how you repay me?" Takuya-sama asked angrily.

I grew worried as I look at them. I turn towards Ryuu-kun and Riku-kun, hoping that they will stop the needless argument but they looked just as concern as me.

"Father, I--"

"Enough! Tomorrow is the wedding day and the groom must be present for it! I will not allow you to skip this special event. Do I make myself clear?" Takuya-sama asked in a demanding tone.

I winced slightly and look at the angry face of Takuya-sama and the frustrated face of Kazuya-sama. I feel my eyes water at the scene, feeling sadness for Kazuya-sama to go through all of this.

"But Otou-sama!"

"Do I need to repeat myself son?!" Takuya-sama interrupted as his voice grew angrier by the second.

"Iie. I understand." Kazuya-sama said, trying to control his own anger.

"Good. Now I expect you to greet the guests tomorrow and forget about this conversation ever happening, understand?" Takuya-sama asked in a calm manner.

"Hai…" And with that, they all went their separate ways.

* * *

"The wedding… is really tomorrow…" I said in a daze tone as I stare in shock at the ground.

"Even if Kazuya suggest that idea, Oji-sama (uncle) didn't agree to it…" Ryuu-kun said in a disappointed tone.

"Dammit, there really is nothing we can do!" Riku-kun said annoyed and punched the wall angrily.

"I guess we'll be attending the wedding tomorrow…" Kaname-sama said suddenly as he appeared before us.

Behind him, the rest of the Night Class stood with a sullen expression on their face as they were still in their night cloths.

"Mikomi-chan… will you be attending?" Ryuu-kun asked in a soft voice.

"I-I don't know… Gomen but it appears I'm too weak to even walk…" I said as I gave them a sad smile.

"Will you be alright tomorrow?" Takuma-san asked concerned.

I smiled once again and nod my head.

"Hai. Please enjoy yourselves at the wedding; I'm sure it'll be fun." I said painfully but somehow I knew they all thought it'll be far from fun.

"Come on, let's not give up!" Ryuu-kun said enthusiastically.

"That's right…" Kazuya-sama suddenly said.

We all grew surprised as he appears in our group. He let out a reassuring smile and looked at all of us.

"A miracle will happen tomorrow." Akana-sama said as determination filled her eyes.

"Don't give up hope." Riku-kun said.

Everyone turn towards me and I blushed greatly. I remember that my name 'Mikomi' means 'hope' so I guess they we're all thinking the same thing.

"We'll… find a way around this…!" I said, trying to give myself confidence and the others around me.

"Right!" They all chorused, a smile appeared on their face.

And so, we watched as the sun began to rise and the wedding will start in the afternoon.

* * *

_Okay, over once again! The next chapter will be about the wedding! Aren't you excited? I am! I can't wait for it to come out! I already have the whole thing planned out but I'm not giving any hints yet! Also, I'm trying to refrain from cussing so I'm trying to cencor those! Even if there are cuss words, I hope you understand what it means._

_Stay tune for the chapter as I type it out soon! Reviews and comments are always welcome and loved! Bye-bye!_


	17. Wedding Day

_Woo its wedding day! Could you hear the music already? Look at all those happy people! Awww isn't the bride gorgeous? Look at that happy groom! Throws confetti around_

_I should probably stop before I get murder huh? xD Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well! Many things will be happening!_

_A little note. I admit, I'm an idiot. A huge one for being so completely stupid with colors! First I thought Yuki's eye color to be amber (which I thought it was deep red) when it was a brownish yellow color! And now I realize maroon isn't light purple! It's reddish purple! I can't believe I'm such an idiot! Forgive me for the color confusion T.T_

**Wedding Day**

Narrator POV

Vampires from the Night Class stood in the same room as the human girl on bed as they look at her smiling face. Today is the wedding day, meaning that everyone should be happy for the groom and bride. But unfortunately, this is a wedding not a lot of people wanted to happen and it was force upon the two vampires destined to entwine together.

The human girl, Kokoro Mikomi, knew very well of this important day. Sadly for her, her weak fragile body was too much and wasn't able to attend such an important event. Unable to see her friends off, they all gather in her room for goodbyes.

"Nye Mikomi-chan, will you really be alright alone?" Hanabusa Aidou asked the human girl on the bed with concern.

Mikomi merely simple at one of the childish vampire's concern and nod her head. Even if the pain was inflicted on her at the moment, she's not going to let anyone know about it.

"Hai Aidou-san. I'll be fine everyone. Please enjoy your time and stop worrying about me." She replied honestly, her smile never faltered.

Her childhood friends, Hirotsugu Ryuusuke and Motoshi Riku gave her a disbelieving look. They knew her the best, asides from Hirotsugu Kazuya, and could tell something was wrong with her but they held their tongue, not wanting to worry the other Night Class vampires.

Apparently, Mikomi's childhood friends weren't the only one seeing through her attempt to cover up the pain. The Night Class's sharp, vampiric gaze narrowed on the smaller human girl as doubt was spread on their face.

Mikomi saw the look everyone was giving her and she gave a weak smile.

"Honest, I'll be fine." She promised, strengthening her smile.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuure about that?" Riku asked as his chocolate brown eyes showed concern along with all the vampires in the room.

"Positive." The girl answered as she notices the worry tone in his voice.

"Maybe one of us should stay behind. It isn't good if Mikomi-san is alone in the Moon Dorm." Ichijou Takuma suggested.

"That's a gre--"

"Iie! Please everyone, I could stay here alone. Don't miss out the wedding because of me." Mikomi said sincerely as she cut Ryuusuke off.

All of the vampires let out a defeated sigh. There was no way they could convince her, knowing that her kind hearted personality wouldn't let them miss such an important matter.

"We should get going…" Kuran Kaname suddenly said, looking at the setting sun through the window.

Everyone notice the amount of time they have until the wedding, which is about an hour, and nodded their head in agreement. They turn back to the human on bed, seeing the soft smile on her face caused them to grow worried but knew they can't stay for long.

"We'll be back soon." Ryuusuke said softly, a small smile on his lips as he looks at the girl.

"Have fun." She said to the vampires.

Ryuusuke and Riku looked at each other hesitant for a while before heading towards the bed. Riku patted the girl's head affectionately and slowly leaned down.

The other vampires watched with wide eyes, wondering what the two boys were planning to do as they saw Riku lean towards the girl. Ryuusuke watch with slight jealously but he kept a calm mask on his face.

Mikomi watched in surprise as her cheeks flared darkly. Blood rushed towards her face as Riku planted a soft kiss on her redden cheeks. Embarrassed and shy, she didn't know how to react at the sign of affection.

Riku leaned back, a small smirk on his face as he was satisfied for what he as done. He looked at Ryuusuke, a slight challenging look was in those mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes and Ryuusuke never back down from a challenge.

Ryuusuke put two of his fingers together and put them under the shock girl's chin. Realizing that she was still facing Riku's direction, he gently made her turn her head and towards the pureblood. Still holding onto her chin, he leaned down and pecked her forehead gently.

It was true to say that all the vampires were shocked at their actions. They watch with stun expression on their face as they, like Mikomi, didn't know how to react. Fortunately for them, they weren't blushing like there's no tomorrow for the poor girl was surprised, embarrassed, and yet a tugging feeling of her heart told her she enjoyed it at the same time.

"You're cute when you blush." Ryuusuke whispered in the girl's ear and lean back, a childish grin on his face as his silver eyes light up.

"I-I-I th-think y-you g-guy s-sh-should g-get g-go-going…" The poor girl stuttered, trying to hide the red of her face and stop the rapidly fast beating of her heart.

Ryuusuke and Riku nod their head happily, a pleased expression on their face as they practically skip out the room. The Night Class watched stun, as if frozen in place at the display of affection but none the less waved goodbye to the shock girl.

Mikomi watched from the view of her bed as the vampires slowly left the room. She stares admiringly at them as she notices the formal wear of tuxedoes for the boys, and dresses for the girls.

As they left the room, she waited for a couple of moments. After a while, she got off the bed painfully, wincing slightly as her bare foot touches the ground. She held onto the wall for support and slowly made her way towards the window.

Mikomi looked out the window longingly and saw the elegant vampires meet up with the Headmaster, Kuroso Kaien and his adopted daughter, Kuroso Yuki. She noticed that the vampire hunter of Kiryuu Zero was not present, which made her curious at his absence. But knowing that he was a hunter, she understands how he wouldn't be at the wedding.

Sighing softly, she tried her best to climb back onto bed. Pulling a book from her bedside, she began to read, trying to ignore the wedding the best she could.

* * *

Kiryuu Zero watches with a scowl on his face as he looks through the window of his room. There was no way he would attend the wedding no matter how much he was begged by the headmaster.

Frowning slightly, he turns to look at the Moon Dorm directions. A shadowed figure could be seen on one of the window; her frail body leaning against the window frames and watch the students leave the school grounds. She turned away, heading towards wherever at the moment and out of Zero's sight.

Zero turned around, remembering the deal he made with the vampires. The words he exchanged with the vampires echoed in his mind and his frown deepened. Turning away from the window, he wore his usual Day Class uniform and storm out his room, clearly in a bad mood.

As the boy left the dorm, he was hit with a soft breeze of the wind. It messed with his silver hair a moment and his light violet eyes set on the setting sun. The words still echoed in his mind and he merely frowned, walking around to patrol the area.

Zero couldn't get near Mikomi no matter what. He finds it ridiculous for her to be upset by such silly matters as a vampire getting married but he knew she was hurt by the whole thing. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly, thinking over his chat with the vampires.

"_But, if you let her get hurt, I promise you that I'll break your bones and do my rightful job as a vampire hunter."_

His own promise snapped him out of his own thoughts as sudden realization hit him. Finding a loop-hole in his threat, Zero couldn't help but let a smirk emerge from his lips.

Heading towards the Moon Dorm, he practically sprints towards the place. He realized that one of the pureblood that make a deal with him **did** hurt Mikomi. Because of that, he was able to see the crestfallen girl.

Zero never knew he was this excited to talk to the girl in a long time. He shook the thoughts out of his mind and tried to ignore the happy feeling within him and head towards the Moon Dorm. He knew that everyone was out since they were mostly invited to the wedding.

Slamming the front door open, he ignore the echo sound made by the doors and checked his watch. 20 minutes have past and the wedding would start in 40 minutes. Knowing that it will take a while for them to head towards the church, he did not want to waste time.

Remembering where the figure from the window was, he estimated where Mikomi's room would be. Opening doors and closing them when no one was there, he storm through the empty hallways.

Finally, he found the room the girl resides in. Her colorful brown locks sat behind her like usual as her misty green orbs stare in shock at the vampire. A book was place on her hands as she sat on the bed comfortably, meaning that she was reading before he has arrived.

"Zero-san! What are you doing here?" Mikomi asked surprised, closing the book and putting it on the table besides her.

Zero didn't reply to the girl's question and head towards her closet. Mikomi watched surprise as he look through her cloths.

"Zero-san… I thought you were forbidden to come see me…?" Mikomi said but it came out as a question.

"I found a loop-hole of our little deal." Zero said and couldn't help but smirk a little.

He found what he was looking for and took a dress off the hanger. It was a black and white dress that ended by her knee. Long sleeves matched the dress as it fitted to her collar. Finding the dress appropriate, Zero threw it on the bed and walked out of the room.

"Get dress and put your shoes on. We have a wedding to go to." Zero stated plainly and headed out.

"But Zero-san! I-I can't walk…" Mikomi said sadly, her eyes ended to the floor and stare sadly at the wooden ground.

"It doesn't matter. Just get ready, okay? We don't have much time." Zero stated and closes the door behind him.

In reality, Zero was confused himself on doing this. One minute he was thinking about the promise he made, the next he was storming around the Moon Dorm looking for the only human there.

Sighing, he knew he doesn't want to attend the wedding but he couldn't get the solemn expression on the girls face, thus making him do a good thing for the vampires. Running a finger through his silver hair, he opens the door 10 minutes later to find Mikomi already in the dress, putting her shoes on as she tried to stand up properly.

He watches as she made an attempt to stand up properly. He notices the struggle of pain on her face and he rushed over as calmly as he could. Mikomi fell back onto her bed, a disappointed look on her face as she stares at her legs.

Zero frowned and stopped besides the girl. He reached down and put one of arm under her legs, the other on her back. Mikomi was, of course, surprised and watches the boy pick her up with ease.

"Zero-san what are you--"

"Just call me Zero." He interrupted sharply but softens his look at the nervous girl.

"There's a wedding to go to at the moment. I'm sure you would like to see it."

Mikomi looked at the ground once again. She didn't make a noise and Zero notice her discomfort and a frown was once again place upon his lips.

"Look I know you're upset by the whole marriage crap but you can't just sit here and mope about it." Zero stated the cold hard truth and started to walk out the room in haste.

"Time's running out. Let's go get your man back." Zero teased with a slight smirk on his face as he saw Mikomis' redden one.

"K-Kazuya-sama isn't my man!!" Mikomi exclaimed embarrassed and hesitantly wrap her arms around Zero's pale neck.

"Sureeeee." Zero said as sarcasm dripped from every letter and rush out the dorm.

"Show me the way. We have about 25 minutes left." Zero ordered and Mikomi pointed to the way obediently, both of them rushing to the wedding.

* * *

Yasuha Akana stares in her own reflections as her enchanting emerald eyes pierce through her. Her soft fiery hair was flowing behind her like usual and the wave of her hair seemed extra elegant today.

Akana wore a white sleeveless wedding dress as it flowed to the ground gracefully. Diamonds complemented the color naturally as it shined wonderfully in the light of her room. Her bare shoulders were exposed, showing off her beautifully pale skin as it radiated from the dim light nicely.

Akana refrained herself from glaring at the make up artists her parents have hired to do her make up. She didn't want to marry and the guilt of hurting an innocent girl like Mikomi tore her cold heart apart since she was the one who helped fix it in the first place.

Akana watch helplessly through the window as someone put mascara and eye shadow on her eyes, bringing out the rare light green specks in her sharp eyes. Someone was applying blush to her cheeks lightly and held her chin gently as that person grabbed another object. The person applied a rosy red lipstick on her lips that almost match her hair and instructed the girl to purse her lips together.

Once their job was done, they left the room just as her mother appeared. The mother looks proudly at her daughter and happily walked over to her, her own green eyes sparkling happily.

"Oh Akana dear you look so lovely! My baby girl is getting married tonight!" She exclaimed happily, hugging her daughter close to the woman.

"Mother… I still don't like this idea." Akana argued childishly.

"Oh what are you talking about dear? Marrying a pureblood is every girl's dream! Be glad you are the chosen one to marry _the_ Hirotsugu Kazuya!" The woman gushed and put her hands on her daughter's bare shoulders.

"Honey I'm proud of you for making this decision. I'm so proud of you." The woman said sincerely.

Akana let out a weak smile to her mother. She felt everything but proud for her decision. The thing she did has cause the human girl she known as a friend hurt and she thought on how unfair it was for her to suffer something like this at such a young age. She believes Mikomi doesn't deserve such torture for being so young in the world of love.

"Y-yeah sure Okaa-sama. I'm going to do a last minute check on my make up. I'll be out soon." Akana said a headed towards the mirror.

"Okay honey. Wedding starts in 10!" Her mother stated happily and closed the door behind her.

Akana let out a sad sigh and look at herself in the mirror. An image of a human girl appeared as her stormy green eyes stare warmly at the vampire. Akana shook the image out of her head and stare sadly at her own image.

A maid appeared and held the wedding veil in her hand carefully. Akana notices this and sat down as the girl put it gently on her head. The maid stepped back and bowed.

"You look breathtaking Akana-sama." The maid commented.

'_I don't feel like it.'_

"Thank you."

"You father is waiting for you Akana-sama. It's almost time." The maid said once again and left the room.

Akana glance at the clock and frowned. After a minute or so, she started to walk out. Her father was waiting for her as he offers an arm for her daughter to hold. The music started playing as she was given a bouquet of roses in many colors tied in white wrapping.

"You look wonderful Akana." Her father whispered softly.

"Thank you Otou-sama."

And with that, the music grew louder in their ears as the glass door open and the flower girls happily threw the petals around.

* * *

Hirotsugu Kazuya surpassed a sigh as he stood by the priest. He was wearing the traditional white tuxedoes that clashed with his midnight black hair but the black lining complimented it at the same time. His golden brown eyes stare at the beauty walking down the red path but his mind was set on someone else.

His best men were none other than Hirotsugu Ryuusuke, his cousin, and Motoshi Riku, one of his best friends. It was too troublesome to pick between the two so he just picked them both.

Both of the boys wear matching white tuxedoes and a fake smile on their face. It was plain to say that Kazuya hated this as much as they do but they put up with it due to his wedding. They watch as the father and daughter walk gracefully towards them.

'_Oh this is going to be hell.'_ The boys thought simultaneously as they saw the sorry look in the bride's emerald eyes.

The people who were standing in the beginning sat back down in their seats. They watch the bride walked gracefully towards her soon-to-be husband as slight envy ran through some of the girl vampires. The ones that knew them the best, the Night Class, thought differently.

The Night Class watches with sorrow towards their friend. If everyone understood the situation they were put through, they would know that this wedding was sadly an arranged one. A sad smile was place upon their lips as their eyes follow the bride.

"We are gathered here today…"

--

"Where the hell is that church?!" Zero asked frustrated and carried Mikomi around the place.

Mikomi and Zero have been getting weird looks from people passing by but the two teenagers shrugged it off and continue on their search. They couldn't blame the towns' people for staring at them. It's not everyday they would see a boy carrying a girl around town.

"Zero-kun do you think we'll make it on time?" Mikomi asked worriedly as her eyes searched for a church.

"Yea we will. Just think about what to say when we **do** make it." Zero said as he looks around frantically.

Mikomi nodded her head timidly and looked around the area. The wedding has just started and they both knew that there wasn't enough time left before they say those two faithful words that would bind them together.

Mikomi saw something gleaming in the city light and her eyes widen. Pointing to the cross above a building she notified the boy carrying her.

"Zero-kun look! It's the church!" She exclaimed as excitement filled her voice as he looks at the direction she's pointing at.

Zero looked straight at the direction and dash towards the area. He holds the human girl tighter as he ran towards the church. They **have** to make it on time, they need to!

--

"Do you, Yasuha Akana, accept this man to be your husband? The one who will…" The priest started as he looks at the beautiful girl.

Akana hesitated a little and glance at the pureblood. He puts on a weak smile and it almost broke her heart at the brave thing he was doing. Guilt bubbled in her as the human girl she grown close to appear in her mind.

"I-I…" She started and looks at the pureblood once more.

Akana saw her parents' worried face and she knew she was beaten. Sighing softly, she turns back to the priest as he waited for her answer.

"I do."

She said in a voice barely hearable but the sharp ears of the vampires made them hear it.

"And do you, Hirotsugu Kazuya, take this woman to be your wife? The one who will…" The priest repeated and looks at the pureblood.

Kazuya hesitated too. His mind rushed as thoughts of his future a waits ahead with his wife by his side. He glanced at his two best friends at the side, both of them giving him a worried look.

Kazuya looked at his parents, both of them has an unreadable expression on their face. A mysterious twinkle in them caught him off guard as there was a bigger meaning to the wedding then he thought.

Next, he looked at his fellow students of the Night Class. He had grown accustom to them and have gotten quite close with a lot of them. He became not only a good leader to them, but a good friend as he looks at each and everyone's sorrowful eyes.

"I…" Kazuya started, his mind wandering and stopping on a certain brunette girl.

"D-"

"CHOTTO MATTE!!"

(I think it means 'wait' if I spelled it properly. Correct me if I'm wrong.)

All heads in the room snapped to the source of the voice. There, they could see a tall teenage boy holding a shorter girl around his age. The scent of a human, besides the headmaster and his adoptive daughter, was drifted around the room as the vampires stare in temptation and confusion on the human.

Mikomi felt self conscious as she notices all the people in the room staring at her. Her sudden outburst had not only caught everyone in the room off guard, but her herself too. She didn't know what came over her but she surely did not want this wedding to take place.

Zero start to feel a bit awkward as all of the eyes stares at them. He resisted the urge to reach within his jacket and pull out his Bloody Rose and shoot all the vampires in the room. Instead, he slowly put Mikomi down but kept a firm holds on her shoulders in case she falls.

Gathering as much courage as she could, Mikomi stood firm on her legs, ignoring the sharp pain as she manages a determine look on her delicate face.

"G-gomen nassai for interrupting b-but I d-don't think this is a fair wedding!" Mikomi stated, earning bewilder and disgusted looks from vampires.

"What are you talking about girl?" A random voice said within the crowd.

"You wouldn't understand anything at all!"

"Who are you to judge?!"

More jeers could be made out around the room but Mikomi stood firm. Zero glared at the vampires with a scowl on his face and tightens his hold on her shoulder. Kazuya frowned greatly.

"Quiet!" His voice erupted throughout the room as all the vampires stopped to obey the purebloods' wishes.

"Let her explain." Kazuya said in a gentler tone, his golden eyes staring warmly at the girl he grew up with.

"I understand this whole wedding is for Kazuya-sama to gain a righteous place in the vampire world inherit the role of the Hirotsugu leadership but is this really right?" Mikomi asked, slightly having a hard time to keep a strong voice.

The high class vampires were indifferent to the girls' belief. They were use to arrange marriages and the control of the purebloods so for so long, they ignore feelings and focus on power. After all, vampires were not the ones to show feelings easily and didn't care to do anything to disrupt the order of society.

"The role of leadership, the incredible amount of power… Is… is that what he wants…? For so long, arrange marriages were made for these kinds of things but… what about other people's feelings? Do they really want this to happen; do they want to accept the role of a leader?" Mikomi asked, slightly unsure of what to say.

Murmurs could be heard as the vampires chatted with each other questionably. To them, the thing was a pure nonsense, especially coming from a human's mind. They thought that she wouldn't know anything and is merely speaking rubbish.

"She's right."

Everyone turned to look at the groom in shock. He has his head down, his golden brown gaze was held onto the floor yet a slight smile played on his lips. He released the hold on the bride's hand and let his sharp gaze turn to his parents.

"Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, I never wanted this. I appreciate everything you have done for me to help me with my studies but that isn't what I want. I don't want to handle to burden of the leadership position right now… I just want to live a life that **I** want." Kazuya confessed seriously.

Takuya was surprised. All he wanted was for his son was to take over his place and give good examples to all the vampires there were. He didn't expect him to confess during the wedding, especially when he was about to seal the engagement.

Harumi was also surprised, however, she had to surpass a grin threatening to emit from her lips. A mysterious twinkle was in her golden eyes as she saw her son grew from a boy, to a man. Kazuya couldn't help but caught that look in his mother's eye and narrow slightly at her. Harumi knew she had some explanation to do when this whole thing is over.

Akana looked at her parents with her emerald gaze and saw confusion and slight anger arising in them. Deciding that this might be the once in a lifetime chance to speak her mind and get out of the wedding, she took the opportunity.

"Mother, father… Before you get mad please let me get a word in." Akana suddenly spoke up, her eyes locked on with her parents and she made sure not to back out.

"I agree with Kazuya-sama. I…- We can't go through with this wedding. I'm sorry to saw this but I'm not the one that should marry him. I know you have high hopes for me…" Akana started.

She took the veil off her head slowly. Holding both the veil and bouquet of flowers, she glanced at Mikomi and a small smile played on her lips.

"But this wedding is not right for me. I am grateful for trying to set me up with a mighty pureblood but I'm not the one for him." Akana declared and stole another glance at the girl.

Mikomi saw her glances and blushed immediately. She advert her gaze to the ground and fidgeted with her fingers nervously yet listen to the adult vampire's decision.

Kazuya turned to the priest. He looked at the pureblood with surprise and shock as the words came out of his mouth naturally.

"I do not." Kazuya finally answered as he turns down his oath, his leadership, his righteous power, his arrangement.

Stun silence washed over the room as no one dare to speak after that. The best men were shock, just like the others in the room, but they were also the one to recover the fastest.

Ryuusuke suddenly grinned. Raising his hand, he clapped loudly as it echoed in the room. Riku, noticing his friends' action, also let out a smirk and joined in the clapping as his smirk never faltered.

In the Night Class area, the leader, Kuran Kaname, stood up slowly. He also joined in the clapping as he stares at his friends in the front with hidden proud-ness behind those auburn eyes. The rest of the Night Class followed, not because of their leader, but because it was the right thing to do.

Soon enough, the room burst into a thunder of applause at the strong decisions that have been made. It was very un-vampire-like but a smile, grin, or smirks could be shown on their face as people cheered at the cancel-ment of the wedding.

"Well who would've known." Zero mutter softly.

Mikomi caught the words and giggled slightly. Her hazy green eyes focused on the front where the Night Class stood near the pureblood, giving him congratulation pat on the backs and support for declining. Her eyes soften greatly as she looks at her childhood best friends.

"Go on… They're waiting." Zero whispered in her ear.

Mikomi gasp and turned around. Zero's grip on her shoulder loosen and watch as Mikomi stumble slightly at the pain of her body. Yuki appeared next to Zero, her eyes filled with happiness as she looked at her friends.

Mikomi looked at Yuki and Zero nervously and turn her gaze to the crowd of vampires across the room. She bit her lips, not knowing what to do as she stood there confused. Yuki smiled and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"Go on Mikomi-chan! We're right behind you!" Yuki said with a grin.

Mikomi smiled back and nodded her head. Zero fully released his hold on her and Mikomi almost collapse from no support. Before she made a step, she turned back around, the smile still on her face as she face the two.

"Could you please… go over there too?" Mikomi asked as she motions towards the crowd of vampires.

"Pfft n-"

"Sure we will Mikomi-chan." And with that, Yuki grabbed Zero's hand and dragged him stubbornly across the place.

Kaname welcomed Yuki warmly and made room for her to stand in, which she blushed to. Zero grunted and released his hand but turn to the girl on the other side of the room, ignoring the secret glares of her childhood friends.

Mikomi looked at them all as the smile and looked at her legs. They were slightly trembling, due to the cursed pain, and her hands shook slightly with it. She ignored the throbbing of her muscles and looked at the vampires with determination.

'_From when I was a kid… I made Kazuya-kun and Ryuu-kun my goal…'_

Mikomi thought as she took an unsteady step forward.

'_But since I moved to the academy…'_

Another step was made as she continues her thoughts.

'_I made more friends…'_

Step.

'_They are important to me and I want to reach out to them…'_

Mikomi stumbled a little as her right leg almost gave out. Kazuya, Ryuusuke, Riku, and a majority of her friends tried to reach out to her but they stopped. The look and determination in her innocent eyes knew she wanted to do this alone.

'_Nothing will hold me back…'_

Mikomi regained her balance and stepped forward.

'_I want to prove to them…'_

Her steps grew more steady and firm.

'_That I'm not so weak…'_

Another step was made.

'_Because as long as they are here…'_

She began to walk a little faster.

'_I- no… WE will overcome anything…'_

Soon enough, she began to sprint towards them.

Instantly, Kazuya, Ryuusuke, and Riku held their hands out. The two Hirotsugu cousins understood this, they knew what she wanted. Even if Riku wasn't there before, he understood what Mikomi was planning.

'_Right now… They are my friends…'_

With a big leap, Mikomi crashed into someone's warm arms.

'_And I want to be with them as long as I can…'_

Mikomi looked up and met welcoming unique eyes. Her childhood friends stood with her as she crashed into their arms.

"I made it…" Mikomi whispered to them.

"And we're proud." Kazuya said softly.

Mikomi smiled and collapse in their arms. Her eyes closed slowly and took in the warmth of her friends around her. They made a protective circle around the human, all of them having a thankful smile on their face.

Kazuya suddenly leaned down. Mikomi opened her eyes and saw that his forehead was rested on her own. He let out a mysterious smile and gaze into her eyes softly. Leaning back and forward again, Kazuya pecked Mikomi's cheek and her blush rose quickly.

Ryuusuke and Riku knew this would happen. They watch contently, no jealously on their face for they have admitted they did the same to her. They were just glad their best friend isn't getting married anytime soon.

The Night Class watched silent shock. Their own smile emerges on their lips as all of them tackle their 4 new friends into a hug. A huge group hug was shared among them as the older vampires watch with an amused expression.

Takuya and Harumi watched from the side, a smile on their lips as they saw the scene. Harumi turns towards her husband, a playful smile on her lips as she notices his glazed expression.

"Brings back old memories huh?" Harumi teased.

Takuya snapped out of his daze and coughed a little. He kept a stern look on his face but his eyes soften as laughter was shared among the young students.

"I'm glad Mikomi-chan decided to interrupt this." Harumi stated truthfully.

"But look at all the confusion around us."

"So? You do realize this wedding was just a test… right?"

"Yes, yes I know. I-"

"Was too stubborn to understand you own sons' feelings. I knew this wedding would bring the best out of him." Harumi interrupted with a pleased grin.

"Okay, okay! No more disturbances to his love life. I get it."

Harumi grinned. "I told you so."

"Even throughout all these years you still find the pleasure of proving me wrong." Takuya said with a sigh.

"It's a women intuition. Either way, we're done playing match maker."

"I knew that was the whole reason for your appearance."

Both the Hirotsugu turn to look at their son in slight shock. Kazuya stood behind them, his arms folded as an annoyed look appear on his face. Harumi smiled nervously and looked at her husband to find him avoiding her eyes.

"I hope you two can stop interfering with my love life." Kazuya said with a sigh.

"Done." Harumi answered quickly.

Kazuya shot a side smile/grin to his parents and nod his head. Beginning to turn around, he started to walk away from his parents.

"Don't think you've gotten away with this mess this time young man." Takuya suddenly said.

Kazuya stopped in his track. He didn't make any movements to turn towards them but a smirk was place upon his lips.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

And with that, he began to walk towards Mikomi once again.

"I think we've raise a fine boy Takuya." Harumi said with a grin.

"Yea…" Takuya admitted.

Both of their attentions turn towards the students before them. They watched as Kazuya talk to Mikomi, patting her head affectionately while she smiled in return. Aidou gave the girl a bear hug from before, a childish grin on his face as Mikomi smiled kindly in return.

Kain scold Aidou as usual but he ignored the words. Everyone else watch from the side, either smiling or laughing slightly to themselves as they all joke around.

"But I don't think we're the only ones who raised the children into who they are now." Harumi admitted as her gaze focus on Mikomi.

"Not at all…" Takuya mumbled.

And they continue to watch silently and started to talk to their friends along the way.

* * *

"Hello Mikomi." Akana greeted to the girl sitting on the fountain with a soft look on her face.

"Ah, hello Akana-sama." Mikomi greeted back happily.

"I'm sorry… about the wedding." Mikomi apologized as guilt weld up in her.

Akana let out an airy laugh and shook her head.

"There's no need to apologize. Actually, I'm kinda glad you stepped in… I know I'm not the one destined to be with Kazuya-sama." Akana said truthfully.

Mikomi looked at her with confusion and blush a little. Akana find that humorous and let out another light laugh. She had to admit, Mikomi bought out the carefree side to the emotionless vampire.

Suddenly, Akana stood up. She grabbed the human girl's hand gently and pulled her to her feet. Confused, Mikomi followed the vampire curiously.

"Butterflies or fireflies?"

"Excuse me?" Mikomi asked confused of the suddenly question.

"Which one do you prefer? Butterflies or fireflies?" Akana asked once again.

Catching Mikomi's still confused expression, Akana smiled. With a wave of her hand, the boxes along the walkway for the bride were opened. On the left side of the 8 boxes, butterflies flew out wonderfully. On the right side of the other 8 boxes, fireflies flew out elegantly.

Mikomi watched in awe as the light from the fireflies caused the butterflies' colorful wings to shine more. Both of the beautiful creatures (fireflies are pretty in this story) flew around each other as if supporting each of the different species in their own way.

Everyone stopped and look at the beauty. They watch as all of the insects flew above them, around them, pass them as they admire the support those two shared.

Akana reached out delicately and a butterfly flew onto her finger. With another hand, she gracefully caught a firefly and let the insect on the palm of her hand. Putting those together, Mikomi saw the glow of the fireflies closely and how it made the butterfly's color of the wings show wonderfully.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Akana whispered, peering into the creatures as well.

Mikomi nodded her head absent-mindly. Akana smiled as she saw Mikomi's awed face.

"If you think about it, we vampires and you humans are like these insects…" Akana started.

Mikomi looked at the beautiful vampire curiously. Akana expected this and explained more.

"Fireflies help the butterflies shine brightly without realizing it. They supported them with all the things they did by showing the butterflies a little light in the darkness. There, the butterflies headed towards that path and onto greater things, leaving the fireflies behind." Akana explained.

(Okay I'm really sorry about that crappy explanation. I hope you understand what I'm saying. If you don't, message me and I'll explain it in the next chapter.)

"You see, the fireflies help us for a while but then leave after the deed is done. But Mikomi, this particular firefly special. She didn't leave anyone out and thus, she became important to the butterflies." Akana said softly and pointed to the insects.

The insects have gotten closer, sharing Akana's left palm as more butterflies came to crowd around that one small firefly.

Suddenly, a presence was felt ahead of them and they saw a woman standing there with her hands behind her back. Mikomi watched in shock as she stares into the magenta eyes of the beautiful lady. Her light, strawberry blonde hair swayed in the wind as it reached down her waist.

"It is true. Just like that firefly, Mikomi-san, you are more special than you would have known." The woman said mysteriously.

Mikomi watched in shock at the beautiful girl before her. Akana narrowed her eyes dangerously at the woman before her. She didn't like her presence, not one bit and not only that but she did not like how she didn't know who she is.

"H-how do you know my name?" Mikomi asked curiously.

The woman smiled gently at the girl. Taking her hands from her back, a beautiful dove was being caressed by the smooth hands of the woman. Pushing the dove towards Mikomi, the dove cooed softly unafraid.

"That, my child, is a secret. But you're not any firefly or butterfly. You are more like this dove…" The woman explains, hidden truth was held in her voice as she unfolds her hands.

The dove spread out her white, soft wings. Instead of flying away, it flew to Mikomi's shoulder, cooing slightly and rubbed her face against the human girl.

The insects on Akana's hand flew away instantly. She took notice of that as she narrows her emerald eyes at the unfamiliar guest.

"I hope I will see you again, Mikomi-san." The woman said mysteriously, a knowing smirk appeared on her face as she turned around and disappear from sight.

Mikomi watched shocked. She held the dove delicately and put her hands above her head, letting the dove fly as it surrounds the butterflies and fireflies. Mikomi watched as the dove stood out from the insects but was also amazed as the insects danced around elegant bird.

"Come on Mikomi, everyone's waiting for you." Akana said.

Akana pointed towards the group of vampires gathered and motioned for her to go to them. Mikomi nodded her head and ran towards them slowly. For a second, Mikomi's pain was gone as the woman's enchanting magenta eyes enters her mind.

Akana glared at the way the woman disappeared to. She turned around sharply and head towards her parents.

"Father, mother, did you by any chance invite a woman with strawberry blonde hair and magenta eyes?" Akana asked straightforward.

"Why, no child. We've never meet someone like her before." Her mother answered confused.

"Why do you ask darling?" Her father asked curiously.

"…Nothing." Akana answered.

She frowned slightly and walked off. She needs to warn Mikomi's friends instantly. Akana didn't know why but she didn't like the aura the woman was sending towards her. It was as if…

'_She's neither vampire nor human…'_

* * *

_Woo that took a while! More surprises keep on popping up! I enjoyed writing this, especially the… whole part actually! xD 22 pages yay!_

_Oh my my myyyy looks like Mikomi got a little braver! I'm glad Zero found a loop-hole for ya! And that woman met Mikomi! Akana surely didn't like her! Ohhhhhh more mysteries to see! And I hope you liked the little display of affection shown by Mikomi's friends!_

_Reviews and comments are always welcome! Sanami's, Mikomi's mom, identity will be reveal soon! What is she? Who is she? What do you mean she's not human!? Oh the suspense!_


	18. The Headmaster's Suggestion

_Hello, hello, hello! I'm backsssssss! I'm glad you all enjoyed the story so far! But right now, I'm a little curious about something. How do you guys want the pairings to be? I've made the characters and I'm soooo torn on which ones to pair Mikomi with!_

_I've been thinking and I might make a little one-shot series with pairings and stuff there. It will have nothing to do with the story except for the characters but I will take requests from everyone. However, I will not do yaoi (boy x boy) or yuri (girl x girl). BUT I will do friendships like that. You could start sending requests and I'll type out the story! It doesn't have to be Mikomi's childhood friends and stuff. It could be Mikomi and a Night Class member or something._

_Right now, I'm starting to type my _**Prince of Tennis**_ fan fic out since I've been too caught up in writing this one. Hope you will all look forward to a new story by me!_

**The Headmaster's Suggestion **

Narrator POV

Everyone stood along the gate of Cross Academy. A farewell gathering has been made for the unsuccessful wedding of Yasuha Akana and Hirotsugu Kazuya. Akana and her parents were saying their goodbyes to their friends as they prepare to head back home.

Kazuya, Ryuusuke, Riku, and Mikomi were in the front, talking to Akana and saying their goodbyes. Since Mikomi's condition has gotten worse, Riku has to support her by putting his arm around her waist, holding her up while Mikomi's arm was around his neck.

"Well, it's been a fun visit but looks like this is where we take our leave." Akana said with a small smile.

"Sorry about… well you know… the wedding." Kazuya apologized, sneaking a glance at Mikomi through the corner of his eye.

Akana caught the look and her gaze softens. Turning back to the pureblood, she rolled her emerald eyes and let a smirk play on her lips.

"Stop fussing about that. Like I said, I don't mind at all. I'm glad Mikomi stopped before you said 'I do'." Akana said honestly.

Mikomi bought her gaze up and blushed slightly. She ignored the teasing looks she got from her friends and turned away, seeing Takuya and Harumi talking with Akana's parents with the headmaster and Yuki by his side.

"Well I don't regret it one bit!" Ryuusuke stated happily.

They all shared a small smile and Akana glanced at Mikomi. Seeing the human girl distracted, Akana has a serious face on and looked at all the three boys before her.

"Remember what I said… I'd watch out for _her_." Akana whispered lowly, low enough that only a vampire could hear her.

The boys understood what she meant. It wasn't that long till Akana confronted them about what happen in the wedding and the woman talking to Mikomi.

"Akana, it's time to go."

Akana nodded her head towards her mother and looked at her new friends one last time. Mikomi smiled shyly at her and waved, wishing her a nice trip as Akana nodded. All the guys said their goodbyes and watch as Akana walk towards the car.

"Kazuya, Ryuu, you're parents are leaving too." Riku commented and motion towards the older purebloods.

All 4 of them walked towards Takuya and Harumi. The Headmaster was talking to them happily yet sad that his old friends have to leave to soon. Upon seeing the students walking over to them, they smiled at them.

"Kazuya, I hope you're still not mad about us on what we put you through." Harumi said with a nervous smile.

Kazuya merely sighed but shook his head. He understood that his parents were trying to help but he just wish they wouldn't help too much. Smiling, he looked at his parents ahead.

"As long as you're done playing cupid, I'm fine." Kazuya stated truthfully.

Ryuusuke grinned besides his cousin and pat his back happily. Riku let out a smirk on his face as Mikomi smiled shyly. Takuya and Harumi nodded their head and let their golden eyes turn to Ryuusuke.

"Well I guess it can't be helped. Ryuusuke!" Harumi said suddenly.

Ryuusuke froze and stood up straight. Giving his aunt an uneasy smile, he waited for her to continue.

"I know this young girl who's very interested in you. Would you like to give her a chance?" Harumi asked with a wink.

Kazuya let out a sympathetic smile towards his friend, trying to hide his grin and patted his cousin's back softly. Riku snickered, covering his mouth with his free hand and let his chocolate brown eyes watch the pureblood. Mikomi smiled softly at the vampires around her.

"Oba-samaaaaa I don't want a play date! I could find someone for me by myself thank you very much!" Ryuusuke said childishly and stole a quick glance at the human girl.

The adults caught his glance and smiled at each other. Sighing in defeat, Harumi nodded her head but her smile still stays.

"Alright, alright. No more matchmaking for any of you." Harumi said with a small pout.

The children laughed at the older woman's action. Even for her age, she was acting like a 10 year old kid but no one could hate it for she was the one who would help them when needed.

"Kazuya, even if you denied the position now, one day you will have to take over my role." Takuya said to his son.

Kazuya nodded his head as seriousness covered his face.

"I understand Otou-sama." Kazuya said in his monotonous tone.

"Well… Take care everyone." Harumi said.

"Have a nice trip!"

"Come visit sometimes!"

"Goodbye!"

"Don't forget to call once in a while!"

The Hirotsugu parents left, waving behind before entering the car. Looking at Cross Academy one last time, they headed towards home.

"Well!" The Headmaster, Kuroso Kaien started as he turns towards the children.

"It has been a hectic week but I'm glad every things fine now!" He said, turning towards his students.

"That's why I've decided that in 2 weeks, we should have a party for both the Day Class and the Night Class!" Kaien announced happily.

"Nani?! (What)" Zero exclaimed from the side.

"A party…?" Mikomi asked curiously.

Kaien, ignoring Zero's outburst, merely grinned and nod his head happily.

"I think you all deserve a break from this so maybe a party might cheer you all up!" He said once again.

"What if those bloodsuckers decide to have a little _snack_ during the party?!" Zero asked angrily, marching towards the headmaster and glared at the vampires.

The vampires glared back, clearly annoyed at the hunter as Yuki tried to calm her friend down. Kuran Kaname stood besides Kazuya, a calm expression on his face as he looks at the hunter.

"Don't worry about it Zero-san. The Night Class is very controlled of their thirst and won't harm the students at all." He reassured, sending a kind smile to Yuki's way.

Yuki blushed deeply, smiling too as she bowed towards her savior. Zero merely scowled and frowned. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked away from them and head towards the school.

"I hope there won't be too much problems. I just hope nothing bad will happen." Kaien said worriedly as he looked at the silver head boy walking away.

"It's just Zero being Zero. He will calm down soon enough headmaster." Yuki comforted and looked at Zero through the corner of her eyes.

"Well right now, let's not focus on such bothersome stuff. I heard you guys could play some instruments when you were little Kazuya-san, Ryuusuke-san." Kaien said, turning towards the mentioned purebloods.

"Yeah. It was our hobby when we had nothing else to do." Ryuusuke said with a shrug.

"Well I was wondering, is it okay for you guys to play something during the party? We have the equipments set up." Kaien asked generously.

Ryuusuke and Riku grinned, obviously happy for the offer.

"We'll do it!" Both of them exclaimed.

"Great! By the way, who's the singer?" Kaien asked curiously.

Ryuusuke and Riku exchanged glances. Suddenly, a boyish grin appeared on their face as they looked at a certain human.

"Mikomi is!"

"N-nani?!"

"Wonderful!"

Kazuya watched amused as he chuckled softly. Mikomi's face was tainted with red as she looked at the ground, both embarrassed and surprised. Ryuusuke and Riku merely grinned, high five-ing each other contentedly.

"I hope you'll feel better by then Mikomi-chan. If the pain is too much, you don't have to participate in the band." Kazuya said sincerely.

"I-I'll be fine." Mikomi said with a small smile.

"Then it's settle! I'll the news tomorrow!" Kaien said and ushered the students back in the school.

"Rest well!" The headmaster said one last time before heading back to his office.

Yuki waved goodbye and start on her patrolling. Kaname smiled at the carefree human and turned back towards the four friends. All of them were chatting happily as the five of them headed back towards the dorm.

* * *

Normal POV

A couple of days have past since the farewells of Akana-sama and Kazuya-kun's parents. Lately, not only did I get strange dreams with the magenta eyed boy, but images of the woman I meet at the wedding appear in my mind too.

The dreams have been weird but that wasn't the thing that scares me the most. I might be hallucinating but I was **sure** I could see something floating in broad daylight. The floating thing is tall with wispy legs and different outfits depending on what the thing is.

At first, I thought I was hallucinating but on the second time I saw it, I knew it was real. The figure looked like a person that's pale blue to transparent white. I couldn't exactly see its face but I knew there was more than one around the area. And when I thought I knew what it was, I was scared to find out if I was right. The thing was a _ghost_.

I clutch my head, feeling the pain as it travel towards my whole body. I surpass a cry as I curled up in a ball and looked ahead of me. There, a transparent figure flies through a wall and into my room. My eyes widen and I scoot back as much as I could on my bed.

The figure looked at me with interest and started to fly slowly towards me. Scared, I pull the covers of the bed closer, not wanting to cry as I squeezed my eyes shut and wrap my arms around my leg. I try to ignore the pain, ignore the figure flying towards me, and ignore the fear that welds up in me as I didn't dare open my eyes.

Suddenly, the door to my room open and in came Ryuu-kun with a worried expression on his face as he saw my feeble position. He rushed to my side, not seeing the floating figure as he wrapped his protective arms around me.

"Mikomi-chan, shhh it's okay… Don't cry, I'm here." He whispered soothingly in my ear.

Tears escaped my sorrowful eyes and I wrapped my arms around his waist, crying in his chest softly as he hugs me tighter. He continues to whisper soft words in my ear, reassuring me everything's alright while holding me tightly, not loosing his hold once.

After a while, I calmed down and gently push Ryuu-kun away hesitantly. He let out a sad sigh and brushed a piece of hair from my face. Wiping some remaining tears from my face, he kept his silver gaze on me.

"Are you alright now?" He asked in a soft voice as if afraid I will crumble to the loudness.

I nodded my head weakly. I have been getting like that for the past couple of days and each time, one of the boys would come help me. All of them asked what was wrong but I always say it was a nightmare, which almost none of them bought but accepted anyways.

"G-gomen for the trouble…" I whispered hoarsely.

"It's nothing. We'll be leaving for classes now… Will you be alright alone…?" Ryuu-kun asked worriedly.

I put on the best smile I could for him, which was pretty weak at the moment, and nodded my head.

"Hai, I will be fine. Please don't worry too much about me along with everyone else." I said.

Ryuu-kun nodded slowly. He let go of me hesitant but let his fingers run through my hair. I watch as my hair slipped from his fingers as he patted my head softly. Smiling, he waved goodbye and left the room.

Once he left, I looked to my side fearfully. There, the transparent figured watched me and I shook slightly. New tears build up in my eye but was shocked when the figure drifted away, leaving me alone in the empty room.

Feeling tired from crying, I slipped under the covers and drifted to sleep where a magenta eyed boy was waiting for me.

* * *

Narrator POV

Hirotsugu Ryuusuke sat in his usual seat in the room with a frown on his face. He has been like that for the past couple of days and everyone was starting to worry, missing the happy boy that always seem to be full of spirit.

From the time the Night Class has meet the new transfer students, they already knew their personality. The purebloods would always be different around a certain human girl, letting their real side show up as a smile was usually seen on their face.

However, when they're in class or away from Mikomi, they would grow serious and less hyperactive. This change of behavior did not go unnoticed but none of the students said anything about it, not really caring but thought it was similar to their leader Kuran Kaname's personality with the other human, Kuroso Yuki.

Now, Ryuusuke was deep in thought, ignoring everyone around him. He didn't understand why Mikomi was acting the way she is and that clearly worried him to no end, especially since he saw her little episode an hour ago.

Kazuya, noticing his cousins' behavior, stole a glance at the vampiric vampire hunter. Riku, noticing the glance, understood his friend and turn to the silent pureblood. Both of them knew exactly what was going on his mind for they were thinking the same thing.

"Ryuusuke… Did Mikomi break down again?" Kazuya asked seriously.

Ryuusuke didn't say anything. He nods his head slowly, still thinking deeply to himself. Everyone turn towards the purebloods, curiosity and worry filled their face.

"Kazuya I don't like this. Something's wrong with her but she won't tell us!" Ryuusuke said, trying to keep his voice in his normal volume but failed.

"I know, I know but it's her choice to tell us or not…" Kazuya replied with a frown.

"Nye… did you guys ever see the look she always give us when she's in pain?" Riku piped up.

"What do you mean Riku-san?" Shiki asked with a curious gaze.

"Doesn't it seem like whenever we see her… she looks like she's hiding something from us… I don't like how she smiles… It looks like it was forced." Riku answered with a frown.

"Now that you mentioned it… She does seem to be in pain every time we see her…" Ruka said thoughtfully, her mind filled with thoughts of her unwilling-to-admit-to-herself friend.

"Something's definitely wrong. Kazuya… did you find anything on Mikomi-chan's past?" Ryuusuke asked as his silver eyes burned holes into Kazuya's unmoving figure.

"Iie… Her parents were murdered before we could ask them anything… Her father grew up in our town and worked in a factory. Her mother was a stay home mom that used to travel when she was young." Kazuya answered.

"She never had this pain before… What's going on now?!" Ryuusuke exclaimed frustrated.

The vampires eyes soften at the outburst Ryuusuke made. He was usually calm and never yells unless it was in joy but the boy they're looking at now looks so distress and worried. They understand how upset he is because in reality, they are too.

"How about we talk to Mikomi-san when classes are over?" Takuma suggested in his usual kind voice.

Just as Ryuusuke was about to answer, a scream broke out in the area. Everyone's head snapped up, turning to the window as they saw a shadow figure whizzed by. Glaring, Ryuusuke stood up abruptly.

"Iie. We're going to see her **now**."

And with that statement, all of them stood up and ran out of class.

* * *

Normal POV

I woke up in the middle of the night. As usual, I dreamt of the mysterious boy with magenta eyes. Sighing, I got up painfully. Wincing slightly, I limp my way towards the Moon Dorm balcony, which is a pretty far walk.

Leaning against walls for support, I slowly made my way towards the area. Even though my legs felt numb and unsteady, I wanted to get some fresh air. It has been a while since I was trapped in my room so I thought it will be good to walk around.

Smiling, I saw the door to the balcony and open it gently. The crescent moon shone down brightly as the stars twinkle among the dark sky. I smile and leaned against the railing, focusing on the beautiful night.

A cold breeze passes by me and I shiver slightly. I was only wearing an elbow length shirt and knee length shorts. Crossing my arms together, I tried to keep warm as my bare feet rubbed against each other gently.

A rustle of movements caught my attention as I spun around, looking at the dark bushes and tress around the dorm. Remembering I forgot my fans in my room, I frowned slightly and uncross my arms, putting them on the railing for trying to lean over the bar for a better look.

Another breeze went past me behind my back and my hair swished with it. My eyes widen as my body turn cold instantly. Spinning around quickly, I pressed myself against the railing the best I could and put my arms up, ready for a fight.

I tried to get a better look at the person before me. Unfortunately, the person was taller and blocked the moon from my view, causing a shadowy affect. The dream I keep having recently flashed through my mind as I stare into magenta orbs.

"W-who are you…?" I asked softly, realizing that the person wasn't going to hurt me.

The person stepped back and I got a good look at _her_ face. Strawberry blonde hair that reached her waist and enchanting fuchsia stare back at me as I look in shock. The person in front of me was the woman I meet at the party who let me pet the dove.

"Y-you're-!"

I didn't get to continue as the woman put a finger to her lips, silencing me. She smiled at me sweetly and reached a hand to pat my head. Curious why she was here, I tilted my head to the right.

"W-why are you here miss…?" I asked confused.

"I thought you would know. But of course, since your mother died before she got a chance to explain to you, it puts us in a tight position." The woman replied with a sigh.

I narrow my eyes in confusion. My… mother? I-I couldn't remember anything since I was saved… except for the woman dying… and that man draining her… And what did she mean… _us_…?

"W-what are you talking about…?" I asked bravely but my voice slightly quivered.

The woman smiled again and this time, I noticed an evil glint in her eyes. Scared, I tried to lean back more but found it useless since I was being press against a railing.

"You'll find out soon enough, child." She said once again and reached over.

My eyes widen as I saw her fingers come closer. Her index and middle fingers were pressed together as the rest was tucked in her palm. She pressed her warm fingers on my forehead and a pink light emitted from her fingers.

Sudden pain, worse than before, jolted towards my whole body and I let out an ear piercing scream. The pain that hurts the most was my back and I couldn't understand why as I slowly lose my balance.

"Be here again tomorrow and you'll get the answers you want."

Those were the last words I hear as I slump to the floor. But before I completely doze off, I feel warm arms wrap around my body and pulled me into their warm chest.

I look up weakly and saw beautiful magenta eyes staring back at me. I look pass the person and saw the woman standing behind the person, disappointment flashed through her face as she looks at the person holding me.

Focusing on my savior, I notice that it was a boy. Short, silver hair with tints of green glowed in the moonlight as worried magenta eyes stare down at my weak form.

At that moment, I knew that it was the boy from my dreams…

* * *

_Okay a little shorter than usual but I didn't really know what to do with this chapter! It was rushed so I'm sorry for the crappiness! T.T Forgive me please?_

_Anyways! Like I said, requests are welcomed and I'll be waiting for them if you want to have a special request! I hope you had fun reading this chapter!_

_Reviews and comments are always welcome and loved! Please send some to make the writer very happy and to update faster? ;D_


	19. Shocking Discoveries! Mikomi is a

_Hi everyone! I'm so sorry that this story was on hold for a while but I started on my _**Prince of Tennis**_ fan fic and chapter 4 is out! Please check that out as the title for the story is _**Everyone's Someone**_!_

_Ok I think I've kept you waiting long enough! And since Mikomi's mom, Sanami's true form is about to be revealed, I'll even be dying of curiosity too! So let's get on with the story!_

**Shocking Discoveries! Mikomi is a…**

Narrator POV

The Night Class arrived at the scene as they saw 3 figures in the moonlight. A woman with strawberry blonde hair and magenta eyes stare down at the kneeling down boy, holding the unconscious girl in his arms as he gently put her head on his lap.

Jealousy flared through the Night Class boys yet worried as well once they saw that the unconscious girl was Mikomi. Remembering the warning Akana has given them, they glare at the girl whose face was mask of any emotions.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mikomi?!" Riku asked angrily, ignoring the honorifics of the name as he glare at the woman.

"You are not worth my time to tell my name to and I only unlock something simple towards the girl. It's a shame really…" Her voice trailed off as hidden truth buried in it.

Ryuusuke rushed to Mikomi's side and glare at the boy holding her. The boy stared blankly at the pureblood and look towards the unconscious, yet squirming girl in his hand.

Before Ryuusuke took Mikomi out of his grasp, the boy stood up abruptly with Mikomi in hand. Ryuusuke glared at the stranger and Kazuya appeared next to him, an emotionless yet hard look was on his face as he looked at the silver hair boy accusingly.

The boy's index and middle finger glowed a light green color as he tucked the other fingers in his palm. Just as the purebloods were going to attack the boy, he jumped back with quick reflex and dodged to the right, avoiding the blood whip that Shiki has just created.

"Stop this nonsense. I do not mean harm to the girl." The boy spoke for the first time, holding Mikomi protectively as his soft voice stopped the vampire's action.

"Give her back." Kazuya demanded in a low tone.

The boy stares blankly at the vampire group before him and appear near the woman. With the still glowing fingers, he pressed it to Mikomi's forehead gently. The Night Class has thought he was going to harm her but was shock when Mikomi's squirming has stopped and relaxed a little.

"Like I said, I do not mean any harm to her." He spoke once again and stepped forward.

"I merely wanted to ease her pain." He finished as his voice did not betray any lie.

The boy handed Mikomi in Ryuusuke's arms and gently laid her head on Ryuusuke's shoulder/neck area.

"Just who are you people?" Kaname narrowed his eyes at them.

The vampire's felt it. The power the two emitted, the unnoticeable presence they were able to pull off without them noticing anything. They have never dealt with someone like them throughout their vampire lives.

"That information is merely for the child to know." The woman spoke in her emotionless voice.

"But you are welcome to join in the conversation." The boy said as well and step back to the woman's side.

The woman looked disappointed at the boy besides her but he took no notice of it. The vampires still look at them in suspicious and narrow their beautiful eyes at them.

"I'm sure you're curious about Mikomi's parents." The woman said with a smirk.

"The only thing I'll tell you is that Mikomi's mom is not human." She said once again and turned around.

Before the Night Class was able to demand what she meant by that, she disappear in thin air. The boy stood at the spot still, his own magenta orbs pierce through the vampires as he suddenly bowed in respect.

"Thank you for taking care of her." The boy thanked and disappeared the same way the woman did.

"The answers will reveal themselves tomorrow night…"

Those words echo around the area as the two strangers were gone from the site. The vampire's head turn towards the whimpering girl in Ryuusuke's arm in confusion as one thought ran through all their minds.

Exactly what is Mikomi?

* * *

"Kazuki I thought I told you to not interfere."

"Gomen nassai Isaki nee-chan (older sister)."

The strawberry blonde hair woman stopped walking and faces her younger brother with a frown. The boy held his emotionless face on as he stare into matching magenta orbs of his sister.

"I still haven't discussed with you about the little trips to her dreams at night." The woman, Isaki, said with a scowl on her face.

"It was the only way to ease her pain." Kazuki said coolly and continued walking.

"You're too soft on her Kazuki. You must remember that she is a Halfling." Isaki said and continued to walk.

"Onee-chan since when did you turn so cold?" Kazuki asked as he looked at the woman besides him.

Isaki didn't reply and continued walking. Kazuya frown at his sister but followed nonetheless. Tomorrow night is when things will collide and shocking truth will be revealed.

* * *

It has been a couple of hours since the Night Class has found Mikomi's unconscious body and met the two strangers. Questions filled everyone's mind but no matter where they searched the answers, they couldn't find any.

They have been rotating switches to stay with Mikomi. Ever since the arrival of the two strangers, they've been taking extra care of her. The results were same as always when she's unconscious, where she would shake in her sleep as pain shot through her.

They have tried to get a doctor for her but it was so hard figure out the problem with her. They gave up on her, saying that they should just wait till it passes over. And of course, the hot tempered guys of the Night Class did the courtesy of showing the doctors out the door with a big shove.

So now, Takuma and Shiki were sitting on the either side of the bed, waiting for the girl to wake up and trying to ease her pain. Suddenly, Mikomi let out a scream of pain and rolled to her side, facing Shiki as her face contorted into pain.

"I'll go get the others." Takuma said in a rush tone and ran out of the room.

"Mikomi, Mikomi! Can you here me?" Shiki asked as a frown appeared on his lips.

"Ahhh…!" Mikomi cried, curling up into a ball as she buried her head into her hands.

In a split second, the rest of the Night Class appeared. The purebloods rushed over to the girl's side along with Riku as the rest stood by the bedside. Shiki got out of the way and let them pass, going to his spot next to Rima as they stare worriedly towards the human girl.

"Mikomi-chan, Mikomi-chan!" Riku exclaimed and shook the girl's shoulder.

"I-it… h-hurts…" She whimpered painfully.

"What hurts Mikomi?! Where?!" Ryuusuke asked in a worried tone.

"M-my…" She started as tears rolled down her face.

The Night Class didn't know if she was conscious or not. It seems as if she was there yet so far away from them. She spoke in a pained voice that didn't seem to reach them and they weren't sure if she knew what she was saying.

The vampires lean forward a little, listening to her deathly quiet voice as some sat on the bed. More tears leaked from closed eyes as Mikomi whispered the last word out in a strained voice.

"…_wings…"_

* * *

"We must go see that woman." Kazuya stated.

It was obvious that everyone must go see the woman who knew the truth to all the pain Mikomi has dealt with. But now, merely 30 minutes ago when Mikomi spoke those surprising words, more confusion and questions enter their mind.

"She said tonight will be the night to reveal the truths." Kaname said as he could feel a headache arise from all the questions filling his mind.

"Mikomi really isn't a human…" Takuma said in a daze tone.

"That explains why her blood smells sweeter than other humans." Riku concluded.

"So what now?" Aidou asked with a frown.

"We wait till that woman comes again." Ryuusuke answered with a frown too.

"What _woman_?"

Many heads snap towards the source of the voice as they meet an angry looking Zero and a worried Yuki.

"We heard a scream last night and as prefects we have to find out what happen." Yuki said worriedly and scan the room.

Her eyes met Kaname's and she understood that something is wrong. Without a blush on her face for once, she asked desperately tot the pureblood who saved her life 10 years ago.

"What happen to Mikomi-chan?! Something happened to her didn't it?" Yuki asked as fresh tears brimmed in her auburn eyes.

"Yuki…" Kaname started but looked at his fellow pureblood friends on what to do. He felt as if he was interfering with someone's life without permission and since Kazuya and Ryuusuke were closest with Mikomi, he needs to see if he was allow to tell.

"Go ahead Kaname…" Kazuya said as he looked at the two prefects in the room.

And so, they began to explain the shocking discoveries they made in the last couple of hours as Zero and Yuki listen in shock. After a while of explanations, no one talked once Kaname finished the story.

"W-we must tell the Headmaster about this! He has the right to know and maybe could help us!" Yuki exclaimed at her idea.

"Yuki… I may have told you what's been happening but that doesn't mean I will allow you to get involved." Kaname stated.

"How can I not get involved after hearing that? Mikomi-chan's in trouble and we're hardly doing anything to help her!" Yuki cried dreadfully as tears threaten to fall.

"Yuki you will be getting hurt in the process. I can't afford to lose you." Kaname spoke gently, appearing before her as he stroked Yuki's short brown hair.

Zero scowled at him and turned around and met the deadly gaze of Kazuya, Ryuusuke, and Riku's. He glares back equally as his hands twitch to go under his jacket and pull out his Bloody Rose gun.

"But one of my best friends is in danger! I can't do nothing about it once I know the information!" Yuki argued.

"Yuki… I could very well erase that part of your memory and not have you know about this whole ideal." Kaname warned still in his soft tone.

Yuki stare at him in disbelief and frowned. A tear slipped from her eyes as she stepped back from him.

"If you do that… I will never trust you again!" Yuki cried in a hopeless attempt to get Kaname agree.

Silence filled the room as the vampires watch the two quarrels. After some time of thinking, Kaname put his head down in defeat and turned around.

"They will come tonight at midnight on the balcony on the far right of the Moon Dorm." Kaname said and headed back to his seat.

Yuki stood there shock but bowed her head in respect.

"Arigatou Kaname-senpai." Yuki thanked as her voice cracked due to the tears.

"Be careful Yuki…"

Yuki nodded her head and left, heading towards her class as she dragged Zero behind her. The crowd of vampires dispersed and the only ones left in the room were the purebloods and Riku.

Kazuya stare at Kaname with a unchanging expression and Kaname caught that look.

"You do realize you could have easily lied to her." Kazuya stated matter of fact.

"I could but I didn't." Kaname replied in the same tone.

"Why didn't you?" Ryuusuke asked from the side as his arms were crossed.

"Yuki's trust is important to me. If she found out I lied to her, I cannot ever forgive myself for the simple mistake and she would never be able to forgive me." Kaname explained.

"Funny, that girl got you all wrapped up in her finger." Ryuusuke mused to himself.

"Isn't that what Mikomi has done to the three of you?" Kaname retorted back.

The pureblood cousins and vampiric vampire hunter froze and didn't spoke. What Kaname has said was true and if they tried to deny it, they will be only lying to themselves.

"I'm going to check on her." Kaname said and left the room and headed towards Mikomi's bedroom.

He opened the door to find the girl a bit relaxed now. Despite the fact that she was shivering once in a while, she wasn't whimpering in pain or be completely hurt.

Kaname sat on the side of her bed and stroke her long brown hair. A small smile light up on his lips and he caught himself what he had done. Questions continue to fill his head but this time, it wasn't of what Mikomi is.

Since when had he felt the urge to protect the girl? The soft, nicer side of his was only shown to Yuki and no one else but since when had he begun to care for the human girl?

Kaname couldn't help but remember the day Mikomi accidentally cut her hand for the preparations of the dinner/breakfast plan. He was shocked to see when he enter the kitchen that it was full of food and a busy girl running her hands under the water. He couldn't help but think that it was her doing and that made his cold heart soften just the same way Yuki had done to him.

Kaname reminisce the fact that during the little feast, he could tell everyone was having fun just helping out around the place. Smiles and laughter was shared among the cold hearted vampires and their personality changed dramatically due to the human showing a little hospitality to them. Kaname let a slow smile emerge on his lips as a thought stuck on his mind as he stares at the sleeping girl.

She was a gift from heaven that grace upon the vampires in the Moon Dorm and changed their cold heart with just a little kindness.

* * *

Midnight came slowly in a painful way as Mikomi manage to wake up one hour before. The Night Class was clearly overjoyed and asked questions on how she was feeling and she replied with a pain smile, saying that she was better.

No one questioned if she remembers anything about the little comment she made and Mikomi didn't seem to remember anything. The Night Class could only look at her worriedly and watch as she began to stand up from the bed.

"Where do you think you're going Mikomi-chan?" Riku asked curiously as he saw Mikomi stood up.

"Oh! Uh, the bathroom!" Mikomi tried to cover the fact that she was going to the balcony.

"Mikomi-chan we already know you're going to meet that woman." Aidou spoke from his position on the couch.

"Eh?" Mikomi asked shocked.

"That's why we're coming with you." Rima stated as she looked up from her magazine.

"B-but!"

"Don't try to argue Mikomi-chan. They already said we're welcome to join." Kazuya said and stood up from the bed.

"Well let's go!" Ryuusuke said and grabbed Mikomi's hand.

"Everyone…" Mikomi started as she looked at all the vampires in the room.

Riku turned to Mikomi with a small smile on his face as he grabbed her other hand. He saw through the uncertain look on her face and he tried to stop her the best way he can.

"Mikomi-chan, we're your friends. There's no way we're letting you go through this alone." Riku said and lifted his sealed hand with hers up to their face. He gave it a light squeezed and smiled gently at the human girl.

"We can get through this together."

And as Riku said that, Mikomi thought back to the day of the wedding when she made the attempt to jump into their arms. Her memory of them haunts her as tears weld up in her eyes. She looked down at the floor as she felt the squeeze on her hand and she lifted her head up, a smile on her face as she looked at them gratefully.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Mikomi thanked.

The vampires merely nod their head, a small smile made its way towards their face as well as they head out the door. They walked towards the balcony where the strangers were planning to meet them and open the glass door as the cold wind hit their face.

"Hm… I didn't know a group of people were coming." A feminine voice said as she mused slightly to herself.

Yuki and Zero have somehow managed to arrive and stood slightly to the side of the vampires. They looked at the woman standing on the railing perfectly, her hands behind her back as her strawberry blonde hair swayed in the wind.

Besides her, a boy with silver hair tinted with green sat on the railing with his knee near his chest as his magenta eyes stare deeply into Mikomi's. He has rid of any emotions on his face as he noticed the vampires tense at the two strangers.

"Please… you know of my mother and the way you portray yourself does not seem like human. Are you perhaps a vampire?" Mikomi asked politely as she stood walked closer to the woman.

The woman let out an airy laugh as it echoed in the night. Her melodious laughed made Mikomi felt a bit uneasy as she bit her lips nervously.

The woman finally stopped laughing and sighed. She walked along the railing of the balcony and smirked as she felt all eyes on her.

"My dear I will never be as low as those _bloodsuckers_." She replied amusedly.

"I am something far greater, something people never thought to be real." She stated.

A light pink glow appeared on her back as it spread out of her body. The woman smirked at the shock plaster on the peoples' face and let the glow grow out completely.

"I…" The woman started as she felt the glow stop.

Six pair of wings erupted from the glow as a huge smirk played on her lips. Three wings were on each side, supporting the woman up as she floated above the ground.

Everyone watched in amazement at the news they learn and Mikomi couldn't help but let out a gasp. The woman expected this and twirled around, showing her wings as she turned back to face Mikomi.

"Am an angel."

* * *

_SERCRET REVEALEDDDDDDDDDDDD!! Were you surprised, shocked, expected this, or what? I wanna be truthful and say that I am in love with angels! At first when I began this story, I didn't expect myself to put angels and stuff in it but once it progressed on, it was hard to resist the temptation! Picture will be in the next chapter!_

_Sorry for the wait once again and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and comment on this story so the next chapter will be out quickly! Love you all! Bye!!_


	20. Torn Between the Two

_Hello everyone! I love to thank you all for the lovely reviews once again! Since I have come so far and noticed my fellow reviews, I want to say some special thanks for the ones who've stayed with my story for so long!_

_No the story isn't ending, yet, but I want to thank everyone who reviewed, put my story on favorite, alert and put me as their favorite author or author alert!_

Special thanks for the following awesome people for always reviewing:

**flaming-amber**

**xcrescentxmoonx**

**Hakumei-ko**

**xenocanaan**

**Ritsikas**

**TheDemonMistress**

**kairi-senpai**

**October Autumn**

**Miko-Moka**

_I love, love, love you all for sticking with me!! If I didn't put some of your names down there, that doesn't mean I don't appreciate your love and support! Even if it's just one review, I want to thank you all for helping me through!_

_Also, thank you flaming-amber for pointing out that Isaki is a seraph because I wasn't really sure what that type of angel was called. But I do have a reason on calling her an angel._

Isaki:

i218**(dot)**photobucket**(dot)**com/albums/cc274/lost**(underslash)**angel565/fight**(dot)**jpg

Kazuki:

i218**(dot)**photobucket**(dot)**com/albums/cc274/lost**(underslash)**angel565/angelguyedit**(dot)**jpg

**Torn Between the Two**

"A… angel?" Mikomi said shocked as she stare at the beautiful wings the woman, Isaki, has.

"Well… I'm more powerful than an angel. I am nearly a seraph but the only way to claim my rightful title is if I bring you back to Heaven." Isaki explained plainly.

"Are you only taking her back for your own purpose?" Kazuya accused with narrow eyes.

Isaki paused a bit and narrow her own magenta eyes back at the pureblood vampire. She floated a bit closer to Mikomi and put a soft delicate hand to her shoulder protectively.

"It is not for my own purpose, but for the ones above. We cannot allow her to linger around this place crawling with bloodsuckers." Isaki explained in her melodious tone yet venom could be detected in her voice.

"Well at least someone share my hate in _them_…" Zero mumbled almost inaudibly to himself, only to have Yuki elbow him in the side for making such a rude comment at such a serious time.

"Well apparently these _bloodsuckers_ saved her 10 years ago!" Ryuusuke argued back as his words grew angrier at 'bloodsuckers'.

"And who do you think attacked her 10 years ago?!" Isaki bellowed as she looked at the vampires challengingly.

Kazuya growled and his golden brown eyes flashed dangerously at the seraph/angel. He knew she got him cornered but he wasn't willing to give Mikomi up without a fight.

"How do you know so much about this?" Kaname spoke suddenly, noticing the dangerous look in Kazuya's eyes.

For now, they could only try to ask questions and gain as much answers as possible. Since Isaki has Mikomi in her grasp, they cannot do anything dramatic for the time being.

"Simple. Her mother was an angel and betrayed Heaven." Isaki said nonchalantly.

"If her mother betrayed Heaven, why are you here to get her back?" Riku challenged.

"Because someone like her does not belong with _vampires_ like you. You've already corrupted her innocent mind with things such as a good vampire and--"

"My mind isn't corrupted…"

Everyone's head turned towards Mikomi as she looked down shyly. She wiggled out of Isaki's grasp and stepped towards the Night Class as she looked at Isaki with a small frown.

"I do believe that vampires are good at heart. They didn't corrupt me because I choose that way to think. Of all my life I've been around them, never have they tried to bite me." Mikomi whispered softly.

"Mikomi, how many times have you've been attacked?" Isaki asked suddenly with a frown.

Confused, Mikomi looked at her with a tilt of her head. She hesitantly answers the question, even though she has no idea why Isaki have asked in the first place.

"Two…"

"And who were the attackers?"

"…vampires…"

"Vampires tried to _feed_ off you Mikomi! They tried to kill you! And you still believe they're good?" Isaki spat out.

"But we were always there to protect her." Ryuusuke suddenly said and put his hand on Mikomi's shoulder this time.

"You can't protect her forever."

"We can try." Riku spoke up and appeared besides Mikomi.

"But you fail to protect 2 people close to her." Isaki said with narrowed eyes.

"Two… people…?" Mikomi asked confused.

As far as she can remember, Mikomi only remembered Chimaki dying by a vampires' hand and that was the only person close to her. Isaki could feel Mikomi's confusion and a slow smirk appear on her face.

"You really don't know… do you?" Isaki asked suddenly.

"I-I only know… one person close to me… that died…" Mikomi spoke unsurely.

"Oh really? Think back Mikomi, think back to the time where you were first bought into this world." Isaki recalled.

"I… only remember it up until 10 years ago…" Mikomi said hesitantly.

"Then tell me what you saw 10 years ago Mikomi, tell me what you remember." Isaki slowly drawl out.

Mikomi furrowed her eyebrows and put a hand to her head. Memories flash pass her and the one she was looking for and her eyes widen slightly.

"A woman dying… by a vampire's hand…"

Everyone watched as words came out of Mikomi's mouth in surprised. They turn towards Isaki and she had a satisfied smirk on her face as she looked down on Mikomi.

"And do you know who those 2 are, my dear?" Isaki asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"I-iie."

"Those, my child, were your parents."

The Night Class could feel everyone around them tighten their muscle as Mikomi's feet tremble beneath her and let her fall down. She stares at Isaki wide eyes as the scene of the woman dying by the vampire's hand flash through her head. Her eyes weld up with tears as Isaki looked at the child with hidden pity.

"Like I said, your mother was an angel, making you a half angel. Your father was turned into a vampire. With just like that, the little perfect family was destroyed by the hands of the pureblood that turned your father." Isaki said simply.

"All of these were caused by a _vampire_ Mikomi. Are you still willing to trust them?" Isaki asked coldly.

"Hai… because not all vampires are bad."

"Even when your own father tried to feed from you?"

"He wasn't completely himself…"

"Because he was clouded by bloodlust that he almost killed you." Isaki stated sharply.

"Come with us Mikomi, where you will be away from these horrid creatures forever. Then, you won't be in danger all the time." Isaki said in a softer tone.

Mikomi didn't reply and looked at the ground. Kazuki finally stood up from the railing and walked gracefully towards them. He could sense the tension around the area and he didn't like the atmosphere his sister was giving off.

Crouching in front of Mikomi, Kazuki looked into her tearful eyes with concern and reached out a hand.

"Come Mikomi, the Heaven awaits you." Kazuki said simply.

In a flash, Takuma was besides Mikomi with his katana in hand. Kazuki expected this and jumped back to avoid the deadly blow of the sword. Seeing this take action, the others ready themselves for battle as the angels did the same.

"You're not taking her away from us." Takuma said with a frown.

"Shouldn't that decision be made by her?" Isaki asked with the same frown.

Mikomi slowly stood up and looked between the two groups. The angels on one side while the vampires on the other. Her heart was torn between the two groups as her eyes linger between them.

"Don't you want to see your mother Mikomi?" Isaki asked with a hidden smirk.

Instant, Mikomi snapped her head towards Isaki. Her eyes widen at the woman's comment and unconsciously stepped forward.

"Isn't my mother… dead?" Mikomi asked hesitantly.

"Technically, no. Angels are harder to kill than vampires. They can't exactly 'die' by just sucking the blood out of them so let's say they're in rehabilitation in spirit form for a century in Heaven. They're merely a source of light till the years past where they will fully get their body back." Isaki explained.

"S-so I could still talk to her?" Mikomi asked hopefully.

"As long as you come with us, then yes." Isaki replied with a small smile.

Happiness light up on Mikomi's face as she took another step forward. For so long, she wanted to know who her real parents were; the one who gave birth to her. She wanted to remember her memories of the past, the memories of the first 5 years of her life with her parents.

But, just as she touched Isaki's reached out hand, sudden voices stopped her.

"Mikomi!!"

The other side of students screamed out to her. The side that helped her throughout her life for the past 10 years, the side that kept her moving forward just to see their happy face.

Mikomi was confused. She was torn between the two sides that she holds dearly close to her. Voices scream out to her in the back of her mind, telling her to follow the angel while the other side told her to stay on Earth. Her heart was shattering on the ground as it broke into 2 pieces. One piece on Heaven, the other on Earth.

"I…" Mikomi didn't know how to continue. She was at loss for words as she looked between the two sides. How can she leave the other without feeling guilty?

Kazuki saw this and glanced at his sister. He walked up to Mikomi and tilted her head up as he gazes into those smoky green eyes. Wiping a tear away from her cheek, he spoke in a slow, clear voice.

"We'll give you 3 days to give us your final answer. We'll be here on midnight 3 days from now and by then; we hope you will choose who you would be going for." Kazuki explained softly and let go of her chin.

Stepping back, both he and his sister disappear from the vampire's sight. Mikomi closed her eyes and at last, her legs gave out once more and she fell to the floor. Kazuya appeared just in time and caught her in his arms but Mikomi was too focused in her thoughts to even realize what happened.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Kazuya spoke softly and picked her up.

Mikomi made no reaction to it and let her be picked up. Her eyes were glazed with tears as they blurred her vision. The Night Class watches helplessly as Kazuya pass them with Ryuusuke and Riku on his heels. Everything happened so fast yet it was agonizing slow at the same time. The answers they wanted to be answers and the decision Mikomi was going to make is so frustrating and tiring that they could feel their power at the peak of losing control.

Kazuya put Mikomi on the bed softly as she started to drift to sleep. The students watch in sadness as the tears continue to leak from her eyes. Everything was too breathtaking for them, too much for them to handle. Some cannot accept this while others were still getting over the shock of what Mikomi is.

Before Mikomi completely fall into the state of sleep, she mumbles two simple words that cause everyone in the room's heart shatter in a million pieces.

"Gomen… nassai…"

* * *

"S-she's not going to them… is she?" Aidou asked hopelessly as he stares at the others in the room.

"I mean, even if she's been with us for such a short time, she can't just leave us like that, can she?" Aidou spoke once more.

"Aidou…" Kain said softly.

"No, she won't." Riku voiced loudly.

"She can't…" Riku said once again in a softer tone, almost inaudible for a human to hear.

"If she chooses to be away from us, she can't come back. She'll be away… forever." Ruka said softly, her voice was filled with pain just like everyone else's.

"Who knows how long forever is…" Shiki spoke indifferently but everyone could still detect the sadness lingering in his tone.

"C-come on everyone, cheer up. Mikomi's won't leave us like that…" Takuma said with a fake, cheery voice.

"You're right, she won't…" Kazuya said but doubt filled his voice.

Kazuya took a glance at his cousin with concern. He hadn't said a word since the encounter and he had his head down the whole time. Kazuya was worried about him, worried about his cousins' reaction for having someone to step out of his life.

Riku noticed this also and frowned. He understood Ryuusuke's feelings well and as he looked closer, he could see the silent tears falling down the childish purebloods' dull silver eyes. Looking at his friend like that, Riku turned away for he cannot bear the sight of it for he knew all too well that he will start to cry as well.

"This... can't be happening…" Yuki said in disbelief as her voice cracked.

"This is just how cruel Lady Fate is." Zero replied bitterly.

The Night Class was silent for they do not know what to say. Yuki and Zero have decided to go ahead and leave to tell the Headmaster about what has happen so far and Kaname bid them farewell. The others were still in the room yet they do not say anything for they were too caught up in their thoughts.

The silence was unnerving as thoughts filled their mind. They want to doubt Mikomi will be leaving them but they could not forget the happiness spreading on her face when she was about to reach for the woman's hand.

The Night Class wasn't like that angel. The angel had something that the Night Class wishes to have. The angel has information of her mother, information of something that Mikomi craved for since she lost her memories. The thought of her leaving was picking at their hearts slowly as they imagine life without the innocent girl anymore.

A sudden ring came from Kazuya's pocket, disrupting the silence of the room as everyone turns their head lazily towards the sound. Kazuya got his phone from his pocket and answered it half heartedly.

"_Oh Kazuya dear! How are you? The house isn't the same without you, Ryuusuke or Mikomi! How is she doing by the way? Does the pain still hurt?"_ Harumi's cheery voice rung out the phone as Kazuya put it on speaker.

"Y-yeah Okaa-sama… Everyone's doing g-great… M-Mikomi's… fine." Kazuya's voice cracked as he tried to maintain composer.

"_Kazuya… what's wrong? I've known you for so long and this is the first time you spoke like this! What's wrong with Mikomi?!"_ Harumi demanded on the other end.

And so, Kazuya began the story of the Mikomi's pain to her decision with details along the way. Throughout the story, some vampires tried to hold in their sobs as they turn the other way, not wanting to listen yet they couldn't leave the room. It was painful for them to accept the truth and they tried to deny every part of it.

"_We're coming again."_

"Okaa-sama… There's nothing you could do…"

"_We'll be there in 2 days."_ And the dial tone picked up once again as Harumi hung up.

"W-what's everyone doing here…? It's s-sunrise…"

Everyone snapped towards the voice to find Mikomi in the hallway with a weak smile on.

"I'll make some tea for you." Mikomi said softly and headed towards the kitchen.

Kazuya appeared next to Mikomi in a flash. He put a hand on her shoulder and instantly, her muscles tensed and jumped out of reflex, knocking a vase down in the process as her eyes widen.

"G-gomen n-nassai! I'm so clumsy! I-I'll clean this up!" Mikomi apologized and ran away to get the broom.

Kazuya watched shock, along with everyone else, as the girl dash from the room. She had never flinch from his touch before nor has she been so tense around him. Kazuya looked at the hand that touched Mikomi in surprise and felt his cold vampiric heart fall towards its downfall.

"We should all take a break… We hadn't slept a wink since…" Kaname didn't continue for he knew the others understood.

One by one, they went back to their rooms as Kazuya still stood in his spot froze in place. Everyone left except for Ryuusuke, Riku and Kazuya. Kaname noticed this and walked towards the frozen boy.

"I know… it's hard to deal with all of this… but maybe we need to sleep it off. I know she didn't do it on purpose." Kaname said softly to his friend.

Kazuya put a hand to his forehead and nodded. Riku and Ryuusuke slowly made their way towards their own room. Silent tears continue to fall down the younger pureblood's silver eyes as new ones formed in Riku's.

Kazuya walked somewhere else, the hand still on his forehead as he made his way to the library. Once he enters the room, he closed the door behind him and put his hand away from his forehead. Water soaked his pale hand as Kazuya looked down. Tears continue to make their silent way down the pureblood's pale cheek and for the first time in Kazuya's life, he cried.

* * *

_A heart jerking chapter. To be truthful I was tearing up when I wrote this. It's so sad and I wanted to capture everyone's emotion and feelings this time. I really hate to stall for the next chapter and stuff but I can't just make everything mush into one chapter or else it'll be over too fast._

_I hope you all enjoyed this and please review and comment. The next chapter will be out shortly as I'll try not to cry along with the characters in it. _


	21. Selfish Decision

_The chapter of the decision is here! I am sorry to say but school starts on Monday for me! Nooooooooooooooooooo!! I probably won't be able to update as much but I will continue typing! I will probably go back to my 'one update per week' type of deal since I had school on my mind._

_Anyways, thank you all for the support! I don't know why but I feel like this story is about to be over. I know I have said I'm going to include the anime version of the plot in here and a large majority of me wants to but should I make that as season 2 of the story or put it all together? Please tell me what you think so I know what my readers would want!_

**Selfish Decision**

Narrator POV

The day passes by painfully slow for everyone as the Day Class students went to school. The Night Class was in their room, trying to go to sleep but it was hard when the decision Mikomi was going to make filled their mind.

It wasn't only the Night Class that was troubled. Yuki, Zero, and the Headmaster were worried of the outcome. They have never heard of something so unnaturally real and yet, they were able to face vampires every day.

No one could concentrate on the thousands of questions still running through their mind. It was true that a majority of them have been answered but curiosity still stuck in their minds like glue.

They tried to not think about it, tried to accept the idea that Mikomi might be gone. But, they also tried to believe that Mikomi will stay with them despite the dangers lurking in every shadow.

One big question, however, kept running through their mind every once in a while. Why do they care? Why should they worry over the fact if some human- er, half angel- was going to leave them? What was it that made the Night Class truly protective of the girl that most of them hadn't realized it till the last minute?

Was it the way her misty green eyes shined when she was happy? Was it her colorful brown hair that attracted their attention? Or was it the way she had such an easy going personality that people couldn't help but cherish that precious jewel? What has caused them to want to get to know the half human more?

They tried to rack through their brain, finding a simple answer to the question but failed. If it was an angel thing, then shouldn't they feel such attraction towards the angels they met last night? But it clearly wasn't an angel thing for they do not feel such fondness towards the angels that have tried to take Mikomi away.

And there it is. The answer that somehow came into their mind that they all tried to deny. They didn't believe it, they wouldn't believe it but no matter how much they denied it, it was the one of the most logical thing they could come up with.

Mikomi has made the vampires feel something they did not believe in. Something that all vampires should through away for such a petty useless thing. And that 'something' was emotions. Feelings that slowly ate away their heart as for once, they didn't feel like vampires but mere humans who laugh, cry, and experience such simple sentiments.

Now, most of the Night Class has fallen asleep due to the tiring night and the questions filling their head. However, a small portion has still been awake in their room, still thinking over on what to do. Should they leave Mikomi alone or try to spend their last moments with her?

Ryuusuke was in his room awake. He was staring out the window, regardless of the sun's ray beaming down in him, and let his dull silver eyes scan through the courtyard. He was usually like this when he was thinking of something big, something important. He was never seen in this position for the past 6 years and doing this again caused Kazuya to worry.

Kazuya have gotten back from his little trip to the library and found Ryuusuke like that ever since. He understood his cousin; just like Ryuusuke understood him in return and yet Kazuya couldn't find a reasonable answer for him to be so quiet.

Ryuusuke's dull silver eyes were once lively, full of happiness and emotions that no one would believe he was a vampire. His attitude changed dramatically and Kazuya couldn't help but see the Ryuusuke in front of him the same Ryuusuke before Mikomi was found. The emotionless, uncaring Ryuusuke that would always sit near the window to think.

Kazuya couldn't find Ryuusuke's smile anymore. He couldn't detect any happiness radiating off of him. It was as if he turned back into his cold self, something that Kazuya haven't seen in 10 years. And that is what worried him the most.

The door to the room opened and in came Riku. Ryuusuke took no notice of it as Kazuya greeted the vampiric vampire hunter and noticed that Ryuusuke wasn't the only one who changed.

Riku has a gloomy aura around him, unlike his usual boastful and confident attitude that people could describe him as arrogant. Instead, Kazuya saw the confused, hurt, angry, and worried Riku in front of him. It was rare to see this side of Riku but he understood the cause of this because he also did something that he had never done in his life.

"What now?" Riku asked hopelessly, knowing that his friends in the room understood.

"Spend some last moments with her?" Kazuya offered painfully.

"She can't just leave like that!" Riku exclaimed angrily, frustration filled his voice.

"Riku…" Kazuya started, feeling the ranting Riku was going to start.

"Doesn't she know that we all want her to stay?! Can't she see that we all need her?!" Riku yelled as he threw his hands in the air.

Kazuya continued to watch the hunter yell as quietly as he could. He knew Riku was frustrated, he understand that Riku needs to get that off of his chest, so he allowed him to yell, allow him to throw the pillows against the wall, allowed him to cry silent tears as he talked.

"She was living perfectly before that woman came." Riku said bitterly and threw himself onto the couch, hiding the tears rolling down his face.

"Riku… we must accept it. The woman gave Mikomi a chance to find her real parents, to talk to her mother again. W-we… can't do anything… about it." Kazuya said softly.

"Why… why must all of this happen now?" Riku asked quietly to himself, baring his fangs as he buried his face into the crimson red pillow.

No one replied as they stayed in their spots unmoving. Throughout the whole time, Ryuusuke was still near the window, his back facing them as he continues his daze. Riku wiped the tears away furiously and turned to Ryuusuke as slight anger gleamed in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Ryuusuke why the hell are you so calm?!" Riku cursed and glared at the back of the pureblood.

The auburn hair boy didn't reply as he made no movement to acknowledge the fact he has been spoke to. Riku grew angrier by the second and Kazuya watched in silent shock.

"Talk dammit! Don't you care that she's leaving?!" Riku roared and storm his way to Ryuusuke.

Kazuya stood up suddenly at Riku and tried to stop him but was too late. Riku has grabbed Ryuusuke and spun him around, clutching the collar of his shirt tightly as the silent pureblood looked down at the ground.

"Riku! This is unnecessary violence!" Kazuya voiced and put a hand on Riku's outstretched one.

"Riku…" Ryuusuke's soft voice spoke as he lifted his head up slowly.

The two other boys in the room stare at him in slight shock, for he spoke for the first time. They were more shocked to find the pureblood have tears running down his face that seemed continuous, a never flowing river that stained his pale cheeks.

"I'm disappointed in you." Ryuusuke stated.

Riku's chocolate brown eyes widen and let go of Ryuusuke. He didn't understand what he meant by that, he didn't know how to react to that comment. So Riku did the best thing he could and fled. He ran away from the room as he went to wherever his feet took him.

"Ryuusuke…" Kazuya started softly.

Ryuusuke gave Kazuya a small glance before heading back to the window. Kazuya didn't like how the turn of events came out. It was all confusing and too much was happening at the same time. Kazuya rubbed his temple with a sigh and slipped into bed. He can't deal with this now, hopefully he could figure out something to do once he has his mind cleared.

* * *

Mikomi heard. The argument of the 3 best friends. Mikomi never heard them argue before so seriously, usually it was something to laugh about but for once it wasn't. Guilt welds up in her as she heard the door slam, indicating someone has ran out.

Mikomi never wanted this to happen. She didn't mean to cause such trouble. Why was it so hard to choose a simple decision?

Thinking that she needed some fresh air, she walked towards the balcony. The very same balcony where she was given the choice of either going with the angels, or staying on Earth.

As she drew closer to the balcony, she noticed a figure leaning against it. The sun's ray reflected the golden hair of the boy as his brown bangs hung loosely around his face. Mikomi noticed that it was Riku and stepped towards the balcony.

"Riku-kun…" Mikomi said softly.

She didn't know what to say when those hurt chocolate brown orbs bore into her. It was a painful decision to make on choosing sides but it was worse when she has to see all the hurt face of the Night Class.

"Mikomi…" Riku acknowledge back.

"You're really going to choose the angel's side, aren't you?" Riku asked helplessly.

He turned around to face the nature in front of him. He didn't want Mikomi to see how pitiful he looked and he didn't want to face the fragile girl.

Mikomi didn't say anything as her eyes directed downward. She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to lie to herself as well. She wanted to stay but she also wanted to go. The pain in her heart grew by the minute of silence as Riku didn't turn to face her.

"Why Mikomi…?" Riku asked finally.

Mikomi looked at Riku as she bit her bottom lip. The hurt was laced in his voice and that caused her heart to ache more when Riku finally turned to her with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Aren't you happy here?! Aren't you satisfied with the people around you? Do you really have to go?!" Riku exploded once again.

"Don't you see Mikomi?! We want you here! We _need_ you here! You can't just leave like this! Don't you feel the pain of everyone around you?!" Riku continued.

"Can't you see how much I need you…?" Riku asked softly unconsciously.

Riku's heart was broken on the inside. He felt as if he was confessing to her finally but it hurt just as much as a rejection, knowing that she will be leaving.

"Riku-kun…" Mikomi started as her own eyes filled with tears.

"No. Don't 'Riku-kun' me Mikomi! By your selfish decision, everyone's practically crying a river for you! Are you happy now Mikomi?!" Riku yelled angrily.

He didn't want to yell at her, he didn't want to make her feel bad, but the words just came out of his mouth. He couldn't control what he was saying, it was as if it was his brain telling him what to say, not his heart. Because his heart never wanted to make Mikomi look so desperate at the moment.

"Riku-kun, gomen nassai!" Mikomi cried and ran forward towards the boy.

"Please, I don't want this! I don't want everyone to worry about me!" Mikomi said as tears flowed down her eyes. She grabbed Riku's shoulder and looked at him through her tearful eyes.

"Please, no one should worry this much about me. I don't want anyone to be hurt!" Mikomi said and fell to the floor beneath her.

"Mikomi…" Riku said softly and kneeled down. He didn't want this; he didn't like the damage he created with his sharp words.

"Please… I'll stay! I won't go to the angel's side! Please… be happy again…" Mikomi promised as thoughts of the Night Class filled her head.

Riku stared at her in disbelief and reached towards the crying girl. He couldn't believe what he just heard as he put a shaky hand on her head.

"Are you… serious Mikomi?" Riku asked still in disbelief.

"Hai Riku-kun… I'll stay." Mikomi whispered painfully.

* * *

"Are you really staying Mikomi?" Harumi asked the girl across from her.

Tonight was the night of Mikomi's decision and Kazuya's parents have made it in time. Everyone heard the news of Mikomi staying and they were overjoyed. Mikomi merely put a fake smile on and tried to hide the pain she felt.

"Hai Harumi-sama." Mikomi replied to the pureblood.

Questions like these were always asked to Mikomi and she was starting to grow tired of it but she didn't say anything because she couldn't help but answer for the Night Class's beaming faces. She said to herself it's worth while as long as the people around her are happy.

"Mikomi… you don't have to lie to me when it's just around us." Harumi said softly.

Mikomi put on another fake smile and shook her head.

"Really, it's ok. I mean, look how happy everyone are." Mikomi replied.

"But are you happy?"

Mikomi looked down and stare at the jasmine tea in hand. Her eyes soften greatly and silence washed over the two as Mikomi finally responded.

"Hai Harumi-sama, I'm happy."

But all Harumi could hear were lies.

"Harumi-sama, Mikomi-chan. It's about time." Takuma said as he entered the library where the two girls were.

They nodded their head as they began to head towards the balcony. Kazuya and Ryuusuke were by her side while the rest of the Night Class was behind them.

Mikomi stole a look at Ryuusuke to find him still quiet. It's been the same for the past couple of days, even when Mikomi announced that she was staying. She was worried about Ryuusuke and whenever she tried to talk to him, he merely smiled and shook it off.

As they approach the balcony, they could see two figures standing on the railing gracefully. One has 3 pairs of wings behind the person's back while the other looked normal.

"Ah, welcome back everyone. I hope you will make the right decision this time Mikomi." The woman's voice greeted them.

"H-hai…" Mikomi replied timidly, unsure of her own voice.

"And that would be…" Isaki asked as she notice Mikomi stuttering.

"I-I want to…" Everyone looked towards Mikomi as she felt uncertain of herself. Mikomi took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves down as she looked straight into Isaki's magenta eyes.

"I want to stay here, on Earth."

Isaki looked at Mikomi with a frown as she stares down at the girl. The Night Class seems to let out a sigh of relief, along with the prefects and Kazuya's parents, as they heard the answer.

Mikomi didn't feel any great though. Her stomach was in knots as she feels Isaki looking at her disappointed. She floated towards Mikomi gracefully and looked at her smoky green eyes.

"This is once in a life time chance Mikomi. The Elders only agree to let you in because they believe you deserve a second chance. Why, my child, are you refusing such an offer?" Isaki asked her.

"M-my friends… are here…" Mikomi replied timidly.

"Those bloodsuckers are the reasons for your staying? That's a poor, poor excuse to stay." Isaki said with a shake of her head.

"You're right. It is a poor excuse."

Everyone turned towards the one who spoke. Surprisingly, it was Ryuusuke who have spoken. Everyone was surprised to hear the words come out of his mouth for he hasn't talked in such a long time.

Riku narrowed his eyes at Ryuusuke with a frown. Everyone stared at him in shock as Ryuusuke paid no attention to anyone but looked straight at Mikomi.

"That is why Mikomi's going to heaven."

"Nani?! What are you saying Ryuusuke?!" Riku exclaimed.

Ryuusuke growled at Riku and let his silver eyes narrow in slits. The Night Class didn't expect this to happen, they didn't know Ryuusuke would protest for wanting Mikomi to stay.

"I'm saying that Mikomi should go to where she truly belongs!" Ryuusuke yelled to Riku.

"And she truly belongs here! With us!! We need her more!" Riku argued back.

"You idiot! Are you blind?! Have you seen her lately?!"

"Yes I have and she looked happy to me! I'm wondering if _you're_ blind! Why are you letting her go?!"

"Because I can't stand her stay by your selfish decision! I thought you were the best on reading a person's emotion but you fail to notice Mikomi's feelings when you yelled at her!"

Riku froze in his place as he stares at Ryuusuke in shock. Ryuusuke narrowed his beautiful eyes at Riku and the others watched helplessly as his words hit their heart, making them think over what he have said.

"Mikomi is staying because she didn't want us to be sad at her leave! Just because you yelled at her, you fail to realize that _you're_ the one selfish! We **all **are selfish for wanting her to stay! We've been too busy moping over the fact that she's leaving we didn't even see that she's hurt more than us!" Ryuusuke exploded.

"Just after she said she would stay, have anyone of you _looked_ her in the eyes clearly?! Can't you see all the longing she wanted to go?! She stayed because of **us**! All because of our selfishness!" Ryuusuke yelled.

The Night Class froze at the truth of the words. Mikomi looked at Ryuusuke wide eyes as she didn't know someone saw through her. Ryuusuke tore his gaze off of the stunned Riku and looked at Mikomi softly. His silver eyes were back to the caring Ryuusuke but hurt could be found in them.

"I understand that you want to go to your mother Mikomi. You want to know your own family member and remember the past before we found you." Ryuusuke said softly and caressed Mikomi's multi colored brown hair.

"That is why you should go. You shouldn't be held back from us. You need to do what _you_ could. You've already done so much for us; the least we could do is let you go do something you want…" Ryuusuke said as his eyes filled with tears.

Kazuya watched in shock of his cousin. He never knew that all this time, Ryuusuke was growing up to be so mature. He could understand now that all the time Ryuusuke spent by the window, he was trying to think of ways to let Mikomi go, let her be free from their grasp. Ryuusuke was probably the only one who understood her situation the most because of the incident on how his parents have died.

"Ryuu-kun…" Mikomi started as a tear slipped from her eye.

"Go on Mikomi, go to where you belong." Kazuya encouraged as he took a step closer to Mikomi.

The Night Class finally snapped out of their daze and understood the words of Ryuusuke. A slow smile emerge on their lips, despite being it painful for them to let go, they gave Mikomi a comforting look.

"Even if it's forever, we'll wait." Takuma spoke up from the side, his usual cheery smile on his face.

"That's right, that's right! Because Mikomi-chan became important to us!" Aidou said with his usual grin.

"Do your best as an angel." Rima said with a small smile.

"Don't disappoint us!" Harumi said teasingly.

"Everyone…" Mikomi started as she looked at the vampires giving her a encouraging look.

"Arigatou gozaimasu…" Mikomi finished as she smiled back at them.

Riku went up to Mikomi hesitantly. Mikomi saw this and she looked at him worriedly. He manage a weak smile and hugged Mikomi tightly, a tear fell from his closed eyes as Mikomi hugged back.

"Gomen ne, Mikomi-chan." Riku apologized guiltily.

"Iie, its okay Riku-kun. I forgive you." Mikomi replied as she let go.

She turned towards Ryuusuke next and hugged him also. Ryuusuke was surprised at first but hugged the younger girl back as his first, real smile appeared on his face since days.

"Thank you Ryuu-kun, for understanding." Mikomi whispered in his ear.

"Anytime Mikomi." Ryuusuke answered back as he buried his head in Mikomi's collarbone.

Mikomi stepped back and hugged everyone as well. They knew this was goodbye for them but they must accept it. Mikomi has helped them too much and what Ryuusuke said was true, they were being selfish.

"Well, looks like vampires could let people go." Isaki mused slightly to herself.

"Wait… before we go, may I ask some questions first?" Mikomi asked hesitantly.

"Of course. What you would like to know?" Isaki asked back.

"My mother. H-how did she betray heaven…?"

"…She committed the biggest sin."

* * *

_Awww so sad! I can't believe I made Riku seem so bad in this chapter!! Sorry Riku!! T.T_

_But yeaaa so I guess Mikomi made up her mind! Thank you Ryuusuke for being awesome! Ryuusuke does really understand Mikomi since his parents died and all and since Mikomi got a chance to meet her mom, it was hard to resist it!_

_Anyways, reviews and comments are always welcome and loved! Send some love this way please! _


	22. Sins

_Hi everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry I didn't update as fast but due to school and all, I've been so busy! I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter and onto this one! Not many actions will be happening, mostly explaining, but I hope most of your questions will be answered once again!_

_On some chapters before, I have first introduced Isaki as a seemingly evil woman; well I guess you could say you will see that side of her again this time. This is just a little spoiler at the moment, if you even read this xD, but yeaaah onto the chapter!_

**Sins**

It was silent along the balcony as no one dared to talk. Questions filled Mikomi's mind as she stares at the woman before her, the one who knows more about her than her own.

The silence was making Mikomi more nervous as she stares at the unchanging gaze of Isaki. Isaki merely gave her a smile, a smile that could either be described as a pity smile or a taunting one. Either way, it did not make Mikomi relax at all.

"W-what… was h-her sin…?" Mikomi asked shakily.

She was afraid, not by the woman, but by the words soon to be heard. Deep down, she felt as if she knew what it was but a part of her wanted to deny it, deny the inevitable truth soon to come.

"She broke the number one rule for the angels. It was a pity really; she was one of the best seraphs for centuries and she just had to come down to Earth that day, where she met that boy." Isaki started as she walked around the balcony, away from the vampires.

"She saved him just when a carriage was about to run him over. When he took a look at her, he fell instantly in love." Isaki continued with a frown.

"Everyone in Heaven thought it was an act of kindness for Sanami to visit him frequently. But they all failed to realize her true intentions until it was too late." Isaki continued on.

"Meaningless to say, Sanami fell in love with that boy and that, was the number one rule meant to never be broken. An angel, no matter what kind, was to never fall in love with a human. They protect them and cherish the humans but could never fall in love." Isaki finished.

Everyone was anxious for Isaki to continue. It felt like they were children, wanting to listen to a bed time story and it has just got to the part where the prince was going to save the princess from the dragon.

"What happen to them?" Ryuusuke voiced in his thoughts, knowing that everyone was just as curious.

"Sanami was good at concealment magic. She hid her presence very well and got rid of the angel aura around her. Casting a little spell, the whole town masked the aura of her and Daiki, the man, as they live a simple, normal life." Isaki continued on.

"It went on like that for a couple of years until the Elders sensed another angel being born, yet it was confusing as well. It was rare for angels to mate with each other for most of them focus on their jobs as protectors of humans but when the Elders sensed it, they knew it was a Halfling." Isaki said as her magenta eyes bore into Mikomi's.

"And take a wild guess who the Halfling is." Isaki almost sneered at her own comment.

Instantly, all eyes fell onto Mikomi as her heart raced. She never expected this to happen at all. She thought she was just a regular human girl who got saved by 2 purebloods and was living a completely _normal _life but she is shocked by the knowledge she have just received.

"If you thought that Sanami made only that mistake, you're wrong. No one thought that a Halfling would be able to survive because no one has ever tried it. The sin from before was merely the second biggest, because the greatest one anyone in angel history ever created was to harbor a Halfling created from human and angel." Isaki said harshly.

Mikomi took in a sharp intake of breath as she felt her heart skip a beat. This was all a mistake, _**she**_ was a mistake. She wasn't allowed to be alive in the first place; she was supposed to be _dead _a long time ago.

"I… I-I'm a…" Mikomi started as her voice began to crack.

The others watched in shock, still trying to process what was going in their mind as they stare at the broken half human in front of them.

"…_Sin_…" She finished as realization dawned on her.

"I'm glad you finally figured it out. I'm surprised when the Elders want someone like _you_ to be in Heaven. They have let Sanami back but imprisoned her for an eternity and yet they still decided that you were allowed to even know the existence of us." Isaki scorned.

Mikomi stared in shock at the angel-seraph before her. The real side of Isaki was showing something that is very… _unangel-like_ and the words she spoke stung her heart.

"Oh, don't worry by this behavior Halfling; you'll get use to it up there." Isaki sneered and in a flash, she was in front of Mikomi and grabbed her shoulders.

"W-what?" Mikomi managed to get out but was push around like a rag doll.

The vampires grew angry by Isaki's action. They were finally letting Mikomi go and when they did, they have to leave their hands in someone like Isaki. They wouldn't allow her to take away Mikomi like that so carelessly.

Isaki jumped back and was just about to land when the ground beneath her froze over, curtsey of Aidou. Expecting this, she let her wings spread out to stop her fall and hover an inch above of the ice. Before she could land, she flew to the side where the place she once stood has a crater created by Kaname.

A pinkish glow appeared in her hand as it turned straight and fully merged. A red sword with a black hilt replaced the light as she blocked the blood whip from Shiki. Before anyone could attack, she put the sharp end of the sword near Mikomi's neck as everyone instantly froze in their spots.

"You wouldn't want someone to happen to Mikomi, now would you?" Isaki asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Don't. You. _Dare_." Ryuusuke drawled out slowly as he growled inhumanly.

"Try me." Isaki challenged back tauntingly.

Isaki slowly drew the blade closer to Mikomi's neck as she watched in horror. She tried to move away but Isaki's hold on her was too much and that only drew her closer to the edge.

Before the blade touched her skin, a hand stopped Isaki's as the person gripped the older woman's arm forcefully and pulled the blade away. Taking Mikomi into that person's arm, he jumped away from his sister as he kept a protective hold on Mikomi.

"Onee-chan, that's going too far." Kazuki said in his monotone voice but slight anger could be detected within his voice.

"My, Kazuki… I was just having fun." Isaki said in a laid back voice.

"This isn't something to be tamper with." Kazuki replied darkly.

He checked the smaller girl for any signs of a cut or blood and was relieved to find none. He could feel anger and curious gaze from the vampires as he walked back to them slowly with Mikomi in hand.

"Kazuki! We need to bring her back to Heaven. She already agreed; why are you taking her back?!" Isaki exclaimed shocked.

"Isaki nee-chan… there's something you need to know." Kazuki started sullenly.

"We could talk about that later. Bring that girl here." Isaki growled as she feels the menacing gaze of the vampires.

"I have spoken with the Elders and we have something to discuss about your future." Kazuki continued on, ignoring the harsh gaze from his sister.

"_My _future? I already know what that would be. I will become a full fledge seraph once I brought Mikomi back." Isaki said confidently.

"…You've fallen into the darkness Onee-chan… You've been consumed by pride and greed…" Kazuki said softly.

Isaki growled at her brother and frowned when she noticed the protective look in his eyes. Isaki narrowed her magenta eyes onto her brother and to the girl behind him, glaring straight at the Halfling with such intensity that Mikomi shivered a little.

"What are you trying to say Kazuki?" Isaki demanded.

"Gomen ne… Onee-chan…"

Suddenly, chains from the ground beneath her shot upward and wrapped her wings tightly. The chains traveled in a rapid pace and circled around her body as she fell to the floor in pain. Blood start to drip from her body as the spikes from the chains pierce into her delicate skin as shock over came her.

"NO! WHAT IS THIS?! KAZUKI WHAT IS THE MEANING IN THIS?! THIS ISN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!" Isaki thrashed around in the chains.

"The Elders have watched over you since the days you've been on Earth… They're afraid that you will endanger the angels above and have sent me to make sure you won't do anything unnecessary." Kazuki replied calmly.

"What have I done that made you believe it was 'unnecessary'?" Isaki growled from her position on the floor.

"You threaten to kill her, despite the fact that she is a half human, half angel. We are supposed to be kind no matter what; you of all people should know that…" Kazuki said as he took a glance at Mikomi.

Isaki narrowed her eyes on Kazuki and she stare in shock for a moment. A sly smile appeared on her lips and suddenly, she began to laugh wildly. Everyone stared at her in either surprise, shock, or uncaringly as the woman continued to laugh bitterly.

"You're protecting _her_, aren't you? You're willing to sacrifice your own sister to protect that _worthless thing_!" Isaki cried out to him.

"… I am her guardian angel and not only that, but you've lost your light Isaki nee-chan… You're turning into the dark side." Kazuki said just barely above a whisper.

"That is why… you're becoming a Fallen."

A circle with many designs came beneath Isaki's body as it glow a crimson red color. Isaki glared at her brother and Mikomi as tears rolled down her eyes. She was unwilling to cry from the pain, she won't do anything to hurt her pride. But… that was one of the reasons why she has become a Fallen.

The circle shot up around her, creating a shield around Isaki as her beautiful, 3 paired wings turned into one pair of black wings. Her beautiful white and pink dress turned into a black maid-like dress as the sword from before disappears from her.

Kazuki looked away from his sister, not wanting to feel her piercing gaze glare angrily at him. He saw the mistakes she made, he knew she was falling into the darkness, and yet at the last minute, he did nothing to help but watch her fall to her doom for turning her into a Fallen.

"You will pay Halfling! I'll get my revenge on you too Kazuki! Just because I'm a Fallen doesn't mean I won't do anything to hurt you!" Isaki threaten and the light faded, along with her body as she sunk underground.

A lone tear escaped Kazuki's magenta orb and he looked away from the vampires. Everyone watched in shock at what has happened before them. They didn't expect any of this to happen; they didn't expect that that woman will turn into a 'Fallen'.

"Mikomi… you still have a choice to either stay or go. I won't bribe you or any such thing like that; it's your choice and your choice alone." Kazuki said as he turned to face the girl.

Mikomi seems hesitant for a while. All of this happened because of her; because of the sin her mother has made and because _she_ was the sin for being created.

After all that, she couldn't just say no to the offer. Isaki has become a Fallen due to her and she didn't want to let that go to a waste. Even though Isaki was nice to her one sec and mean on the other, she still felt pity towards the once angel.

"I'll come…" Mikomi finally answered and looked at the Night Class with sad eyes.

"Remember, we'll be waiting." Kazuya said for the first time, reminding her of their promise.

Mikomi nodded her head and walked towards Kazuki. Curiosity builds with her as she looked at the snow white hair boy in confusion as she stopped besides him.

"Nye, Kazuki-san?" Mikomi asked timidly.

"Hai?" Kazuki asked softly.

"W-why… am I allowed to Heaven…?" Mikomi asked curiously.

"Because… even though you're half human, half angel, you're more pure than the average angel. We haven't found anyone that pure since your mother has left heaven. You've proven to us that you were precious enough to come back and since you've been experiencing those pains, it's a sign that you need to be treated immediately." Kazuki explained.

"My… pains?" Mikomi asked once again.

"You've felt those pain around your body before, correct? It isn't that bad for a full fledge angel but since your body structure is more delicate, it hurts for you more." Kazuki said.

"Oh…"

"And… your wings will full develop within a week. We can't just let you go around with wings on you now can we?" Kazuki said with a soft smile.

Mikomi smiled back softly and turned around towards the Night Class. Her smile left immediately and her face saddens by all the vampires in the class. She looked at each and every one of them, trying to remember every detail of them as she stares longingly at them all.

Mikomi started with the ones she met at Cross Academy first. The two prefects were standing to the side as their gaze met Mikomi's. She remembered they were the first one to befriend her once she arrived at the academy, despite the fact that her and Zero were on a little restriction notice.

Mikomi looked at Yuki as the girl stare at her back. She was the first one to show her kindness upon the arrival of the school and both of them has become friends instantly. Yuki was the only human Mikomi could talk to about vampires with and for the couple of weeks she's been here, they were both like sisters.

Then, there was Zero. At first, Mikomi saw him to be a cold, emotionless guy, which he kinda still is, that completely hates vampires, wait he still does, that does not show any sympathy. But as the time pass by and the frequent time they passed each other, Mikomi grew to enjoy his company and knew about his deep secret of being a vampire. Till now, Mikomi is still surprised at the time when Zero openly came into her room and told her to get ready for the wedding, saying that he will help her. She never thought that Zero, of all people, would help her to a _vampire's_ wedding.

As she looked near them, she saw the two adult purebloods that have raised her like their own daughter. Hirotsugu Takuya and Hirotsugu Harumi stood next to each other with Takuya's arm wrapped around Harumi's thin shoulders.

Mikomi could still remember when she first met the leader of Hirotsugus. He was scary to say the least and is very powerful and strict but under all that mask, she met the real Takuya who was a kind hearted pureblood who somehow manages to fall into his wife's amazing knowledge on teenagers.

Her misty green gaze traveled to the golden eyes of Harumi and it set on there. Harumi accepted the girl quickly and treated her equally, despite the fact that she was a human and Harumi was a vampire. Even though there were such differences, Mikomi knew that Harumi took a huge role in convincing Takuya to let her stay at the household with so much hospitality given to her.

Mikomi looked at the vampire a little off to the side. Her light blue hair and matching eyes were looking straight at hers and Mikomi smiled softly. Seiren was the one who is in charge of protecting Kaname at first, but ended up protecting all three of the purebloods and also herself. Mikomi admires Seiren's hard work and was grateful when she as accepted to eat dinner/breakfast with them.

Next, she looked at the aristocrat cousins and her gaze stayed on the one who controlled fire. Akatsuki Kain was different from his cousin. Kain was usually calm and sometimes messily dress, leaving his white top unbuttons as his wild orange hair hung loosely around his face. Mikomi felt comfortable with him, knowing that he quite understood Mikomi's feelings sometimes and was able to keep a hold on Aidou when he went a little overboard.

Hanabusa Aidou, he was one of the rare vampires to be so jumpy at times. Mikomi was glad every time she saw his childish personality greet her when she tried to do her prefect duties. Mikomi was glad that Aidou was so friendly to her and treated her as a friend.

Mikomi looked at the modeling duo next. Her heart ached, knowing that the promised they made to her might be broken. Touya Rima has become fast friends of her, even though it doesn't seem like it, Rima was actually caring to the half human girl more than she expected. Mikomi could remember when Rima had given up her bed for Mikomi and slept on the couch instead.

Next, Mikomi looked at Senri Shiki. His clear, light blue eyes seems to pierce through her on the first time they met and yet she considered him a pretty laid back boy to be with. Mikomi never really minded his company, mostly because Rima was with them most of the time but the three of them got along real well and both of them consider Mikomi close to them as much as the other person.

Mikomi looked at the beautiful vampire next. Souen Ruka didn't seem to be the one to acknowledge her in the first place but as time past, Mikomi found Ruka to be quite pleasant to be with. Even though Ruka doesn't admit it, she considers Mikomi as a friend even though she is quite jealous of her at times.

Slowly, Mikomi looked at the vice president of the Moon Dorm, Ichijou Takuma. He was un-doubtfully the first vampire to accept her as she arrived in school. His soft light green eyes stare kindly at Mikomi as her gaze softens as well. Takuma was a very easy going vampire with a calm air around him that made him an easy person to talk to.

Then, Mikomi's eyes travel towards the respected pureblood of the dorm. Sharp auburn eyes met smoky gray ones as Kuran Kaname gave a ghost of a smile towards the half angel, half human. When they first met, Mikomi was a little scared of the pureblood but once time past, her fear melted into acceptance.

Now, Mikomi looked at the chocolate brown eyes of Motoshi Riku. Even if she hardly remembers her childhood with him, she could still feel the happiness and laughter they shared. She wasn't mad at Riku yelling at her but she was shocked on seeing that side of Riku. Mikomi felt a pang of sadness wash over her as she sees the hesitant and sad look in Riku's eyes.

Feeling regretful, Mikomi looked at the boy next to Riku. Amazing silver eyes stare right back her as Hirotsugu Ryuusuke looked at her sadly. Mikomi could remember the first time talking with him. Ryuusuke use to be the cold emotionless pureblood but throughout the years, he changed into a more lively boy that always smile and cheerful.

Lastly, Hirotsugu Kazuya was the one who Mikomi looked at last. Kazuya was the one who risked a lot for her safety and happiness. The understanding pureblood was the one, along with his cousin, to save Mikomi from the vampire 10 years ago and now, it was hard for him to see her be gone from them.

Mikomi bit the bottom of her lips as her stomach tied into knots. She didn't want to leave them, she didn't want to see the sadness swimming in their beautiful orbs, but she wanted answers just as much. Seeing them right now as they saw her off, Mikomi tried to smile.

"Shall we go now?" Kazuki asked politely once he notices Mikomi stopped studying her friends.

"H-hai…" Mikomi replied in a barely audible tone.

Kazuki's left hand glow a blinding light green color as he gently grasp Mikomi's right hand. Mikomi paid no mind to it as her gaze still lingers on her friends on Earth. Trying her best, a weak smile formed on her face as her eyes closed along with it.

'_I… have to be strong… for everyone…'_

That one thought filled her head as she notices the light from Kazuki's hand travel towards her body. Warmth spread around her as a lone tear slipped from her eye as she opened them to stare at her friends.

"Sayonara minna…" Mikomi whispered softly as the wind let her words traveled towards the vampire's ear.

Everyone thought the same thing as they notice the light starting to fade, along with the two angels. A coupled resisted the urge to reach out to the light but stare longingly once the two before them disappear.

Even as minutes pass that soon turned into an hour, they continue to stand in the same place unmoving. They merely look at the spot their treasure vanishes into as painful realization dawned on them.

But even if as she was gone, they let out a small smile as they stare at the dark star-filled sky. All of them were thinking the same thing as they imagine the caring misty gray eye gaze of the girl and the joyful smile of her.

Even if it's forever, they'll wait.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long to be out! Since school's back and all, it's been so hard to type this out! Also, I've been interested in a new anime!_ **Air Gear**_ is my interest at the moment and possibly another new story will be out!_

_Oh yeah! Don't worry about this story because I won't let it end like this! Another chapter will hopefully be out as soon as possible!_

_Thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews and comments are welcome as always so don't be shy to send some!_


	23. The Elders

**I AM SO SORRY!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I WILL TOTALLY UNDERSTAND IF YOU HATE ME/ FORGOT THIS STORY!!**

_I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!! I know I've been pretty much dead for… 1 months and half now? But I'm coming back! School is such a pain and I didn't have any time to write my stories!_

_Thank you so much for the 100 reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! That has been my goal for a while, which I kept silent about, and now, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE! YOU ALL GET A COOKIE!_

_A little news, _**VAMPIRE KNIGHT SEASON 2**_ IS OUT! I'M SO EXCITED! I watched the first episode already and it's so good! I can't wait for the rest even though I read the manga already xD. For my story, I know there will be at least less than 5 chapters left before it's over but there will be a sequel!_

_The sequel is base off the anime/manga this time. On the first chapter of the sequel, it'll be episode 1 of _**Vampire Knight**_ from season 1. I hope you all stay tune for it and I'll try to write as much as possible!_

_Major apologies for all who have waited and super thanks for helping me make this far! Now onto the story where Mikomi will be in Heaven and all the vampires in Cross Academy!_

**The Elders**

Narrator POV

The trip to the Heavens above is a very tiring thing. It was short and fast, but the completely drained Mikomi's energy. Questions still fill her mind as she clutches Kazuki's hand tightly. She was too deep in thought to notice the angel giving her concerned looks.

Huge, shiny golden gates appeared in front of them as the light from both of their body faded. Mikomi snapped out of her thoughts and looked around, noticing the change in scenery and looked at Kazuki in confusion. The said boy merely smiled and let go of her hand.

"Angels are living on the other side of that gate, along with the Elders and… your mother. I know you want to see her very much at the moment but not right now…" Kazuki answered Mikomi's unspoken question and she looked down in embarrassment.

"Is… there a way for me to see her?" She questioned as she brought her misty green eyes towards Kazuki.

"I have to talk to the Elders about that… For the moment, get some sleep. You will be having a meeting with them tomorrow." Kazuki said and turn towards the gate.

He raised his left hand towards the gates and a blinding metallic green light shot from his fingers and towards the gates. Instead of destroying it, the light merely got absorbed into the golden bars and it slowly opened, revealing the other side of the unknown world to Mikomi.

There, it was the first time she noticed how dark the place was. She assumed it was night time and followed after Kazuki into an unknown destination.

As she walked further down the road, she felt sleepy and tired as she struggles to keep her eyes open. Kazuki noticed this and stopped, causing Mikomi to look at him questionably.

"You must be tired. The atmosphere in Heaven is different from Earth. Since you are use to the air down there, the air in Heaven might be a little too hurtful towards you. Only angels are able to withstand this condition and since you're not a full one…" Kazuki trailed off his explanation and Mikomi understood perfectly.

"How much longer?" Mikomi asked as she felt her eyes falling.

"About 10 more minute of a walk…" Kazuki said and got in front of Mikomi with his back to her.

"I could carry you there. I doubt you will be able to stay awake for a minute right now…" Kazuki offered kindly and Mikomi looked like she was about to protest.

"I-I can't! Please, I don't want to trouble you…" Mikomi said as a thought filled her mind with sadness when she thought about Isaki.

'_I already troubled you enough…'_

"Nonsense, now please get on before you faint." Kazuki said and Mikomi hesitantly climbed on.

Within one minute into the ride, she fell asleep instantly. Her breathing calmed down evenly and her warm breath tickled Kazuki's neck. The angel stole a look at the sleeping Halfling and continues his way towards the house. He needs to consult the Elders about their plans for Mikomi tonight before she gets hurt.

Slowly, he continues his way towards his house for where he could let Mikomi sleep. His mind was focused on his sister and her piercing words directed to him. He was afraid that her words might be correct though a large portion of him knew it was the truth.

Kazuki knew that it was his job to protect Mikomi; after all, he is her guardian angel. It's the natural rights of any angel but has he taken it too far? No… Isaki was the one who committed the sin, he was merely following orders.

But is what he's doing more than he is supposed to?

Shaking the thoughts out of his mind, he arrived at his house. He went in with ease and set Mikomi into a guest room, covering her gently with a blanket as he walked out the room. He needs to report to the Elders of his mission and of Isaki's mistake. Hopefully, they will also allow Mikomi see her mother…

* * *

Normal POV

I had a weird dream last night… This one consists of Kazuki-san in it… I forgot a majority of it but somehow, the dream saddens me. I woke up in fear and notice that for the first time, my body didn't hurt.

The nonexistent pain eased me a bit but I also took in my surroundings. I was in a cream colored room on a bed that matched the walls. A dresser, mirror, table and chairs were in the room just like any normal room but most of them have either a cream colored surface or any bright colors.

I then realized that I wasn't on Earth anymore. In fact, I was in Heaven to where Kazuki has taken me…

Wait, Kazuki-san… where is he now? The dream I had was terrifying… I saw him become a Fallen but the reason was unclear to me. Did he do something to cause him like that? Was it because he's sheltering a Halfling…? Sheltering me…?

My thoughts were broken once the door to the room opened. I turn my head that way and saw Kazuki-san walked through it casually. I felt happiness spread through me and gave him a smile. He was probably the only one I know in this unknown place I now reside in.

"Hey, you're up." Kazuki-san said as he took a seat on a chair besides the bed.

"Hai… Arigatou for carrying me. I hope I wasn't too heavy." I said with a blush and looked at the silk cover of the bed.

"It was nothing. I just came back from a meeting with the Elders and they want to see you…" Kazuki-san explained and I felt my heart thump rapidly in my chest.

Meeting the Elders seems, is, a high importance and just hearing them scared me a little. What would they say about me? How would they judge me? Will I be shunned from the others? And most of all…

Will I be able to see my mother?

Kazuki-san saw my discomfort and gave me an encouraging smile. He raised his hand and put it over my head, giving me a little ruffle as he let his hand drop.

"Don't worry too much about it. They may seem strict but they do have a kind heart…" Kazuki-san reassured and stood up.

He pointed towards a door across from me and I just noticed it was there. He then pointed towards the closet and motioned for me to stand up.

"You could pick anything from the closet and wear it. The bathroom is over there so take your time in getting ready. The cloths should fit nicely and don't worry about the ones you're wearing, the maids will wash it." Kazuki-san explained as he headed towards the door.

"W-wait Kazuki-san! Um… how should I dress and where should I go after I'm done?" I asked timidly when I felt his magenta orbs staring at me.

"Something appropriate and somewhat formal if you please. I'll be in the living room and it's easy to find considering all the rooms are in one hallway and the hallway leads to the living room. And please, call me Kazuki." He stated kindly and gave me one last smile before closing the door behind him.

I sat in bed for a minute before getting up. I found it amazing how my feet didn't hurt like before but I guess Heaven neutral the pain on my developing wings…

I walked over to the closet and slide it open. I was surprise when I found dresses of all color, size, and style. I skimmed my fingers across the soft material and stopped when my eyes caught on one. Pulling it out, I smiled at the dress I picked.

It was a simple silver dress that reached to my knee and a pair of white gloves. On the forearm it has small cuffs made from the same material as the dress and from then on, it has black, hand warmers going from the cuffs to the gloves. Also on the collar, it has a black tank top that covers my neck but shows off my shoulders and back.

Smiling, I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I finished within 20 minutes and changed into the dress. I brushed my wet hair and let the towel soak up the water from my hair. I grabbed my dirty cloths from the floor and folded them along my hand.

I walked out the room and looked around. Sure enough, the hallway only lead one direction and when I turned towards the only way there is, I saw Kazuki-kun sitting on the couch drinking something warm.

"Um… Kazuki-kun…?" I asked unsure and shifted a bit as I noticed his eyes looking at me.

I held up my cloths and he nodded his head. A maid came from besides him and to me, taking the cloths out of my hand and sent a gentle smile my way. I smiled back at her and walked towards Kazuki-kun as he stood up from the couch.

"That dress looks lovely on you." Kazuki-kun complimented and I blushed deeply. I thanked him quietly and he told me to follow him. I notice that the sun was up and last nights events filled my head.

My mind wandered to everyone in Cross Academy. I wonder how they were doing… Do they hate me for leaving? Will they really wait for me? I wish I could visit them…

"Follow me… We'll be going to the Elders…" Kazuki-kun said suddenly and I grew nervous once again.

He took my hand gently and led me out the house. This simple gesture caused me to blush as I remember how Kazuya-kun, Ryuu-kun, and Riku-kun had done this before…

"The Elders will be asking you questions and will judge depending on how you will answer them… I won't be with you that time but I know you'll do great. Try to keep a strong face and don't be afraid, okay?" Kazuki-kun explained and snapped me out of my thoughts for the 5th time I've known him.

I nodded my head timidly and we walked towards the streets of Heaven. I was shocked and awestruck as I saw the beautiful buildings they have created. The homes were made of fine marble pavement and specks of gold were designed on their house. Most of them have beautiful, unique flowers and I hardly recognize any of them as I pass by a beautiful white rose. That was probably the only one I knew from the hundreds of flowers I saw.

Angels came out of their house and I stare at the beautiful pure white wings on their back. They were all full grown and almost reached the floors. A majority of the children has small, baby wings on their back as their curious eyes locked onto mine, wondering where my wings were…

The adults, angels in town were looking at me confused yet also in realization. I felt sad as some of them turned their backs on me but yet the others smiled kindly at me. Was it their angel nature or was it because I'm a Halfling created by mistake…?

Kazuki-kun stopped and I almost ran into him as I stopped my thoughts once again. He looked down on me and towards the huge gold building in front of us. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered wildly once again as I bit my bottom lip.

Kazuki-kun tugged on my arm once again and we started to walk inside. The secretary in there saw us both and stood from her desk, walking over to us and led to a far sided room. I then realize how beautiful every angel I saw were, all having such elegance and calm air around them that made me seem so… out of place.

A knock on the door made me look up and grew nervous as the giant wooden door creaked open. Kazuki-kun let go of my hand and I looked at him pleadingly. He gave me one last, reassuring smile before gently pushing me in, closing the door behind him as I faced forward.

There, I saw 4 figures sitting on separate desks. I smiled weakly and bowed in respect, knowing that they were probably the Elders I am to talk to. Even though I just glanced at them, they all looked middle age yet beautifully young at the same time. Yet their colorful eyes told a different story of pain, wisdom, and knowledge.

"I-I am K-Kokoro M-Mikomi from E-earth… I-it's a pl-pleasure to m-met you a-all…" I stuttered out and mentally scold myself for forgetting to keep a strong face _and _voice.

"We've known who you are and have been expecting you Mikomi-san… Welcome to Heaven and sorry for the trouble Isaki have given you." A kind, female voice said to me and I looked up out of curiosity.

I saw that there were 2 women in the room and 2 men. The one who had spoken to me, which I guessed, was the one with braided blonde hair that reached the floor and soft, deep blue eyes. I guessed she was the one who talked because the other female was reading something from a folder.

The other woman has long, wavy white hair which half was clipped into a bun. Her pink eyes looked up from her papers and locked onto mine, smiling pleasantly as she put the paper down and put all of her attention on me.

The 2 male in the room has an unidentified face on. Neither smile nor frown was set upon their face but their attention was full on me as I still kept my body bowed.

"Please, stand up and take a seat." One of the male said and in an instant, a chair was put behind me and I shyly sat down.

"We are the Elders and don't be shy, we're not that bad." The other male in the room said as I looked at him, noticing a ghost of a smile on his aging face.

"I'm guessing you are wondering why you are here, in Heaven and why we haven't come to get you before… correct?" The women with white hair asked as her pink eyes bore into mine.

"And why we have sent Isaki to come get you, knowing that she was on the core of being a Fallen…" The man who made the chair appeared said and I noticed he has auburn hair and steely eyes.

"And how you were born into this world…" The other man said which I found to have black hair and gray eyes.

"And also why we didn't kill your mother yet…" The woman with blonde hair said as well.

I looked at them in shock, wondering how they knew what most of those important questions I've been wanting to ask and want answers from.

"Please… Is it too much to ask you all to explain it to me? I-I'm so confused on all of this…" I begged them and looked down in sadness.

I could tell the Elders were glancing at each other when I heard nothing. I looked up a little and notice they were taking glances from me, then to each other. I bit my bottom lip and waited in anticipation on hoping they would explain.

"First, I would like to introduce you to us. I am Amika… One of your mother's… _closest_ friends…" The woman with the braids said and I looked at her in shock.

"She is Orimi." Amika-sama said, pointing to the other female in the room. "That is Junsaku," Amika-sama continued and pointed to the man with auburn hair. "And lastly, he is Etsuya." Amika-sama finished and pointed towards the man with black hair.

"We are the oldest, even though we don't look like it, and give orders out as messengers of God… He usually is hidden among us and usually takes different forms of shape so we do not know where he is most of the time unless he contacts one of us." Junsaku-sama explained.

"He believes that you are purified enough to come here and while your wings are growing, you need to be taken care of before any humans found out what you are." Orimi-sama said as she looked at me kindly.

"H-how does He know that?" I asked out of turn and blushed when I realized that.

"_He_ knows everything…" Etsuya-sama said simply and I looked down in embarrassment.

"Mikomi-san, I'm sure we all have intimidated you quite a bit, correct?" Amika-sama said suddenly and I looked at her in shock.

"Please, I would like to explain everything to Mikomi-san alone. I'll be taking her for a walk." Amika-sama suggested and stood up from her elegant seat.

"Amika, the orders were-" Etsuya-sama started but didn't finish as Amika-sama looked at him.

"It'll be better if just one of us explain it. Poor girl looks scared to the core." Amika-sama said and walked gracefully to me.

She put a hand gently on my shoulder and I stood up shyly. She was taller than me by 4 inches so I had to look up at her slightly. She sent a kind smile my way before leading me out.

"Don't worry; this was the true order from Him…" Amika-sama reassured and I saw the three Elders visibly relax a little.

Amika-sama never took her hand off my shoulder as we walked out the elegant building. She led me to some place with many flowers and trees as I saw that even on Heaven, small woodland creatures still live here. I was amazed and watch as a bird flew over my head and towards a fountain.

"Mikomi-san, I bet you've been thinking of your mother rather then why you are here, correct?" Amika-sama asked suddenly and I blushed as she found out the truth.

"H-hai Amika-sama…" I confessed and she merely chuckled at me.

"Well, it's going to be a long story so we better sit out on this one." Amika-sama suggested and I nodded my head.

She led us to a deserted bench and I followed closely behind. I admire the beautiful light blue gown she wore as gold trimming made their ways along the side. Her elegance was far too much to compare to as she strolled her way through the soft green grass below. I followed like a servant behind and kept my head down shyly.

We sat down on the bench and with a wave of her hand; a steel table with tea cups and tea was set on it. I gasp in amazement while Amika-sama merely chuckled at my response. She poured a cup of warm tea for both of us and took a sip of it, smiling in delight.

I shyly took a sip as well, surprised that the tea was at the right temperature and how soothing it was to the mouth. I put the cup back on the small plate and Amika-sama did the same, her blue eyes stare right at mine and I looked down instantly.

"Let us begin on the Tale of Kokoro Sanami, ne?" Amika-sama asked as I nodded my head, avoiding eye contact.

"First, as you have known, she is not dead." She started and I nod my head once again.

"And second, she is not only my closest friend, but my sister…"

* * *

_Wow this chapter is done! I took the whole day to write this so I hope you enjoy it! I would like to say I am not a Catholic or Christian so I'm so sorry if I don't know anything about God but I do half-believe in him. Please don't hate me!_

_I am so sorry for the delay and I hope you're still interested in my story! I'm trying to make the story flow through with ease and answer as much questions as possible so please bear with me! I'm trying my hardest to make it seem easy to understand!_

_This chapter is a little short but I'll try to make it up to you on the next one!_

_Once again, _**MAJOR APOLOGIES FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT AND THANK YOU FOR THE 100 REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL! **_Please review and I'll try to get chapter 24 out as soon as possible!_


	24. Meeting Mother

_OMG SORRY ONCE AGAIN! I guess I'll be updating like once a month or once every two months… T.T_

_I guess I've been pretty busy lately and since I'm writing other series stories, ones I'm not posting online, I guess I forgot about this one! But I have always thought about it but my mind is overwhelming with too much stories! So for now, I'll update this one as fast as I could and try to get the excitement going!_

_As you have know, Mikomi might not end up with anyone, mainly because I'm planning to make a series of one shots to show her getting with any guy of your liking, or just with that person. At the moment, I got many ideas in my head but I won't be posting that up until this season is over._

_Newsflash! After this season is done, I will start season 2 for Vampire Knight! This time, I will follow the storyline of the original author and make some twist of events in there. It will be like a continuation of it, except more about the vampires rather than Mikomi, Kazuya, Ryuu, and Riku but I will add them in there! Now, onto the story!_

**Meeting Mother**

It only has been a day since Mikomi have departure from Cross Academy, from Earth where only a selected few known of the news. It seemed as if the news of her disappearance were covered by the Headmaster, who was equally as sad along with the rest of the students as he announced the news to the teachers.

The mood of the Moon dorm changed slightly, where the beautiful vampires hardly show emotions but behind their colorful orbs told a different story. The prefects of Yuki and Zero also shared the same emotion as they patrol the school grounds at night, looking onto the moon wondering where their friend might be.

The day seems to pass by without her like usual, the sound of her laughter felt like it was right besides them when they reminisce of the happy memories they shared with each other. Whether it was her timid nature, or her kindness that was given to anyone no matter who that person is, they all grew to adore that girl.

Now the Moon Dorm seems a bit quiet without her. No more delicious home cook meal from her or the luscious tempting scent of her blood awoken them now as the girl was gone from this world.

"I wonder what she's doing now." Hanabusa Aidou said suddenly, breaking the quiet atmosphere of the Night Class where they all lounge around the class.

The vampires knew what he was talking of as they turned their attention slightly to the blonde vampire. Everyone has mixed feelings within them as they grew quiet, not knowing what to say as they looked down slightly, all wondering the same question.

"Whatever happens, she could handle it." Riku stated with a small smile, closing his chocolate brown orbs slightly and leaned behind his seat.

"After all, Mikomi is a strong girl." Ryuusuke added on while a small yet pained smile was place upon his face.

"Besides, I'm sure that angel boy would take care of her." Kazuya said in reassurance yet his tone hinted that he unbelievably trusts the boy that took the girl away from them.

All of them felt quite odd with just Mikomi's guardian angel, Kazuki, to take care of her. A sense of protectiveness overwhelmed them but knew they would be of no help seeing as how most angels despise vampires.

"I'm sure Mikomi-san wouldn't want us to worry." Kaname brought up, trying to ease the Night Class as he looked up from the book he was currently reading.

The Night Class looked down once again. Even if they tried not to fret over the matter, they still couldn't help but think of the girl that they've come to know and love.

"That's right; she left with a smile so we couldn't let her see our sad faces." Takuma reminded with a soft smile, only half of his usual liveliness was used as his emerald orbs scanned the room.

"Forever seems like a long time…" Shiki said in a dull tone however the tint of sadness could still detected from his usual voice.

"Maybe but… we're vampires, right?" Ryuusuke said with a grin, flashing everyone his little pointed fangs as the mood lighten up a little.

Everyone thought of that about a second before nodding their head. The gloomy atmosphere lessened as they went back on their thoughts, thinking of a variety of things as the night passed by.

* * *

"Your mother was a very strong and beautiful angel everyone admires. She fought against vampires, saved countless humans, and one of the wisest women you will ever meet. She had a kind heart but also a fierce warrior when it comes to her missions." Amika, one of the angel's elders, began as her beautiful eyes glazed over.

Kokoro Mikomi listened thoughtfully and admiringly, giving Amika her full attention as she waited for the elder to continue. For so long she had no idea who her mother was and right now, it was the perfect chance to find out.

"She had a chance to be as an Elder but refused the offer. It was a shock to everyone when she declined that essential invitation and her reasons were unclear… until later in the years." Amika continued quietly.

Mikomi didn't understand why her mother has refused that proposal. But she knew little of her mother so she's sure Sanami has an explanation for her repudiate.

"When she has gotten the offer, it was just after she has saved that human… Daiki, your father. I never expected someone like her to fall for a human… We protect them, correct, but to love them like that, it is surprising." Amika said sullenly.

The Halfling frowned a little at this. She didn't think it mattered on who you love because that feeling appears in anyone, no matter what _species_ you are. She couldn't help but think; she fell in love with vampires and humans alike, correct?

"Amika-sama, does everyone believe what my mother has done was incorrect and disgrace?" She asked in a quiet tone.

Amika looked at the child a bit shocked but nonetheless answered the question truthfully like always. "Not everyone, but most…"

"With all due respect, I may not have the right to criticize but I believe on what my mother did was no shame. Love has no boundaries, no matter what you are and I don't believe loving a human more than you're suppose to, is a sin." Mikomi announced her thoughts formally, trying to keep most of her thoughts to herself as she looked at Amika shyly.

The elder smiled softly, hiding her surprise as she sipped the warm tea. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked at the rippling tea then onto the smoky green of her niece.

"Your personality is just like your mothers'…" Amika stated off topic as she let her long hands pat the younger girl comfortably.

Mikomi didn't know how to react to that but smiled shyly back. Just hearing that somehow made her felt better knowing that a part of her mother could be seen in her.

"My mother… She's regenerating herself, correct?" Mikomi asked suddenly, remembering what Isaki have said.

"Correct," Amika answered, trying to keep her knowledge at minimum from Mikomi.

"Then… may I see her?" Mikomi finally asked the question that has been haunting her.

Amika didn't answer but frowned slightly. She sipped her tea elegantly and watched the hope in Mikomi's eyes' shimmer away faintly. Sighing, she put the tea down and avoided eye contact.

"Mikomi… even I don't know of that. _He_ was the one who ordered us not to finish Sanami off, but He also is the one who allows visit to her. I'm sorry but I do not know the answer to that one." Amika said with a sigh.

She also wants to see her sister after so many years apart but with all the sins the most respected angel has caused, she was to be confined in a very bothersome area. The area, however, was unknown to most and tightly locked where if you tried to break out, or in, it would be hard to access through all the security.

Mikomi's last hope disappeared as she looked at her own tea in sadness. After so many years, she wanted to also see her mother, wanting to know how she looks like and how she acted.

"I see…" She replied distantly where sorrow filled her eyes.

"Gomen ne Mikomi…" Amika apologized sincerely and stroked the girl's hair soothingly.

"I-it's okay… T-there are some things that can't be helped…" Mikomi accepted softly and attempted to smile.

Amika waved her hand and the tea set disappeared. She stood up, offering a hand to the younger girl as well and they both began walking around the deserted park. Mikomi wondered if there was a way for her to meet her mother.

"Mikomi, let's go." Amika said softly and both of them began to walk back towards the city.

The quiet atmosphere wasn't an uncomfortable one as they both walked along the streets of the beautiful city. Angels of all kind treated Amika with respect and even acknowledge Mikomi, despite being half human. Mikomi wasn't really sure what to expect when coming onto Heaven but she felt somewhat at ease here.

As they walked along the sidewalk, they saw a little boy trip and fell on his face. Mikomi quickly rush to his side, helping the boy up as she checked for any blood. The boy looked at Mikomi with wide, innocent eyes as she smiled back happily.

"Are you alright?" She asked pleasantly with a soft smile on her face.

The boy nodded his head and grinned. Mikomi patted the boy's head affectionately before letting him go off, waving bye as the child returned the gesture. Amika walked besides Mikomi, sending a smile her way as she looked at Mikomi warmly.

"Even though you were raised by vampires, you still have the purity of an angel." The elder mused while the girl blushed in embarrassment.

"I-iie… It's just how I was raised…" Mikomi insisted quietly as thoughts of the purebloods that saved her entered her mind.

Amika understood the silence and let the girl wander in her own thoughts. She didn't despise vampires, not directly, just the way they need to survive. It's inevitable that angels protect humans while vampires use humans for snacks. It was hard to make a compromise that will settle the unreasonable feud.

"Amika-sama… do you believe vampires are evil?" Mikomi asked in voice so quiet that she was almost unsure if she should have asked in the first place.

Amika stopped walking, causing Mikomi to do the same as she looked at the older woman in confusion. Amika let out a small smile before looking away and onto the fluffy white clouds of heaven.

"It's hard for certain to say. Yes, I believe certain vampires are evil but not all. Their urges for blood drove them crazy and couldn't control their movement… Deep down, I believe they wouldn't want to hurt anyone." Amika said gently.

Mikomi looked at her in admiration. She smiled gratefully towards her, happy that someone believes the same thing as she did. She was glad Amika is her aunt, despite the fact they're two very different people, they share the almost the same view of vampires.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me about?" Amika asked kindly, looking down to stare at the younger girl with a gentle smile.

"Actually, I want to know more about my… wings." Mikomi felt unsure of that as she gingerly touched her back where small, almost unnoticeable pain could be felt.

"Well you see, for pure angels, the wing growth takes place when you're a child. It'll happen when you're about one year old and it'll grow bigger once you age. For you, however, I'm not so sure about." Amika began as she observed Mikomi's form.

"It seemed as if your human side and angel side are fighting for dominance over your body. You could either stay a human, or become a full fledge angel. However, since of Sanami's supposed death, she did something to you, correct?" Amika asked.

"I-I'm not sure…" Mikomi said truthfully, her eyes dulled a little as she tried to remember her memories. Amika saw her struggling and tried to change the topic, continuing her speech.

"Well I'm sure your mother erased your memory and also put your angel side in a deep, deep sleep. That is why you've remained undetected from us for a while and lived as a 'normal' human." Amika explained.

"B-but why is it reawakening now?" Mikomi asked curiously.

"That I'm also not sure about. I suppose your mother is in regenerating and the place she resides in restrict her powers. I'm sure throughout the year, she's trying to remain the angel side hidden, not wanting you to feel confuse or lost in the world or humans." The blonde said as her soft blue eyes stare at Mikomi's misty green ones.

The girl has another rush of mixed feelings come to her as she looked at her hands. Because of her, her mother probably might be suffering everyday just so she could live a normal life. Now that her powers are weakening, Mikomi is forced into becoming something she never thought was possible.

"Please, mother… I want to see her. I want to at least thank her or something! All these years… I've been causing her pain…" Mikomi begged suddenly, holding her hands over her heart as she looked down, having her bangs frame her face.

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to contain her sobs. No memories rest in her mind but Mikomi understood she owes it all to her mother, the one who has given her a second chance in life.

"Child, why are you crying?" An old, elderly voice asked gently as Mikomi looked up in shock.

Besides her showed an aged man, a kind smile on his face as he holds a wooden cane in his hand. Amika looked equally surprised as Mikomi wipes the tear from her eyes, attempting to smile at the man politely.

"N-nothing sir, just wishing for something." Mikomi replied honestly while nervously fingering a loose strand of hair. For some reason, she felt quite uncomfortable and embarrassed around the age man. However, at the same time, she felt content and at ease with this stranger.

"Wish for what my dear?" The old man asked kindly, his wrinkles lined up together as he continues to smile.

"For my mother…" She whispered almost inaudible while letting a weak smile out.

"Why wish, my dear, when you could experience it?" The man asked mystifyingly and tapped his cane on the ground, causing the three of them to disappear from the street and onto an unknown place.

Amika surpassed a gasp, her blue eyes widen in shock while looking at the smiling old man. Mikomi's eyes widen as she took in her surrounds, slightly frozen in her place as she tried to register what has happened.

The three of them were on an open field now as if it was isolated for a long time. The bright green grass beneath their feet swayed through the gentle breeze while the tree's stood proud as ever. Before them showed a rather large building made from silver and gold but no one was on site besides them. The building has two angel statues on the side with 3 pairs of wings on both of them, holding a sword majestically to form a cross to guide the golden doors.

"W-what is this place?" Amika asked in shock. She has clearly never been here before in her life, despite being an elder and all.

"Oh, this? The place where you will find the one you seek." The man said mysteriously and waved his hand where the statues guarding the door moved the sword away, allowing the three of them forward as they stood there in shock.

"D-don't tell me-" Amika began but was cut off by the elderly male.

"Mikomi will be the only one going through." The man stated and put his arm out, restricting the elder from going along with her niece.

"M-me?" Mikomi stuttered out in shock.

"The one you request is in there, correct? Why don't you go and find out the answers?" The man inquired kindly.

Mikomi stared in shock at the stranger before nodding her head. It was surprising that someone could take her to the place she wants to go and with that thought she thanked the man properly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." She said respectively and bowed low before standing up straight and run towards the building.

As she reached the statue angels, trusting the man to allow her permission to go in, the statues did not move and allowed her entrance. As Mikomi reached out to open the door, her hand merged inside the door, the feeling of falling reached her as her whole body passed through the door like a ghost.

As she fully entered the building, the statues turned back into guarding the area just like before. The stone swords cross each other once again as the two adults waited outside.

Once Mikomi was away from their sight, Amika turned to the older man and bowed down on her knees, showing great respect as she hung her head. The man still has a gentle smile on his face as he holds the cane with both of his hands.

"Kami-sama (God) I did not know you were to guide Mikomi." Amika greeted respectively, keeping her stance as she waited for her master's order.

"Neither did I but that girl has come a long way, hasn't she?" The Lord said thoughtfully.

"She has my Lord. I did not know you were here in that disguise." Amika commented softly.

"Stand up my child, no need to be that formal. This is only one of the many disguises I use for different circumstances." He said.

Amika waved her hand and the same table set from before appeared before her and her master. They both took a seat on the metal chair and waited for the young girl to come back out when she's done.

* * *

Mikomi fell into the room as she lost her balance and tumbled onto the marble ground. She rubbed her head lightly before leaning back, noticing the door is solid unlike the first time she touched it.

The room she saw looked like an ordinary living room with a grand stair in the middle. Couches were around the room while a wooden table was in the center. Nothing looked out of the ordinary as Mikomi shakily stood up.

She put her hands on the wall, using that as support and stood on her feet. She felt around the wall, trying to stand up properly but felt her right hand sunk in a little. Mikomi quickly looked for the reason of that to find a secret compartment in the wall. On the right side on the room, a small part of the wall lifted up like a door.

Confused, Mikomi walked towards that area and once she walked inside the room, the secret door behind her closes and was hidden once again. She ignored that and gasp on what she saw in the room.

The room contained a huge glass box with much computer machinery surrounding the box. A bright, golden color orb was flying around the box, trapped as it left sparkling trails behind it's' area.

Mikomi gasped before walking towards the mysterious object. The flying orb floated around in a circle before getting closer to the glass case confused.

"A-are you Mikomi…?" An airy voice asked out.

Mikomi looked around confused and a bit frightened. The voice seemed to have echo through the room and the source of it is still undetected. However, her gaze went to the glowing orb in astonishment and walked closer to the case.

"Y-yes, I-I am…" Mikomi replied honestly. A spark of hope flashes by her eyes as she looked at the orb in shock. "A-are you…"

"Kokoro Sanami… Your mother."

* * *

"Kami-sama, may I ask why you put Sanami in this area?" Amika inquired quietly as she stared at the huge building in the middle of no where.

"As you can see, Sanami is in quite a tight position at the moment. Her power is being restricted and it'll take a couple of centuries before she can regenerate back. It is not because we are keeping her trapped, it's because we're keeping the others out." He explained seriously as his eyes drifted towards the locked building.

"Keeping the others out?" Amika wandered out loud in shock.

"Hai, they're a bit unforgivable for the sins she has committed." He answered straight to the point. "Like I said, this place is not for keeping Sanami in, but keeping the others out."

"But how has Mikomi able to get in? She just walked straight in without needing to open the door." Amika questioned.

"I gave her permission to enter, thus the guards let her in. The door is just how the building was designed." He answered and sipped the warm tea slowly.

"My Lord, this child… what are we to do with her?" Amika asked suddenly.

"What to do indeed…" He mused quietly.

He looked towards the blue sky and smiled softly.

"Who knows, maybe she's the one that could change the vampires' hearts."

"Or possibly already did…"

* * *

Normal POV

"M-mother…?" I asked quietly before rushing towards the glass case.

I saw the orb float up and down as if nodding her head. I could feel my eyes tear up and pressed my hand against the case as I tried to reach for her. The spirit form of my mothers' collected together and formed a rather pale hand that also touched the case, mirroring my own hand.

"My dear Mikomi, you have grown so much." My mother said fondly as the hand disintegrates back into the glowing dust materials.

"O-Okaa-san… You're really my Okaa-san." I whispered quietly as a tear silently rolled down my face.

"Don't cry my dear; there is no need for tears." She whispers comfortingly.

I smiled through my wet cheeks. Even if I hardly remember her, the feeling of her soothing voice convinced me so that she was the one who has given birth to me, protecting me, and given me a second chance at life.

"How can I not? You're my only family member left…" I said softly while wiping my tears away.

"You made many friends didn't you?" She spoke with a knowing tone.

I smiled widely and nodded my head. Pictures of Kazuya-kun, Ryuu-kun, Riku-kun, the whole Night Class, Yuki-chan, Zero-kun, and the Headmaster, just everyone put a smile on my face. The memories I had with them, I cherish it all as I snapped back onto my mother.

"Hai, I have mother… They're all wonderful." I said honestly, slightly wondering what her reaction would be if she knew they were vampires.

"I see… I'm glad those vampires treated you well." She confirmed silently while I surpassed a shock look.

So she really did know. A smile spread onto my face as I found out she didn't sound disgusted or such when talking of vampires. She sounded like normal.

"They have. I owe my life to them." I confessed with the same gentle smile.

"They raised you well I see. I'm glad Mikomi…" Mother praised while I blush deeply.

"Arigatou Okaa-san. But I wonder; why did you erase my memories in the first place?" I asked curiously, changing the topic as I didn't want to cry thinking of my friends on Earth.

Mother floated around in her sparkling state before staying still. The glowing tail of dust particles danced beneath her like the wind as her soft voice echoed in the room.

"It was the only way for me to surpass your powers. I didn't want to hurt you Mikomi but I had no other choice. I don't want you to see the cruel world I left you in… Please forgive me." She apologized quietly.

I frowned but smile softly. I guess I somewhat understand her reasoning but now I wonder if I could get my memories back. I want to remember how my parents were like.

"Okaa-san its okay, I forgive you. I understand your reasoning so it's okay, really. I just want to know how we were like before, how we lived our life…" I forgave her easily and began wandering.

What was it like before really? An Okaa-san, an Otou-san and me. Did I had any siblings, did my parents fight? The questions filled my head as I looked hopefully at my mother.

"You had a father and me. You were our only kid and we lived a normal life." She began and I could just imagine the smile on her face right now.

Her glowing shape changed into a more feminine form as I gasp at the beautiful before me. Wavy, waist length blonde hair seems to glow from the radiate even more from the particles while striking, kind gray eyes locked onto mine. She was tall with a picture perfect body and looked possibly around in her mid 20's as I stare in shock.

"This is how I looked like; however, I could only maintain this form for a minute or two." She explained and just like that, she returned back into the sparkling substance.

"You're beautiful Okaa-san." I complimented with a smile. I obviously didn't get the looks from her.

"So are you my child. You look like your father but you still have the innocence and purity of an angel." She said in a soft, proud tone while I beamed happily.

Knowing that I still resemble my parents, it brought joy to me. I'm not some clueless girl that knows nothing of her parents but could still find resemblance of them within me.

"I want to know more about Otou-san." I asked shyly.

"Of course; your father was one of the kindest men I ever met. He has dark, brown hair and deep green eyes that could remind you of the forest. He was the perfect gentleman and no matter what people said, I found myself falling for him with each passing day." Okaa-san started dreamily while I listened obediently.

By the way mother has talked of him, it seems like she was just a teenage girl falling in love all over again. I waited patiently but also excitedly as I sat down on the cold marble respectively and watched as the orb floated down as well.

"He always enjoy spending time with the family, just all three of us would go to the park on the weekend and enjoy our time there. We would let you play on the swings and the jungle gym. During winter you would run out of the house and catch snowflakes with your mouth along with your father." She said with a little laugh.

I grinned cheekily as I thought of the father-daughter moment. It sounds like we had many good memories when I was young. I just hope I could get my memories back.

"We had our fun back then…" Okaa-san sighed as I detected the sadness laced in her voice.

I put my hand on the glass case as I tried to reach her. I knew she misses those days where nothing was as complicated as it seemed.

"Okaa-san, it's okay. Otou-san isn't suffering anymore…" I tried to comfort her while smiling lightly.

"No, he is not anymore… However, you're the one I'm worried about Mikomi. I only know bits and pieces of your life and I am very regretful for leaving you like the way I had but I wonder how you lived through it all. You might be the one suffering as well." She said sympathetically.

My smiled faded a bit as I let my hand slide downwards. These past ten years were certainly tough but I couldn't have possibly made it through without all my friends…

"It got tough at times but I made it through because of my friends. Like I said, I owe them my life for everything they have done for me." I admitted as memories flash before my eyes.

"Oh Mikomi, you miss them dearly don't you?" Okaa-san asked expressively, not caring that they are vampires.

"I do mother, very much and I can't imagine what they are going through at the moment but I have to stay strong for them." I confessed quietly.

"They gave up a lot for letting you go, didn't they?" Okaa-san asked knowingly in a quiet voice soothingly.

"At least from what I know, yes they did." I paused as my eyes met the glowing orb of mother. "Will I ever see them again?"

A moment of silence passed as I felt the hope within me start to disperse. I bit my lip, looking at mother pleadingly as the glowing orb dimmed just a bit.

"I don't know Mikomi… It'll be a while before your wings are fully grown and start your angel training. It's a possibility that the next time you see them, they will become your enemies…" Okaa-san said the cold, hard truth and I felt my hope diminish as I surpass a gasp.

"I-I-I… b-but… wh… why?!" I finally manage to stutter out as my hand flew to my mouth, choking back a sob as I waited for her answer.

"That's just how things are my dear… Vampires feast on humans, angels protect the humans. It's a never ending war between us…" Okaa-san explained softly.

"B-but they're trying to create ways so they don't have to take human blood! They created blood tablets to reduce their thirst and Kaname-sama has encouraged many vampires to use them!" I argued back while trying to get her to understand.

"I know Mikomi, I know but not all vampires are like that. You have to understand that your job as an angel-"

"I don't want to be an angel!"

Okaa-san stopped talking immediately as I quickly stood up after cutting her off. Tears weld up in my eyes as I put my hands over my heart, feeling the unbearable pain of hurting a love one to expose as tears quickly gather in my eyes.

"I don't want to hurt them… They're my friends, my _**family**_! We may be different but our hearts are the same! They laugh, they cry, and they feel emotions just like humans and us! They're not just cold-hearted killers, but also kind-hearted people!" I yelled out and let the tears fall from my face.

After all the memories I've shared with them, I can't bear to see me or anyone else destroy them, the ones that help me keep going on life through the hardest times. Their happiness, their joy, their emotions… I want to protect it all.

The vampires… The Night Class… The prefects… The academy… I want to protect it with all I've got no matter what…

Because I… I…

"**I love them!"**

* * *

_Okay end of chapter! This has 16 pages in it so I hope you enjoy reading it! I got stuck on some parts but I guess it still worked out nicely! Sorry for not updating for a long time but I hope this one makes up for it!_

_Now Mikomi is having a little argument with her mother! Uh oh! How will this turn out?! Just when she was able to see her, she learns the painful truth of being an angel!_

_Reviews and comments are always welcome and loved! It motivates me very much to hear your thoughts about this story so please send some love this way! Bye-bye!_


	25. Preparations

_Thank you everyone for reviews and your support! I had winter break for 3 weeks and I feel so bad that I haven't updated at all! Instead I have to be my lazy self and just watch anime for two weeks! I'm so sorry but I hope this will make it up to you!_

_Okay, news time! I've been watching _**One Piece**_ and reading the manga recently and now, ehehe well let's just say I'm obsessed with it. There might be a new story coming out and I'm so sorry I keep on adding random stories but these ideas in my head won't leave! Look on my profile under 'Future Stories' to find out more!_

_I want to thank you all again for loving this story and I love you all for helping me all the way! However, I was rereading some old chapters and I realized I __**hate**__ how I wrote sometimes. To be honest, I find so much __**grammatical errors, stupid reasons, **__and bleh I don't know but__** I realized my story sucked!**_

_Right now, I'll try to improve as much as I can and I'll try to make the story more interesting so please don't give up on this story yet!_

**Preparations**

"M-Mikomi… What are you talking about? Not be a…angel?" Sanami asked out surprised, her airy voice echoing in the large room.

She studied her daughter in front of her. The long, brown locks framed her face perfectly as her misty green eyes were blurring with tears. Mikomi was biting her lips, a habit she does whenever she's nervous or thinking deeply. The look in her eyes told Sanami perfectly that she truly and utterly cares for the vampires.

"What's the point in becoming something that they gave up on just so I could come back and kill them? I don't want that! I don't want to hurt them…!" Mikomi explained briefly and let the tears roll down.

"Mikomi…" Sanami said sympathetically, not knowing how to comfort the girl as Mikomi buried her face in her hands.

"I don't know what to do Okaa-san… I promised them I'll come back; they promised me they'll wait… I can't possibly think of killing them, nonetheless hurting them once I return!" Mikomi sobbed out as the tears continues to fall.

Sanami watched her daughter cry. She wanted to comfort her but she has a feeling that no matter what she says, she can't sugarcoat it enough for Mikomi to feel better. It was unbearable to see her cry like that, she knew Mikomi has gone through too much for more heartbreak.

"Mikomi… I'm sorry…" Sanami apologized, founding that there was nothing else for her to say.

The brunette merely shook her head. She understood her mother must felt bad for how things are turning out. However, Mikomi just can't ignore the facts that everything will be okay. She was a Halfling, raised by pureblood vampires and enrolled into Cross Academy. She appreciates everything everyone has done for her and that is why she can't harm anyone close to her.

"Iie Okaa-san…it's just very confusing at the moment…" Mikomi reassured and took her hands away from her face.

"Just don't be afraid to tell me anything… I may have not been with you through those long years but I have an idea on what has happened…" Sanami trailed off and saw a small smile lighting up on Mikomi's face.

"Hai, arigatou." Mikomi thanked happily, happy that her mother is as kind, if not kinder, than the woman she thought she would be.

* * *

The girl stepped out of the door like before, having it materials for her as she was still amazed by it. The statues let her go quietly and cross their swords into position once again as she was out of danger. Mikomi walked towards the two superior people as they greeted her with a smile.

"Thank you once again for this generous help. I don't know how I can ever repay you." Mikomi bowed as she neared them.

"Nonsense dear, you deserved it." Kami-sama waved it away like it's no big deal.

"Should we head back?" Amika asked politely while standing up, waving the tea set to disappear as well.

He nodded his head once and held the cane in front of him like before, tapping the ground a couple of times before the three of them transported away. He bid his farewells and left the two women alone, off to do other businesses as Amika looked at her niece in anticipation.

"How is she?" The elder kept her voice calm but you could just detect the excitement she's radiating off from her beautiful orbs.

"I believe she's doing fine. Although she's in a spiritual form, she could somewhat form her body…" Mikomi trailed off as if unsure she was correct or not.

Amika let out a sigh of relief before smiling at the younger girl. Mikomi mirrored the smile as both of them walked back to the council house where Kazuki was waiting for them both.

As predicted, the strong angel guardian was waiting by the gates of the building. His snowy white hair matched the beautiful, pure location as well as his magenta eyes set themselves upon Mikomi. A thankful smile made its way to his face as he approaches the two, bowing to the elder in respect as Amika motioned for him to stand.

"I trust you to take care of things Kazuki-san. Please, take care of my niece." Amika addressed professionally towards the boy as he nodded his head once.

"Of course Amika-sama, I won't let anything happen to Mikomi-san." Kazuki said politely as Mikomi watched quietly.

Amika nodded her head and waved goodbye to them, heading back to her Elder's duties while leaving the two alone. Kazuki led Mikomi back to the house graciously as Mikomi followed, telling the tales of her day while Kazuki listened respectively.

"You believe _He_ appeared before you two?" Kazuki asked in amazement.

"Amika-sama did say He was the only one who knows the location… At least that's what I'm assuming…" Mikomi replied nervously.

"I see… That must mean He trust you very much." Kazuki said with a smile, hoping to ease Mikomi as she shyly returned the smile.

A moment of silence passed between them as they walked silently next to each other. Mikomi's thoughts were focused on the conversation she had with her mother while Kazuki was wondering what Mikomi is thinking. By the way the girl has creased her eyebrows in concentration and the glaze expression on her face; he could tell something had gone wrong during the encounter. He wasn't sure if he should ask or not, wanting to respect her privacy but curiosity got the best of him as he sneaked a glance at Mikomi.

"Is something bothering you Mikomi?" Kazuki asked curiously with tints of concern laced in his voice.

Mikomi snapped out of her thoughts instantly and looked at the taller boy. She smiled and shook her head, trying to convince Kazuki and most importantly herself.

"Iie, nothing is wrong Kazuki-san." Mikomi replied pleasantly.

Kazuki analyze her face, seeing the wavering hesitation in her eyes as he saw her smile falter. A small blush arose on her pale cheeks as Kazuki stopped his staring and focus back on the road, well aware of Mikomi's embarrassment.

"I understand if you don't trust me yet but if something is ever troubling you, please know that I will always listen for you." Kazuki said softly, his tone barely audible but from the silence of the surroundings, Mikomi heard it naturally.

"I-…it's-…"

It's not that Mikomi didn't trust him, she was very appreciative of the support he gives and how much he sacrificed for her. Kazuki may be the one of the only person Mikomi trusts in this world of angels but she didn't know his view on vampires yet. She didn't want to offend anyone with her love for them.

"What is your view on vampires Kazuki-san?" Mikomi asked after recollecting her words.

Kazuki showed no movement of hating or liking the vampires. He glanced down at Mikomi, meeting her curious gaze and knew there was a deeper meaning to her question than he bargained for. He let out an inaudible, not knowing how to answer the girl as he shrugged.

"Heartless, merciless, killers, murderers. That's probably the whole view of them for angels." Kazuki stated nonchalantly, his eyes on the road.

"Oh…" Mikomi's dejected response caused Kazuki to look at her from the corner of his eyes, noticing that her expression has fallen a bit.

"But…I guess some vampires…are okay…" Kazuki mumbled almost inaudibly.

At this, Mikomi brighten up. She let a smile escape her lips and glance at Kazuki through the corner of her eyes. The guardian angel expected this and caught her eyes, smiling a small one at the girl's happy expression.

However, the smile left her face once she thought back to the cause of her sadness. Mikomi's eyes focused on the ground, not knowing how to start the conversation as Kazuki waited patiently. He already has an idea of what's troubling the young girl.

"She said the next time I'll meet them, I have to kill them…" Mikomi started quietly, her soft voice was just barely above the sounds of their shoes kicking the cement ground.

Kazuki waited for her to continue. He already knew that 'she' meant her mother and 'them' will be the vampires. Putting one and one together, he could already figure out half of her troubles already.

"Angels are supposed to protect humans but also kill vampires…even vampires that try to prevent ways from drinking from a human…" She continues on, trying to get that statement in her head rather than Kazuki's.

Mikomi stopped walking, tears starting to blur her vision as she tried not to cry. Kazuki stopped as well, not knowing what to do as he looked a bit uncomfortable at the moment.

"But even so…isn't there a way to negotiate…?"

Kazuki watched with a pained expression on his face. Slowly and unsurely, he stepped closer to the girl and wrapped his arms around her thin figure. He gently strokes her flowing brown hair, letting her cry on his shoulders as he waited for the sobs to soften up. He didn't exactly know what to say but seeing the girl crying in his arms forced him to try his best.

"Please understand that this is how things work… We're trying to limit ourselves from the world and not make too many appearances… Isaki and I made a mistake for letting you and the whole Night Class know. At the moment, we're hunting down Level E's but since the vampire hunters are helping out, it was easy for us to hide our existence." Kazuki explained, listening to Mikomi's sobs even out and onto sharp breathing.

"Does it mean I could go visit them…?" Mikomi asked hopefully, her teary eyes staring straight at magenta ones.

Kazuki closed his eyes and leaned down, avoiding looking at her as his head fell on the crook of her neck. Mikomi's heart raced as blood rushed to her face. However, her mind was still occupying by her question as she waited for her answer.

"I'm sorry…"

Kazuki's light whisper reached her ear as she felt the cool breath from him. Mikomi took no notice of those actions and felt her heart froze. Her hands fell limp to her sides as realization hit her. It didn't take a genius to find out the meaning of those words.

Mikomi didn't say any more as her body became numb. Not a word, nor sob came from her as her eyes stayed wide, not blinking once for the tears stored up in them did not fall. Kazuki slowly let go, studying the girl's expression while continuing to pet her hair.

"Come on… Let's get you home…" He said softly, taking the girl by her hand gently and lead her towards the house.

They entered the building quietly as Kazuki led her back to the guest room. Mikomi bowed her head thankfully but she still did not talk. Kazuki hesitated, wondering if he should stay or not and thought better against it as he left the room.

Mikomi heard the door close behind her and walked towards the huge bed. She crawled under the covers, feeling sleepiness come to her as she tucked herself in. As she replayed the events in her head, the tears leaked out like gentle streams while she tried her hardest not to make a sound.

She promised herself that would be the last time she'll cry in Heaven. She will try to be happy here, knowing full well that is how the Night Class will want her to be. Mikomi wiped her remaining tears away and closed her tired eyes, letting sleep consume her.

* * *

It has been a couple of days since the Night Class has seen Mikomi off and they felt empty without her presence. It was awkward to say the least that the silence would suffocate them in their thoughts, wondering where the girl could be doing at the moment. However, the Night Class weren't the only ones thinking of such things.

Kuroso Yuki and Kiryuu Zero were also distracted by it. There hasn't been a day where they have not found themselves wondering what the girl was doing at the moment and would seem to space out in class more than usual. The Headmaster also wondered how the situation has came to be but even so he still believes the party shall still be continued.

At the moment, the Night Class was decorating the auditorium for the dance. Even though Mikomi was suppose to sing for the night, the purebloods still decided to play for the school. They suggested Yuki to take her place, knowing that that is what Mikomi would have wanted.

Two of the three purebloods could not be seen, leaving Ryuusuke in charge of the decorations as they were not in sight. Riku was setting the stage up for music and instruments. Takuma and the aristocrat cousins, Aidou and Kain, were moving boxes around the room. Shiki was carrying a box for Rima, having her put up the items in the box on the walls. Ruka was observing the other vampires, occasionally telling them to put the banners in the correct place before moving on to other things.

Hours have past before Ryuusuke noticed it was almost sunrise. He clapped his hands, bringing everyone's attention to him as he stare at the class with his sharp silver eyes.

"Okay everyone, looks like the sun is about to rise. We'll continue this tomorrow." Ryuusuke ordered before dismissing the class.

The vampires drop the items on the ground and left the auditorium. The other Night Class students stayed behind, doing some last minute clean up and put the cardboard boxes away.

Yuki soon stumbled in the room in her black uniform as she gazes in awe at the process the vampires has made. She approached Ryuusuke and Riku and bowed respectively while the vampires acknowledge her.

"The Day Class is about to wake up so please return to your dorms." Yuki said politely, her auburn eyes looked at the two tall vampires before her.

"Yeah, we're about to go in now." Ryuusuke stated plaintively, showing some signs of politeness towards the human for being close friends with Mikomi.

"Oh, here Yuki, this is the last song I wanted to add before the performance." Riku cut in, handing Yuki a piece of paper.

The prefect took the paper delicately and scanned over the lyrics. A wave of pity washes over her as she smiled a little at the high class vampires. From the corner of her eyes, she noticed the other vampires were looking curiously towards the paper as well.

Yuki understood the pain they must be going through on losing a love one. She found it ironic how the last song Riku added somehow fit the situation perfectly. Hiding the pain she held for the Night Class, she smiled genuinely and nodded her head.

"Hai, I'll do my best." Yuki promised. She came to a mutual understanding with Mikomi's friends, thinking that if someone as pure as her were to have such kind friends, Yuki will try her best as well.

Riku nodded his head and walked off first. Ryuusuke bid his farewells as well and left the human alone. The other vampires began to leave also and that merely left Yuki in the auditorium. She looked around the room, seeing the progress the vampires have made and a small, sad smile appeared on her lips.

'_They're doing all this for her…'_ Yuki thought to herself, noticing how most of the decorations were smoky green, the same color as a certain girl's eyes.

Yuki looked at the stage. She imagines her new friend singing there instead of her, smiling happily while some of the Night Class members play the instruments. If Mikomi was here, maybe the mood around the Moon Dorm would lighten up. If Mikomi was here, maybe the vampires would smile more. If Mikomi was here…maybe she would have more time with new hew found friend.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

Yuki turned around and saw the lavender eyed boy staring at her. She smiled kindly at her childhood friend before turning back to the stage where she will be performing in a couple of days.

"Just…admiring the place." Yuki replied truthfully.

Zero held in a scowl and looked away. It was then he noticed how the vampires decorated the place. Even though it was incomplete, he could tell they put many efforts into it.

"Whatever. Class is about to start so get ready." Zero said nonchalantly and left, letting his eyes scan over the auditorium again before heading towards class.

* * *

Mikomi sighed. Heaven is nice, really she believes, but it just didn't feel right. Kazuki has been giving her angel training everyday and she was steadily getting better at protecting herself. When she was at the Hirotsugu Estate, Takuya didn't let her have those lessons, worried that she might get hurt in the process.

However, she did learn something new while training. Her fans she got from the Headmaster, Tsuki and Taiyo, were originally from Sanami. That is why they reacted to her presence before. Still, Mikomi felt uncomfortable using them, knowing that they were from her mother's and she just didn't like to use them on hurting someone.

"Mikomi, are you alright?" Kazuki asked while looking down at the younger girl.

Mikomi looked up from her position on the water fountain in the backyard and smiled. He has been asking same question for the past days and no matter how much Mikomi tried to fake it, Kazuki clearly saw through her act.

"Hai, nothing is wrong Kazuki-kun." Mikomi has adapted onto saying his name more closely now, realizing that he was probably the only friend she has in this place.

Kazuki looked ready to debate. He opened his mouth to protest but stopped once he saw the pleading look in Mikomi's eyes. He sighed softly before nodding his head, dismissing the matter as he sat down besides her.

The two sat in comfortable silence. Nothing was there to discuss and nothing to worry as they listen to the water behind them swishing and the wind blowing. It was a peaceful picture to look at but in their mind, questions were overflowing their minds.

"Do…you want to see your mother again?" Kazuki spoke out of the blue, bringing the girl's attention to him.

"I-I could?" Mikomi asked unsurely. Lately, she wanted to talk to Sanami again, feeling more questions erupt her mind as she looked hopefully at her guardian angel.

Kazuki nodded his head once as a soft look was plaster on his face. He stood up and held out a hand towards her like a gentleman. Mikomi delicately took his hand and rose to her feet. Kazuki put a finger to his lips but a smile played on it childishly.

"Yes but you must tell no one." Kazuki compromised.

Mikomi eagerly nodded her head as she waited for him to start. Kazuki looked around the area, making sure no one was around them before a light green glow surrounded him. The glow spread to Mikomi and soon, the both of them disappeared, teleporting to the place Mikomi has been days ago.

Mikomi gasped once she noticed she was at the clearing. She turned towards Kazuki, astonishment clearly shown on her face as Kazuki slowly let her hand go.

"How-"

"It's a secret." Kazuki said softly, cutting her off as he let a small smile emerge on his lips once again.

Mikomi looked at him thankfully before bowing gratefully at him. She turned and ran towards the building, guarded by the two statue angels as she neared the area. The statues sensed her presence and uncross their swords, letting her pass once again as she dissolves into the door.

"So you did bring her here." An old, kind voice said behind Kazuki.

He turned around alarmed but relaxes once he saw who it is. He bowed on his knee honorably as he kept his head down respectively.

"Hello Kami-sama, Amika-sama." Kazuki greeted politely towards the two.

"Please, Kazuki, no need to be formal." The Lord said kindly to him.

Kazuki rose to his feet elegantly. Confusion light up in his eyes but didn't dare to ask anything as he wondered why the two were doing here. The Lord dismisses himself, saying he has business to attend to while leaving Amika and Kazuki alone.

The Elder waved her hand in a swift motion as two metallic chairs and table appeared with a tea set in front. Amika offered him to sit, pouring the warm liquid into her tea cup delicately and did the same for Kazuki's.

Kazuki took a seat on the metal chair, noticing that the elder had quite a fashion for teas. He sipped the jasmine tea politely, not knowing how to start a conversation.

"You didn't show her it, did you?" Amika stated rather than questioned strongly.

Kazuki turned his piercing magenta eyes towards the elder. It took a second or two for him to comprehend what the woman have said.

"No I have not." He answered, even though he had a feeling she already knew.

"You told her so many things and yet, you wouldn't show her your wings yet." Amika said with a shake of her head.

Kazuki didn't reply. He stared at his reflection from the tea up quietly, letting his mind wander through his thoughts as uncertainty wash over him.

"If I know Mikomi like I believe I do, she wouldn't want to know _what_ I am… She wants a normal life, whether in Heaven or Earth, she wants to be treated equally without any special attention. She faintly knows I'm her guardian angel but…what type?" Kazuki said quietly, voicing his thoughts to the respected elder.

"You're right… She possibly doesn't want more attention than she's getting now…being a Halfling and all…" Amika agreed solemnly.

Kazuki nodded his head curtly. He wondered, how will she react when she finds out he's a seraph?

* * *

"I didn't know you would come back so fast…" Sanami's airy voice echoed in the room as Mikomi sat down in front of the giant glass.

"Kazuki-kun helped bring me here." Mikomi explained shortly.

"I see… Please send that boy my regards." Sanami said happily. Her mind went back to the name, slight remembrance flash through her head as she wondered why that name sounded family.

"Hai Okaa-san." Mikomi answered back briskly.

Now that she was before her mother again, her train of thoughts escaped her mind as she did not know what to say. Really, what is there to say when she's scared of breaking down crying again?

"How are you adjusting to life up here?" Sanami broke the silence softly, curiosity sparked in her voice as her glowing orb flew up and down.

"Fine. Kazuki-kun was kind enough to help me through it all." Mikomi replied gratefully, her eyes soften gradually as a small smile lingered on her lips.

Sanami notice her daughters change in tone before flying closer to the glass separating them. Mikomi looked up confused but paid attention to her mother's movement.

"That boy, Kazuki, tell me about him." Sanami said seriously.

"Well he's overall a gentleman… He's kind, polite, sweet, caring, understanding, respective… There are just so much words to describe him as." Mikomi started truthfully, the smile still on her lips as she stared at her mother's glowing form.

Mikomi's eyes glazed over lost in her own thoughts. Ever since she arrived in Heaven, no, ever since she met Kazuki, he has done nothing but help her through the way. In her dreams, he was always shone as a bright light through the darkness, helping her find her way and protecting her. He even sent his sister into being a Fallen just to help her…

Now in Heaven, nothing seemed to have change except for the way he would be more considerate of her feelings and tried to make her happy… She didn't realize till now but he's been doing nothing but helping her with this mess. Mikomi really does owe him a lot… He's probably the only one she truly trusts in this world.

"Mikomi…?" Sanami asked softly, noticing that she was not focused on her.

"I-… Sorry Okaa-san, I was thinking too much." Mikomi laughed it off, thinking how silly she was on being lost in a daze like that.

"Do you trust him dear?" Sanami asked gently, her voice soft and curious.

"Very much Okaa-san." Mikomi replied not a second too late with her voice full of confidence.

"That's good. At least there's someone I know that'll watch over you." Sanami said gratefully.

Mikomi merely smiled at her mother and nodded her head. She was glad her mother cared for her, liking the feeling of a mother's concern very much as she felt her heart warm up.

"Do you like it up here?" Sanami asked.

Mikomi didn't know how to reply to that as she hesitated for a while. She really loves it here, honestly, but…

"I do Okaa-san…" Mikomi started. "But…"

Mikomi tugged on a white summer dress she was wearing as she looked down. Her fingers messed with each other as a soft, solemn look appeared on her face.

"I miss it down there…with my friends. I mean this is really a perfect place to live but…everyone on Earth is waiting for me…" Mikomi said admitted quietly.

"Sweety…I know I said this many times but I'm sorry… I wish there was something I could do…" Sanami apologized genuinely while looking at her daughter's crestfallen face.

Mikomi shook her head softly. She's been thinking about it but didn't know how to say it out loud. The topic she so dearly wanted to talk about was echoing in her mind but her heart raced on not knowing how to begin. However, this is the best chance there is to talk about it and she will not back out.

"Okaa-san… There's something I want to ask…" Mikomi began unsurely.

"What is it dear?"

"I-…"

'_This is hard…'_ Mikomi thought to herself as she bit the bottom of her lips. _'How should I begin on telling her about something that may seem impossible and painful at the same time?'_

* * *

_I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I know, not much happening but I wanted to give you an insight on what's going on between Heaven and Earth. I know I rushed through some parts, I bet you could see it huh, and I was going to give you more info on what Mikomi was going to talk about but that will be a little too much!_

_Reviews and comments are always available and welcome so don't be shy to send some! I'll try to improve my writing as much as I can since it clearly sucks right now so please don't hate me!_

_I'll update as soon as I can and check out my _**One Piece**_ summary on my profile! That may be a new story coming out! Bye-bye everyone and love you all!_


	26. The Party

_**I AM SO SUPER DUPER MAJORLY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! I KNOW I'VE BEEN A LAZY ASS AND DONE NOTHING BUT PROCASTINATE BUT PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_But first I could like to thank you all who have reviewed and stay true to this story! As you may have known, _**Give Us Hope to Our Hearts**_ is coming to an end! This is the _**second to last chapter**_ and I think it's a little short but I'll try to make it as long as possible!_

_I have no excuse to give for the…TWO MONTHS OF NOT UPDATING BUT I AM EXTREMELY SORRY! I've been working on my OC from Naruto and if any of you have checked my profile lately, I've made a blog and changed my _**Naruto**_ summary in the _**Future Stories**_ section. Please check it out of you have time because I will strongly post chapter one out once I finished this chapter!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the songs present in the story and all credit goes to the original owners.

**The Party**

Kuroso Yuki blow dried her hair in her dorm room as she stared at her reflection from the mirror. Her short brown hair framed her beautiful face neatly as her auburn eyes were lifted with life. A small smile made their way onto her lips as she ran her fingers through her slightly damp hair, hoping that it'll dry faster.

She glanced at a silver picture frame on the wooden table and the trace of smile was gone from her face. The picture showed two brunette girls, one with long hair and one with short hair, standing side by side with each other wearing the Day Class student uniform with a prefect badge on their upper left arms. Emerald and auburn eyes stared back happily as a certain glow emitted from the beauty.

The picture was taken before Kokoro Mikomi has left her life on Earth and towards the new world people could only imagine. Her weeks of stay in the academy left a more than enough impact on the lives of the prefects, and also the vampires there. She done nothing special but with just a small shown of kindness in that loving heart of hers, she done wonders for everyone.

Yuki got up from the chair she was sitting on and walked towards her bed. On the bed laid a beautiful pale pink dress fanned out in all directions. She slipped under the soft material and fixed the straps, tying the string on the back accordingly as she smoothed out the wrinkles. The dress approximately dropped down to the floor with a slight puff in them as it was tight around the waist, hugging her body nicely as Yuki got the matching heels on.

A soft knock could be heard in the room as the door slowly opened, revealing Wakaba Sayori, best friend and roommate of Yuki. She was already in her strapless purple dress as it went down to her knees, flowing slightly of her movement as she stepped inside the room.

"Are you ready Yuki-chan?" Sayori asked delicately, a smile appearing on her face as she noticed how beautiful her best friend looks.

"Almost Yori-chan, I just need to fix my hair a little." Yuki replied just as soft, mirroring the smile her friend wore.

"Ah, I'll help you with that." Sayori offered and got the hold of the golden brush.

Yuki smiled and blushed in appreciation as she sat back down on the chair patiently. She got the light pink gloves from the table and slipped it on with less movement as possible, waiting for Sayori to finish. She applied some make up to the brunettes face, smiling in approval before stepping back and let the girl admire herself in the mirror. As a finishing touch, Sayori clipped a pink rose to Yuki's hair on the right side, complimenting the rose earring she wore.

"Thank you Yori-chan." Yuki chirped happily, forcing a little smile on her way.

"You're welcome Yuki-chan. C'mon; the band is waiting for you." Sayori informed as both of the girls headed out.

Yuki let her gaze drop as grief touched her heart. The band, none other than consisting of the Night Class students, were all Mikomi's friend, volunteering only because they wished to spend the night with her. That was two weeks ago and now that she's gone, Yuki accepted the place in hoping to lighten up their spirits even though it seemed impossible. She knew that all the songs going to be sung at the party, were all dedicated to Mikomi.

Motoshi Riku loosens the red tie around his neck as he drank a glass of water. He was backstage with his friends, Hirotsugu Kazuya and Hirotsugu Ryuusuke as they got ready for the band performance. Although this was a party of celebration, to them it was more of a farewell party to their most cherish person. Even though it's been a while since she has left, the pain in their heart would not leave as each boy dealt with it in their own way.

Ryuusuke unbuttoned his blazer, feeling the heat of the room as he sipped the artificial bloody drink. The top couple buttons of his white dress shirt was unbuttoned, not even bothering to wear a tie like Kazuya and Riku as he ran his hand through his messy dark red hair.

Kazuya sat patiently on the couch, his tie hung loosely out like Riku's as his blazer was left open. His golden eyes stare at the carpet floor as he waited for their turn to play.

Each of them has nearly the same thoughts in their head as none of them spoke. They planned out their entrance, the order of the songs to be played, and know exactly what to do. However, that wasn't bothering them at all but all they hope for is just for a simple wish.

They hope that wherever Mikomi is, she is able to hear the feelings of the songs they all put together in for her.

* * *

The Night Class was dressed formally in their white uniform for the guys and the girls wore elegant dresses. Some stood patiently off to the side; others danced and mingled with the Day Class students. Soft orchestra music was played in the room for the moment, letting the teenagers dance before the real show.

Kuran Kaname went off in search for Yuki, ignoring the glaring gaze of Kiryuu Zero from the corner of the room, keeping his eyes on the vampires carefully although he wanted to follow the pureblood very much.

Ichijou Takuma and Hanabusa Aidou chatted with their fan girls, happily dancing with them and swept them off their feet. Akatsuki Kain watched his cousin with a slight sigh, standing next to Souen Ruka by the wall of the room.

Senri Shiki and Touya Rima joined the vice-president of the Night Dorm of dancing too. Both of the models waltz through the room boredly as they waited for the Hirotsugu purebloods and the hunter to play the music.

Although the room was buzzed with life and happy spirits filled the place, only a handful of them could only believe it would have been better if their new found friend was with them. They all understood, they all knew the meaning of this party and yet it still pained them to watch her go.

As time passed by, the Headmaster came onto stage for the grand performance. He hopped happily onstage and towards the microphone as his glasses dropped a little. He merely pushed them back up, the same happy smile on his face as he announces the band; feelings of pity ran through him for the three Night Class members.

"Hello everyone! I hope all of you are enjoying the night! We have a very special band playing tonight so please welcome them!" Kuroso Kaien, or the Headmaster, greeted eccentrically before stepping down the stage, letting the members come out.

Kazuya, Ryuusuke, and Riku stepped out and acted as normal as they could. Riku send a smirk towards the crowd, knowing that over the times he's been in the Moon Dorm, he had created some fan girls. Ryuusuke waved happily, grinning cheekily as he headed towards the drums. Kazuya let out part of his wild side out as it mixed with his polite side mix, creating the girls to scream loudly.

"Hey, hope you're all having a good time! The songs we'll be singing is dedicated to…a very special someone and hope you'll enjoy the show!" Riku explained briefly into the microphone, grabbing it with both hands as Kazuya strapped the guitar to himself.

**Mugen no Hana – Alice Nine**

fukai nemuri no mori no naka hasu no hana yureteta kono basho de

_(In the forest of deep sleep, the lotus flowers were swaying, at this place)_  
mitsuketa daijina mono wa itsumademo taisetsu de

(The important thing that I found will be forever held precious)

kuraku omoi yoru no heya hitori kiri muryoku de iya ni naru

_(In the room of dark and heavy night, alone and helpless, I came to dislike it)_  
kimi wo omoeba fui ni namida wa nagaremashita.

(If I thought about you, tears flowed unexpectedly.)

kanadeta koe mo uta mo, zenbu kimi ni tsutaetakute hana wa yureta

_(I want to convey all of the orchestrated voice and song to you; the flowers swayed)_

furueta kata, chiisana te wo ima tsukamaetayo

_(The trembling shoulders, the small hand - I seized them now)_  
bokura, kiete mo, hanarete mo mou ichido mata aou.

_(Even if we disappear, even if we are separated, we'll meet again.)_

toki wa nagarete, subete kawaru darou? bokura futari wa kawarazuni sakihokorou eien ni

_(Time flows, I guess everything changes? Without changing, the two of us will bloom fully, for eternity)_

tatoeba, kimi wo kiritotte issho ni iretara donna ni raku darou?

_(Let's say if you were cut off, it would probably be easy for us to get together)_  
kimi wo aisuru imi wa kawaranai iki, todaetemo.

_(The meaning of loving you is unchanging, even if I cease to breathe.)_

kanadeta koe mo uta mo, zenbu kimi ni tsutaetakute koko ni iru yo

_(I want to convey all of the orchestrated voice and song to you; I'm here)_

sekai no, hate, yasashii koe, hora toki wo koeta.

_(At the end of the world, look! The kind voice surpasses time)_  
tashikana mono nado, nani mo nai ima koko ni kimi ni chikaou

_(There's nothing that we can rely on; here and now, I'll promise you)_

toki wa nagarete, subete kawaru darou? bokura futari wa kawarazuni sakihokorou eien ni

_(Time flows, I guess everything changes? Without changing, the two of us will bloom fully, for eternity)_

karenai namida wa kono ame de taenai ai wa kimi wo tsutsunde towa ni

_(The unwithering tears are with this rain, the unending love enfolds you, always)_

ano mugen no hana ga saku koro ni

_(In that place where infinite flowers bloom)_  
bokura, kiete mo, hanarete mo mou ichido mata aou.  
_(Even if we disappear, even if we are separated, we'll meet again.)_

toki wa nagarete, subete kawaru darou? bokura futari wa kawarazuni sakihokorou eien ni

_(Time flows, I guess everything changes? Without changing, the two of us will bloom fully, for eternity)_

tsukiakari no shita de yureta ano nirin no hana ga saita

_(They swayed under the moonlight, those two flowers which bloomed)_  
kisenai itami wo daite futari yorisouyou ni

_(Embracing the pain that won't disappear, like two people nestling close together)_

rara rara rarara

_(Lala lala lalala)_

The once quiet crowd erupted in applause as Riku finished singing. Kazuya and Ryuusuke sometimes harmonized with him at some point, creating voices of the angels as thunderous applause continued. But all three of them weren't paying attention to the crowd of people in front of them. They wonder if the most important person heard their cries of plea, sorrow, pain, and hope all wrapped up into that one song.

* * *

Yuki waited outside the gym nervously, clutching a microphone in her pale hands as the wind gently blew through her hair. The high full moon lighted up the surrounding of the academy as students chattering and excitement could be heard inside.

For the past hour, Yuki had had fun with her friends, once forcing Zero to dance with her and her crush, Kaname, to have a ballroom dance with her. For the rest of that time, she chatted with Sayori and also kept a eye on the Night Class, making sure nothing is out of hands.

Now, she stood outside of the auditorium with a microphone in hand, waiting for her turn to sing. Although no one knows of this, it was supposed to be a surprised that a female voice was supposed to jump in to sing with them.

A light tune started playing inside, echoing towards the night as Yuki caught the melody. The beat went a bit faster, adding another instrument to the peaceful sound as Yuki nervously waited for her turn.

Then, Riku's soft voice lulled out in harmony. The beat continues it's own pace as Riku sung beautifully into the microphone. Occasionally, the verse would switch off to either Kazuya or Ryuusuke; each singing their own special part but Riku was the main singer.

Yuki's part was drawing near. She clutched the microphone tightly in her hand, breathing in and out calmly as she got ready to go inside.

Suddenly, a lone finger tapped Yuki's right shoulder, bring the girl's attention behind her as her auburn eyes widen in shock.

Just as Yuki was about to speak, she was silenced by the owner's finger to her own lips, meaning silence. The stranger merely smiled full heartedly, unshed tears glistened in the moonlight as Yuki stared in astonishment.

The stranger looked at the microphone with a soft smile and Yuki understood completely. She handed the item towards the stranger, her own happy smile made it onto her lips as tears weld up in her auburn eyes.

The stranger lifted the microphone to her lips, her right hand holding the microphone while her left hand was placed over her head.

Then, in perfect harmony with Riku, she sung.

--

The beautiful harmony echoed inside the auditorium as the band almost stopped playing their music. Their eyes snapped towards the door on the opposite side of them, watching the brown door to open in agonizing slow movements.

The Night Class immediately recognized the voice and shook their head around violent, looking left and right that was very uncharacteristic of them. All eyes soon stopped on the opening door of the room as a lone figured stepped in. On the side a little left of her, Yuki stood on stunned silence as happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

A girl stood by the door main entry. She wore a silver summer-like dress that ended above her knees that hugged her waist perfectly. A black top that covered her neck was under the dress, matching black arm warmers ended at her elbows as white cuffs decorated the shoulder area.

Almost immediately everyone had froze what they were doing. However, the band continued playing as Riku continues to sing, Kazuya and Ryuusuke echoed the lyrics but their mind was fixed on the girl.

The brunette continues to sing, not missing a beat at all as her stunning misty green eyes were filled with tears. Slowly, the crowd pulled apart, letting a walkway for the girl to walk towards the stage as everyone watched in amazement.

The girl searched the crowd for the Night Class, meeting each and everyone of their gaze as she let out a smile while continuing to sing. The beautiful vampires were mesmerized by her sudden appearance and subconsciously stepped closer, wondering if all of this was a dream or not.

Zero watched from the wall, his lavender eyes widen dramatically as he stared at the singing girl. He looked at Yuki, who just quietly entered the room in shock as he noticed the happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

Kaname stood in shock, as well as Takuma who happens to be next to him. Both of them followed the girl with their gaze as her attention was brought to them, revealing the same happy face they've met before. Ruka, who was near Kaname, watched in stunned silence as she caught the girls' eye and smiled at the elegant vampire.

Aidou and Kain had their mouths agape in shock. They could merely stare at the girl walking pass them, sharing a momentarily glance with a smile before continuing her way. The two aristocrat cousins rushed forward, feeling as if she was the 'Night Class' switching between the afternoon and they were the 'Day Class' students.

Shiki and Rima widen their eyes considerately. Their usual bored expression changed into pure shock as both of them subconsciously took a step forward, seeing the girl perfectly as their mouths were slightly opened like the aristocrat cousins.

Mikomi continues her walk towards the stage. Her eyes were set on her three childhood best friends determinedly as they all looked at her in shock. They didn't know if this was real or not, a mirage made from their mind as if to humor them but by the look of the others in the room, this was as real as it can get.

And so, the girl stepped up to the stage, smiling at Riku first, and then Kazuya, and finally Ryuusuke before her tears finally fell. The song was coming to a end and the last verse, Mikomi sung beautifully towards the crowd.

"_And I'm waiting for my lucky chance…"_

**(Come to Me – Clazziquai Project)**

Applause erupted in the room, louder than before if possible. Kazuya and Ryuusuke quickly strip from their instruments, rushing towards the small girl quickly as they gingerly touched her.

It was real. _She_ is real. They weren't dreaming. They weren't hallucinating. Kokoro Mikomi is standing _right in front_ of them in person.

Soon, the Night Class rushed towards the stage as well. The prefects soon followed, wanting to see the girl in a closer range as both of them rushed onstage.

The other students were slightly confused. Most girls were rather jealous but as they glare holes in the brunette hair girl, no one paid attention to them.

"Everyone…" All questions stopped shortly after Mikomi spoke in her usual soft toned voice.

Her eyes were glazed over; tears continue to run down her cheeks like mini waterfalls as she stares at each and everyone of them. She clutched the microphone tighter, placing it over her heart as relief wash over her.

Feelings of pain, happiness, relief, and most of all thankfulness wash over her face as she tried to gather her words. Everyone waited patiently, just like they will have to wait in the near future if she hadn't return tonight.

"I-" Mikomi began once again, looking at all of them with a smile.

Confidence rose in her, looking at each and everyone of their happy face. Yuki, the first friend she has ever met in the academy was crying in happiness for her. Zero, the stoic prefect had relief wash over his lavender eyes.

Her three childhood best friends were looking at her with patience and happiness along with flashing of other emotions passing over their beautiful eyes. The Night Class was just glad she was back, some waiting in eager for her to talk.

"I'm back…" Mikomi finally manages out.

Some let out a sigh of relief but most of them let out a yell of happiness as they whoop over the return of the girl. Happiness and laughter filled the auditorium loudly as music began to play; a real party was beginning as the celebration of Mikomi's return began.

Ryuusuke caught hold of Mikomi and lifted her up, spinning her around like a child as she laughed joyously. Riku hugged her once Ryuusuke let go, laughing happily in her shoulder as he tried to contain his tears. Kazuya followed Riku's example, wrapping his arms around Mikomi tightly as if he was afraid to let her go again.

Each and every one of them welcomed Mikomi back joyfully. They hugged the girl like a teddy bear and danced with her along the night. No more dreadful mood was around them as laughter run out the room, something you would not hear coming from _vampires_.

As they danced and fully enjoy the night, all of them stood back in front of Mikomi, a smile, grin, or a soft expression each plaster on their face as she looked at the with her very missed smile.

"Welcome back Mikomi…"

* * *

_I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_

_**Next chapter will be the last chapter!**_

_Yes this is coming to and end but there will be a sequel! I will also work on the one-shot series and start my _**Naruto**_ story as well. I was planning to go on _**One Piece**_ but decided against it for the moment so back to _**Naruto**_!_

_Reviews and comments are deeply appreciated and please let me know what you think! I really wanna know how much of you are still interested in this and please feel free to send your opinions! Goodbye and hopefully see you soon!_


	27. The End

**If you wish, you may kill me T.T**

**Ahem, -clears throat-**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING DEAD FOR ****1 AND HALF YEAR****!!! I KNOW THE LAST TIME I POSTED WAS ON MAY 2008 BUT I SWEAR I'LL GET THE LAST CHAPTER POSTED OUT ****RIGHT NOW****!!!**

_Thank you all for staying faithful to this story and for loving it!! I am so sorry an author like me left you hanging for so long T.T I'll even let you borrow my gun if you wish!_

_Well I am mostly dead on FanFiction now but but I HAVE A **DEVIANTART** ACCOUNT! If any of you are interested, comment me on my deviantART! I check it everyday and will continue to check daily. If you wish to add me on MSN or e-mail me, feel free to! Just ask =)_

**DeviantART** : http://lostangel565**(dot)**deviantart**(dot)**com/

_I will answer to all your comments now. I feel bad for leaving you hanging so long so at least you know I'm not dead anymore! Sorry once again T.T_

_Well as you know, this is the last chapter of 'Give Us Hope to Our Hearts'. I think it's pretty short but it's very meaningful. If you continue to read down, you will get a little surprise ^.^_

**The End**

The party had soon ended but neither of the prefects nor Night Class students went back to the dorm. Instead, they all arrived at the balcony where Mikomi was once taken away from them.

The long hair brunette was sitting on the rail of the balcony, her misty green eyes set upon the dark night sky above them, looking at the beautiful clouds in wonder. The wind blew her hair softly, letting the soft tussles sway with the wind. She still wore the sun dress she got from heaven, the first one Kazuki allowed her to pick and keep even on Earth.

Kazuya, Ryuusuke, and Riku stood in front of the Night Class because after all, they are the closest to her. The Night Class just watched the girl in front of them, not making a sound as if around they could break the fragile being.

Yuuki and Zero were off to the side, not wanting to be with the vampire's affair much but even if they denied it, everyone could tell they were concern for her wellbeing.

So much questions want to be answered from the curious vampires and prefects. But no one wanted to disturb the peaceful silence on the balcony. They waited patiently, still watching the back of the long awaited return of the girl as their hearts skipped a beat.

Mikomi let out a small sigh, letting her gaze finally drop from the beautiful night sky and slowly turned around. The slow rise of the sun emerge behind her, giving a mystical orange glow to her skin and hair as a small smile emerge on her lips. She was ready to answer their questions and nothing can ruin her happiness right now of finally returning to Earth.

"Before I answer your questions, please let me explain something." Mikomi started softly with the smile still on her face.

"What is it Mikomi?" Kazuya asked gently, afraid to speak louder.

"I'm…not a Halfling anymore," Mikomi confessed bravely. She noticed the shocked and curious face of everyone as she let another smile escape her lips. "I'm just a normal human now, for sure."

"What?"

"How?"

"When?"

Murmurs continue to whisper in the air as Mikomi continued to smile. She expected this and is ready to explain once they quiet down.

"Well… It started like this…"

* * *

"_You want what?!" Sanami's airy voice boomed behind the glass surprised. Even in her spiritual form, Mikomi could faintly see the shock she left on her mother._

"_Is there…a way?" Mikomi asked softly, her heart racing with every millisecond passing._

"_Mikomi…"_

"_There has to be a way right?! I know it's almost impossible but anything close to it is fine! Please Okaa-sama, please…!" Mikomi cried desperately, unshed tears brimming her eyes. She refuses to cry, she done too much of it already. She will not let the crystallized water fall for the last time._

"_I know what you're asking is almost impossible… Mikomi…we haven't tried anything like that before… Extracting the angel side from you, your soul, your body? You must know that even if that's possible, it's a huge risk to your health and you might die." Sanami explained seriously. She didn't know how to react to her daughter's extreme request. Sanami was afraid though. She was scared to lose her daughter the first time, and now she does not want a repeat of the second._

"_No…it is not nearly impossible…" An old, wise voice spoke suddenly._

_A gasp flew out from Sanami's mouth as she turned to the direction of the voice. The Lord stood by the door, a blinding light covering him entirely to not let anyone see his identity. Sanami and Mikomi bowed, not lifting their head once as Mikomi was sure her heart was beating at the fastest rate she did not believe was possible._

"_Kami-sama!" Both mother and daughter exclaimed shocked but still with their heads bow in respect._

"_Rise, thank you." He said simply in a warm tone, his gaze landed on Mikomi as she felt her face heat up nervously._

"_Is there…really a way?" Mikomi asked uncertainly but hope brimmed her eyes, replacing the tears that use to be there._

"_There's always a way, my child." The Lord spoke soothingly, as if comforting the girl, secretly telling her everything will be alright._

"_H-how?" Sanami stuttered out still in shock of the Lord's presence._

"_Although it is not entirely extracting the angel out of her, it's just merely putting that side asleep. If her will is strong enough to keep that side in control, then I see no problem." He explained surely._

"_B-but why…? Mikomi…of all people…" Sanami asked in shock. She couldn't believe it. The Lord himself is right in front of them, suggesting to lose Mikomi as an angel. Special treatment? Possibly. But…why?_

"_Mikomi is a special girl, as you can tell. We saw how she progressed while living under the Hirotsugu Household and she manage to correspond with them. For so many years, her life was not in danger…"_

_Silence covered the room. Mikomi kept her head down, still nervous as if waiting to be scold while listening to every word carefully. Sanami kept quiet. She understood and had watched all of her childhood happen. But she was only a worried mother, guilt had consume her when she wasn't there for her baby for 10 painful years._

"_Maybe this is a start of something we did not intend to happen. A human, living in a household full of pureblood vampires. Then, moving to Cross Academy where the kindness continued to spread. Maybe this is a better solution. Mikomi is more helpful as a human, rather than an angel. If we continue to tie her to Heaven, she will, undoubtfully, fall into a Fallen soon." The Lord explained briefly, his eyes still on the small girl's form._

"_Does… Does this mean…?" Mikomi didn't need to finish her sentence as hope and excitement filled her entire being._

"_Yes Mikomi… You may go back to Earth with your angelic side dormant."_

* * *

"Well… That's basically it…" Mikomi finished with a shy smile, a tint of blush crept on her cheeks as she swept her legs back onto the balcony.

The others were left in shock. But nonetheless, they were excited. They weren't really expecting something like this to happen. They were true to their words when they said they would wait for Mikomi eternity but she was back now and that's all that matters.

"I'm just a regular human now. I have cut ties with angels and Heaven above… And…I will continue to live here, staying here with you all if that is not much of a bother…" Mikomi said with cherry red tinting her cheeks. Her misty green eyes looked at each and all of them curiously, her hands behind her back as the wind continues to blow her hair and dress.

The sight beyond the Night Class was amazing. The sunrise glow giving the perfect effect as, for a second, each one of them swore they saw two translucent angels behind her. One they recognize as Kazuki while the other was a long hair blonde beauty, her hands resting on Mikomi's shoulders. Behind Mikomi was a pair of transparent silvery-gold wings, stretched out beautifully and in a blink of an eye, all of that was gone.

And they knew, human or not, Mikomi still resembles a true angel on Earth.

Yuuki was the first one to snap out of her gaze. Still remembering Mikomi's embarrassed form of standing their, waiting for them to respond, Yuuki ran towards the girl.

"Of course not Mikomi-chan! Stay here as long as you like!" Yuuki exclaimed happily, her arms wrapped around Mikomi tightly, afraid to let one of her best friend go.

And one by one, the others snapped back to reality. Zero turned to the side, hiding the tint of pink on his face as he didn't bother to drag Yuuki away this time. But he did not leave as well. He stayed silently in a corner, watching the two faithfully.

"Hey! Don't hog Mikomi-chan to yourself!" Ryuusuke whined and glomped Mikomi's other side.

"You're doing the same!" Aidou complained and ran to scold Ryuusuke playfully.

This scene clearly reminded all of them the first time they arrived at the academy. Fond memories played in their head as the guys over Mikomi and the human chain running around the dorm.

"This reminds me of something…" Shiki stated in his usual monotone voice but anyone could tell his smile was hidden underneath.

"Yeah… It does." Rima said with a soft smile, looking at the childish vampires playing around.

Kaname and Kazuya merely sighed at them. However, no one can deny the unforgettable smile lingering on their lips, watching the rest of them like guardians.

Ryuusuke, Yuuki, and Aidou were arguing like children, hugging Mikomi on different sides as the girl laughs joyously. Kain and Riku scolds them jokingly like worried mothers but they still smiled helplessly, happy to see this kind of scene again.

Ruka and Zero were on opposite, silently observing and unmoving as they watch them all, reminiscing the events that has happened in the last couple of weeks.

They are finally together once again. The use-to-be angel and the Night Class. Joyous days will continue to flow their way. Smiles and laughters will be shared every day.

But as we all know, nothing in life is that simple.

* * *

A strawberry blonde hair beauty wondered around the forest, clutching her bloody right shoulder as a crazed smile emerged on her lips. The blood stained black dress clung to her body as the wind blew at her softly.

"You think its over…didn't you _Mi-ko-mi_? Well you're wrong! I'll get my revenge one way or another!" Her crazed laughter echoed in the forest, her magenta eyes wide and alert.

Something rustled in the bushes. Her magenta orbs darted towards that direction, looking alert and cold. The Fallen narrowed her eyes at the continuous rustling, glaring at whatever it is.

"Come out now! Show yourself! I know you're there!" She growled inhumanly, her magenta orbs sharp and unafraid.

"Clever aren't you my dear?" A deep sinister sound came from that direction as a tall man stepped out.

Isaki continued to glare at the man in front of her. She pulled out her sword, getting ready in a fighting position while ignoring the pain all over her body.

"I'm not here to fight, just a proposition." The man defended with a eerie smile, showing two long fangs from his mouth.

"I'm not interested in anything you're offering _bloodsucker_." Isaki hissed out, still having her sanity.

"Even though you want revenge? I can offer you that, for a price…" The man lured her gently. A predator luring his prey into his lab. He knew he got her when he saw her eyes sparkle at the word _revenge_.

Isaki lowered her weapon. She was willing to do anything to get her revenge. She became a Fallen cause of them, cause of her. She will jump at any chances given and this, is a perfect chance.

"Alright…"

And just like that, the man's eyes widen in pleasure. He appears behind Isaki in a split second, sinking his elongated fangs into the sweet spot of the Fallen's neck. She gasped in pain, not expecting anything as she clutches the man's arm painfully, digging her nails into the pale skin.

The man merely took a couple of slurp before pulling his fangs out. He felt power throw his veins as the sweet scent of the Fallen lingers in the air. He licked the blood clean from her neck, a satisfied smirk on his face as he catches the weak Isaki bridal style.

"Do not worry, I will keep the end of the deal. Just provide me information and blood will be enough for you." The man explained simply, blood slowly began to dry at the corner of his lips as he walked through the forest.

The last thing Isaki remembers was her being carried away. Her magenta orbs locked onto the man's unique eyes…

One red, one blue.

* * *

**THE END**

_Yes I am done!! With the first series at least! I am so proud! Only took like… 2 years T.T_

_Yes I know, I came back at Christmas time so I hope this will make up for all the lost time! Thank you for supporting the story till the very end! Remember I have a deviantART so remember to find me there!_

_I hope I have improved on my writing skills and you all enjoy this! I know I said I have a little treat but now that I think about it, it's not that big of a deal. Just some 'behind the scenes' work and two 'uncut' scene that I didn't know where to put in the story ._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

- Uncut Scene -

**Warning**

"Mikomi… I want you to remember that when you go back to Earth as a human, **don't** let any purebloods bite you. If you turn into a vampire, your body will not be able to take it. Your angelic side will be active again, fighting over the vampiric side as well. When that happens, it is highly likely **you will die**." The Lord explained seriously, just before the ceremony.

"I…understand. But what if…I don't die?"

"Even I am not sure of that…"

* * *

- Uncut Scene -

**Jealousy**

"I know what you are trying to do Ryuusuke. Stop it."

"I have no idea what you are talking Kazuya."

"Yes, you do. Don't think you can win her over so easily with your sob excuse."

"Are you freakin listening to yourself right now?"

"Yes I am and I know exactly what I'm saying!"

"No, you don't." A hard glare.

Kazuya's fist connected with the wall next to Ryuusuke's. Both the boys glare at each other hatefully and soon, a battle broke out. Blood spilled from both, using their fists to settle the argument.

"What are you guys doing?!" Mikomi screamed frantically, running to the scene of them both fighting.

Instantly, they both stopped. Their eyes widen, noticing the girl has witnessed the fight as they hung their head shamefully. Twelve year old Mikomi looked at them in shock at first before worry clouded her face.

She used both her hands to cup both of their faces, examining the damages as her tears weld up. Never experiencing the two close cousins fighting before, she didn't know what to do but hug both of them, each head on her two shoulders.

"Please don't fight… I don't want the two people closest to me get hurt… Please…" She begged desperately, silent tears made their way down her cheeks.

Kazuya and Ryuusuke stole glances at each other. They understood now. Silently agreeing, they hug the girl back, savoring every single moment.

* * *

- **Behind the Scenes** -

Lostangel565: Hey everyone! Lostangel565 here with my main original characters, Kokoro Mikomi, Hirotsugu Kazuya, Hirotsugu Ryuusuke, Motoshi Riku! Usually I won't be doing something like this but hey! I feel guilty for dying so long .

Mikomi: Hello minna! Thank you all for supporting the series till the end! That is, for now at least!

Ryuu: Yea! Our lazy author decides to write the sequel! Although I'm sure she will be dead somewhere again… *looks at author with an accusing glare*

Angel: H-hey! It wasn't my fault _entirely_! Okay maybe it was… BUT STILL! I came back!

Kazuya: Sorry to say but Ryuu has a point… You came back after almost 2 years… *sweat drops*

Angel: T.T

Mikomi: W-well the good thing is that the last chapter is out! Isn't that great?

Riku: *mumbles* I wasn't in the scenes that much… *sulks in corner*

Aidou: You and me both… *sulks in corner*

Kain: Oi Hanabusa, you got enough attention from your fan girls already and now you want more?

Aidou: Of course! Angel you better put me in more scenes in the sequal! Although since you are following the main storyline, I'm sure I'll be there *sparkles*

Angel: Ehehe… Of course Aidou-san.

Rima: Well at least that's over. Will Mikomi and I be in more scenes together? *slight curiosity*

Shiki: Ah, what about me?

Angel: Of course! I will try to get everyone in the scene equally! Kinda hard when there's so much characters D;

Mikomi and Yuuki: Gambatte!

Kaname: I'm sure most of us will probably know what will happen when you follow the original story line…

Angel: Yeah, true but I can't help it! I love Vampire Knight! I cosplayed as them on Halloween too! w

Zero: Hopeless author…

Riku: Well, enough of that! Time to say goodbye!

Mikomi, Kazuya, Ryuusuke, Riku: Thank you all once again and Merry Christmas!

Yuuki: And a Happy New Year!

Zero: *forced to do this* And stay tune for the sequel!

* * *

_Okay usually I wouldn't do something like that but I felt a bit giddy ^.^_

_But really, thank you all! I'll try to start my writing habit once again! Remember to go to my deviantART and I love you all!_

_Comments and reviews will forever be appreciated! I will always reply to them now! Love you all!_


	28. Author's Note

_Ehehe… Hi everyone! *dodges flying sporks and flaming shoes* _

_**I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I REALLY AM!**_

_It has been 8 months and no updates as I have previously said and I regret it remarkably! I've been so busy with the past months for school but if you seen my deviantART, you will know that I got a job in mid February and has been dying since then. I've been trying to balance out school and job for a while now T.T_

_Also during summer, my job turned into a full time job and I barely have time to do anything. I'm also trying to improve on my art and it is okay-ish though not the best yet. Okay enough about my life for now!_

_As I promised before, the sequel should have been posted up right? About that…as you guys have noticed, Mikomi is a Mary-Sue. I know, I know I'm sorry for creating her and so I decided that this has to stop._

_There will be NO sequel._

_I will just be creating one-shots and drabbles of Mikomixvarious characters as alternative endings or just for the hell of it. And it doesn't exactly have to be about love. Drabbles can be with Mikomi and Yuuki as friendship and such._

_I don't exactly know how much people actually enjoy this story so I am sorry that this may upset some of you T.T Mikomi was my very first OC that I completely love and wrote a full story about and it is time that she moved on as well._

_I thank you all for giving me support throughout this whole time. Without you all, I truly cannot finish this ^.^__ You guys have been faithful and kind to me that I feel so guilty about not updating at all. I will try to write more and create more OC that is less perfect and definitely not a Mary-Sue. When I have time, I will finish my __**Prince of Tennis**__ story. The __**Naruto **__one will be re-written._

_Also, I've been getting obsessed with __**Full Metal Alchemist**__. I freakin __LOVE__ Envy. So…new story out for sure! I know, I gave up on my __**One Piece**__ one since it was sketchy to begin with. However, the __**Full Metal Alchemist**__ one will not be…hopefully… And it will be OC-centric and base off on the __**Brotherhood**__ season._

_Well there's not much to say now I think. If you guys got any questions, PM me, deviantART-stalk me, e-mail me, etc for I will always reply as soon as I can. I will try to write again and hopefully improve as well. Check out my art too~ I want to improve both as an author and artist =) Thank you for reading!_

deviantART : http:/lostangel565**(dot)**deviantart**(dot)**com/


End file.
